Shield - A New Species Fanfiction (Wild at Heart Chronicles, Book 1)
by J.D.L.Torre
Summary: Kidnapped by members of Mercile Industries, the pharmaceutical company shut down three years ago for their illegal experiments on New Species, Paige Evans wakes within the confines of a testing facility as one of their prisoners. They believe her to be the daughter of an elusive double agent. A threat that could expose Mercile's most valuable research to the NSO...
1. Synopsis

**Yes, my first New Species fanfiction ever!**

Hello! Please review, comment, send the love-whatev! Any feedback is appreciated :)

Author's Note: All rights and original characters from the New Species series belong to the awesome Laurann Dohner. The story I've written in Dohner's world is purely for my own entertainment ~ and I hope yours as well.

Synopsis:

Kidnapped by members of Mercile Industries, the pharmaceutical company shut down six years ago for their illegal experiments on New Species, Paige Evans wakes within the confines of a testing facility as one of their prisoners. They believe her to be the daughter of an elusive double agent. A threat that could expose Mercile's most valuable research to the NSO. When the infiltrator's identity is compromised, Paige discovers a terrible truth: the woman she believed her mother to be is a lie.

Now, threatened as leverage in exchange for classified NSO information, Paige is forced to endure captivity with the other prisoners until her mother gives in— or face termination at the hands of their most lethal test subject: X-013. But something far more sinister lurks deep within the compound, and as Paige struggles to survive the horrible trials as a test subject, she uncovers a threat to New Species that could potentially destroy them all.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dr. Isaac Crawford pried his eyes open at the sound of voices outside his door, and the immediate sense of relief that settled over him coaxed a sardonic smile from his lips. At last, it would all be over. Though Crawford was pleased the NSO had accepted his request for an audience, the irony of anticipating the company of his enemies was not lost to him. Bedridden with Stage Four cancer for the past six months and confined to the medical wing, Crawford had nothing but time at his expense to ponder the circumstances which led his life to ruin.

Needless to say, his thoughts had festered to the point of madness.

Six years ago, Crawford was sentenced to life without parole by the U.S. government for his participation with Mercile Industries, a pharmaceutical company renowned for its commercial drug production. The government had funded their research for years, pleased Mercile had presented the FDA with new and effective medication they could release to the market, but unaware Mercile hadn't been entirely forthcoming with how it was obtained.

Why would they?

Mercile held its respected position in the medical field; their products were top of the line and sought after across the globe. Oh, there were rumors, of course. Rival companies would voice their suspicions about Mercile's success. There were demands for inquiry, though nothing substantial was presented to merit the cessation of their production.

But secrets can never remain in the dark for long.

For years, no one suspected Mercile Industries had extended their testing beyond laboratory animals. According to their reports, the specimens were only hybrids. They'd created an organism spliced with animal and human DNA, genetically engineered to fulfill its purpose as a test subject and nothing more. If their appearance was "almost human," it was by their own design. To Mercile, their exotic new breed was just merchandise. Property. A means to the greater good, and of no higher consequence than a chimpanzee or a rat.

The government did not agree.

With enough incriminating evidence, Mercile was shut down and their victims liberated from their cages, relocated to secluded facilities for medical care while the revelation of their existence spread like a pandemic. The survivors of Mercile Industries, or "New Species" as they called themselves now, were granted protection by the U.S. government and a year after their freedom, they'd obtained a safe haven for their people and made it their personal goal to hunt down ex-Mercile fugitives who'd eluded capture to pay for their crimes.

The New Species Organization was established, and with it the creation of Fuller Prison, a facility in California owned by the NSO, where those who pose a threat to New Species or were directly involved with Mercile's illegal experiments, occupy its holding cells. Behind those walls, the government holds no jurisdiction over its prisoners, their lives now at the mercy of the people they'd tortured endlessly for years.

 _No, not people,_ Crawford thought. He studied the bulging veins and pallor of his frail hand. _They were not engineered with the imperfections of man._

He heard a sharp knock on the door before it swung open.

Nurse Fitzgerald entered, followed by Tim Oberto, chief of the NSO task force, and Trey Roberts, his second in command. The officers stalked into the room and frowned at Crawford, before they stationed themselves against the wall across from his bed.

While the nurse changed Crawford's IV fluid, a third man entered his room. He wore a navy business suit with a soft blue tie, his long hair tied back in a low ponytail. Holding a cell phone to his ear, his attention was riveted to a manila folder in his hand. Crawford couldn't believe his eyes. The moment Nurse Fitzgerald excused herself, the unexpected visitor abruptly ended his call and stared at the doctor. They regarded one another in heavy silence, before Crawford recovered from his shock and found his voice at last.

"I almost didn't recognize you, 152." Crawford stared at the man's auburn hair with amusement. It was streaked with various shades of light gold, the unnatural color a stark contrast to his dark eyes. "Had I known you'd be adverse to black hair, a minor genetic re-coding could've saved you the trouble. I cannot imagine those abhorrent chemicals are pleasing to your nose."

The New Species male narrowed his eyes. His NSO officers shifted in uncomfortable silence, their eyes staring pointedly at anywhere but the hair in question.

"I no longer answer to a number, Dr. Crawford."

The leader of the New Species crossed his arms over his broad chest and studied Crawford with the eyes of a predator. Like all the test subjects, he was tall and well built. His height surpassed those of his officers, a frame designed for speed and endurance. He had pronounced cheekbones and his nose was shaped wider but somewhat flatter than a human nose.

Crawford had seen that look on the male many times during captivity-self-possessed and calculating. Of all the subjects under his watch, 152 had surpassed his expectations. He'd proven resourceful and far more intelligent than the other test subjects during each trial. And, though his temperament was more accessible, he was far from the "domesticated" hybrid he'd allowed the other doctors to believe him to be. Crawford felt a sense of pride for the male standing before him. After all, he had contributed to 152's design and had overseen his development since birth.

"Of course. My apologies, Mr. North." Crawford suppressed a smile. "Or would you prefer I address you as Justice?"

"I didn't postpone a conference call with the President just for pleasantries, Dr. Crawford. My task force informed me you're prepared to disclose the possible location of a testing facility, but your timing is most unusual which is why I am here." Justice approached Crawford's bed and wrinkled his nose. "Death permeates from your skin, I can almost taste it. Tell me, is this why you speak now after six years of silence?"

"You think I seek absolution?"

Crawford laughed at the ridiculous notion, though he regretted it once his breathing became labored. He felt a drop of moisture slide down from his left nostril and swept his thumb absently to remove it. The sight of blood did not surprise him. Justice motioned for one of his officers to call the nurse, but Crawford waved him back with impatience and wiped the blood with the sleeve of his hospital gown.

"You need help, doc," Roberts said. He glanced at Justice, who nodded for him to proceed.

"Do you want the location of the testing facility or not?" Crawford snapped at the officer. Roberts froze with his hand on the door handle. Turning to Justice, he glowered. "If you call the nurse now, she'll postpone this meeting. You know my time is limited. Are you willing to jeopardize the lives of your people, 152?"

Justice scowled. Roberts walked back to stand beside his commanding officer with a muffled curse. Oberto pushed himself off the wall and peered at Crawford, his face devoid of emotion. Crawford appreciated that. He hated the pitying look Roberts had given him. Sentimental fool.

"Tell me something, what's in it for you?" Oberto's lips twisted into a sneer. "Money? Parole? A room with a goddamn window? You had six years, Crawford. Six _fucking_ years, yet you sat there with that intel as if you've been saving it for something special. Why tell us at all?"

"For the preservation of both our species," Crawford replied, his voice whisper-soft.

Oberto and Roberts exchanged a glance.

Justice shook his head. "My people and I are no threat to humans; we only wish to coexist."

"You misunderstand. I said _both_ our species-yours and mine." Crawford pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly exhausted. "Gentlemen, I want you to reflect on the possibility we might not be considered the apex predator of this world for much longer."

All three men studied the doctor with apprehension.

"Explain," Justice said.

Crawford closed his eyes and sighed. "My protégé has surpassed your creator. During the last cycle of test subjects created at Mercile, and with the expansion of our testing facilities, I had proposed to the board we broaden our genetic splicing to a more advanced level. The idea of using DNA from an extinct species was met with positive reviews, along with enhancing their natural abilities-strength, speed, intelligence and, of course, their predatory drive. This new generation would surpass their predecessors, with the intended goal to distribute among military factions or to be offered on the black market to the highest bidder."

"You son of a bitch," Oberto growled. "You mean to tell us your people wanted to cook up a new Species prototype with the purpose of using them as a bio-engineered weapon?"

"Shit," Roberts muttered.

Justice remained silent and gestured for the doctor to continue.

"Bio- Engineered weaponry is a commodity that is still on high demand, especially in the military and among powerful businessmen who would gladly pay a high price to secure their merchandise or seek protection." Crawford leaned back. "Naturally, with the termination of Mercile this never came to pass. At least, not by my hands. After my incarceration, the bequest of my research went to Dr. Meredith Malcolm -my granddaughter. At the time, her participation with Mercile during my employment was strictly on an internship level. Her research included the merit of using reptile DNA as part of our program, but it was denied by the board. Her thesis resulted with far too many anomalies, a risk which Mercile was not prepared to invest on nor did they find a sponsor to fund her research. It was terminated, of course." An imperceptible smile played on Crawford's lips. "Terminated, but not forgotten I'm afraid. Dr. Malcolm is now the leading Genetic Biologist at this testing facility, a position she'd coveted for years while under my wing. My sources indicate something was created within the confines of that laboratory that is far more lethal and unpredictable than what Mercile had intended with your kind from the very beginning. If left unchecked, I fear her ambition will bring irreparable consequences on a global scale." Crawford's eyes opened and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Perhaps we may already be too late..."

Justice peered at the doctor, and then nodded to his commanding officer.

"Alright, you've got our attention, doc." Oberto's voice was hard, but a hint of unease hid beneath the hostile exterior. He produced a small recording device from his vest, pressed the red button, and placed it over the metal nightstand beside the bed. "Tell us everything we need to know."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"How much of the tranquilizer did you inject her with?"

"She's been out for most of it. Two hours, maybe three, tops. Should be coming around real soon." The second speaker paused, then the tone became hostile. "The little bitch's got attitude that'll need adjusting. Scratched the shit out of my face when I grabbed her, and even bit my arm when I strapped her in the van."

A woman's laughter filled the room.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before. Take care of that wound before you return to Level Three, Dougal," she commanded, amused by her companion's aggression. "I'd like to proceed with my work without further delays, and you know the scent of blood will agitate them. Have one of your men prepare the interrogation room on your way there." Anger sharpened the lilt of her voice. "We've contained the security breach for now, but until that woman cooperates we won't know the extent of the damage she's caused. A second relocation will likely result in the cessation of my project, and I'll be damned if I allow that to happen."

Footsteps shuffled in the room, followed by the sound of a metal door opening.

"You really think that freak-lover will give up the intel we need?" Dougal asked.

"She won't have a choice, will she?" the woman replied. "Call Dr. Rosenburg down here and have her examine the girl. I need a moment to contact Mr. Nicolai in my office."

"Understood."

Once the door closed, and the sound of their muffled voices receded, Paige Evans fought to pry her eyes open but they remained unresponsive. It had been an ongoing battle, a struggle since waking up inside the back of a moving van paralyzed and trapped in darkness.

For the moment, sound was the only sense she could rely on.

Dougal had been unaware of her conscious state when they'd reached their destination. He'd driven the entire time, so it was likely they were still in California. At least, she hoped. Paige had continued to feign sleep when he'd transferred her from the van to wherever she was now. Neither the sterile hospital smell, nor the distant guttural cry of someone—or something— could help Paige figure out where they were keeping her. It did, however, terrify her and with each passing minute her fear increased and settled to an overwhelming degree.

Why had they taken her?

Her clouded mind conjured broken images of the moment she was kidnapped. Paige had been on her way to the music hall again, in preparation for her exam next week. It was late, well past curfew, but Professor Walters made allowances for his most dedicated students and he'd given Paige permission to use the room at her leisure.

In truth, she had needed solitude and an outlet to dispel her frustration.

Norah had postponed their monthly dinner date— _again._ Even their video chats had become more infrequent than usual lately, though her mother had made up for it by sending emails on occasion. The dinner she had recently cancelled was meant to celebrate Paige's birthday. Instead, Norah had sent her a gift basket along with a generic card and the words "I'm sorry" scribbled in haste.

 _I'm sorry._

As if chocolate and a scrap of paper could make up for another broken promise.

On her way to the music hall, Paige had thrown the basket into the nearest dumpster. Guilt plagued her as she walked away from it, but she'd resisted the urge to take it back. Sometimes you had to walk away, or settle for another disappointment.

Walking through the desolate campus at a brisk pace, and feeling disconcerted by the absence of people around her, Paige had a fleeting thought nearing the entrance of the music hall before a large hand clamped over her mouth and something sharp was jabbed into her arm.

 _Campus police should've been patrolling that night._

Taking a deep breath, the memory faded as Paige picked up a familiar scent. Her heart rate spiked when she recognized it.

Cigars.

Dougal carried the smell of it on his clothing. It lingered in the air, stirring an unpleasant sensation in her stomach. The promise of retribution was left unspoken, but it was unlikely the man would forget what she'd done to him. Her nails would leave a scar on his face to serve as a grim reminder, much like the bruise on her cheek when he'd backhanded her during their struggle.

 _Don't panic,_ Paige thought, feeling her throat constrict. _Worry about the psycho later._

Awareness grew stronger as the last traces of the sedative left her body. It was gradual, almost excruciating in its glacial pace, but Paige allowed her attention to focus on that; it was better than the alternative. Testing her strength, she flexed her fingers and tried to lift her arms. Sweat beaded her forehead from the strain, but she succeeded on her third try. When Paige opened her eyes at last, a sound drew her attention to the door. As her vision cleared, she realized someone stood by the entrance to her holding cell wearing a white lab coat with a clipboard in hand.

Paige froze.

"My apologies, Ms. Evans. I didn't mean to startle you." The woman cleared her throat, keeping her eyes averted as she spoke in a soft voice. "I'm Dr. Rosenberg. I was informed to assess you before your presence is needed in the interrogation room."

Paige didn't recognize the voice as the one belonging to Dougal's companion; it lacked the brittle note of authority she'd picked up from her during the exchange. Instead, this one was somewhat detached, as if she held no interest in the task assigned to her by her superiors. The woman was short, round faced, with spiked black hair and doe-like eyes which refused to settle on the only other person occupying the room.

"Wh-why am I here?" Paige croaked, ignoring the pain in her throat. She pushed her body to a sitting position, but pressed her hand to her mouth when nausea threatened to make her sick. She sucked in air to chase the sensation away.

Dr. Rosenburg sighed and stepped into the holding cell. She took a penlight from her breast pocket and dragged a chair that had been sitting in the hallway into the room. Placing it in front of the bed facing Paige, the doctor sat and stared directly at her for the first time.

"You are here, Ms. Evans, because Mercile Industries believes you are someone of value, and it's is in your best interest to prove your worth to them and cooperate if you wish to survive. You've already been acquainted with Officer Dougal—" the doctor's voice lowered to a whisper. "—I can assure you Dr. Malcolm is far worse."

A gentle hand brushed aside the one Paige held to trembling lips. The doctor tilted her head back to examine the bruising on her neck, prodding the tender flesh with expert fingers. Stunned by the woman's blunt response, Paige allowed herself to be examined as two words sank into her addled brain and the blood drained from her face.

 _Mercile Industries._

Six years ago, the pharmaceutical company was shut down for conducting illegal experiments on human/animal hybrids. They were created within the confines of Mercile's facilities for the purpose of advancing the world of medicine.

In the name of science, they had tortured their prisoners for years.

Paige remembered the initial reports on the news when the victims were first discovered and liberated. It happened during her last year of High School, the memory vivid in her mind since her grandmother had passed away just two months prior. At first, many believed their existence was some type of hoax. A page straight out of a science fiction novel.

How could one of America's leading commercial drug producers resort to inhumane and unethical means, for the sake of obtaining results to advance their production of medicine?

 _Primum non nocere._

First, do no harm.

Mercile employees had defiled a sacred oath taken by men and women in the medical field who'd committed their lives and dedication to save those of their patients. Staring at Dr. Rosenburg with something akin to horror, Paige couldn't help but shudder at her touch with the knowledge she worked for a company who'd profited by spilling the blood of innocents.

The doctor paused, peering at the gooseflesh spreading across Paige's skin. "Do not be alarmed. The drop in temperature you are experiencing is normal as your body expels the remains of the sedative. Do you want a blanket?"

"I want to go home."

Dr. Rosenburg continued the routine ministrations, her touch light and methodical. If the pleading tone could be discerned past the trembling in Paige's voice, the doctor did not acknowledge it—or perhaps she didn't care. She flashed the penlight from side to side, instructing Paige to follow the small bulb with her eyes only. Unshed tears blurred her vision, and only the subtle twist of the doctor's mouth—a clear sign of discomfort— gave Paige some indication the woman was at least capable of empathy.

A sharp knock at the door startled Paige, but Dr. Rosenburg continued the examination while a man in a military garb stepped into view. He remained outside the small holding cell as he regarded Paige with impassive eyes, before they settled on Dr. Rosenberg.

"I've been informed to escort the girl to the interrogation room."

Dr. Rosenburg did not reply right away. She produced an alcohol swab from a pocket inside her lab coat, tore the side of the packet and instructed Paige to use the sheet to cleanse the blood from beneath her fingernails. She used a second swab to clean a cut on her forehead. Glancing at the officer, she said, "I haven't finished treating the patient."

The officer frowned. "Slap a band-aid on her and get back to Level Three, Rosenburg. That's a direct order from Dr. Malcolm. Did you forget our little security breach? They need answers now." The man shook his head in disgust. "I'll give you two minutes, so hurry the fuck up." He took a radio from a pouch on his belt and stepped a few paces away from the door, his back turned as he reported to another officer on the line.

A sigh escaped Dr. Rosenburg's lips as she turned her attention back to Paige and stared at the swelling on her cheek and the discernible fingerprints bruising her neck. The doctor reached out a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Paige's ear, the gesture meant to be comforting yet it caused a great disquiet inside her instead. Pushing to her feet, the doctor stared down at Paige as something flickered in her eyes.

Anger? Regret?

Paige couldn't be sure, but it made her appear as vulnerable and uncertain as a lost child.

"Not all of us had a choice coming here, either, Ms. Evans." Her voice was hesitant, barely a whisper. "There are more ways to keep a person prisoner than a cage or a holding cell."

Paige widened her eyes in surprise at her words, but before she could react to them Dr. Rosenburg fled from the holding cell without a backward glance. The officer returned to stand by the door with a baton in hand, a silent command at Paige to follow him. Standing on shaky legs, Paige took a shuddering breath and stepped out of her holding cell into the unknown.

She needed answers now.

Escape would come after.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The interrogation room was cold and dimly lit, somewhat bigger than Paige's holding cell, with bricked windowless walls and a single chair placed in its center. A woman paced the stark enclosure with a palmpilot in hand, tapping the screen with her stylus while she spoke into the headset device wrapped around her left ear. Pushed into the room, the officer forced Paige to sit on the metal chair and tied plastic restraints to her wrists before he stepped out and closed the door. Ignored for the duration of the call, Paige clasped her trembling hands on her lap and decided to wait in silence as she studied the woman who was meant to interrogate her.

This was the one who'd been with Dougal inside her holding cell; Paige had recognized her voice at once upon entering the room. She was rather striking in appearance: tall and slender, with fair skin and sleek blonde hair pulled back in a French bun. Paige judged her to be somewhere in her mid-forties, though she couldn't be certain. Her face wasn't lined with age, but the confidence in which she directed orders to others implied years of experience with managing a work setting. Paige's mother held herself in a similar manner during an assignment. Beneath the lab coat, she wore a steel grey business skirt with a pleated white blouse, and a string of pearls on her neck. Pausing with her back to Paige, the woman tapped her black pumps on the concrete floor with impatience.

"I don't care if Nicolai's got a soft spot for the animal," she clipped. "His behavior is unacceptable. We can't afford to bring in more outsiders into this project, damn it! It's too risky. Take Sanders to the infirmary, patch him up and assign him to the culture room for now. Who the hell gave him clearance to feed the test subject in the first place? I want a name." A moment of silence preceded the sound of incensed fingers tapping the headset device with impatience. "I'll have a word with security. If that _thing_ maims one of _my_ technicians again, punish him. What's one more scar? He'll heal before Nicolai sees him on his next visit, anyway. And cut his meat rations in half for a week." The woman paused, then her tone became glacial. "Of course his aggression will elevate, but it'll motivate him to obey. If the canine breeds could respond to a simple reward system, then so can he."

Paige fisted her hands, feeling the restraints bite into her skin as the doctor's words fell into place. It had been a growing suspicion when Dr. Rosenburg had revealed Mercile was responsible for her kidnapping, but now she was certain.

A New Species was here!

Paige recalled the screams she'd heard while locked in the holding cell. The sound had been a cross between a snarl and a bellow, definitely not human. Although his people had been liberated and lived as a community inside Homeland and Reservation, this poor creature was still trapped in a cage.

Tortured.

Degraded.

An 'animal' in the eyes of his enemies.

The thought of seeing one of them still living under the horrid conditions the others had been subjected to years ago made her stomach roil. A distant memory surfaced the longer she allowed her unease to take hold. It was during her first semester at the university. Professor Walters had shared an article one morning before class began of the hardships New Species had endured under Mercile. He'd used it as an inspiration to his students when faced with adversity and the intolerance of man. Paige had been unable to contain her tears, as he'd read accounts from the few survivors who'd willingly shared their stories to be published. Their fears. The pain. Loved ones they'd lost. And their inability to give up on life, even when it seemed there was nothing left worth living for.

Paige had discovered on that first day of class, Professor Gareth Walters was a humanitarian to the core.

Within the music hall, he extended his lessons beyond the margins of a score book or the composition of a song. As artists, he believed it was their obligation to encourage acceptance within their communities of people who'd been born different, but who no less deserved a place in this world.

In essence, her escape plan needed to change.

Paige narrowed her eyes on the doctor's headset device, then her thoughts centered on the radio the officer held to his belt beside the baton just outside the room. Doctors needed computers, right? Possibly one with access to the internet? And someone in this building was bound to have a cell phone. Hope flared inside her. There were means to communicate outside the walls she was trapped in, she just needed a stolen opportunity and bit of luck on her side.

 _If there was some way to contact Homeland…_

"…yes, postpone the experiment for now. There is a matter of security I must attend to before we can proceed to the next phase. I'll keep you posted. And have the prisoner ready for me in ten minutes. I may have found something that'll motivate her to cooperate with us."

The woman tapped the headset device once, then turned to Paige and placed a hand on her hip. She raised an inquisitive brow as she stepped closer, her green eyes assessing Paige from top to bottom with disapproval. During the struggle, she'd lost the clip which kept her long hair in place. She'd resisted the urge to rake her fingers through the mass of dark brown curls, certain that without the aid of a brush it likely bore the resemblance of a nest. Dirt and blood stained her white T-shirt and strawberry-patterned pajama bottoms, a sight which seemed to offend the woman more than the cuts and bruises on her skin.

When she'd stormed from the dorm room, the thought of changing her clothes hadn't crossed her mind. Paige had grabbed her favorite leather jacket and a pair of sneakers, along with her keycard to access the music hall. It was fortunate she'd remembered to wear socks, since they'd taken the shoes and jacket from her in the holding cell.

Her cell phone was still tucked into the pocket of her jacket, but she was sure Dougal confiscated that when she'd blacked out.

"You're an improvement from the last person who sat in that chair," the woman said at last, concluding her scrutiny. A smile crossed her lips. "Your composure is most refreshing, Ms. Evans. Mercile commends good behavior. It seems Dougal's assessment of your temperament was just the end result of the…skirmish you two had. A natural reaction, to be sure." The woman pressed a hand to her chest. "My name is Dr. Meredith Malcolm. I'm the leading Geneticist of this research facility. My assistant, Dr. Rosenburg, may have mention me during your evaluation— Yes?"

Paige nodded, feeling her skin scrawl. Dr. Rosenburg had indeed _warned_ her about the good doctor.

"Excellent. Ms. Evans, rest assured I can be quite accommodating if you continue to behave in a civilized manner. Cooperation is the key. We should strive for a relationship that will benefit both parties, don't you agree?"

Deciding the woman was insane, Paige held her tongue and kept her face blank.

"In the future, I require a verbal response when I ask you a question. Perhaps you are still under the influence of the sedative, so I'll let the matter stand for now… " Tapping her stylus to the palmpilot, Dr. Malcolm began to circle Paige in a relaxed gait as she read aloud from the screen, " _Paige McKayla Evans, born to Richard and Norah Evans on October 13_ _th_ _in Bloomsburg Hospital, Pennsylvania. You were three years old when your father passed away—"_ A derisive tone escaped her lips. "— _Car accident. Our records indicate you and your mother moved to California within the same year to live with Abigail Thornton, mother to Norah Evans—_ Is this information correct thus far? _"_

Paige gritted her teeth, enraged by the manner in which her privacy had been invaded.

"Yes."

Pleased with her response, the doctor continued, " _Graduated high school around the time Mrs. Thornton, age 73, passed away of natural causes. Currently, you're a student at California Institute of the Arts…"_ Dr. Malcolm paused in front of Paige again, her eyes narrowed to slits as something appeared to have caught her attention. "Hm, now I found this section in your file rather interesting. Perhaps my sources are flawed. Tell me, what is your mother's current form of employment?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to confirm the validity of this information with you, if you wouldn't mind."

Paige heaved a weary sigh. "Mom's a personal assistant to some corporate CEO. She travels a lot, but aside from racking up air miles her job is pretty average. I see her once or twice a month, if her schedule allows. More, when I'm on vacation." Squaring her shoulders, Paige glared at the doctor and pushed past the discomfort in her throat. She didn't know the proper way to communicate with delusional psychopaths, but she was willing to step out of her comfort zone and try. "I'd like to know why any of this could possibly be of interest to your company. I don't know anything about Mercile, except what I've heard on the news. Why am I here?"

Dr. Malcolm tapped a finger to her pursed lips. "Fascinating. You're either a very skilled liar or you actually believe all that I've read here to be true."

"Why on earth would I lie about Mom's job, of all things?" Paige paused for a moment, staring back at the doctor in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by 'all'? You've just hacked into my personal records, so unless you kidnapped the wrong person—"

Dr. Malcolm laughed. "I can assure you, we did not."

" _Then why am I here?!"_ she yelled. " _What do you want from me?!"_

Crossing her arms over her chest, Dr. Malcolm tilted her head and frowned at the sudden outburst. Paige felt her head pound in tune with the throbbing on her bruised face. Taking deep breaths, she counted backwards from ten and took hold of her frayed emotions. Paige was almost certain this was the type of 'hysterical behavior' Dr. Malcolm frowned upon. Who knew what the consequences would bring if she caused her displeasure? Dr. Rosenburg had said the woman was far more dangerous than Dougal, and from the manner in which she regarded Paige she was beginning to understand why.

In Dougal, she had seen malice.

But there was something almost soulless about the woman's expression the longer she stared at Paige.

"Are you quite finished with your little tantrum, Ms. Evans?" Dr. Malcolm asked, sliding her eyes back to her palmpilot. "I do not have the time nor patience for hysterics. Do I need to have Dougal sedate you again?"

"No," Paige replied at once, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. The thought of being drugged or touched by that man again helped her regain a modicum of composure. "That won't be necessary."

"Very well, then let us proceed." Dr. Malcolm strode towards the door and held it open.

Paige could see the same officer from before come to attention beyond the threshold. If he hadn't been standing guard, perhaps she could've snatched the headset from Dr. Malcolm's ear and made a run for it.

 _And then what?_

Pushing herself to her feet, Paige took a step in the doctor's direction but hesitated as uncertainty rooted her to the spot. Stealing the headset wouldn't be enough. She didn't know where she was, or more frustrating still— _why_ she was brought here. Was she underground? In another state? How many people were in this facility under Mercile's control?

Then, another thought struck her.

There could be more than one Species caged somewhere in the building.

If Paige were to stand any chance of calling Homeland for help, this was essential information she needed to get for them. Furthermore, Paige didn't know much about the race, but it was likely the male Species being held in captivity was feral. According to Dr. Malcolm, he'd already 'maimed more than one technician'.

That didn't inspire much confidence in Paige.

"Come now, Ms. Evans," Dr. Malcolm said, losing patience. "I have a conference call in an hour and a facility to run. My time is valuable."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Level Three- Primary Enclosure." Dr. Malcolm offered her a knowing smile. "There is someone special there I'd like you to say hello to. Perhaps then you will understand your purpose here."

* * *

The taste of the human's blood on his tongue still lingered.

It was the fifth one he'd maimed this month.

The male had sensed the technician's inexperience when he'd approached his cage at feeding time with his meal. Younger than the usual personnel assigned to his care, the human's face was unfamiliar and for this reason he'd stalked closer to the cage and observed the newcomer. Keeping track of the enemy's scent was a habit he exercised often. It wouldn't be wise to forget the humans he intended to hunt down and kill when the opportunity arose. Perhaps this mild interest he'd shown the technician had been the reason the young human had stepped too close to the kill-zone line.

A foolish thing to do.

Grabbing the human had been too easy.

Feeding him was a task assigned only to the human males with dark green uniforms, the ones accustomed to his unpredictable nature and trained to keep their guard up in his presence. They were stronger than the doctors, more aggressive, and often carried weapons to subdue him when his temper flared and needed to be contained.

They also enjoyed causing him pain.

That he'd allowed the technician to keep the leg during the attack could attest to his current mood; it wasn't in his nature to release prey once caught. His intent had been to instill fear and make an example of him to the other humans. Lessons which he never missed an opportunity to perform before his ever-present audience. The technician released a terrible scream when the male sank his teeth deeper into his flesh, nearly touching bone. Unable to intervene, the medical staff stared in horror as the technician's screams turned to small whimpers and then silence. By then, the male released the unconscious human and snarled when security rushed into the sector with electric prods in hand. Backing away, he glared at the officers as they dragged the technician away from the kill-zone line. The trail of blood followed them when they sprinted away with the injured human and out of his sight.

The presence of one particular human among the males still in the room made him pause.

Typically, scenting Dougal anywhere near his enclosure spurred him into a mindless rage. As head of security, his authority was left unquestioned. He and his officers took pleasure from the pain and suffering they'd often inflict on his kind. The test subjects were his favored source of amusement. Even the medical staff avoided confrontation with the human, save for Dr. Malcolm. His imposing height and muscular frame were designed for intimidation, attributes which combined with his skills as a fighter made him a formidable adversary. The male desired nothing more than to rip Dougal's neck with his teeth and watch him choke on his own blood. For him, he'd bite straight to the bone without hesitation. It would be a simple thing to do if given the chance.

It surprised him then when his nose picked up the smell of said blood in question, and mingled with it was the scent of fear.

A female's.

"Clean that shit up," Dougal barked to one of his officers, pointing to the blood on the floor. Five others accompanied him, standing guard with their prods pointing at the male who'd backed himself deeper into the cage and away from the bars. Dougal narrowed his eyes at him and smiled. "Looks like your ass is mine tonight, freak. I told you what would happen if you crossed me again."

The male snarled at the threat.

"Dougal, Dr. Malcolm's on the line for you. She sounds pissed," a male voice called out. Randall, Dougal's second in command, walked into the sector with a cell phone in hand. The officer blinked in surprise when he approached his leader. "Shit! What the hell happened to your face?"

"That little bitch Malcolm had me bring from Cali got a little excited, that's all," Dougal replied. He glared at anyone foolish enough to look in his direction, as he grabbed the cell from Randall and took the call.

Curious, the male stepped to the left side of the cage with caution and angled for a better view. There, on the right side of Dougal's face, were four distinct bloody scratches. These had been inflicted by a human, not one of his kind. Had one of them gotten that close with their claws, the damage would've been irreparable.

Still, the tiny marks on Dougal's flesh would scar.

This small act of defiance pleased the male.

"Holy shit, you seeing what I'm seeing?" The officer cleaning the blood paused, drawing the attention of his companions and pointed at the male. "That thing's _smiling_. You ever see him do that before?"

One of the officers standing guard shook his head. "It's making my skin crawl just looking at him. Ignore it. Fucking animal's insane, anyway. Who knows what's going on inside that messed up head of his."

A deep rumble came from within the male's chest, the sound of displeasure loud enough to draw Dougal's attention back to his cage. His officers shifted nervously, but did not step back. A smile crossed their leader's lips as he approached, the cell phone still pressed to his ear.

"Copy that, Dr. Malcolm. I'll personally supervise X-013's conditioning. Mr. Nicolai will understand the need for obedience in this research facility. He is military, after all. And I'll make sure our boy's left in one piece after I'm done with him. Can't have our sponsor displeased with how we handle his merchandise, yeah?"

Disconnecting the call, Dougal grabbed a weapon from his belt and stepped up to the bars of the cage. Crouching low to the ground, X-013 bared his fangs and snarled at him, his claws raking the cement floor in anger at his proximity.

He knew what would come next.

"Tell me, animal," Dougal said, pointing the taser gun at him. He motioned three more of his officers to do the same. "What happens when Nicolai no longer has a hard on for your worthless ass?"

X-013 held his position, his eyes never leaving Dougal. Up close, the mark on his face was more defined and the trace of the female's scent distracting. It was not an unpleasant smell, just out of place and not welcome under the circumstances. Wiping the remnants of blood from his lips, he flashed Dougal a smile allowing his fangs to show. He knew the gesture unsettled the humans. Then, X-013 lifted his left hand and held two fingers up.

A silent reminder to Dougal, for on his left hand hidden under the cover of a black leather glove, the same two fingers had been bitten off by X-013 years ago.

Dougal's face reddened in anger.

"Shoot the fucker down, now!"

Unable to deflect all of the attacks at once, four probes pierced X-013's flesh. A deafening roar escaped him, then his throat constricted until not a sound came from his lips. He struggled to fight past the pain, but as usual the volts of electricity paralyzed him until he couldn't hold his weight any longer and his body crumbled to the floor. Gasping for breath, X-013 heard the door to his cage open, followed by the sound of boots as they stepped closer. Forcing his eyes to open when Dougal's scent neared, the loathsome human stood over him, flashed him a grin, and then his boot connected with X-013's head.

Darkness embraced him.

And then the games would begin.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The longer Paige took in her surroundings as she followed Dr. Malcolm down a corridor, the more it became apparent to her the research facility was inside some kind of industrial warehouse. Metal beams protruded from the high ceiling, and the small rooms they passed were divided by cement walls. These, they'd occupied with medical equipment and people in lab coats. Paige tried to keep a mental tab of the Mercile employees she caught sight of. If any of the personnel—lab or military—walked by them, she made sure to remember their faces as well.

"A pity, isn't it?" Dr. Malcolm glanced back at Paige over her shoulder and sighed, gesturing to the interior of the building. "To think Mercile has been reduced to _this¸_ after all we'd contributed to the world with our research. And more we could've discovered, had the government not shut down our program. And for what?"

Unable to resist, Paige lifted an incredulous brow at the question. Was she serious? In what universe did the woman think it was morally acceptable to torture and imprison people in cages against their will?

Dr. Malcolm's nose wrinkled with disgust when she caught the look. "Oh, dear. You're a—what's that term they're calling it these days? Pro-Species?"

"I believe they call it having a heart," Paige replied in a soft voice. She ignored the chuckle from the guard walking behind them, though Dr. Malcolm did not share his amusement.

"Your altruism does not surprise me judging by the kind of education you pursue, but I can assure you it's misplaced. These are not people, Ms. Evans. They were _designed_ by Mercile, not created by nature nor were they meant to live outside of their cages. To see this so-called 'Justice North' strut about on the news like some kind of celebrity is absurd."

"Don't forget about the women who married those animals," the guard supplied to the conversation, shaking his head. "Now there's a taboo if I ever saw one."

"That our society validates their marriage is disturbing," Dr. Malcolm agreed. "The idea of having one them touch me intimately—" She shuddered. "Clearly those women suffer from some type of mental disorder. Still, it would benefit the company if we were to capture a mated couple. Perhaps their chances of breeding successfully could surpass the trials from our failed experiments."

 _But… New Species can't have babies,_ Paige thought, recalling that snippet of information when she'd caught a late talk show host interview on Justice North. Without the ability to procreate, their race would die out within the span of a single generation.

The less tolerant of humans counted that as a blessing.

Yet, it seemed Mercile had other ideas on the matter. Paige tried to imagine Dr. Malcolm's hands on a defenseless Species child, poking and prodding it with a needle, and she inwardly cringed at the horrific image in her head. She sincerely hoped Mercile never figured out a way to breed them.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Paige felt a sudden drop in temperature and shivered. The air was much colder as they entered a spacious hall, where a metal door stood guarded by two officers stationed on either side. They held their weapons facing down in a relaxed stance, but their eyes remained alert as Paige and her escorts approached. Without sparing them a glance, Dr. Malcolm unclasped an ID badge from her breast pocket and pressed it against a metal box hung on the wall. The small light embedded on its surface turned from red to green, then the door unlocked and slid open.

Paige's steps faltered when she entered the large room.

An overhead light flickered on, revealing four massive cages lined by the concrete wall. The two to her left were occupied by New Species women, their size and exotic features unmistakable even to the untrained eye. They each appeared to have been resting on a cot similar to the one from Paige's holding cell, but now stood alert and pressed to the farthest corner of their enclosure. A growl escaped their lips as they locked their eyes on the doctor. The third cage beside them was empty, this one much smaller than the first two.

But the last cage…

" _Paige?!_ "

A peculiar sensation crept up her spine upon hearing that familiar voice, yet her eyes refused to believe what her heart knew to be true. Norah stumbled forward on bare feet and gripped the bars of her cell, staring back at Paige with the same haunted expression that mirrored her own. Her mother's face was still as beautiful as she remembered, but the image in her mind fractured the longer she stared.

It was as if Paige were staring at a Norah from an alternate universe.

In place of her signature business suit and posh stilettos, her mother sported cargo pants and a black tank top that revealed a much more athletic physique than what Paige was accustomed to. The long, light brown hair she'd often kept braided in an intricate style was now pixie-short and dyed black. Without make-up on her face, and ridding herself of that long mane, it accentuated the sharp angles on her once delicate features.

There was nothing soft about Norah now.

This drastic change in appearance was unsettling, but perhaps the only thing Paige could take comfort in was that her mother's eyes were still the same familiar shade of blue.

"Let's end this masquerade, shall we?"

Dr. Malcolm held out her hand to the guard, who placed a handgun over it without question. She stepped back and pointed it at Paige, then directed her gaze at Norah with a triumphant smile. Paige tore her eyes away from her mother and stared at the weapon aimed at her chest. She felt her legs tremble, but she locked her knees and forced herself to remain upright.

"I will only ask you once," Dr. Malcolm addressed Norah, ignoring the snarls from the Species women. "Answer me with a lie, and I blow a hole to her chest. I am not very skilled with these things, I'm afraid, but at this range it would be quite easy even for me to hit something vital. Understood?"

Norah clenched her jaw, but nodded once.

"Very good. Now, what is your name and who do you work for?

A stricken look crossed Norah's face as she stared back at Paige, her lips parted to answer the simple question though she seemed unable to do so.

The resounding click of the gun assured them it would be her only warning.

"Mom…?" Paige whispered, feeling tears slide down her face. Something ugly and twisted began to coil inside her, a sense of dread similar to the one she'd felt when her grandmother had collapsed while tending to her garden and Paige had found her there when she'd come home from school.

Pushing herself away from the bars, Norah stepped back until she pressed against the other side of the enclosure and slid to the floor. Keeping her eyes on Paige, she sighed in defeat.

"Natasha Delaney, Special Agent for the New Species Organization—Reconnaissance Division."

Dr. Malcolm laughed. She handed her gun back to the guard, then walked up to Paige and grabbed a fistful of her hair. The doctor pulled until Paige tilted her face back to avoid further pain.

"Not a single matching genetic marker could be found when I had Dr. Rosenburg take a sample of her blood to compare to yours, Agent Delaney. I am curious as to why you've pretended to be this girl's mother her entire life, when we both know that is a lie."

Paige sucked in a sharp breath.

 _What?_

Norah glared at Dr. Malcolm. "Don't stress your fucked up little head trying to figure that one out, Malcolm. _I_ may not have given birth to Paige, but she is _my_ daughter. I don't expect a cold bitch like you to grasp such a simple concept. You and Dr. Crawford at least have that _genetic marker_ in common; you're both dead inside."

Dr. Malcolm steered Paige towards the empty cage and shoved her inside with enough force that she stumbled to the floor. With her hands still bound by the plastic restraints, Paige twisted to her side and felt the air rush out of her lungs when she hit the concrete.

The door to the cage slammed shut.

Lifting her head to stare back at the doctor, Paige saw her pace outside the cell with an enraged look on her face.

"That senile old fool," she hissed, grabbing the palmpilot from her lab coat. Glancing at the Species women, she curled her lip then tapped the stylus over the screen with force. "To think _he_ of all people would betray me to those animals, after all the sacrifices and time I've invested on this project. I could kill him for this."

"The cancer's doing a pretty good job of it on its own," Norah called out. "Don't worry, though. The NSO will hunt you down, then throw _you_ in a cage at Fuller along with the rest of these assholes. Maybe you'll get a chance to see your grandfather then. One happy family reunion, yeah?"

Dr. Malcolm paused to direct a sinister look at Norah. The guard shifted in uncomfortable silence, and even the Species women seemed agitated by the threat which lingered in the air. Norah, however, was unaffected. Paige realized she was provoking the woman on purpose—but why?

Dr. Malcolm pointed to Paige. "I could just shoot her and let her bleed out. You'd be helpless to save her while locked in that cage, but that would defeat her purpose here, wouldn't it? Her death would be an inconvenience to me, nothing more. Perhaps that will inspire you to be more forthcoming…?"

Norah pressed her lips in a firm line and glared.

"As you wish." Dr. Malcolm tapped the headset device once, pausing with her head tilted to the side until her brow furrowed. "Dougal, what's the status report on X-013?" —pause— "And the extent of the injuries? Will he need a booster to speed up the healing process?"—another pause, this one longer— "Yes, I understand his aggression level will spike considerably. Lower the dosage to half this time. His tissue regeneration is far more advanced than the others, anyway. Have him transferred to the reinforced enclosure in the basement level while he's still unconscious and chain him. He'll wake within a few hours. Maybe this time they'll be strong enough to contain the animal until his rage subsides somewhat." Dr. Malcolm slid her eyes to Paige and smiled. "I'm volunteering a new test subject to begin X-013's conditioning—"

" _You can't!"_ Norah shot to her feet. She slammed her fist against the side of the cage in anger. "He's unstable, you bitch. She won't survive him! Take me to him, instead."

Paige felt the blood drain from her face. Their words penetrated the haze in her mind, sending a jolt of fear at the thought of being at the mercy of a Species who had no control of his impulses.

Dr. Malcolm placed a hand on her hip, regarding Norah with disdain as she tapped the headset device once and glanced at her wristwatch.

"It's 1:45 A.M., Agent Delaney. Either give up the NSO intel I want or she gets sent to the basement. X-013 won't wake for hours, but when he does I can assure you he'll be in a most disagreeable mood. I assume you're familiar with his casualty record, yes? He has a taste for human blood and is very skilled in the manner in which he obtains it. His reputation precedes him for that, just ask the guards or the staff assigned to his care. It's what he was designed for by Mercile—hunt and destroy. When I return, I expect you'll have an answer ready for me. Use this little reprieve with your _daughter_ wisely until then. Perhaps she'll make you see reason."

Without another word, the doctor spun on her heel and strode out of the room followed by the guard. The metal door slid back into place just as the lights dimmed, casting an eerie glow over the cages.

Norah yelled and kicked the cot beside her, ramming it against the bars over and over again. Then, once exhaustion took hold, she fell to her knees out of breath and stared unblinking at the floor.

There was no more fight left in her.

Paige curled into herself, her eyes never leaving her mother, even as tears blurred her vision until only a formless shadow remained.

* * *

"Anything yet?"

"Negative. This is the tenth time I've called her private line, and still no answer. The structure of the building keeps interfering with the signal, but never for this long. Nat always calls it in. _Always_. If she can't do a verbal report, then she sends a text directly to my cell." The officer shook his head, a grim expression on his face as he tapped the screen on the console. "Something's wrong."

"When was the last transmission logged?" The second officer asked. He peered at the surveillance monitors pinpointing different angles from the hidden cameras they'd installed outside Nicolai Research and Development. He clicked the monitor assigned to the parking garage, locking to space B-12—the spot assigned to a blue Corolla. "Delaney's car is still there, so she got the overnight shift again, right? Can you get a lock on her transmitter?"

The sound of fingers tapping on a keyboard filled the heavy silence within the NSO surveillance van, then the first officer ran a frustrated hand down his face.

"The last one was recorded in this location," he said at last, leaning back against his chair. "Same time as usual. No irregularities could be detected from the schedule she's kept for months while working undercover. For all intents and purposes, Nat's still in inside that building within her assigned sector."

"Or her transmitter is."

Both officers exchanged a glance as that possible scenario sunk in, then the first took his cell phone in hand and made the call. Glancing at the dashboard, the time read 2:17 A.M. but he knew it didn't matter how late in the hour it was.

Tim Oberto never missed a call.

"Talk to me," their commanding officer said when he answered on the second ring, his voice gruff from interrupted sleep.

"Sir, Delaney's gone dark..." The first officer hesitated, but he gripped the phone and rushed on to explain. "I have reason to believe the mission's been compromised. Communication was last recorded at 1307 hours this afternoon, but the link has been severed since then."

A muffled curse came from the line, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"Sir?"

"I'm here. The damn lamp broke—" Footsteps receded, but Oberto's voice could be heard from a distance as if he'd stepped away from the phone. "Get Homeland on the line _now_. I'm on my way there. Assemble all task force units to base. Code 4, understand?"

"Roger that."

Oberto's line disconnected.

The first officer turned to his partner, his thumb hovered over the number for Homeland's secure network.

"You think she's alive?"

Turning back to the monitors, the second officer scowled while adjusting his headset. "Don't start thinking shit like that now. Remember who trained Delaney at Homeland. She can handle herself, okay? Our job is to make sure these Mercile assholes are kept on NSO radar at all times."

The first officer nodded, then he pushed all thoughts of Natasha Delaney from his mind.

He had a job to do.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An hour had passed since Dr. Malcolm left the room, but no matter how hard Paige tugged at the plastic restraints with her teeth they refused to come off her wrists. The skin beneath them felt raw from her continued assault, but she was determined. The pain distracted her, kept her scattered mind focused.

And it was more practical than crying her eyes out.

"Honey, you're making it worse," Natasha said, reaching a hand out to her from between the bars of her cage. "Come here, I'll get those off."

This had been her incessant campaign to coax Paige into a conversation. For the past hour, Paige had scooted to the center of her cage and ignored her. So far, hearing the familiar voice only fueled her resolve to erect an impenetrable wall of indifference and keep the imposter at bay.

Betrayal was a hard pill to swallow.

The Species women observed her quiet rebellion with interest. They hadn't once growled or spoken since the doctor left, but Paige had a feeling they held their tongues more out of self-preservation than an inability to understand language. She'd noticed they wore strange clothing, a prison uniform of sorts that was off-white in color and had seams to either side holding the material together.

The one furthest from Paige rested face down on the cot, a hand pressed against her cheek to support her head as if she were lounging on a couch watching a television show. She had thick, tawny brown hair and her facial bone structure, though pronounced like the male counterpart of the breed, was a lot softer in appearance. The other Species sat on the concrete floor, athletic legs crossed at the ankles, while her yellow eyes stared unblinking at Paige. Black hair with a streak of white curtained her face, which fell straight down past her hips. She'd begun to inch a bit closer to the bars as time passed, but this Paige had ignored as well. The novelty of meeting the exotic breed up close had lost its splendor, knowing soon she'd be forced into the company of one who'd lost his mind and would no doubt tear her to pieces like a rabid animal.

"Do you still have that nightmare?" Natasha said. "The one with the trees?"

Paige froze at hearing the bizarre question, but she was unable to ignore how it stirred those unpleasant images in her head. It was a terrible dream she'd conjured up as a child, one she could recall in vivid detail though it hadn't faded from her memories even as she'd grown to adulthood. A dark, sinister forest would surround her before she could escape. The trees would close in like tall, hooded figures and she'd find herself cowering from their claw-like branches. And then, right before the dream would end, one of them would snatch her up and a deformed mouth would materialize from its trunk, showing razor sharp teeth.

It would always smile at her, right before devouring her whole.

Paige didn't have it as often now, but on days when she was feeling stressed, a headache was often the precursor to the reoccurring nightmare.

 _Why bring it up now?_

"It's just a stupid dream," Paige said, dismissing it with a lift of her shoulder. "This was the best you could come up with to get my attention?"

Natasha sighed and scooted away from the bars, her back to the cot. She tilted her head and glared at the ceiling. "Just hear me out, Paige. Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't take you to see someone about them? Maybe figure out why you had them so often?"

Paige narrowed her eyes at the NSO agent. "At first, I did. I'd wake up screaming and run to your bed in the beginning, but I grew out of it. All kids do. Since you brought it up, though, why _didn't_ you take me to see someone?"

"I was afraid you'd remember the night your mother died."

Stunned, Paige widened her eyes and struggled to find her voice. A thousand questions ricocheted inside her head at once, but she couldn't seem to grasp a single one. Feeling as though she were drowning, Paige swallowed past the discomfort in her throat and croaked out the only response she could manage.

"W- _what?"_

Natasha heaved a weary sigh, her face pale as she appeared to choose her words with great care.

"It happened when you were three years old. Our canine unit found you in the woods, strapped to a car seat and tucked away in a thicket with a blanket wrapped around you. It was the middle of the night, end of summer, but you were so damn cold and quiet when we found you I was afraid we'd gotten there too late. Thankfully, you'd just fallen asleep. A bit dehydrated and hungry, but no injuries. Norah had given me the location that night while she was on the run, but she knew my team wouldn't be able to reach her in time. Your mom made her choice, Paige. She drove off and left you, keeping Mercile on her trail and away from yours." A pained expression crossed her face. "It was the last thing she did, before those bastards caught up with her and ran her off the road. Norah didn't even make it to the hospital..."

The sudden urge to cry again was there, but Paige held that impulse back. If what Natasha said was true, then the nightmare which had haunted her for years belonged to the memory of her three-year-old subconscious. Abandoned in a forest would leave an impression, she supposed. More so, if the one who'd left her was her mother. Paige fisted her hands and felt her nails dig into her skin, the sharp pain a welcome distraction from a truth she couldn't escape from.

Her _real_ mother was dead.

Murdered.

Taking a calming breath, Paige drew her knees to her chest. "Why did Mercile kill my mom, Agent Delaney?"

Natasha flinched at hearing that name, but she schooled her features and traced the curve of her knee with her fingers as she spoke.

"Your mom had discovered an encrypted file on New Species purely by accident. The first evidence of their existence, though we didn't know it at the time. She was employed at a small Mercile branch location in Oregon as a Medical Data Specialist. By the time Mercile had caught on to the breach in their records, Norah had already sent the information to me while I was living in Washington. I was an intern at an Intelligence Agency for the government, and the people I worked for became very interested in what Mercile Industries had been working on for years right under their noses."

"How did you know her?" Paige said. "I mean, was that how you two met?"

Natasha smiled, shaking her head. "We grew up in the same foster home. Norah and I'd been handed to the care of Abigail Thornton by the system, so you could say we were like sisters. Neither of us had the best upbringing as kids, but ending up at old Gail's home with your mom saved me from a life on the streets. My shit folks weren't exactly nurturing. Norah never talked about how she ended up in a home like me, but it didn't take a genius to see she was better off with us. She had the scars to prove it."

Paige gaped at Natasha. "That can't be true. Grandma never said a word—"

"I made her swear not to," Natasha interjected. She leaned forward and glared at Paige. "You can hate me for that if you want, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Mercile had taken Norah from me, but I'd be damned if they found a way to get to me through _you_. I altered your birth records, and made you disappear from their radar. Keeping you safe and hidden took precedence over my target."

"Is 'Paige Evans' even my real name?" Paige said, horrified. In face of this revelation, her name should've been the least of her worries. Yet, an irrational part of her couldn't accept she'd been born under a different identity.

"Deep breaths, honey," Natasha said, inching closer to Paige. She raked a hand through her hair in frustration. "Paige _is_ your real name, okay? 'Evans' was your mother's maiden name, but I made sure to erase that connection in her records. I couldn't bring myself to change it. Your name meant something special to her."

"What do you mean?"

Natasha furrowed her brow, her face pensive. "When Norah was in third grade, she told Gail she wanted to be a knight when she grew up. Don't ask me why, but your mom was obsessed with King Arthur at the time. Other girls her age wanted to be teachers or doctors, but not her. Norah was determined to make a career out of riding a horse to battle and wearing armor, while defending the helpless and slaying a dragon along the way."

Natasha smiled at the memory, and despite her reservations Paige found herself smiling along with her.

"So, that's why Mom named me Paige?"

Natasha nodded. "Gail told her she had to earn that title, work hard for it and prove her worth. A 'page' is someone training up to be a knight, but only boys could hold that position. Girls weren't allowed into knighthood, apparently. Norah didn't care, though. She said she could be just as good at being a knight as any other boy." Natasha shook her head, though her smile widened. "She'd hoped to pass that stubborn streak down to you."

Paige felt her eyes sting, but she couldn't keep the smile from her lips. "Mom was a bit, uh, eccentric."

"You have no idea," Natasha said with a laugh. "But she was a straight arrow. Honorable to the bone. The moment she found out about New Species, it didn't surprise me she'd taken the risk to expose Mercile—consequences be damned. It was in her nature."

 _Then, she got to be a knight after all_ , Paige thought. She rested her chin over her knees and frowned. "And what about my dad? Did they—?"

"Yes. That same night, my team found him in his living room. Three shots to the chest. He tried to buy your mom some time while she ran off with you. The men they'd hired to go after Norah hadn't expected your dad to put up a hell of a fight. Richard was a big man. Firefighter."

Paige nodded, locking that piece of information away. Her father hadn't died in a car crash as she'd been led to believe, after all. Paige couldn't remember his face or recall the sound of his voice, but if her mother had been drawn to the belief of honor and duty, it didn't surprise her she'd chosen someone who'd symbolized both ideals and in the face of adversity had died a hero.

"Why keep me in the dark this whole time?" Paige said, a small trace of her anger resurfacing. Then, a horrible thought struck. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Natasha snapped, rising to her feet. "You're my goddaughter, damn it! We're family. How the hell could you think that?"

Taken aback, Paige rose to her feet as well and drew closer to Natasha's side of the cage. "You're my _godmother?_ "

"Yes."

" _Seriously_?Then, why pretend to be Mom this whole time?" Paige yelled. "Don't you think it would've been easier and, I don't know, _less_ confusing if you'd raised me as _you_ instead? Didn't you consider that maybe down the road, this was going to mess with my head?"

"It served a purpose," Natasha growled, pacing her cage like an irate tigress. "To protect you, I had to maintain a separate identity in the out world—even from the NSO. Ideally, you should've been living in Homeland under their protection, but in doing so it would've exposed you to Mercile. It's a double-edged sword, don't you see? Any human who associates with New Species becomes a target. Death threats, kidnappings, religious cults, terrorists—you name it. Mercile isn't the only enemy New Species have out here. I didn't want that life for you."

"The NSO doesn't know I exist?" Paige asked, incredulous. "How long have you been working for them?"

Natasha stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Under our government, I was assigned the New Species case when Norah sent the encrypted file to me sixteen years ago. When the NSO was established, I became a member of their task force. I have a permanent residence in Homeland and Reservation."

"Oh, so when you were on 'business trips'—" Paige curved her fingers into air quotes. "—across the globe for your make-believe boss, working in a make-believe company, skipping out on little things like being a parent this _whole_ time, you were actually in California being a secret spy?"

Natasha glowered at her impertinent fingers. "Tone it down, Paige."

"Or what, Mom?" Paige glowered back at her. "You'll fucking ground me? I'm a little old for that, don't you think?"

Natasha blinked in surprise.

A poignant silence descended. Paige pressed her lips in a firm line, a bit surprised herself by her crude language. She'd never spoken like that to anyone—ever. Years ago, her grandmother had discovered a clever way of using food to discourage words she'd deemed tasteless and rude in her household. If Paige let one slip within earshot, Abigail Thornton would quietly find the least appetizing dish in her library of recipe books and present it for dinner. Rather than go hungry, Paige was forced to eat the revolting concoctions and contemplate her punishment within the span of a meal.

This time, she'd crossed the line.

Natasha approached the bars of the cage, her face devoid of emotion. She reached out a hand to grab Paige by her shirt, pulling her closer without saying a word. The moment her face was pressed between the bars, the NSO agent kissed her forehead. Twisting away from her touch, Paige was impeded from escape by a strong forearm pressed to her collarbone. With her back pushed against the metal bars, she felt Natasha's forehead rest over the nape of her neck.

Then, a quiet sob escaped her.

Paige tried to hold on to her anger. She'd never heard nor seen Natasha cry except once at her grandmother's funeral, and even then the act had been rather reserved in its nature. It wasn't until Paige replayed the words in her head that she understood why now she'd lost that control.

 _I called her 'Mom.'_

As if the strength had been drained from her legs, all her resistance fell away and Paige slid to the floor, taking Natasha with her. The arm still pressed to her collarbone trembled, and she could feel tears dampen her shirt. In a voice choked with emotion, her mother whispered something unintelligible.

The sound was heartbreaking.

Paige stroked her mother's arm in a gesture of comfort, but this seemed to have a more adverse effect. Her cries grew louder, a discordant howl similar to that of a wounded animal. Paige glanced at the Species women, her attention drawn by how they paced their cages and emitted noises of distress. The women appeared as unsettled by her mother's inconsolable state of mind as she was.

This was sure to draw the attention of the guards.

 _Do something!_

In a moment of panic, Paige shut her eyes as the song stumbled from her lips, the lyrics hushed and uncertain. In her haste, she couldn't grasp the right rhythm at first, and she didn't even know if this would help the situation all, but hoped the sound of her voice and the message she wished to convey could reach them. She'd sung Bob Marley's "Three Little Birds" at her first solo in middle school. Accompanied by the strum of a single guitar, she remembered how the song held a quiet strength in its simplicity, and during the middle of her performance the audience had swayed and clapped in tune along with her. Paige recalled the smiles on their faces the most. As she warmed to the rhythm, and the lyrics flowed into their natural tempo, she sensed the gradual change in the room.

Not a thing could be heard but the sound of her voice.

They were listening.

Approaching the end of the song, Paige raised her voice and allowed the meaning of each line to resonate, drowning out the sound of grief and the fears of their uncertain future.

At least for now, everything would be alright.

* * *

Silence.

Absolute oblivion.

Nothing, save for the thrum of his heartbeat could penetrate the depths of his home, the sound familiar and unwavering. He could spend hours in a perpetual state of slumber, drawn by the sequence of images in his mind.

Dreams.

Peculiar distractions.

As a child, lessons with Mother had stirred his curious nature. Yet, his development surpassed the stage of infancy faster than anticipated. Mother was pleased, of course. Perfection was her ultimate goal; she would settle for nothing less.

 _He_ was perfect.

Those were the first words he could recall from her lips when he was born. That, and the caress of warm water on his skin. Within minutes of his birth, he'd learned to swim before he could walk. The latter he accomplished in a matter of hours. He'd taken to gliding the space of his tank with natural grace, but the limitations set by the thick glass of his enclosure frustrated him.

A deep, primal part inside him insisted he needed…more.

But, more what?

There was nothing beyond the confines of his soundless world. It was the most important lesson Mother had instilled in him as a child, and reinforced as he'd reached maturity. Everything she provided assured his comfort, and kept his sharp intellect diverted from unimportant matters.

To think otherwise was forbidden.

Yet, he couldn't ignore the incessant craving growing inside him each day. It was not for food. In fact, the taste of blood from a fresh kill had lost its allure. He was restless, and he could sense Mother was displeased by his behavior.

And uneasy.

He'd never tasted that scent on her before. It should've caused him disquiet, but knowing _he_ was the reason for that trace of fear sent a ripple of pleasure down the scaled ridges of his spine.

 _If she ran from me, would I chase her?_

A faint vibration interrupted that train of thought. Confused, he peered through his translucent eyelids, but couldn't detect any movement beyond the glass wall. The lighting in his sector was set to power-saving mode, therefore he was alone. Mother wouldn't be due for hours, and the technicians assigned to his care in her absence knew better than to disrupt his sleep cycle.

It made him irritable.

Pushing his feet against the tank floor, he circled his territory like a quiet shadow until his sharp senses picked up the source of the intrusion. He breached the water's surface and felt his protective lids slide back, allowing the vertical slit of his pupils to see in the dark with ease. He focused on the network of air ducts above his tank, where unfamiliar scents often lingered when the temperature in the room needed to be regulated. Tasting the air with his tongue, he froze when his ears perked up and identified where the noise was coming from.

One of the openings in the air vent had been removed for maintenance weeks ago, but was never replaced afterwards. Beyond the usual hum of the equipment in the room, he'd never heard a sound from the tunnels snaking their way through the walls of his sector—until now. Closing his eyes, he listened with rapt attention. It was a strange sound, but alluring all the same. The sequence of each note reminded him of a heartbeat, pulsing with energy and a strength he could appreciate. With the aid of his powerful tail, he swayed from side to side, and flicking his tongue once again he was at last rewarded by the trace of a scent.

 _Delicious._

Leaning back to float on the surface, eyes riveted to the opening of the vent with hunger, he came to a startling conclusion.

There was _something_ beyond the confines of his soundless world.

He just had to find it.

* * *

 **Author's Note- This is a response to "Guest's" question: "Oooh curiouser and curiouser. What type of species is he? I already love it. Very interesting. Can't wait to when they meet. Perhaps she'll get thrown in the cage with (or is it a tank?)."**

 **My Response: Just to be clear, the New Species in the tank is not X-013. For now, I'll call him "Creature." He's definitely a new breed of Species- just like X-013- but they do not share the same animal DNA. The hint you will find of both their species type is in the Prologue. Remember what Dr. Crawford informed Justice and the NSO officers? Mercile wanted to advance their research and dabble into "extinct" breeds? Also, he hinted Dr. Malcolm wanted to introduce reptile DNA into the mix, but it was denied by the board because her thesis resulted with "too many anomalies."**

 **And to answer the last question- ha! Paige will get as up close with both, don't you worry. *evil laughter***

 **Hope that clears things up!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Paige stared at the food the guards had placed by the door to her cage with disgust. The tray was filled with what she could only describe as pig slop, the color similar to the pale, glistening skin of a grub worm.

 _Ugh._

She would never look at oatmeal the same way again.

Her mother hadn't roused when the men had entered the holding room to deliver their meal, not even when the Species women growled as their food was pushed through a slot at the base of the door to their cages. The guards had made sure all their enclosures were secured before they left the room.

Paige glanced back at her mother.

By the end of the second song, Natasha had released her hold and curled on the floor with a hand placed over Paige's foot. Even in sleep, her mother refused to break their connection. Although the warmth of her hand was comforting, Paige couldn't stop replaying the sound of her cries in her head. Something had broken inside Natasha, or perhaps she'd never really been whole since the night Norah was murdered and the role of surrogate mother was thrust onto her. It would explain the distance she'd begun to keep from Paige when she had entered high school.

As if preparing for the moment when their ties would be severed by the truth.

Unable to reach out to her sleeping form with the restraints still in place, Paige traced light fingers over Natasha's hand, her touch outlining the path of a vein. Dr. Malcolm had said they didn't share a single genetic marker, yet despite the evidence in their blood Natasha had claimed her as her daughter. Like Norah, she'd protected Paige by using deception as her shield.

In her own way, Natasha had taken her birth mother's role as a knight.

The childish thought filled her with warmth, and for the moment chased away the uncomfortable chill in the room. Still, it couldn't keep the pangs of hunger from drawing her eyes back to the disgusting food. Placed beside it, the metal sheen of a small container made her pause. Paige lifted her mother's hand from her foot with care, then walked up to the tray and picked up the canteen. _Please let it be clean water,_ she thought, twisting the cap with some difficulty.

"Drink with caution, little human," a deep, feminine voice said from behind her. "If there is a strange smell inside, throw it out. It wouldn't be the first time the guards drug a female and take her away for their own amusement."

Paige turned to the speaker with surprise. The Species woman with the white strip of hair tilted her head, as if awaiting for her directions to be followed without question. She sat with her back to the bars, her half-eaten tray of seared meat beside her. Caught off guard by this unexpected offer of solidarity, Paige brought her nose to the canteen's opening and sniffed.

"Well?"

Paige frowned. "I can't smell anything."

"She is human," the other Species woman called out with displeasure. She sat on her cot, a tray of food resting on her lap. Sparing Paige an irritated glance, she shook her head and returned to her meal. "Do not speak to the enemy, 11. If she cannot even scent if her water is contaminated, then what use does she have for that little nub on her face? Let the retched guards take her away."

Bewildered by her hostile words, Paige stared at the canteen with longing but thought it best not to drink it. Before she could place it back on the floor, she sensed movement to her right and gasped when the more tolerant Species stood before her. She reached out a hand to Paige, her yellow eyes on the canteen.

"Let me smell it for you."

Paige took a hesitant step back. The woman was tall, rather imposing, and the moment she'd spoken had revealed the sharp canines of a carnivore. She held her athletic frame with a natural grace, derived from the altered genetics in her blood. It reminded Paige of the way a predator remained unmoving, yet observant in captivity at a zoo as the world admired its beauty from a safe distance. A quick glance at her mother assured her their voices hadn't disturbed her sleep, but without her council she felt as vulnerable as prey in their presence.

"I will not harm you," the Species crooned in a soft voice, as if sensing her fear. "I give you my word, little one. Your throat is dry, is it not?"

Paige nodded, the prospect of soothing her parched throat too tempting to resist. Besides, her eyes did not appear unkind. Stepping forward, she placed the canteen in the woman's hand, noticing the slight sharpness of her nails as she brought it to her nose and sniffed. Seconds passed, then the Species smiled and nodded once.

"It is pure."

Relieved, Paige waited for the woman to hand the canteen back to her. Instead, she shot her hand out and flicked a sharp nail to the middle of her restraints, snapping the plastic and releasing her at last from their hold. Paige gaped at the New Species, her heart in her throat as she lost her footing and her rear hit the floor with a soft _thump_. The woman crouched and held out the canteen to her, amusement clear in her cat-like eyes.

"Drink."

Paige snatched the offering and glowered at the woman, her temper flaring from the fright she'd given her. "A little warning next time, okay? You scared me half to death. I thought you wanted to rip my guts out."

"I gave you my word I would not harm you."

"You believed 11 was using deceit to gain your trust," the other Species accused, her eyes narrowed at Paige. "We have honor, human. We speak the truth and do not make a lie of our promises like your kind."

Paige opened her mouth to retort, but snapped it closed when she caught sight of the plastic restraints on the floor. A wave of shame settled over her. Taking a long drink from the canteen, she felt the cool water run down her abused throat and she sighed with relief. The sensation had a calming effect on her. She placed the cap back on the canteen and offered the Species woman an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Thank you for releasing me." Paige lifted the canteen. "And for the water. Um, you are called…11?"

The feline nodded, then she swept her hand to her companion. "That one with the sharp tongue is 619."

The other Species growled, but did not offer to join their conversation again.

Paige absorbed that for a moment. How impersonal, to be known as just a number. And sad. In less than an hour, she'd discovered her birth parents were murdered when she was a child, but Natasha had at least kept something precious that had been given to her when she was born—her name.

Yet, Mercile had taken that from them without remorse.

Placing the canteen on the floor, Paige wiped her right hand on her pant leg and held it out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, 11. My name is Paige."

11 stared at the offered hand in puzzlement.

"It's called a handshake," Paige said, scooting closer to the cage. "I offer you my right hand, and you take it in yours, then we shake it a few times."

"What is the purpose of that?"

Paige thought about that a moment, choosing her words with care. "I guess…we shake hands to convey trust. Respect. It's to show we are equals and that I offer you friendship."

"Friendship?" 11 said, grasping Paige's hand with caution. When she shook it, the gesture was hesitant and awkward but she was mindful of her strength.

"Yes, friendship." Paige noticed how small her hand appeared clasped with the Species'. And, while 11 did not release her hold right away, the warmth she felt was reassuring. She smiled and pointed at her companion. "You and 619 are friends. She looks out for you, and you'd do the same for her. It's probably why she's so crabby—she's protecting you. You share a strong bond, am I right?"

11 nodded.

"Then, she's your _best_ friend," Paige concluded. "You're lucky. Having one is very special. It means she'll always be someone you can count on, no matter what."

Glancing back at 619, the feline cocked her head as if seeing her ill-tempered companion in a new light. The other stared back, her lips curled to reveal her fangs at them.

"Do not look at me that way, 11. The humans will see it as weakness and use it against you. Have you forgotten why the cage beside yours was empty before the human was thrown in there?" Then, 619 directed her glare to Paige. "You are too soft, human. The male they threatened you with allows his animal nature to dominate. He is…different. I have never smelled anything like him before. There is a savagery in him that make even the failures Mercile keeps appear almost tame. You will not survive him, so do not offer 11 this ' _friendship'_. Growing attached to you will only cause her pain when you are dead."

"Not if the NSO finds us first before that happens." Paige pried her hand from 11's and rubbed the gooseflesh on her arms when she stood. The reminder of her impending date with the unstable Species spiked her fear, but she couldn't lose hope. Not yet. There was something she needed for them to understand. Taking a breath, she stared at their befuddled faces. "The NSO stands for 'New Species Organization.' _New Species_ are what your people called themselves after they were freed six years ago from Mercile." She paused, allowing that information to sink in. Both seemed to have paled a bit, but neither said a word. "You have a leader who represents your people. His name is Justice North. I read somewhere the test subjects that were freed threw away the number Mercile gave them, and took a real name in its place. All of the New Species live in Homeland and Reservation, two large plots of land protected by high walls. They took control of their lives, and Mercile was shut down for the horrible things they did to them. They are wanted by the police now, hunted for their crimes. Do you know what that means?"

Both shook their heads.

"It means there are people—your kind and mine—who will stop at nothing to find you and my mom." Paige glanced back at Natasha, before returning their gaze. "I didn't know she worked for the NSO until today, but I'll bet they're looking for her as we speak. If I don't make it out alive, I wanted both of you to at least know that there is a life for you outside of these cages."

11 stared wide-eyed at Paige, her pupils dilated. She jumped to her feet and stepped back, as if she'd been struck by her words.

"Lies," 619 snarled, the sound not unlike that of an enraged dog. "You give us false hope, human."

"She's giving you a reason to keep fighting, pup," Natasha's voice rang out with authority. All three turned to find her sitting on the concrete floor, her back resting against the cot, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Mom!" Paige said, relieved to see her finally awake. "How do you feel?"

"Like I lost my shit," Natasha replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees, her eyes still a bit puffy from crying. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Paige shook her head. "Don't be. I get it— _all_ of it, okay? But we can talk about that later..." She stepped to the side, so the Species women had a clear view of her mother. "This won't work unless they trust you, Mom. Tell them something they will believe."

Natasha studied the women as they regarded her back with suspicion, and her eyes sharpened at once with purpose.

"Alright, listen up, ladies. Let's play a game. Stop me if you can scent a lie. My commanding officer is Tim Oberto. He leads the NSO human task force, but we all answer to Justice North. Your leader—" Natasha directed her attention to 11. "—is a feline breed. Perhaps you may have heard of 152? My intel tells me you two were reared at the main testing facility in northern California, the same as him before you were transferred. Dr. Crawford made sure to provide us your missing case files as proof of your existence. How am I doing so far?"

"Truth," 11 whispered, awed.

"Or a skilled liar," 619 sneered.

"Really, pup? Have you allowed Mercile to dull your senses after all these years locked up in a cage?" Natasha tsked, her index finger moving from side to side as if reprimanding an impertinent child. "I was told the canine breeds far outclassed all the others when it came to scents. They're the best trackers, and are far more reliable than a lie detector. It'd be a shame if their reputation suffered, no thanks to a stubborn female and her pride."

619 pushed the trey to the floor, the remnants of her meal forgotten, as she stalked closer to the bars of her cage and gripped them with force. Paige shifted her feet in uncomfortable silence, but she took 11's cue and leaned against the bars closest to the wall of her cage and allowed the women their space.

" _My name is 619,"_ she snarled. " _I am canine. Do not call me pup."_

"Then stop behaving like one and accept the truth," Natasha retorted, rising to her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "Besides, my mentor often called me 'pup' when I misbehaved during training. It's a family thing, an endearment. We could snarl and snap at each other for hours, but in the end it's just _us_ against _them._ I am not your enemy, 619. I'll fight until my last breath so that you and the Species trapped here can know freedom. That is a promise."

The canine Species narrowed her eyes at Natasha, the tension in the room palpable, but some of the anger seeped out of her the longer she held the NSO officer's gaze.

"Truth," 619 whispered, dropping her eyes.

Paige and 11 shared a relieved smile. 619 was indeed a stubborn female, but her reluctance to accept even a sliver of trust was understandable. Growing up in perpetual despair since the moment of her birth, Paige could see how she'd learned to guard her heart well over the years with her barbed personality.

"We don't have much time," Natasha said. "I need information. Places like these underestimate how much their prisoners can pick up from simple observation. We have an advantage, though. They consider you no better than animals."

"How is that an advantage?" 11 asked.

"They do and say things without taking notice of you," Natasha replied. "A conversation meant to be private could be easily heard with your keen ears. Scents can linger on their skin and clothing, leaving clues that could pinpoint our location. You know the guards, the technicians, their routines. You would remember who has shown you kindness and who has been the most cruel. These are all weapons in our arsenal. Mercile has kept you locked and ignorant of the world, but it's this mindset they have over you that could tilt the scales in our favor."

By mutual agreement, they remained standing. The Species women leaned against their cages, their attention riveted on Natasha. They appeared both guarded and expectant, a feeling Paige shared alongside them. Her mother had far more experience working and living with New Species, along with years of training as an undercover agent.

She was in her element.

"We got as much information from Crawford before I was assigned to this mission," Natasha continued, pacing her cage as she spoke. "The case files we acquired weren't substantial, but by his account Malcolm has currently imprisoned in this facility— seven New Species?"

"Six," 11 said. She closed her eyes, but no one could miss the pain and sadness laced in the tone of her voice. "Four males and us. We lost 43 to the pit about a month ago. The smallest female in the facility."

"The Pit?"

"The male guard, Dougal, calls it his Games." 619's face contorted in anger. "He beats the males into an aggressive state, then they are thrown into the pit—a square space surrounded by metal walls with electric wire used as a ceiling, where the guards watch them from above. They keep a female chained close by to entice the males' bloodlust and encourage them to fight for dominance. Sometimes, they inject them with drugs to push their rage if they refuse to participate. The games entertain the guards. It is a sport to them. During the last one, 43 was caught between the two males and did not survive."

"Shit," Natasha said, horrified. "They're using females as _bait_?"

619 nodded. "We are the prize, too."

11 cast her eyes to the side. "The guards enjoy observing that as much as the violence between our males."

Paige stared at the Species women, a quiet rage building inside her.

Bait.

Prize.

Mercile had allowed depraved men to reduce their creations to cheap entertainment. Paige reached out and took 11's hand, offering her the only comfort she could. The female blinked, perhaps surprised by the gesture, then her eyes widened when she saw tears slide down her cheeks. 11 was a gentle soul, untouched by hatred. Despite suffering at the hands of humans for years, she had shown Paige kindness and trust. She could not imagine her being tied down and helpless, but this was the harsh reality of the life of a test subject.

They did what was necessary to survive.

" _Luctor et emergo,"_ Paige murmured. She'd often gazed upon the foreign words Professor Walters had arranged an artist to wood-burn onto the podium for his students, yet she'd never felt the strength in their meaning until that moment. No matter what, they couldn't give up the fight others had survived over the years against Mercile. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, she pushed back her shoulders and repeated the words with more conviction.

" _Luctor et emergo—'_ I struggle and overcome.'"

She chanted those words as a silent prayer, for it wouldn't be long before that belief was tested in the face of a beast with a craving for violence and blood.

* * *

 **Author's Note ~ Heeeellloo, fellow readers! Okay, I know I promised some of you this CH. was going to finally introduce X-013 in all his magnificence and splendor, but alas 11 and 619 have a role to play in this story, and I couldn't stop my creative monster from giving them a bit of the lime light. Tell me what you think of them! And, for all those clamoring for some badass Species male with a bit of a violent streak, no worries! He's up on the next CH. Scout's honor, lol.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Remember, use the heel of your palm to strike up under the nose—" Natasha thrust her palm up with a grunt, then she lifted her leg and kicked out. "—and make sure your foot connects to the _side_ of the knee. You're small, but push all your weight into it. For now, your aim is to inflict pain and then get your ass out of there _._ Understand?"

Paige nodded and copied the move again, a bit awkward in her inexperience but grateful for the distraction. After the Species women had shared what they knew of the Nicolai facility, including a rough estimate of staff employed under Dr. Malcolm's watch and the habits they'd observed from the guards, Paige hadn't been able to sleep despite her mother's insistence. How could she? Even without a clock to keep track of the hours, they all knew her time had run out. It wouldn't be long now until Dr. Malcolm returned demanding answers she knew in her heart Natasha couldn't give them.

Paige wouldn't let her.

Many things remained unspoken between them, but of one they were both certain. Even if Natasha gave up the NSO under duress, it wouldn't stop Dr. Malcolm from using Paige as a test subject. It's what Mercile did; they lied for their own gain, without regard to the people who paid in blood for their ambitions. But Natasha dealt with criminals of that sort for a living. She knew the game Dr. Malcolm offered, and whether Paige liked it or not, she'd become a pawn.

"You're getting better with your footwork," Natasha said, massaging her left shoulder. She smiled. "Proud of you, honey. Now, let's go over our target areas one more time—"

"What do you hope to gain with that?" 619 called out. She'd been keeping track of Paige's progression while sitting cross-legged on her cot. 11 remained on the floor studying every technique with interest, though now her attention was drawn to her companion.

" _That_?" Natasha wiped her brow with the back of her hand, while regarding 619 with a frown. "Other than the obvious?"

"So it _is_ your intent to provoke the male, then?" 619 shook her head. "I do not understand. You spoke of living with our people at this Homeland, and you are acquainted with the failures of our kind who occupy Reservation, but you teach your runt to be nothing but a nuisance to a male who has no tolerance."

Paige narrowed her eyes at 619. "Hey, I told you not to call me that. It's rude. I'm slightly below average in height, but I'm not a friggin' _midget_ , okay? Quit it."

"43 was a runt by Species standards, and Mercile did not consider her death a great loss. They have no use for a test subject with inferior traits." 619 cocked her head to the side. "You are weaker than a runt, human. X-013 will see you as prey."

Drawing her back straight, Paige allowed the additional inch and a half of her five-foot frame to bristle at her words. Wrung out, hungry, and fighting the urge to use the camp toilet placed in the corner of her cage, she really did _not_ need to hear that. Anger pushed itself through the thick layer of fear she'd been struggling to cope with as the hours passed, and the uncomfortable pressure she felt in her chest disappeared. She curled her lip, baring her teeth at 619 before she hissed, "I am _not_ prey, _pup!"_

Expecting a snarled retort, it came as a surprise to everyone, including 11, when 619 threw her head back and just laughed. It was a rich, husky sound that Paige thought, if it were heard at a bar, would likely draw the attention of every male in the room. When 619 regained her composure, her nose flared while she offered Paige a triumphant smile.

"That is more acceptable." She tapped her nose with a finger and her voice softened. " _Now_ you are no longer prey. I scent your anger, but all your fear is gone. Hold on to it and assert your dominance. 43 was a runt like you, but she was a brave female and had honor. There is a likeness in character you have with our kind that is admirable—even for one so small."

Paige reared back, stunned by the unexpected compliment from the ornery canine, but more so by the tactic she'd used to ease the panic growing inside her.

"You ticked me off on _purpose_?!"

"Should've thought of that," Natasha mused, leaning on the bars as she grinned at 619. "Appreciate it. Been trying to wind her down for hours, but even teaching her the art of bringing down a grown-ass man to the floor with a good kick to the balls wasn't cuttin' it."

11 and 619 cringed, but it was the former who said, "That would be very painful."

Natasha nodded sagely, then her eyes focused on Paige but her words were directed to 619. "No way in hell am I teaching her this to piss off a Species male. It's for the fucker who busted my baby girl's lip and gave her that bruise on her face. I didn't do right by her, not teaching her how to protect herself. That's on me."

Paige angled her face to the side, allowing her hair to fall over the tender flesh. She crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled, "It's nothing, Mom."

"It's not _nothing,_ honey. Your daddy were here, he'd tell you that and beat Dougal's ass down with a smile on his face. A man's not a man if he puts his hand on a woman," Natasha declared. She placed a fist to her hips, eyes ablaze with anger. "And a woman's no woman at all if she lets him, yeah? _That's_ what you take down to that basement. You give that male sweet, you give him attitude, but what you do _not_ do is let his hand come down. Not ever."

 _Not ever._

A sudden shift in the air brought the humans to attention. The Species women rose to their feet, their eyes to the metal door. 619 bared her fangs and growled. 11 stared at Paige once, before she hid the softness in her features and the predator in her emerged.

The enemy was approaching.

"Here endeth the lesson, Paige." Natasha turned to the door as well, her NSO agent persona sliding back into place. She dipped her voice to just above a whisper. "I love you, baby girl. I'm proud as shit to call you mine. Now, put your game face on and go teach that male some manners."

"Mom—"

The metal door slip open and Paige abruptly swallowed her words. Dr. Malcolm strode into the holding room, followed a step behind by Dr. Rosenburg and two of her guards. She was dressed this time in a black knee-length skirt with matching pumps, and a pink blouse. The same string of pearls remained on her neck, but she'd parted her hair to the side and wound it into a low bun. As if super-glued to her hand, she kept the palmpilot in her grasp but her calculating green eyes remained fixed on Natasha.

And what she saw did not please her one bit.

"You won't give up the NSO," Dr. Malcolm surmised, though she could not hide the disbelief in her tone.

"Got that right," Natasha confirmed. "I sure as fuck won't give up the NSO to a crazy bitch like you."

Dr. Malcolm gripped the palmpilot, a cold smile transforming her immaculate features into something…twisted. She pointed her finger to the ceiling, drawing everyone's attention to the air vent.

"You see that, agent Delaney? This building may be old, but sound carries quite effectively as all the ducts connect to every sector. In a moment, I will take Ms. Evans to X-013 and what you will hear coming from them will be the sound of her screaming. I do hope you're able to sleep at night. That animal is known to keep his new toys alive for a bit longer, but the end result is the same." Dr. Malcolm waved an impatient hand to one of the guards. He stepped up to the cage and removed a key ring from his belt. "I'll be sure to bring her remains to you when he's done. There won't be much left, I'm afraid."

"That happens, Malcolm," Natasha said in a lethal voice. "you better pray I never leave this cage. First thing I'll do is hunt you down, then I'll take that palmpilot and shove it up your bony ass. I'll take my sweet time doing it, too."

Dr. Malcolm laughed, a high, brittle sound that did not quite conceal the effect Natasha's threat had on her. Pure hatred gleamed in her eyes.

"I commend your dedication to the NSO, agent Delaney. To sacrifice your _daughter_ for those animals— well, what can I say? _Bravo._ Perhaps we are not so different, you and I." Dr. Malcolm pursed her lips. "It's quite unfortunate you are of more value to me alive, or I would've personally escorted you to that animal in her place."

"Fuck you," Natasha growled.

The Species women snarled when the guard dragged Paige out by her arm, the force of his grip biting into her skin. He stopped in front of Dr. Malcolm at her command. Without taking her eyes from Natasha, the woman smiled that twisted smile, and then backhanded Paige, the blow aimed to the injured side of her face. Pain blinded her, sharp and quick as a knife. She locked her knees, kept her feet planted to the ground and took a calming breath. Lifting her eyes back to the doctor, she allowed that fire inside her belly to ignite. Paige raised her chin up a notch, the gesture small but defiant.

She wouldn't allow Mercile to break her.

Not ever.

"Get her out of my sight," Dr. Malcolm spat to the guard. She spun on her heel and called to Dr. Rosenburg over her shoulder before crossing the threshold. "I'll be in my office. Text me when it's finished."

Then, she was gone.

Jerking her forward, Paige's steps faltered when the guard began to walk away from the cages. Dr. Rosenburg glanced at her once, lips pressed in a firm line. She dropped her eyes to the manila folder in her hands and lengthened her stride, taking the lead. Paige didn't care. Staring back over her shoulder, she swallowed the lump lodged in her throat at seeing the stricken look on her mother's face, hands gripped to the bars of her cage. 11 and 619 couldn't hide their distress, either. They paced their cages, enraged by their impotence at the hands of their enemy.

Paige sucked in a breath and called out, "I'll be alright!"

She couldn't promise them that, but she'd give it her best shot.

With those parting words, the metal door closed but not before Paige heard it. A strange compilation of a howl, a roar, and the enraged cry of a determined mother who'd fight Mercile until her last breath.

So Paige would, too.

* * *

"Three hundred says my boy draws first blood," the guard declared, eyes set to the portable television in his hand. "Mark it for the first round. Ten minutes in."

" _Ten?"_ His partner laughed. He drew out a small notepad from his back pocket, then grabbed the pencil he'd stuck behind his left ear to jot down the bet. "That's some cake you're throwing down, Garcia. 328 is a mean son of a bitch. Class Four. I sure as fuck wouldn't bet first blood against _him_."

"It's been a month," Garcia countered. "Boys haven't been out since Malcolm suspended the games after the female died. Think about it, Carter. _Thirty_ days cooped up in those cages with all that pent up aggression, and not a whiff of tail in sight? Shee-it. We'll be lucky they make it to five."

Carter clapped him in the shoulder and laughed. He sidled closer to Garcia, his attention drawn back to the sports highlights they'd been keeping track of since stepping onto the industrial elevator en route to the basement.

The gradual drop in temperature as it descended didn't seem to bother the guards, but Paige couldn't keep from trembling despite her efforts. She stood far behind them, her back to the metal panel, hands rubbing her arms for any semblance of warmth. This didn't help, of course. It was at least sixty degrees and growing colder. Still, Paige took one small comfort from her distress. Before they'd entered the elevator, Garcia had taken one look at the green tinge on her face, shoved her into the nearest restroom, and ordered her in a gruff, no-nonsense voice to, "Take care of that shit."

With an empty stomach, Paige had resisted the urge to vomit in hopes of conserving her strength. She'd taken that seven minute reprieve to use the facilities, clean up her face, and rinse her mouth while rubbing a finger across her teeth and gums. Her sickly complexion had improved by the time the guards dragged her out of the restroom and resumed their journey to the dreaded basement.

In moments, they would be rid of her.

"Think Pooky will play nice with his new toy?" Carter asked, nudging his partner's shoulder. He studied Paige with interest. "It'd be a shame if he broke her. That cute face and those baby blues? Seems like a waste to me. If she makes it outta there in one piece, Dougal should make her a prize. Add a little mix to the games."

Paige snapped her eyes to him and glared.

"This is your first time to the basement, isn't it?" Garcia said, his tone almost an accusation. He turned off the portable television and placed it inside his front pocket, then he scowled at Carter. "Don't fuck this up, boy. Once this elevator stops, get your shit together. X-013 is a Class Five test subject, not some First Generation reject. Only one of his kind, and what they spliced him with ain't no harmless teddy bear. Might come as a shock to you, but we've been ordered _not_ to kill that animal if he gets out of his sector. He gets out, it is your _priority_ to contain him _alive._ He dies? Then, your ass is grass. Dougal will personally see to that, if Mr. Nicolai doesn't get to you first. I ain't looking to get killed, all 'cause some cocky _pendejo_ doesn't have his head in the game."

Carter lifted his hands and took a step back, his face pale though he attempted to hide his discomfort with a laugh. "I've been briefed, man. Chill out. Got the details from Randall before they assigned me to the enclosures—"

"Then no more of your _Pooky_ shit," Garcia snapped, tapping a finger to the other's chest. "That idiot Sanders got lucky yesterday, got to keep his leg. X-013 was in a mood to be generous, but we all saw that animal _smile_. Hell, you were there cleanin' up that blood, so you know that's _wacked_. He's fucked up in the head, but that don't mean you come down here like it's a goddamn walk in the park. We clear?"

Before Carter could retort, the elevator groaned, then came to an abrupt halt as the doors parted to reveal a pitch black corridor. The men tensed, reaching at once for the weapons strapped to their shoulders. Paige angled to the side and stared beyond the void to a single green bulb flickering in the distance. Garcia switched on the tactical light attached to his firearm, gesturing to her with a jerk of his head to step off the elevator.

Left without a choice, Paige forced herself into motion.

Walking at an even pace, the flashlight revealed cement walls slick with condensation and a row of metal pipes took up the entire ceiling. Their footsteps echoed eerily in the cavernous space.

"W-why is it so cold down here?" Paige whispered. A cloud puffed from her lips as she exhaled.

"He likes the cold," Garcia replied. "Now, shut your mouth. X-013's probably up by now and pissed as hell. Don't want his eyes on the viewing room until it's secured."

"With you in it," Carter added, though his tone was subdued. Once they'd stepped away from the safety of the elevator, Paige noticed his arrogant demeanor had disappeared.

Drawing closer to the green light bulb at the end of the corridor, Paige could make out the shape of a reinforced metal door. It encompassed the space of the entire wall, and was similar in appearance to a bank vault. Garcia pushed her to the side and walked up to the door, tapping a video panel installed to the left side with expert fingers. In moments, a black and white image popped on the screen. The video feed was a bit grainy, but judging by the angle of the camera Paige could see it was a type of storage room with large wooden crates pushed into a far corner and industrial supplies scattered on the floor. A window took up the top half of the wall across from the vault door.

And, placed in the center of the room…

"Is that…?" Paige turned disbelieving eyes to Garcia. "But, that's a—"

"Special treat from Mr. Nicolai to his boy." Garcia tapped the screen twice, angling the camera closer to the crate cage. The animal inside it slammed its body to the enclosure, the force of its weight jerking the cage a few inches across the floor. "Only thing that'll settle him down after he's been sedated, sweetheart. He'll want to satisfy that killing rage with something that'll make him work for it, and nothing quite works up a sweat like throwing down with a razorback. I'm surprised he hasn't busted down that partition yet."

Paige tried to step away from the door, but Carter gripped her shoulder and kept her in place.

"Where the fuck is he, Garcia?"

His partner tapped the screen again, revealing a large space with dim lighting. It had a high ceiling, with steel vertical beams lining the cements walls and a network of pipes and metal rods stretched from one side of the structure to the other. More wooden crates, greater in size than the ones in the viewing room, took up the right side of the basement. They'd been stacked and lined high enough to almost reach the ceiling. Garcia switched the angle of the camera feed again, and focused on the left side of the basement where a large space had remained uncluttered save for a wide square box covered by a canvas tarp.

A cluster of chains remained broken and abandoned on the floor nearby.

"Shit, he got those off quick, didn't he?" Carter said. He peered at the monitor a moment in confusion. "What the hell did he do to his cage?"

Garcia chuckled. "Our boy's a little camera shy, that's all. Likes it nice and dark."

Reaching for the vault handle, he forced it to the left until something heavy resounded and the light above the door turned red. Garcia pulled the vault open with a grunt, allowing a cool blast of air to envelop them. The screeching cry of the razorback assaulted Paige's ears the instant it saw the door open, but it lost control in the cage when Carter shoved Paige inside the viewing room with it. She tripped over a small crate and fell on her hands and knees.

"Piece of advice, sweetheart?" Garcia called out, the door closing behind her. Paige turned in time to see him smile down at her and wink. "Don't scream. He hates that."

The moment he shut the door, Paige jumped to her feet and moved as far away from the animal as possible. The stench from within its cage permeated the room, a mixture of feces and rotten food. It tracked her movements with enraged beady eyes that seemed to promise her retribution the moment it broke free. Paige rested her back against the corner beside the window, unable to move further. The feral pig was massive, at least three hundred pounds of bulk contained in the too-small space, with yellow tusks protruding from its mouth and sharp hooves raking the metal base of its enclosure. Pushing its snout in her direction, her presence spurred it into a frenzy and it threw its body against the cage once more.

Something small clattered to the floor beside it.

Paige held her breath, frightened eyes locked to the bolt the razorback had torn from the hinge of its cage. Another kick, maybe two. That's all it would take for it to get out, and she'd be trapped in the small room with a feral hellion on a rampage. Paige darted her eyes to the crates stacked in the corner across the room. She could climb over them. They were stacked high enough to keep her at a safe distance from the floor. Whether the wood was strong enough to support her weight was another matter. They appeared old, the surface faded and cracked, but what choice did she have? Sliding to the floor, Paige steeled her resolve and began to crawl in that direction while keeping herself hidden from view. Even with the dim lighting in the room, the glass partition above her head left her too exposed.

Halfway to the crates, the razorback thrust its snout in the air and let out a high-pitched squeal. It bucked once, and then slammed its thick head against the cage. Two more bolts dropped to the floor, while a third shot to the air and landed beside Paige.

" _Quit it!"_ she hissed.

To her surprise, the beast obeyed at once and an eerie silence filled the room.

Paige froze on the floor, bewildered by the pig's abrupt change in behavior. It stood rigid and alert, stocky legs held apart with its massive wedge-shaped head lowered almost to the ground. The long, black hair on its entire back bristled, as it swiveled its ears forward when a peculiar scraping noise came from somewhere above her head. The measured pace of the sound was deliberate, loud and discordant, like a jagged blade gliding over a smooth surface.

 _Screeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

When a massive shadow eclipsed over Paige, her heart rate increased and a small cry escaped her. The razorback snorted, its squinty eyes riveted to the partition. Paige didn't want to look. It was a childish notion to believe if she kept her eyes averted, then her presence would remain undetected. But, as if pulled by an invisible force, she dragged her attention to the window and found the male glaring down at her, the intensity of his vivid amber eyes pinning her to the floor.

 _Whoa._

Species females were tall and athletic, their physique similar in appearance to the mythical Amazons Paige had seen depicted at an art gallery during a school field trip. Thus, it didn't surprise her X-013 looked like a gladiator towering over her in quiet fury. Judging by the way he stooped to peer inside the viewing room, he was well over six feet in height and had the powerful frame of a linebacker. His skin, a rich nut-brown color like burnished wood, was covered by scars that were a shade lighter than his natural complexion. The most pronounced of these ran from the bridge of his wide nose, to the left side of his cheek and curled all the way down his broad chest, stopping just above his navel. These imperfections didn't detract from his exotic features, but rather enhanced them in a way that made him beautiful and terrifying at the same time. His hair, a thick and disheveled mane that ran the length of his naked back, was alien in its coloration.

The startling shade of silver reminded Paige of winter.

X-013 lifted a large hand and rested his sharp nails against the partition, dragging them down to emit the same disturbing sound from before. While doing so, he kept his narrow-set eyes on Paige. The glass appeared to be tempered, but it was a minor inconvenience he seemed determined to overcome. Unable to move, she stared back in morbid fascination when the male flattened his palm to the surface and applied pressure against it. His biceps bulged, followed by the sharp sound of glass splintering from the force of his weight. Several jagged lines appeared near his hand, fracturing the partition until the entire window resembled a giant spider web.

In moments, he would break through that barrier and the thought of being trapped in a confined space with the two males snapped Paige out of her petrified state. She shot to her feet and backed away from the window, a gesture which caused the Species great displeasure. He curled his lip, flashing his fangs in a snarl and pressed his other hand to the partition. A piece of it fell away, shattering on the floor.

Paige retreated further away from the window, but in her haste she bumped against the animal's cage. At once, the razorback slammed against the bars and thrust its snout forward to clamp its teeth on her pant leg. Paige yelped and stumbled to the floor, unable to find purchase as the animal jostled her leg from side to side. She lifted her other foot and smacked her heel against its snout, the impact causing the animal to rear back and release her. Before Paige could catch her breath, the razorback let out a high-pitched growl and drove its massive head against the door, ripping it from its hinges. When the beast lowered its head, eyes directed to her as it lumbered out of the enclosure, the partition shattered and something heavy landed behind her.

Paige screamed.

That's when the razorback charged, and X-013 let out a thunderous roar.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **At last, Ch. 6 is posted! I hope the wait was worth it, guys, and sorry it took me so long to write this Ch. Look forward to some Paige/X-013 interaction. *wiggles eyebrows* - laters!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

NICOLAI TESTING FACILITY- SECTOR 1: SURVEILLANCE ROOM.

Dr. Anita Rosenburg gripped the pencil in her hand until she felt it snap in two, releasing some of her tension. She pressed her back to the chair, keeping her distance from the men congregating near the surveillance console. They ignored her presence as usual. Although she retained a façade of absolute composure, a tendril of fear began to coil inside her the longer she analyzed the events which had transpired in the past twenty-four hours.

The plan had gone to hell, and she had no one to blame but herself.

The senior guards had assembled this morning to witness the execution of the young Evans girl. Among them was Dougal, reclined in a chair with his feet propped over the monitor table while he nursed his coffee mug and glowered at the live feed displayed on the screen.

"The picture looks like shit," he remarked to Randall, his second in command. "Thought we had better angles, and what's with the static?"

"It's the cooling system generator," Randall replied. He leaned against the wall, texting on his cell phone. "Fucks with the signal. And we _did_ have more angles, but that son of a bitch took down at least half the cameras we planted in a single night. It's like he can hear them move around or something, can you believe that?"

 _Naturally,_ Anita thought. She glanced down at X-013's case file resting over her lap.

Dr. Isaac Crawford designed the male to surpass Mercile's First Generation test subjects, but unable to fulfill that objective after his incarceration, Dr. Malcolm had continued with her grandfather's project and secured Rafael Nicolai as their investor when the man presented his interest in X-013. For a ruthless CEO with military background, his appeal to the enhanced new breed was to be expected.

X-013 was engineered with keen senses like his predecessors, but his level far exceeded Mercile's original breeds. Upon reaching sexual maturity, the data compiled over the years of his development since birth revealed a thirty percent increase in ocular and auditory trials. Forty-five percent increase in strength and endurance, with a higher tolerance for pain as discovered by the technicians when testing the speed of his tissue and bone repair. But it was X-013's acute olfactory trait that procured his position as the ultimate predator. His sense of smell was eighty-five percent more advanced than a First Generation test subject, a statistic that would put a canine breed to shame.

After all, nature designed bears to be the one of the best trackers in the animal kingdom.

In his quest to introduce an extinct breed into the second phase of the hybrid program _,_ Dr. Crawford acquired the preserved DNA of _Arctodus simus—_ an extinct giant bear from the Pleistocene epoch. The sample was donated byNicolai Research and Development before the NSO shut Mercile Industries down six years ago. Dr. Crawford had selected two additional species of the Ursidae family to complete the sequence in X-013's genetic makeup—Kodiak and Polar bear. His granddaughter had predicted the splicing of these aggressive species would influence the male's behavior, categorizing him as a Class Five test subject.

She was right.

The research Mercile had gathered from their continuous observation of the original breeds proved obsolete when evaluating X-013 in a controlled environment. Anita had documented his unusual habits often enough. His presence alone called to attention, though his disinclination to socialize with the other test subjects had earned him a rogue status in his case file.

Even placed in a breeding experiment, with the hope of replicating his unusual DNA, the male had coupled with only two females before he rejected any further sessions. X-013 was territorial, antisocial, and he possessed a forbidding temper. The psychosomatic analysis had concluded his behavior to have derived from the human aspect of his DNA, diagnosing him with an intermittent explosive disorder that he'd developed in his adolescent stage.

He'd never shown kindness or empathy; his solitary confinement had hardened those emotions, allowing him to give into his primal impulses without hesitation. Furthermore, refusing to form a bond with another test subject impeded Mercile from controlling the male in any way possible.

X-013 was a lethal wildcard, and one they had been ordered not to destroy.

"Heads up, boys," Dougal called out, drawing the attention of the room. "Showtime!"

Anita worried her lip and shifted in her seat, gripping the edge of the case file. The men's voices escalated in volume in their haste to step closer to the surveillance monitor when the image of X-013 filled the screen. The audio feed was somewhat distorted, but the sound of the partition shattering, followed by a scream made her teeth clench.

It was nothing compared to the male's roar.

 _Shit_.

Paige Evans wouldn't survive him, of this Dr. Anita Rosenburg was certain, and her death would likely sever the tenuous alliance she had secured months ago with agent Delaney. The New Species Organization was her only salvation.

And once again, Mercile had taken that away from her.

* * *

X-013 rolled across the floor and crashed against a stack of wooden crates, deflecting the animal's tusks with his fist. The force from the blow knocked it to the side with a high-pitched grunt, but in seconds it got to its feet and charged again. This time, it raked a sharp hoof to the male's chest and clamped its mouth to his left forearm. He snarled when its teeth punctured skin, annoyed by the animal's persistence. This one was bigger and more aggressive than the last razorback he'd killed. Under normal circumstances, the male would've enjoyed tousling with it to slake the rage inside him after he'd been beaten and drugged for hours.

But, a more pressing matter called to his attention.

Pinned to the floor by the animal's impressive weight, X-013 angled his head to the side and directed his gaze to the intruder. The female stood with her back to the shattered window, keeping a safe distance from the fight. He'd kept track of her location since he broke through the partition and tackled the animal, but he sensed it wouldn't be long before she fled the room.

Then, the real hunt would begin.

The intent must've shown on his face. The female staggered back, feet stepping over shards of glass on the floor as she turned and scrambled over the ledge. Her sock snagged on a protruding piece of the broken partition and she lost her hold, falling to the other side of the wall with a surprised cry. In moments, the sound of her muffled steps receded and his keen ears picked up the uneven rhythm of her pace as she ran deeper into his territory.

 _Injured,_ his mind registered at once.

The razorback bit deeper into his arm, snapping X-013's attention back to the fight. It drove its massive head closer to the male's face, angling a tusk to his throat and he took advantage of the animal's proximity without hesitation. The male reared back, then bashed his head against the razorback's skull. Bone splintered under the force of the impact, and the animal thrashed from side to side succumbed by pain. It screeched and growled as it attempted to push away, but X-013 wrapped his powerful legs around the animal's body and squeezed with all his strength. The razorback's spine snapped in half and the fight was over. Its massive body slumped over the male, who pried his arm out of its mouth and pushed the beast to the floor.

The whirring sound of a camera brought his eyes to a corner of the ceiling and he curled his lip. Gripping the carcass by its neck, X-013 stood and lifted the three hundred pound animal in one hand with ease. He steadied his breathing and glared in the direction where he knew the retched humans had been observing the fight. This was one camera he hadn't been able to get rid of. They'd embedded the thing deep in the concrete wall after he'd found and destroyed at least a dozen of the things while patrolling the basement. He hated the humans' constant need to monitor his movements, but just this once he was glad this one camera remained active. He lifted his arm and pointed at his audience, and then he held the animal's head in both hands. The male flashed his fangs and twisted the neck at an odd angle keeping his eyes locked to the camera.

A silent promise.

One day, it would be _their_ necks he'd have in his grasp.

X-013 dropped the carcass and the wet sound of its flesh thumped to the floor. He presented his back to the camera, dismissing the humans from his thoughts and walked to the broken partition. The scent of the animal clung to his skin and clothing. His off-white pants were stained with blood, the fabric torn in smaller areas but the thick seams to the side of his legs had kept them secured to his frame. Glass bit into the soles of his feet as he vaulted out of the viewing room, but the pain was minor. It would heal in minutes, though the wound on his forearm and chest would take at least an hour. He lifted his foot and dug a nail into his flesh, pulling the shard out while his eyes roamed the space of his territory.

The female had enough time to conceal herself while he'd been occupied, but it was a wasted effort; she could not hide her scent from him. X-013 took a deep breath and his eyes narrowed at the collection of large wooden crates stacked to the far right. He rolled his shoulders back and stalked in that direction, his quiet steps trailing the spots of blood she had left on the floor. It appeared she'd stepped on the broken glass like him, though her wound would take much longer to heal.

He wouldn't allow the human to live that long.

That she'd been sent into his territory in the first place was an insult, though he had to admit a small part of him was curious. He'd never seen her face among the staff before, but there was something vaguely familiar about her scent and this puzzled him.

X-013 slowed his pace when he approached the wall of wooden crates towering above him. He'd explored this corner of the basement often enough. The boxes were greater in height and width than his imposing six foot seven frame, and each weighed at least five hundred pounds or more. He'd discovered once they were filled with strange mechanical parts, heavy metal things that were similar in shape and appearance to the equipment in a laboratory. These he used to exercise and keep his senses sharp, pushing his body to the limit until exhaustion claimed him.

But at the moment, the wooden fortress presented him with a problem, for there were places inside it that were small enough for the female to slip through.

Too small for his reach.

The male studied its structure with a calculative eye, and his attention caught on the netting some of the boxes closest to the ceiling had draped over them. A smile played over his lips. _Perfect_. Bending at the knee, he leapt to the first box with ease. The wood groaned with his added weight, but he was confident it could hold him before he jumped to the one above it. Reaching his objective at thirty feet off the ground, he snagged the net in his hand and peered below from his vantage point. From this angle, there was a pattern he could discern on how the crates had been arranged. Divided in sections, enough space had been left from each wall to create a narrow path which snaked its way through the structure. Not all the boxes were occupied, though. He could imagine the female crawling into a vacant crate like a frightened mouse and the thought amused him. He wasn't feline, but he could appreciate the allure of a good hunt like any other breed.

Mercile had designed him for that purpose.

X-013 balanced on one foot over his perch and used the other to push on the crate beside it, while he kept his sharp eyes on the area below. If this didn't lure the human out, he'd have to get a little more creative. The box teetered once before he pushed with more force, allowing momentum to propel it against the tower of crates beside it. Wood splintered from the impact and the contents spilled to the floor, the sound of metal pipes and glass deafening as it reverberated in the cavernous space. More crates fell as the structure swayed, the first impact creating a domino effect around him.

A distressed cry echoed from the chaos, and his senses honed in on his quarry at last. His actions had pushed the female to abandon her hiding place, but she hadn't escaped unscathed; he could smell her blood and pain. And her fear. She stumbled out from directly below him, disoriented, and favored her right leg as she hobbled away from the ruins of her temporary refuge.

X-013 was upon her in seconds.

He jumped and cast the net over the female, the sudden weight of the thing bringing her to the floor. She rolled with the impact, securing the trap more firmly around her body. He landed with a grunt beside her just as the room quieted, and only the sound of her labored breathing remained. The female tried to regain her footing, but the net impeded her further movement and she whimpered when her weight pressed on the injured leg. Still determined to escape him, the male's eyes narrowed when she began to crawl backward. He allowed the female to progress a few paces, then he stepped on the net trailing at her feet and dragged her back.

X-013 kept his foot in place as he crouched, snapping his teeth at her when she tried to force the net from under him. She froze. He caught a flash of blue when she pushed her dark hair away from her face and stared back at him with fearful eyes. _Good_. The female needed to learn obedience. He scrutinized her unusual features with a frown, his interest caught by the faint specks on the bridge of her nose. Human faces weren't foreign to him—he was an avid observer by nature— but he'd never seen this kind of marking on any of the Mercile staff. Blood trailed down her cheek from a cut on her left brow, the color vibrant against the paleness of her skin. Her slender neck and the left side of her face were bruised, and when her lips trembled he recognized the minor swelling over the soft flesh as the evidence of a backhanded blow.

The female's scent teased him, stirring the image of Dougal's arrogant face in his mind. He growled at the memory, causing the human to shrink away from him. Irritated, he shifted closer and sniffed. Multiple scents clung to her, one in particular belonging to another of his kind.

 _Female,_ he thought. _Feline._

Intrigued, he pulled the net again and dragged the female closer until his nose brushed her hair. She flinched from his touch, but he ignored her discomfort. She'd tolerate him for as long as he pleased. As the male drew in a deep breath, he caught the familiar stench of his enemies. Male guards. Dr. Malcolm's nauseating perfume. Only the faint smell of Dougal's blood on her clothing made him pause. Then, the thought struck him. This was the female he'd smelled on Dougal before he was brought to the basement, the one who'd scarred the detestable male. X-013 frowned. He had imagined a more impressive human, one that perhaps matched the females of his kind in height and strength. But this was just a runt. Incredulous, the male grabbed her by the back of her neck and snarled a warning when she protested. At once, she submitted to his demand.

Pathetic human.

X-013 was displeased by her diminutive size, and he wondered if she was even fully grown. She did appear rather young, but his knowledge of a human's life stages was limited. It occurred to him perhaps this was Mercile's intent—a test. She was too small and afraid to trigger his rage, but did his enemies think him incapable of ending her life despite this? Were they using the frail human as an experiment to soften his demeanor, to _condition_ him as Dougal had boasted last night before he'd broken three of his ribs? And what of the human female? It was possible she was a Mercile employee, impersonating as a victim in the hopes of appealing to the male's better nature.

The thought of being deceived angered him.

X-013 adjusted his hold and wrapped his fingers around her throat, lifting her off the ground as he rose to his feet. For a moment, it staggered him how little the female weighed while she whimpered and struggled for breath. She reached out her small hands through the space of the netting and tried to pry his bigger one off her. Her nails dug into his skin, but the pain was no more noticeable than the prick of a needle. The male added pressure to her throat, causing her legs to flail in a panic. She held his gaze as her skin began to shift from a pale cream to blue, and X-013 knew he just needed that extra push to end this game. He brought his face inches from hers, easing the pressure of his hold.

"Scream," he commanded, his voice deep and guttural. The male hadn't spoken to another in a long time, and the gesture caused him to feel a scratchy sensation inside his throat.

The female sucked in a fraction of air, but not a sound came from her lips. Instead, she clenched her teeth and shook her head from side to side. X-013 narrowed his eyes. He pierced the column of her throat with a claw, a drop of blood surfacing at once from the slight pressure, and still she withheld her voice from him.

"I will bite you," he threatened and bared his canines. " _Scream!"_

"N-no," the female whispered, her voice soft and broken. The hold she had on his wrist gentled before her hands slipped away. Tears blurred her eyes. "Do it. Just… d-don't let Malcolm take me when you're d-done. Please _._ Mom c-can't see me like that, do you understand? She _can't._ I p-promised— " A sob escaped her lips. "— _please."_

X-013 eased his hold on her neck a fraction, puzzled by her words. She did not beg for her life as he had expected her to, and he smelled no lie. The female was resigned to her fate, but she did not wish her remains to be taken by the enemy. He understood this notion well. For him, it was a matter of pride.

For her…

He wasn't so sure.

For the first time, indecision warred inside the male. He could snap her neck and be done with it, or bite into her flesh until she bled out. The human part inside him demanded retribution for the abuse he suffered at the hands of his enemies, but it was his animal counterpart that seemed conflicted on the matter. He didn't understand the emotion he felt and it angered him. Disgusted with himself, he released his hold on the female. The moment her small frame hit the floor, she cried out and curled herself into a ball with her face tucked beneath her arms.

The sight enraged him.

X-013 paced with agitation until he let out a roar and allowed his temper to take hold. Desperate for an outlet, his eyes settled on the wooden crates still standing from the wreckage. He stomped in that direction with a single minded purpose—to obliterate all in his path. Flexing his hand in anticipation, the male's fist plowed through the first crate with ease. Only a dull pain registered as flesh splintered wood and another roar tore from his mouth. He lifted a section of the crate and threw it against the concrete wall, quelled somewhat by the destruction he caused. He turned to another crate and did it again. And again.

X-013 didn't know how long this lasted before he felt his rage subside, but by the time his bloodlust was spent he was drenched in sweat and his knuckles were slick with blood. It would take hours to heal the damage he inflicted on himself, but he couldn't complain. It was a small price to pay for his petulant nature. Rolling his shoulders back, the male took in a breath of frigid air and shoved debris aside with his foot as he stalked back to the female who hadn't moved from her place on the floor. Her heart rate spiked when his shadow cast over her, but she kept her face averted from him. It was just as well; the state of his appearance would not reassure her in the least. He grabbed the net and lifted her with one hand as he made his way to the metal beam which stood a short distance across from the opening of his den.

Placing her on the ground where she would be visible to him at all times, he took the rope attached to the end of the netting and wound it to the base of the beam with expert fingers. He secured it in a firm knot to the back and stepped around to examine his work. The female wasn't strong enough to break the tough material of the netting. Her teeth were too smooth and her little claws barely raked the surface of his skin. She was no better equipped to fight off a predator than a newborn fawn.

X-013 pushed that image away.

The female kept her fetal position with her back to him while he studied her in silence. He could smell the salt of her tears on his skin as if she'd marked him somehow, and he resisted the urge to run a finger to the curve of her cheek and explore the taste of it on his tongue.

Stepping away from her trembling form, X-013 glanced down at himself and turned in the direction of the cleansing area. It was located in the far back of the basement inside a dilapidated communal room which had only a single working shower pipe protruding from the concrete wall. The toilet had been repaired for his needs, and Mercile had given him soap as more of a necessity than kindness. The test subjects became irritable and more difficult to handle when they were exposed to offending odors.

X-013 took a step and hesitated, his impulse to remain close to the female strong. He shook his head and growled in frustration. Glaring down at his burden, he crouched until his lips brushed her hair causing her to hold her breath and grow still.

"Do not flee this space," he rasped, allowing the vibrations of his growl to alter his voice without censor. "You will know my rage if you disobey me."

She jerked her head once in compliance.

With his threat delivered, X-013 stood and left the female to contemplate on his words. He was confident her fear of him would keep her in place more effectively than the net she was confined in. Perhaps this small respite away from her presence would clear his befuddled mind. He was certain his behavior towards the human was unnatural, and as he picked up his pace he wondered what repercussions would befall on him for sparing her life.

* * *

 **Author's Note ~ Yeeeees! I'm so excited X-013 is finally interacting with Paige! I feel like it took forever to get here, but don't worry guys there shall be more badass Species moments to come. I'd love your feedback, so tell me what your thoughts are so far on "Shield." Hope to post the next chapter soon! _**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

NICOLAI TESTING FACILITY- SECTOR 7: RESTRICTED LEVEL—LIMITED PERSONNEL ACCESS.

The stubborn creature observed Ladon with impish yellow eyes and flicked a slick purple tongue, registering his thermal signature. It cocked its head and bared miniature jagged teeth in a semblance of a smile, emitting a chirping sound of amusement as it shifted to a more comfortable position and waited. Adhesive toe pads allowed the thing to remain attached to the ceiling and out of his reach.

For now.

"Do not test my patience," Ladon warned, slapping his tail to the cement floor. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground in front of him. " _Down_."

It chirped again, the foolish creature unperturbed by his master's command as it twisted its head and used the dexterity of its tongue to moisten an eye.

Mother hadn't been impressed with Ladon's most recent creation during the last evaluation of his work. She'd deemed GC-4 a failure, incapable of retaining a scrap of decorum during training exercises, and had expected him to discard the animal at once. At the moment, euthanizing the little beast was a tempting notion. Ladon never imagined incorporating the Terrier breed into the fourth Gekko-Canisbatch would result in spending additional hours within the training room. Yet, despite the behavioral flaw of the creature, he couldn't help but admire the end result of its design.

GC-4 was larger than his mammalian counterpart, weighing in at an impressive bulk of one hundred and fifteen pounds. Of course, it was still a runt compared to the other subjects—the purpose of its design made primarily for stealth, rather than combat— but its development had progressed with pleasing results. The formation of its hind legs, quadruped motion, and triangular shape of its head, not to mention the tenacious personality, denoted the canine traits in its blood.

And notwithstanding its foolish antics, it was a clever little thing.

EEG scans revealed high levels of brain activity since the moment of its birth. It was capable of complex thoughts, and during aptitude trials it demonstrated the ability to problem solve systematically in a short timeframe to achieve the most efficient result.

Ladon surmised GC-4's intelligence originated from its cold-blooded nature.

The playful demeanor was all dog.

With the addition of its ridged tail and pointed snout, splicing GC-4 with reptilian DNA had given it a streamline silhouette which measured it at a formidable four and a half meters in length. Sharp, curved claws protruded from bow-legged forearms and the alteration to its elongated fingers allowed it to grasp objects with precision. Its scales had hardened like the dermal bone plates of an armadillo as it matured, a defense mechanism Ladon thought essential for his project. The skin had darkened from a smoky gray to black over the past month, allowing it to blend in the dark and remain undetected, but it was the shifting surface modification in its genetic makeup that made GC-4… special.

If only the insolent beast would cooperate.

"I see you haven't put that thing out of its misery," Mother's voice echoed within the room. The sound projected from the intercom above the reinforced door, her tone laced with reproach.

Movement from beyond the thick glass panel drew GC-4's attention, as Dr. Meredith Malcolm stepped into view. She crossed her arms over her chest, likely tapping her foot with impatience while she regarded them with pursed lips. The creature peered at her with interest, flicked its tongue once, and then turned hopeful yellow eyes back to Ladon as it tilted its head to the side and chirped.

 _Food?_

Ladon chuckled and shook his head.

 _No._

"How could you possibly find that thing amusing, darling," Mother chided, oblivious to the pair's silent exchange. She stared at GC-4 with a critical eye. "Its design lacks elegance. Perhaps you should consider introducing feline DNA into your next batch. They would be a far better alternative than canine."

"I disagree," Ladon said and strode closer to GC-4. "While I concede nature designed felines to be more pleasing to the eye, their disposition is far too independent and they have no regard for authority." He smiled. "In other words, we are too similar in character. I have no desire to perfect a strenuous relationship, when a more suitable alternative is at my disposal."

Mother stepped closer to the glass panel and frowned, displeased with his response—or perhaps by the dismissive tone in his voice. He could sense his gradual change in behavior unsettled her. As an infant, his need to seek her approval when a goal was accomplished filled him with purpose, but as he matured this was no longer the case. Ladon's inclination for privacy was beginning to worry Mother, as though she were unwilling to accept the gangly hybrid she'd spliced with her DNA and reared from the moment he imprinted on her face years ago, had grown into the striking male before her.

Ladon's human side could tolerate the maternal aspect of Mother's behavior.

The cold-blooded animal lurking beneath him—did not.

As if unfurling from the depths of his subconscious, Ladon felt his frame relax while the predator in him took over. His powerful tail swept the concrete floor as he circled GC-4 in silence, keeping a five meter distance between himself and the creature. Ladon was acutely aware of his mother's gaze on him while he stalked his prey. He paused beneath an overhead lamp, allowing her to appreciate every contour of his design.

Ladon's skin was bone white, like alabaster, and the near-translucent pattern of his scales were visible in the harsh lighting. The coloration was a startling contrast to his jet black hair and the shade of green of his reptilian eyes. Hard ridges lined the back of his neck, down his spine to the tip of his tail. Bronze colored dermal plates curved along the shape of his broad shoulders, his collarbone, and the defined pectorals of his chest as one of his defense mechanisms. This same organic armor grew beneath his arms and calves, which during a training exercise it was discovered they reacted to a threat by lifting to expose their sharp edges. Because of this, the technicians often remained at a safe distance in his presence.

A wise decision.

As of late, the male had discarded the habit of filing down his nails and allowed them to grow their natural course. Mother had objected, insisting they would interfere with his work or cause unnecessary injury to the staff during his medical examinations. He didn't care, nor would he subject any restraint on his body to assuage the technicians.

Ladon was a predator.

Perhaps Mother needed to be reminded of that.

GC-4 tracked his movements until the male stopped and emitted a rumbling sound from his chest that was a mixture of a growl and a hiss. A warning. The creature growled back, no longer amused by the game but unwilling to submit. Stubborn thing. Ladon's pale grey lips curled to reveal sharp fangs. He straightened to his full, nearly seven-foot height and let out a deafening roar. The partition shuddered with the sound, but did not break. From the corner of his eye, he saw his mother's hands pressed to her ears while she stared back in horror.

 _Excellent_.

Ladon's voice was rich and melodic, almost formal in its presentation when addressing an audience, but he'd never given into this primal urge until now. At once, GC-4 dropped from the ceiling and crouched before him. Ladon snarled at it once more, and the test subject presented his neck in the universal offering of a subordinate to its alpha. Ladon approached the creature with confidence, and then he kneeled to the ground and caressed the tender flesh of it neck with his claws.

"Good boy," Ladon purred.

GC-4 remained docile on the floor.

Mother cleared her throat, drawing his attention back to the partition. Her face had paled, though she attempted to conceal her discomfort by settling her eyes to the palmpilot in her hand as she spoke to him.

"I have another conference call with Mr. Nicolai tonight, darling, I may not be able to accompany you at dinner."

"I understand, Mother." Ladon smiled at her bravado and stood, placing his hands behind his back. "Perhaps another time?"

"Of course," she replied. When she stared back at him, her eyes were guarded but she managed to keep her expression politely detached. "I love you, darling."

Ladon inclined his head. "I know."

Mother parted her lips, but she hesitated and settled for offering him an imperceptible smile before she fled the observation room.

 _Play?_

Ladon glanced down at GC-4. The creature swept its black tail and tilted its large head to the side, awaiting his response. The male smiled, a sense of kinship cementing as he accepted the creature's connection to his mind as though it were an extension of himself. With this bond, sectors that were once beyond his reach would be available to him through his test subject's keen perception. Theoretically, anyway. This would be their first trial outside the confines of their controlled space, but if their link was strong it was possible he could observe through the creature's perspective. Ladon kneeled and stared into GC-4's yellow eyes.

 _Play_?

"Yes," Ladon replied. His thoughts centered on the exposed air vent above his tank, and the soft voice that haunted him. The female's scent still lingered on his tongue. "Let us play a game of hide and seek."

* * *

X-013's attention drifted back to the small female once again as he patrolled his territory for the third time, unable to ignore her presence nor his decision to spare her life. He'd hoped his time alone in the cleansing room would clear his mind as he washed the filth from his skin and clothing, but by the time the task was complete and he'd dried off he felt even more confused and frustrated than before.

Thus, he surveyed every inch of the basement and remained at a distance though he made certain to keep her scent close by. Given his heightened sense of smell, this was easy to accomplish while perched atop a horizontal pipe near the ceiling. His vantage point allowed him a clear view of the basement, but his eyes settled on the huddled form near his den.

Hours had passed since he'd threatened her into obedience, and his hand clenched as he remembered how his fingers had easily wrapped around her neck. He wondered if his rough hand had left more purple bruises on her skin, or if the wound he'd inflicted with his sharp nail had stopped bleeding. Had she tended to her injuries? What of her leg? His kind were immune to disease, and Mercile had designed them to heal at an accelerated pace, but humans were frail and weak.

Perhaps an infection would claim her life.

The male felt his brows draw together, the thought pushing him off the pipe to fall thirty feet onto the concrete floor. He landed with a grunt and stalked towards the female, approaching her space with quiet footsteps. The deep, even sound of her breathing made him pause. She was asleep, still curled up with her face tucked beneath her arms, while her body trembled as though unable to settle even in her unconscious state. He walked behind the metal beam and unfastened the knot, then he unwound the net from its base. The male tugged it once to alert her of his presence. She mumbled in her sleep, but didn't stir. He crouched and brought his lips inches from her ear.

"Wake up," X-013 rumbled, his voice just above a whisper.

A crease formed over her forehead, but it was the sudden altered rhythm of her heartbeat that indicated she was finally aware of him. The male leaned back and grabbed the net without warning, pulling the thing from beneath her. Unprepared for this, the female yelped as she rolled with the motion until he untangled her completely from the net. He tossed it to the floor and tensed, prepared to give chase if she fled from him. The female shook her head and pressed an unsteady hand to her temple, but she remained curled on the floor.

"Stand," X-013 growled. He rose to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at her.

The female nodded and pushed herself to her feet, keeping her eyes averted as she struggled to do as commanded. Her legs wobbled with the effort to stand, but she didn't allow herself to fall despite her injury. She rubbed her arms in a nervous gesture, and darted her frightened eyes to him before casting them to the ground.

X-013 grunted and thrust his chin in the direction of the cleansing room. The female glanced in that direction, but didn't move. He curled his lip to reveal his canines and took a step forward, his hand lifting with the intent to grab her arm. At once, she flinched and covered her head as if to brace herself for an attack. The male frowned and pulled his hand back. Instead, he stepped into her space which caused the female to gasp and stumble back while he used his massive frame to herd her towards the back of the basement. A snarl or the snap of his teeth kept her from straying from the direct path to the cleansing room. More than once, the female almost lost her footing as she limped backwards but he advanced at a slow pace allowing her time to adjust and keep her balance. Her eyes never left him during the silent journey, and he found himself committing their soft blue color to memory.

He'd seen the sky once in his entire existence, a stolen glimpse while he'd been drugged and locked in a transporter cage as a cub, but that small revelation of a world outside of Mercile and their cruelty had remained with him for years.

Approaching the threshold to the cleansing room, X-013 stopped and thrust his chin once more, narrowing his eyes down at the female.

"Tend to your needs," he said in a gruff tone. "You may use the soap and rag to cleanse yourself."

The female blinked in apparent confusion and looked over her shoulder at the darkened entrance to the cleansing room before turning her attention back to him. She took a hesitant step back, and then another while keeping wary eyes to his feet. The male observed in silence as she retreated further into the room and lost sight of her when she rounded a corner, but he remained in place to allow her privacy. Besides, where would she go? Only cement walls encompassed the cleansing room; the door before him was her only means of escape.

He grunted with approval when he heard the toilet flush, followed by the sound of rushing water from the shower pipe. While he paced the length of the entrance, he kept vigilant eyes to the space around him. It wouldn't be long before the humans brought him his meal, and the prospect made his stomach clench with hunger. Engrossed by the thought of seared meat, he almost missed the female's presence as she attempted to slink away from him while his eyes were averted. The cloth covering her small feet muffled her footsteps, but not the sound of her erratic heartbeat. The male pretended not to notice her, though he commended her determination to flee from him.

The female was small, but had courage.

Still, it was a foolish thing to do.

The moment she turned and hobbled off at a quick pace, X-013 lunged after her before she could get too far. The female squawked and hopped back as he jumped in her path. He snarled as he circled her and spread his arms wide, impeding her escape in any direction. She tracked his movements with wide eyes, and though her face had paled and her bruising was noticeable, her skin was no longer covered in blood and filth. Her heavy breathing and the scent of her pain assured him the female's strength was waning. He needed to assert his dominance now if he expected her to obey his commands. Advancing with purpose, he bent to grab her by the waist but was caught by surprise when the female yelled and struck him on the nose with her fist.

Stunned, he reared back and pressed his hand to the tender flesh. A heavy silence settled between them. She cradled her hand and tears slid down her cheeks, but it was her eyes that held back his temper—barely. The female glared at him, and for a moment even the scent of her fear was masked by her quiet rage.

" _Coward."_ The word quavered as it left her lips. "Go ahead, then. Bite me. Beat me. Do what you want, I don't care anymore! You have no honor, and you're behaving like the animal Mercile says you are!"

X-013 roared, enraged by the female's insult. He grabbed her by the arm, ignoring the sound of her pained cry as he dragged her back to her space. He tossed her roughly to the floor and secured the net around her frame, though the temptation to teach the runt a lesson increased the longer he glowered down at her.

"Adjust to this space, human," he snarled. "I will not release you again, even if you beg me to."

"What if I need to—"

"Then you will lie in your own filth." His tone broke no argument. "I am an _animal_ , yes? A feral creature with no honor, and as such your welfare is not my concern. Do not speak to me again, or I _will_ bite, beat, and do as I please. You are the enemy, and it is my right to seek vengeance." He curled his lip in disgust. "Sparing your life was a mistake, but perhaps my hand will not falter the next time it is wrapped around your neck."

The female cringed from his unforgiving words, and X-013 felt a twisted sense of pleasure as the scent of her fear returned. He turned his back on the retch and walked away, the urge to drive his fist though another crate growing stronger as her biting words plagued him.

 _Animal_.

It was the first word he'd learned to resent as a cub.

The air around him gradually soured while he patrolled his territory, unable to find solace in the task. Not even the frigid air within the basement cooled his temper, and the female's continued presence made it almost unbearable. She'd curled back once more on the floor, and on occasion his ears picked up a peculiar humming sound from her lips.

She did not attempt to speak to him again.

To his relief, the small glass partition located in the center of the basement ceiling whirred and slid back heralding the arrival of his meal. He jumped from his favorite perch atop the metal pipe near the roof and stalked towards the drop point. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the female had sat up and lifted her eyes to the gap in the ceiling. The hoist rope lowered at a snail's pace, and attached to the hook was a large metal dish, placed over a wooden compartment and held aloft by the netting around it. His stomach growled, but he was patient. The male once attempted to attack the thing and had been punished for it, locked and chained in a small cage without a scrap of meat for three days.

Once the compartment touched the floor, the hook detached with a _snap_ and the wire ascended. X-013 waited until the partition closed before he approached his meal. He crouched and withdrew the dish from the netting, but holding the thing in his hand made him frown. Feeling his temper flare, he lifted the dish cover and snarled. Three thin cuts of seared meat rested pathetically on the dish—nothing else. He was accustomed to eating at least eight pounds of meat per meal, and the scraps he held in his hand would only stir his hunger more.

This was his punishment for attacking the young technician, he concluded.

The male would've rather endured another beating from Dougal than have them lessen his ration of meat, though he supposed it was fortunate the humans hadn't decided to withhold his meals entirely. He made his way back to his den, but came to an abrupt halt when he passed by the female. She was in the midst of settling back down on the floor to rest, her arms tucked inside her shirt as she curled into a ball. When her stomach grumbled, she sighed and pressed her forehead to her knees.

"Have at it, big guy," the female mumbled, sparing him a glance through bleary eyes. She shivered and tucked her chin beneath the collar of her shirt. "I'm not hungry..."

"You lie," he accused. "Even now I can hear your stomach protest from lack of food—" Hearing the note of concern in his words, he shook his head and scowled. "I will not share my meal with you, human"

"Mm," was her whispered reply. Within seconds, she was asleep.

X-013 growled and strode to his den. An uncomfortable pressure gnawed in the pit of his own stomach, but he refused to acknowledge it. He _wouldn't_. She was the enemy and thought him no better than an animal; starvation was a suitable punishment for her insolence.

He parted a section of the canvas tarp to reveal the entrance of his den, and settled himself on the floor with his back to the bars of the cage. As he stripped the meat with his sharp teeth, he relished the subtle taste of blood and felt himself begin to calm. His next meal wouldn't be for hours, so he refrained from wolfing it down though he was well tempted to. With two strips left on his plate, he set them aside for later.

Not _for the female,_ he thought with annoyance.

The male glanced back at his burden through a slit of the canvas, drawn by her muffled sigh as she shifted on the floor. Another twinge in his gut forced him to stand and slide the tarp closed, cocooning him inside the warmth of his den. He wouldn't allow the female's scent to penetrate his home. Determined to sleep and ignore her existence, he strode to the mattress that was placed on the farthest corner of the cage. The soft, woolen blanket was familiar and eased his troubled mind, for exhaustion claimed him the moment he settled over it and plunged into oblivion…

* * *

9:42 P.M. –

The moment his eyes opened to the darkened ceiling of his den, X-013 sensed there was something wrong. He knew the temperature had dropped a fraction more as the hours shifted, and the lights had been turned off until morning. This allowed him to keep track of time while confined in a place with no windows, but neither the chill in the air nor the absence of light were the source of his disrupted sleep.

A peculiar sound could be heard outside his den.

He crept to the entrance and paused behind the closed tarp, allowing his ears to identify the noise. It was incessant and rough, as though something shuffled across the floor.

Or someone.

 _The female!_

X-013 pushed the tarp aside, prepared to punish her for attempting to escape— _again_ —but the moment he stepped out, the air rushed out of his lungs and he froze. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and picked up her location in a single sweep of the room. No longer bound to the foot of the metal beam, he found her lying nearly forty paces from where he'd secured the net.

And she was still inside it.

Before he could take a step to bring her back, the net moved of its own accord in a jerky motion. The act was unnatural, for he could see she remained immobile within while it continued to drag her deeper into the basement. Then, a section of the netting suddenly jutted upward and lifted the female two feet off the ground. The male's heart leapt, and for a fleeting moment he wondered if this was a dream. She hung, suspended in mid air and only stepping closer was he able to pick up the faint scent of an intruder.

A pair of yellow eyes materialized out of thin air, gleaming in the darkness as they bobbed and wove, unable to remain still for the space of a breath. When X-013 emitted a low growl, they stopped and blinked once.

Then, the creature revealed its jagged teeth and smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, kiddies. The "creature" from CH.4 (the one in the tank, if you want to save yourself a re-read, lol) has finally revealed his name! He's another new breed of New Species, but definitely one that's a lot more sinister in personality. And I guess he's cookin' up some nasty little hybrids of his own. Mommy dearest is not very thrilled with her baby, huh? :P Look forward to the next installment. X-013 will at last show that tender side we've all been waiting for. Poor Paige. I just want to hug the girl, she's such a trooper.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At first, the creature remained unseen as X-013 stalked towards it with his lips curled back in a snarl. A single emergency light located beside the partition on the ceiling gave him an advantage in the dark. Keeping his vision trained where the net protruded upward, the male noticed the empty space above it rippled like the sheen of a mirror doused by trickling water. The distinct shape of the intruder was more visible the longer he stared, but it was its sinister eyes that kept the male at a distance and wary despite the urge to claim back what was taken from him.

X-013's eyes travelled down to the huddled form of the female, and he growled to startle her but she remained unresponsive. Her ability to sleep through her own abduction confounded him. Unless succumbed by the tranquilizers forced upon him by Mercile, any subtle disturbance would bring him to attention at once—no matter how exhausted he felt.

Unless…

A sudden thought sent a cold sensation to the pit of his stomach.

Had the creature claimed her life?

Shifting closer, the male sniffed the air but could not pick up the scent of her blood. He strained his ears, careful to keep the thing within his sights, and was rewarded by the faint sound of her heartbeat. The female was alive, but her shallow intake of breath unsettled him.

A chirping sound brought his attention back to the creature. As it lowered the female to the floor, the outline of its body rippled and changed from translucent to pitch black. The male had never seen a more unnatural creature in his life. Light from the caught on the creature's glistening skin. The texture appeared rough and jagged ridges protruded from the length of its back. Its long, slender tail whipped from side to side as it studied the male with rapt attention and it parted its mouth to offer a mischievous grin. A dark bluish- purple tongue slithered out to lick an eye, but when the female whimpered in her sleep it cocked its head down and trailed the tongue to the side of her face instead.

The female shuddered and whimpered again.

X-013 felt his entire frame coil with rage. He snarled at the creature and rolled his shoulders back, hands flexed at his sides in preparation for a fight. The creature's pupils narrowed to slits and it placed its body over the female's, lowering its triangular head as it hissed and growled back. A sharp-clawed hand lifted to drag the female further beneath its bulk, the possessive manner in which it claimed its prize a testament of its sex.

As a male, X-013 knew it meant the gesture as a challenge.

He began to circle the creature in hopes of luring it away from the female, but the stubborn thing merely tracked his movements with large eyes and maintained its position. Left with little choice, X-013 charged and tackled the creature so they both rolled onto the floor and away from the female. The creature slipped from his hold and turned, striking the male with its powerful tail. The force threw him several feet across the basement, and he felt a burning sensation along the length of his left arm where the tail had made contact with his skin. Pushing himself back to his feet, X-013 stared at the two lacerations on his arm while blood dripped to the floor. The cuts were deep, but they'd heal and the pain was bearable. His eyes roamed the space of his territory in search of the intruder, but it was gone.

 _No, not gone,_ he thought with absolute certainty. _Hidden_.

Stalking him.

X-013 could feel the penetrating gaze of the creature while he stood his ground. As a predator, the thought of something hunting _him_ set him on edge. The male wasn't prey by any stretch of the imagination, and he would rectify that notion the moment his enemy was within sight. He allowed his keen senses to pick up the trace of the creature's scent or the slightest change in the air. More than once, his eyes darted back to where the female lay on the ground. He forced himself to remain in place, despite his animal's persistent desire to scoop her up in his arms and take her to the safety of his den.

For once, his human side agreed with it.

The male's nose flared as the stench of his enemy drew closer, and a shift in the air alerted him of its presence somewhere to his left. He closed his eyes and relaxed the tension in his muscles, taking a deep breath before he lunged at a seemingly empty space but collided with the creature's body instead. Guided by the stench of its breath, X-013 coiled his arm around the thick neck while he straddled the thing with his powerful legs. The creature remained in its translucent state as it hissed and bucked, attempting to dislodge the male from its back, but the moment X-013 impaled the vulnerable flesh of its eye with his claws, a shrieking snarl assaulted his ears and the thing's black skin reappeared once more.

Warm blood coated X-013's hand, the color a deep bluish- purple like the unnatural shade of the creature's tongue. The smell was sickly sweet, like a combination of meat doused in sour milk, and it made his lips curl in disgust. With a final thrust of his fingers to convey his message, the male pushed his body off the animal and watched with grim satisfaction as it writhed on the ground in obvious pain. Keeping himself between the creature and the female behind him, X-013 threw his head back and roared. The creature righted its body on all fours and snarled back, but perhaps sensing the fight was no longer in his favor he began to retreat.

For every step the thing took to distance itself from the male, X-013 kept a steady pace as he advanced with his canines bared. He followed its progression as it slunk back to the farthest corner of the basement, its reptilian tale semi-tucked between its legs, while a trail of dark blood trickled to the floor from the ruptured eye socket. Even as the creature slithered up the side of the wall and towards the ceiling, X-013 steps didn't falter as he climbed the nearest metal beam and stalked after it.

Reaching the network of pipes above, he glared at the creature as it flicked its tongue in his direction and its remaining eye seemed to assess him with a cool regard before it dove within the narrow opening of an exposed ventilation shaft and disappeared. X-013 waited until the scent of its presence vanished, then he approached the opening with caution. He found the metal grid and placed it back to cover the void, disconcerted by the simple and unobtrusive approach into his territory. He unfastened his pants to relieve himself near the border of the structure, and hoped the scent of his urine would deter the creature from invading his space again.

Once done, he quickly climbed down and ran to the cleansing room to rid himself of the animal's blood and stench. He poured water over the wound on his arm, tore a strip of cloth from the cuff of his pant sleeve, and wrapped the cut to staunch the bleeding until it sealed on its own. He rushed back to the place where he'd left the female, but hesitated as he approached. She hadn't moved an inch, and the eerie stillness of her small body lying on the floor worried him. The male crouched beside her and used his sharp nail to rip the net open, unable to keep the tremor from his hands. The female was on her side with her back to him, a mass of dark curls obscuring her face.

The first brush of his fingers on her skin made him recoil at once, taken aback by their complete lack of warmth. He rubbed his fingers together and licked his suddenly dry lips. The second touch, he was more prepared for it. His fingers trailed the length of her arm, her neck, anywhere her skin was exposed to him, but no matter where he touched it was all the same.

Cold.

So, so cold.

The male turned her over onto her back and his eyes widened, horrified. She was deathly pale, as though every single drop of blood had been leeched out of her. Dark circles had formed beneath the hollow of her eyes, her lips were a dull shade of blue, and the only indication she was still alive was the sound of her faint heartbeat. X-013 was struck with an image of the female trembling while she had dozed off on the floor before he had taken her to the cleansing room. He'd thought her fear of him was the cause of it, but he was wrong.

Raised in isolation within the confines of his prison, X-013 had never given much thought to the glacial atmosphere set in his territory. His core temperature was above normal due to his high metabolism and advanced healing rate, allowing him to live comfortably in a fifty degree setting without the aid of clothing for warmth. He enjoyed the cold, and was meticulous in his cleansing habits when the prospect of freezing water was at his disposal. The moment he decided to keep the female alive, it never occurred to him her exposure to the frigid atmosphere for a prolonged period of time could possibly affect her health. In his continued efforts to block her existence from his mind, he'd neglected her for hours while tied to a net without food or shelter.

Unprotected.

Helpless.

Because of him, she was dying.

Lifting the female off the floor with gentle hands, X-013 made his way back to his den. He pushed through the tarp concealing the entrance and closed it quickly to keep what little warmth was inside his space from escaping. He placed her over the mattress and kneeled beside it, his eyes roaming over her face for any signs of distress. He brushed her hair back with hesitant fingers and was distracted by the softness of its texture.

Light from the ceiling filtered through the covering around his den and cast a muted glow over the pallor of her features, but she didn't rouse with his touch as he had hoped. The bruising on her face appeared darker against her fair complexion now, and the distinct impression of his fingers coiled around the delicate column of her neck made him glare at the evidence of his abuse with a hardened resolve.

Rubbing his hands together until heat surfaced with their friction, he leaned over and pressed his palms over the female's cheeks to give her warmth. He repeated the process and waited. His index fingers traced the line of her brows and peculiar nose, taking a moment to count the unusual specks in his perusal, while his thumb feathered over her soft lips and closed eyelids. Dark lashes fluttered and her body shivered, but it was likely just her body's reaction to touch and the abrupt change in temperature.

The male continued his ministrations over every inch of her body, alternating between offering his warmth or using the strength of his hands to massage her frame and stimulate her core temperature to elevate. During this, he remained attentive to the sound of her heartbeat and the rise and fall of her chest. More than once, he had to press his ear close to her lips and feel her breath there to reassure him. Hours passed by without repose, but despite the burn of his reddened hands the male was relentless. By the time a sheen of sweat glistened his arms and back, the female's lips were no longer blue and the sound of her heartbeat was stronger.

Heaving a breath of relief, the male caught sight of his canteen by the foot of the mattress and grabbed it. It was halfway full and likely lukewarm by now, but he didn't care. He drank the water, feeling the liquid spill down his bare chest in his haste to quench his thirst. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and scooted closer to the female, tilting the mouth of the container to her dry lips. He parted the soft flesh with his thumb to allow the water easier access, but too much of it spilled at once from his angle and drenched her chin and the collar of her shirt. He scowled and stared at the canteen, lifting the thing to his lips for another drink— only, he didn't swallow it. Parting the female's lips once more, he leaned down and latched his mouth to hers while his tongue impeded too much of it to flow down at once. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed the offered liquid without difficulty. He felt his lips tilt up at this accomplishment, so he repeated the process a few more times until he was satisfied.

At last, heat radiated from her body.

Feeling exhaustion settle over him, X-013 climbed over the female without hesitation and curled to his side with his back to the bars of the cage. His arm snaked to her waist and gently tugged her so her back was pressed to his front, keeping a splayed hand over her belly as he secured her in place. He used his other arm to cushion her head and intertwined their legs so every inch of her frame could feel the heat from his core temperature. He fumbled for the wool blanket and covered them with it, cocooning the two in its warmth. The female squirmed and mumbled in her sleep, her words soft and incoherent. His ears perked up at the sound of her voice, but once she settled into a comfortable position the male sighed and burrowed his nose in her hair.

X-013 couldn't classify the scent at first, so he burrowed deeper onto the crook of her neck and tried again. _Ah, there._ It was subtle, but fresh and tangy like some type of fruit. His tongue darted curiously over the skin, but the taste didn't coincide with the sweetness in her hair. Still, it was not unpleasant and it left a tingling sensation on the tip of his tongue. The male decided to explore that later. For now, the little female needed rest.

The sound of her deep, steady breathing and the rhythmic thump of her heartbeat lulled the male until his eyes closed at last. Thoughts of the intruder and the need to secure his territory still plagued him, but the comfort he felt while sharing his space—with a _human,_ no less—kept his demeanor calm. The male no longer felt trapped or stifled by her presence, and all his anger had dissipated. He had to admit, her softness and warmth pressed against him felt…nice. He pushed his hand beneath her shirt and kneaded her belly, fascinated by the absence of ridges in her abdomen. Even the females of his kind, while not as hardened nor defined as a male, had a physique which attested to their strength.

His female did not, and he was surprised to discover this pleased him.

 _His._

X-013's brow furrowed in confusion, though a smile began to settle over his lips before he could stop himself. His heart rate spiked along with his breathing, but whether from fear or excitement he couldn't be sure. The male felt as though he were standing at the edge of a precipice, while a single word kept him rooted and dispelled his uncertainty. It whispered over and over again, the concept foreign to him but also strangely familiar as it unraveled the foundation of his core.

 _Mine, mine, mine._

Driven by instinct, he brushed his nose to the column of the female's neck and nipped the tender flesh without breaking the skin. He found the small wound he'd inflicted with his sharp nail and licked it, emitting a soft rumble when the taste of her blood flooded his senses. The human part of him felt as though he'd been hit with the crushing blow of a thousand razorbacks, yet his animal side remained complacent. It seemed to understand the complexity of his behavior as something natural.

Perhaps inevitable.

Taking a calming breath, X-013 nestled his face between her neck and shoulder as exhaustion claimed him. His fingers kneaded the female's belly absently while he surrendered to sleep, though a part of him felt as though he'd just willingly surrendered himself to something… _more._ The thought persisted like the pulse of a heartbeat, but it was unlike the incessant force taking hold of him the longer he breathed in her delicious scent and chased after it even while he dreamed.

 _Mine._

 _Mine._

 _Mine…_

* * *

HOMELAND: NSO SECURITY DIVISION—CONTROL ROOM.

"You're telling me _this_ is the reason Mercile caught on to _special_ agent Delaney?" NSO Commanding officer Tim Oberto glared at the leading member assigned to the IT Security subdivision of his task force, while holding the evidence of his displeasure in his hand. The words _Betty's Floral and Candy_ _Shop_ were printed in artistic magenta letters. The logo was a gold ribbon shaped like a heart. "This is a receipt for a fucking gift basket."

"That is correct, sir," Miles Fletcher replied, immune by the forbidding tone of his voice. It was a precursor to the infamous Oberto temper, and he had grown accustomed to it over the years while employed at Homeland. Like any storm, he'd weather through it until it passed.

Milo glanced from his commanding officer to the small audience gathered for the debriefing, and found he was unable to keep the same cool regard in their presence. He'd been assigned to Control since day one, and for security purposes his interaction with other people outside his sector was limited.

This, he understood and accepted.

His skills in cybersecurity made him an asset to the New Species Organization, but also a target to their enemies. Because of his commitment to the NSO, his identity was now considered classified and he no longer existed in the "out world." This was not a concern. The only family he had was a disgruntled uncle who lived in Middle of Nowhere, USA, where Milo was raised until his own flesh and blood kicked him out the day after his eighteenth birthday. Besides, his reticent nature made him a bit of a loner and unskilled among any social convention. The act alone of engaging in a conversation was outside his element, though he was passable if left with little choice.

Like now.

However, standing in the presence of _three_ New Species figures was indeed a novelty in his otherwise quiet routine —albeit, a disconcerting one.

Justice North sat on a computer chair with his feet crossed at the ankles, wearing a tailored suit with his elbows resting over the leather handles. He offered Milo a pleasant smile, but his dark blue eyes studied him with keen interest. Fury North, his second in command, prowled the length of the control room with a scowl on his face as he issued commands over his cell phone, but it was the third male in the room that made Milo nervous.

Darkness leaned his back against the wall with a grim expression set over his hard features. His quiet yet imposing presence was even more intimidating than the name he'd chosen for himself, though his reputation alone was enough cause for disquiet. Milo had clearance to NSO records, and the feline's case file was the stuff of nightmares.

It didn't surprise him in the least Darkness was the NSO's interrogator.

He was also agent Delaney's mentor and friend.

While Oberto continued his tirade about the receipt in his hand, Milo directed his attention to the males. He was confident the information he'd gathered was not only accurate, but the details had revealed a complication their team had not been prepared for.

Natasha Delaney had been keeping a secret from the NSO for years, but she hadn't betrayed them to the enemy. The data Milo uncovered during his investigation was too personal, and its trail had been removed for the NSO's protection. Unfortunately, a simple mistake had compromised her mission.

The receipt was proof of that.

Oberto massaged the bridge of his nose and glowered at his IT officer, but Justice cleared his throat and stared pointedly at the older man. Oberto threw his hands in the air and backed off, sitting beside the NSO leader while he crossed his arms over his chest. Justice turned to Milo and smiled.

"What is your name?"

"M-Miles Fletcher, sir," he replied. "Milo is fine."

"And why do you believe agent Delaney has not betrayed my people, Milo?"

"Because it's not in her nature."

Milo noticed when Fury disconnected his call and narrowed his eyes at him, but something pulled his attention to Darkness as he prepared to defend his case. The male's black eyes assessed him from a distance, and Milo's heart jumped when he heard the soft rumble of his growl.

"Calm," Justice said, keeping his attention to the young officer. "You will listen."

Darkness heeded his leader's command, but he didn't look happy about it.

Milo hesitated, then turned and walked to his computer station without a word. He tapped the keyboard twice and directed his mouse to the encrypted archive. Once he clicked the appropriate file, the image of a young woman appeared over a large screen across the Control room. It spanned the length of the massive wall, so even the freckles over the bridge of her nose were visible to the audience.

"Who is the female?" Justice said.

Milo tapped his keyboard and the screen divided into sections. A plethora of images bombarded the monitor, pictures he'd compiled of the young woman from her social media accounts within the last two days. Agent Delaney was among them, but her appearance was altered. Her hair was long and brown, and at times she wore clothing that was both business-like and impersonal.

An illusion.

"Who the fuck is she?" Darkness repeated his leader's question, stepping away from the wall with quiet fury. He approached Milo's console station, but his eyes were riveted to agent Delaney and the girl. He wondered to which of the two the male had referred his inquiry.

"The gift basket was addressed to Paige McKayla Evans." Milo paused. "Agent Delaney's daughter."

"That's bullshit," Oberto snapped from behind them. "The NSO screens every potential candidate before they are employed, and keeps their personal files up to date once they become a member. Delaney doesn't have a daughter."

"Well, according to the Bloomsburg Hospital records in Pennsylvania, she does," Milo retorted. He turned back to his keyboard and tapped it once, a picture of a birth certificate appearing on the screen at his command. "It's fake, of course."

Silence descended over the room.

"What do you mean it's fake?" Oberto said.

"False. Counterfit. Forged." Milo tilted his head and frowned at his commanding officer. "Um, bogus?"

Justice pressed his lips together and coughed. Fury chuckled, though Milo wasn't certain why his reply had merited the other's amusement. From the thunderous expression on Oberto's face, it seemed he'd just inadvertently committed a faux pas in their verbal exchange.

"I'd keep talking if I were you," Darkness mumbled beside him, keeping his attention to the images on the screen. "Before he tears you a new asshole."

Milo cleared his throat and darted his eyes back to the image of the birth certificate.

"Ah, right. By my calculations, the origin of agent Delaney's persona—Norah Evans— has been meticulously constructed for years. Not a single piece of information under this identity could be traced back to the NSO, but its purpose was evident once I discovered who Paige Evans really was. In the out world, Norah Evans is just a single mother employed as a personal assistant to the CEO of a nondescript small business. Because of her constant travel arrangements, school records indicated Paige was raised in California under the care of her grandmother." Milo tapped the keyboard again, and the image of an old woman appeared on the screen. " _This_ was the flaw in her otherwise perfect lie."

"How so?" Darkness asked.

Milo took a breath and brought up the image of a newspaper article in the obituary section, which depicted the old woman's face again. "Abigail Thornton was a state certified caregiver for children and young adults taken from their homes due to neglect or abuse, and during the last course of her career the state's records indicated she adopted two girls—Natasha and Norah."

"Holy shit," Oberto whispered.

The tendril of apprehension Milo had felt upon collecting each piece to agent Delaney's puzzle returned, but he powered through the discomfort and continued with his debriefing. It was not lost on him their contingency plan needed alterations. Two days ago, Paige Evans was reported missing by her university on the same night the NSO had lost communication with Natasha Delaney.

But somewhere along the way, a digital trail had been left behind by their abductors.

Miles Fletcher just needed to find it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ohhh, the feels! About time our stubborn male stepped up, right? Ahhh, can't wait for Paige to wake up all snuggled up to him-except, she's probably not going to like it much. X-013 was a bit of a jerk *snickers* And huzzah for Milo and his nerdy adorable self. Where the heck did he come from? Who the heck knows? My creative muse said do it, so I did. She's the boss, ya know? And for all you Darkness fans, yes he is still mated to Kat so don't get your panties in a bind. His friendship to Nat will be revealed as the story progresses. ;) Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Running._

 _She was running again. It was only a matter of time before they caught her._

 _They always did._

 _Her legs were growing heavy, and the path ahead of her was blocked. She skidded to a halt and tried to retrace her steps, but the trail behind her disappeared. Her lungs burned. With her throat constricted, she couldn't draw enough air to scream. She staggered back and trembled in the center of the clearing, the same one they'd been herding her to since the beginning. Running was pointless, she knew that. No matter which path she chose, her destination was always the same._

 _Always._

 _A dead end._

 _The forest around her swayed and whispered. Sometimes it laughed. Decrepit and devoid of leaves, the trees uprooted from the earth and with the help of their gnarled branches they dragged themselves in her direction. They surrounded her, closing the space in the clearing until she had no choice but to huddle on the floor._

 _That's when it grabbed her._

 _A claw-shaped branch circled her ankle and lifted her as though she were a ragdoll. Another snatched her arm and began to pull in the other direction. She opened her mouth to scream, but not a sound escaped her. Tears blurred her vision, but she could still feel them. Those claws. Everywhere they touched, the warmth was sucked out of her until an unbearable cold took its place and left her paralyzed. This is the part where they'd gobble her up. Jagged teeth would smile and tear her to pieces._

 _She forced air into her lungs and sobbed._

"Calm."

 _A gruff voice penetrated her senses, the sound deep like a bass drum. Something about it was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't understand why. She couldn't think. A claw was pulling her hair now, another raked her leg. Her flesh tore and blood spilled from the wounds down to the floor._

 _Pain._

 _There was so much pain._

"Calm," _the voice said again._

 _She felt pressure on her back, her neck, and finally her face. Something rough brushed the length of her nose and eyes, but this wasn't painful._

 _It felt warm._

"I will keep you safe."

 _More warmth seeped into her body, chasing the cold away. The dreadful forest around her faded. The trees released their hold. Someone had once said those words to her before. A softer voice. Feminine._

 _I'll keep you safe, baby._

 _Taking hold of that memory and the gentle tenor of her mother's voice, she surrendered to that promise until her nightmare ended at last._

* * *

A thread of awareness tangled itself to her subconscious and pulled gently, luring Paige from the depths of sleep. It was a slow process, as usual. She hadn't heard the alarm, so she probably had a few minutes to spare and doze off again. A distant part of her wondered how long she could dawdle in bed, before she had to rush to the bathroom, dress, and then jog across campus to her first class. Maybe she could skip? She'd never done that before, but the thought was tempting. Burrowing her nose deeper to the inviting warmth of her blanket, she decided _one_ day without _A History of Music and the Evolution of Lyrics_ wouldn't be the end of the world.

Paige sighed.

She remembered Professor Carter had hinted a pop quiz would take place sometime this week, the contents of which would be present in their final exam. This was the reason she'd been cooped up in her room studying. But her mother's gift basket had arrived and she'd stormed out to the music hall in anger at her broken promise.

Then…

Realization slammed into Paige— hard and fast. Her eyes flew open, but she held back the impulse to jackknife out of her bed and scream. No, not _her_ bed. Mercile kidnapped her. She was in the basement with a feral Species, not at the dorms. Before drifting to sleep, she'd been curled up on the concrete floor trying to keep warm. When that hadn't worked, she ignored the cold and eventually succumbed to exhaustion.

After that, she'd lost the ability to feel _anything_.

Paige blinked away the haziness from her eyes, unable to process that unsettling thought right now. She needed to focus, and as she did that her eyes widened at the sight resting just inches from her nose. She pulled back a bit and her eyes widened further. A hard wall of nut-brown skin filled her vision, the span of it defined by muscles and marred by a thick scar slicing straight down the middle of a man's naked chest. Paige knew that if she followed the trail of that scar, it would lead up to the column of a powerful neck, slide up the hardened left side of X-013's face and rest over the bridge of his wide nose.

She didn't follow that trail.

Paige took soft, even breaths and moved back another fraction of an inch. She waited to hear the deep rhythm of his breathing change, but nothing happened. The male was asleep beside her— _why_? And where was she? Paige evaluated the space around her with caution. A mattress cushioned her entire left side, and she was beneath the cover of a dark grey blanket.

With a feral Species male who hated her.

Her head was propped over his arm, while the weight of his hand rested over the curve of her hip. Paige added another inch to the space between them, then another. Untangling her legs from his with a gentle nudge, Paige held her breath when the male grunted but he didn't rouse from his sleep. She sighed with relief and added two more inches of space. The hand on her hip flexed, jolting her attention to his face. A sheet of silver hair obscured half of his features, but even with the dim glow filtering through the blanket Paige could see those shards of amber eyes remained hidden beneath silver lashes. The movement had been involuntary. His hand flexed again, then stilled. She licked her lips and grabbed a lock of her hair with trembling fingers. Without a doubt, it was a reckless thing to do. Insane. Dangerous.

She had no choice.

Paige angled the tip of her hair to his face and caressed the male's nose. As expected, his brow furrowed and he grunted past the discomfort, but otherwise no movement. Paige scowled and tried again, this time inserting the hair inside his nostril. The male's hand lifted off her hip to rub his nose, and as he turned onto his back and stretched into a more comfortable position with a deep exhale, Paige seized that moment to slide further away from the unconscious male. She waited the space of a breath, then she rolled to her left and slid from the mattress onto the cold floor. Paige shuddered at the abrupt change in temperature, but she gritted her teeth and remained face down on the floor in silence.

Once her senses decreed the male's sleep had continued without disruption, she lifted her head to stare at the colossal frame hidden by a woolen blanket. As she rose to her feet, her eyes never left the rise and fall of his chest. The inability to see his face while she attempted to sneak away was disconcerting, though it should've given her relief. Ignoring the twinge of pain on her left foot, Paige took a step back and turned on her heel.

That was her mistake.

The second Paige turned her eyes to the exit, a thick arm coiled around her waist, lifted her off the ground, and hauled her beneath the cover of the blanket. The sudden shift left her head spinning and breathless. Pinned to the mattress on her back, X-013 placed his hands on either side of her head and caged her in. He straddled his bulk over her thighs, but he didn't crush her with his weight. As he leaned down, Paige shot her hands to his chest and curled her fingers until her nails bit down into his skin. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but hard enough to drive her point.

"Back off, you friggin' _behemoth_ ," Paige snapped, a mixture of anger and fear battling inside her. She felt smothered by the heat from his imposing frame, and she was tired of being on the receiving end of his temper. "I'll fight back this time, I swear!"

Impassive amber eyes blinked at the threat. X-013 tucked his chin to stare down at her trembling hands pressed against him. The corner of his lips twitched, then he grabbed her right hand and held it close to his face. Paige dug her nails harder with her left, but he either ignored her warning or didn't care. Perhaps he couldn't even feel the prick of her nails at all.

Truly, it was like trying to push back a mountain.

The male's eyes squinted as he studied her nails with interest, running his thumb over the edge of each digit though he didn't appear at all impressed by their blunt formation. As if to test their strength, he curled her fingers and ran her nails down the side of his face. Unable to pull her hand away, Paige stared with unease as the male closed his eyes and did it again. When he trailed her nails down the column of his neck, he shivered and a smile curved his lips.

It gentled his ruthless features, a gesture Paige didn't think him capable of given his violent nature. This made her realize the brute hadn't snarled or snapped his sharp teeth at her since she'd crawled out of the blanket to escape him. And while he had essentially manhandled her, his touch had been firm but gentle. He hadn't glared at her with loathing, either.

Why?

 _You give that male sweet, you give him attitude, but what you do_ not _do is let his hand come down. Not ever._

Without forethought to her actions, Paige heeded Natasha's words and prayed what she was about to do wouldn't provoke the male's temper. It seemed a truce had formed beneath the blanket, but it was a fragile thing. Unpredictable.

To survive his company, she needed to understand his frame of mind.

Removing her hand from his chest, Paige reached out and placed tentative fingers on his cheek. She felt X-013 stiffen, but he kept his eyes closed and a firm grip on her left hand. With a wobbly exhale, she curled her fingers and dragged them down his face to his neck in the same measured caress he'd used with her other hand. He seemed receptive to touch, and Paige recalled the Species women took pleasure from administering the same attention to their hair while she'd interacted with them in the holding room.

 _Sweet, Paige,_ she thought, bracing for the worst. _Give him sweet._

A huff escaped the male's lips when her fingers grazed the scar over his nose, up along his forehead, and travelled past his hairline to stroke his scalp before she raked her hand through his silver mane. Fascinated by its coarse texture and unusual color, Paige found her attention riveted to the thick hair gliding through her fingers. She wondered if exposed to sunlight, the strands would shimmer like a polished nickel.

A soft rumble filled her ears, the peculiar sound a blend between a croon and a deep purr. Paige felt the vibration of it skitter from her hand, down the length of her arm and settle in her belly. Her eyes darted nervously to the male as she withdrew her hand, yet he appeared more disconcerted by the sound than she was. He frowned and cleared his throat, massaging the area with a scowl until it stopped. Paige bit her lip and trailed her nails through the same path until the sound was coaxed from his throat again. When she stopped, it stopped as well only to begin anew with just a stroke of her fingers. She felt a curious sense of triumph, as if she'd discovered a way to entice a timid creature from the depths of its home, though she fought the urge to laugh at the poor male's perplexed expression.

"Do you want me to stop?" Paige whispered.

X-013 swallowed and narrowed his eyes, his expression tortured by the inability to speak. He leaned towards her hand and closed his eyes, releasing his hold on the other as he settled himself lower to allow her better access. Paige hesitated a moment, then used her right hand to mirror her attention to the other side of his face. The male shivered once more and sighed, another smile settling over his lips while the noise in his throat intensified.

Paige tried to suppress her own smile, but the impulse was too strong. She'd established a connection with the ornery Species male, and her relief wasn't something she could ignore after their unpleasant introduction. X-013 chose that moment to peer down at her eyes before they settled on her quirked lips. Something strange flitted in his expression, and when he began to draw his face closer to hers the smile slipped from her lips as she caught a glimpse of his fangs.

The image of trees with sharp teeth invaded her mind, stirring the familiar fear from her nightmare.

 _No, no, no!_

Paige pulled her hands from his face and pushed against his chest in a panic, but her efforts were thwarted by his weight. He was an immovable force bent on a single-minded purpose. Before she could scream, X-013 ran the tip of his nose to the side of hers and pulled back. Blinking away tears from her eyes, Paige allowed the sensation to register. It wasn't pain. The warmth of his breath puffed against her mouth as his nose touched her forehead, then down the length of her nose again, and followed the curve of her jaw to her neck. Paige winced when his nose prodded her bruises and the small puncture wound, but discomfort turned to alarm when his warm tongue licked the sensitive flesh. He brushed the tip of his nose over the same area, and then reverted back to using his tongue. Heat crept up her neck and spread to her cheeks, his attentions too intimate to disregard; he was part animal, but he was still an adult man. When his hands pressed to her ribcage and wandered to the hem of her shirt, the first touch of calloused fingertips to the curve of her waist broke through her petrified state.

" _Hey!"_

Paige grabbed X-013's ears and pulled, keeping a no-nonsense hold until the sound from his throat came to an abrupt halt. 619 had told her to assert her dominance in face of the male's anger, but the canine had neglected to mention the protocol for…whatever this was. Interspecies Exploration? Paige didn't care. Right now, her hand itched to slap some manners into him. As he tilted his head back to stare at her, she noticed his eyes had bled almost to black. The male drew in heavy breaths, lips parted as he took in her bewildered expression. Only a thin ring of amber circled each dilated pupil, but the sight was nothing compared to the possessive manner in which he held his gaze to hers. A predator's eyes. Paige felt a sliver of apprehension creep up her spine, but she mustered up a quavering smile in the face of his proprietorial regard.

"Um, t-thank you." Paige released his ears and placed a hand to her throat. She felt the pulse of her heartbeat there, along with the remnants of moisture, and did her best not to grimace. "It feels a lot better."

X-013's eyes roamed her face and grunted, his pupils contracting back to normal after taking a calming breath. He pushed himself off of her, but he made sure to keep the blanket over them while she scrambled to a sitting position. He scooted his bulk forward, so Paige was left with little choice but to retreat until her back touched the bars of the cage. She pulled her legs against her chest, while the male spread his thighs and settled his own legs on either side of her smaller frame. Again, he'd caged her in. And it wasn't lost on Paige he'd positioned himself between her and the exit.

"I will catch you if you leave my den."

The sound of his gruff voice startled her. Impressive forearms rested over the slope of his upraised knees, the posture relaxed but still rather intimidating. Paige hugged her legs closer, unsure how to respond to his threat.

The male's nose flared. He leaned forward to peer into her anxious eyes. "Do not be afraid of me, female. I will never hurt you again, this is a promise I make." His voice lowered to a soft whisper. "I will keep you safe."

Paige felt her shoulders relax along with her breathing. She recalled this voice from her nightmare, the one that had chased the monsters away and given her warmth. It was hard to believe this male had soothed her with tenders words, and she suspected his hands had taken liberties during her fitful sleep to calm her further. He didn't seem to grasp the concept of personal boundaries, that was certain. Embarrassed by the memory of his tongue on her neck, Paige pressed her face against her knees.

"Do not hide your eyes from me, female," X-013 growled. "I do not like it."

"My name is Paige," she said, lifting her head to appease him. "Not female."

" _Page_?" A crease settled over his forehead as he rolled her name over his tongue. "You were named for the thin square things inside a book?"

"P-a- _i_ -g-e." Resting her chin on one knee, she smiled. "It sounds exactly the same, but the meaning is different. Mom picked my name. A page is someone who trains to become a knight." She paused. " _K_ -n-i-g-h-t?"

"What is the meaning of that word?"

Paige searched for the best way to describe a knight, though she was unsure as to the extent of the male's knowledge. Mercile had no doubt limited his education. She thought of 11 and 619, and an idea struck. "A knight is like a warrior of sorts. A fighter who shows great courage and is bound by honor, like your people. He wears armor—uh, metal clothing—and carries a shield and a sword when they have to face an opponent."

X-013 appeared offended by her analogy. "We do not carry your _she-uldz_ or _soardz_ when facing our enemies. I have never heard of a weapon with those strange names before, but my kind have no use for them. When we face a challenge, it is with our own strength. Humans use guns and knives to hurt us because they are weak, but we were designed to fight for hours and endure great pain." His voice dipped to a low growl. "I do not need a weapon to win a fight."

Paige held his gaze and tapped a hesitant finger to his hand, and then pointed to his mouth. "These are your sword, big guy—claws and fangs. Sharp, curved like a blade and lethal." She leaned back and took in his sinewy frame, the width of his broad shoulders and massive chest, where her eyes settled on the horrible scar. Armor prevented a knight from feeling the bite of a blade, but something far more unyielding stood between him and certain death from his enemies.

"You're the shield."

The male narrowed his eyes. "Mercile has called me a weapon since I was a cub. It is not a term I care for, so do not speak of it again. It is offensive and will anger me."

"A shield's not an insult, sunshine," Paige retorted, miffed by the irritable tone of his voice. She folded her legs and glared, determined to make him understand even at the risk of his temper. This was important, she knew it was. "Weapons are deadly, they _hurt_ and _kill_. Like you said, humans _use_ them—use _you —_ like a thing with no feelings, but you are _not!_ "

X-013 made no response, though he seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst.

Taking a breath, Paige plowed on. "A shield is special and not like a weapon at all. It's strong and endures whatever attacks try to get past it. It doesn't hurt others. Its purpose is to protect." She massaged the bruises on her neck, pushing her legs against her chest once more and sighed. "You could've killed me, but you didn't. I still don't understand why, or if you'll change your mind and kill me anyway. The way they've treated you all your life, I can't say I blame you for hating humans." Paige felt her nose sting, and while she couldn't hide the tremor in her voice she kept her eyes on the male who had spared her life. "That's why you'll never be Mercile's weapon, X-013. You _chose_ to become a shield when you protected me from _you._ "

* * *

NICOLAI RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT: CORPORATE HEADQUARTERS—EXECUTIVE FLOOR.

Rafael Ignazio Nicolai, CEO and head of the world's leading multi-billion dollar industrial empire, reclined on his leather chair and held a glass of _Dalmore_ poised to his lips. He demanded absolute privacy when in the midst of savoring his favorite scotch after a taxing day, and while his usual resting place in the balcony called to him, something far more pressing kept him seated before his desk. Rafael's secretary had been instructed to hold his calls, while his personal assistants handled any urgent matters that would require his presence _only_ if necessary. At his request, his next meeting was postponed until further notice. The email displayed on his laptop took precedence over three hours stuck in a boardroom, listening to his employees prattle on about strategic finances and their next fund raiser to raise his campaign for the public's support.

Rafael tipped back the glass of liquor and swallowed. The trail of delicious liquid fire scorched down his throat as he read Sgt. Kevin Dougal's confidential report on test subject X-013. While he was aware Dr. Malcolm often gleaned the details of his asset's progression to elude his displeasure, Dougal had no such compunction _._

His devoted soldier had a bloodthirsty streak, but he could trust no other to handle the ornery male.

After skimming through the incident report of the latest victim in X-013's sector—junior technician Pete Sanders, fifty-seven stitches to his leg and a blood transfusion— Rafael scrolled down to review the punishment his boy had earned for misbehaving:

 _Three hours in the isolation room. Ten men volunteered for the task, with a technician standing by to assess damages. Subject was chained and partly sedated, but still aware enough to feel each blow from a fist or baton. Broken ribs, but no severe scarring this time or internal damage. As part of his conditioning, Malcolm cut meat rations in half before subject was left chained in his enclosure…_

Rafael chuckled at the woman's strategic use of food to reinforce obedience, but this was likely to make his boy more irritable. Another paragraph revealed the impertinent agent hadn't been forthcoming regarding the NSO, but it was possible Malcolm's decision to punish the woman's daughter for her insolence would result in their favor.

Certain death was a powerful motivator, to be sure.

However, as Rafael scrolled through the remainder of Dougal's report he was stunned to discover the Evans girl had actually _survived_ her encounter with X-013.

 _A choice the test subject made of his own volition_ , Dougal observed, _though not even Malcolm could explain the reason for this unusual behavior._ _Subject had the intention to kill the girl after razorback incident, but seemed incapable of completing the act._ _He secured her inside a net and kept her tied to metal beam close to his cage. Didn't leave her sight for long. Thermal and audio scans revealed subject interacted with girl, communicated—Images attached to email. During power down, subject left girl in the net and retreated to cage to commence sleep cycle. Thermal scans revealed unusual activity around 2200 hours—video attached to email._

 _(Apologies for unclear image, but sound feed captured was_ _interesting._ _)_

 _Subject took girl inside his cage. Technicians believe she had succumbed to moderate hypothermia, and subject appeared agitated by her condition._

 _Almost like he gave a shit_ _._

Rafael stared at that last sentence with something akin to exhilaration. He poured another shot of _Dalmore,_ while he uploaded all of the images and assessed each one with a smile. To see his prized male troubled by a pretty little thing was amusing. Placing the glass down, Rafael saved the images and video to a USB, deciding it was perhaps best to examine the report in the comfort of his penthouse. Maybe he'd even celebrate this momentous occasion. Since the moment of his creation, the prospect of commanding X-013 as his personal weapon had been an unattainable dream. He was lethal. Ruthless. Magnificent. However, the stubborn creature would be nothing but a liability if set into the world to do his bidding. In all aspects, Rafael demanded obedience and control. Above all, loyalty. Yet, the male had refused to surrender himself to his command for _years_. He felt nothing and cared for no one, so like the perfect soldier Rafael's boy wasn't hindered by weakness.

Until now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Yay, more feels! Did anyone just sorta died when X-013 got all befuddled by the crooning throat thing? Big tough male "purring" because Paige is giving him "sweet" *evil laughter* -**

 **PLEASE NOTE- X-013 does NOT have feline DNA. He's 100% BEAR. The "purr" is an actual motor-like sound of pleasure that young bears make (when nursing, happy, whatever). Just to clarify any confusion! (This will be brought up later on for further explanation, no worries. ;)**

 **There are a lot of reasons this book is called Shield, but Paige explaining to X-013 he's not what Mercile labels him and that he has a choice on the matter is pretty significant. A lot of main characters play a role as a shield in their own way. Hope Paige will get there soon ^_^**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Your people are free, X-013. They've been living outside their cages for at least six years now._

The male guarded the entrance to the cleansing room while Paige tended to her needs, but her words still haunted him. While under the cover of his blanket, cocooned by her warmth and scent, she had spoken to him for hours and revealed an impossible truth. X-013 wasn't just a test subject or a number —he was New Species. It was the name chosen to represent his kind when Mercile was destroyed, and their prisoners had obtained freedom at last. They were no longer looked upon as animals, but respected as a race and protected by a human government. They lived in places called Homeland and Reservation, large plots of land surrounded by high walls to protect their community. Males and females lived in their own dens. No more cages. No more experiments.

No more pain.

To ensure their safety and independence, his people had formed their own system of justice called the New Species Organization. Humans were a part of the task force and worked _for_ his people. _Good_ humans, Paige assured him. Her mother was a member of that team, and it was for that reason Mercile had kidnapped his little female in the first place. Their intent was to use Paige to control her mother, but she had resisted. As punishment, Dr. Malcolm had ordered her daughter's execution.

Thus, they'd thrown her at his mercy.

Not for the first time, X-013 stared at his hands with something akin to shame. They were scarred and accustomed to violence and death. He'd sworn to keep Paige safe, but the memory of her neck within his grasp still lingered. She had been so helpless and frightened of him, yet prepared to accept her fate. His female had courage, and at once he understood why her mother had chosen her name.

 _Paige is a warrior,_ he thought, feeling a surge of pride. _My little warrior._

"Are you okay?"

X-013 dropped his hands as he turned to his female. She rested her shoulder to the entrance of the cleansing room, blue eyes narrowed on his hands before resting on his face. They were filled with concern for him, he realized. A peculiar feeling tightened inside his chest, and like the crooning noise from his throat he was certain Paige was the reason for it. Without a word, he closed the space between them in two long strides and cradled her face in his large hands. Her eyes widened when he lowered his face, but they closed as the tip of his nose brushed the length of hers up one side and down the other. As always, he trailed it down to her neck and took a deep breath before his lips feathered over her bruises.

Her fingers touched his hair, massaging his head in gentle circles and she snickered when the strange noise was coaxed from his throat. Paige like it, so he didn't mind it now so much.

Still, it felt strange.

X-013 leaned back and glanced down at her left foot. Earlier, he'd examined the sole and found a small shard of partition glass embedded in the skin. He'd pried the thing out with his nail, a procedure he did not wish to repeat again for it had caused her much pain. He'd rushed Paige to the cleansing room to wash the impurities from the wound, though she insisted the discomfort had receded. This didn't stop the male from lifting her into the cradle of his arms as he made his way back to their den.

"You don't have to carry me, big guy," Paige said, resting her arm behind his neck. She quirked a brow at him. "I can walk."

"No." His arms tightened and brought her closer to the warmth of his chest.

Paige opened her mouth to protest, but her hand grazed the cloth wrapped around the wound on his arm. She frowned and lifted a section of it with her fingers. Her face paled when she caught a glimpse of the cuts the creature had given him with its tail. They hadn't healed all the way through, but the burning sensation had disappeared.

"Holy crap, you're hurt!" Paige wiggled in his arms. "Put me down! You shouldn't be carrying me."

X-013 growled and snaked the hand supporting her back down to her rump. The moment he swatted her, she gasped and quieted at once.

"Behave," he said. There was no need to cause her more distress, so he kept his encounter with the creature to himself. "It is nothing. The wound will heal by tomorrow and only a scar will remain."

"O-oh, my god," Paige sputtered, her face flushed. "Seriously? Did you just—just—smack by _behind,_ you oversized caveman!? _"_

X-013 lifted an unrepentant shoulder as he continued his trek through the basement. At this gesture, his female skewered him with an indignant glare and her lips pressed into a firm line. He narrowed his eyes back, though he fought to keep the grin from his face at her attempt to challenge him for dominance.

 _Big guy. Sunshine. Behemoth. Caveman._

Paige had refused to address him by his number again, but he found the names she conjured up for him amusing. 'Caveman' was new but rather strange, though he filed it away along with the others. When irate, her nose scrunched up and she called him 'sunshine'—a sardonic reference to his ill temper—but so far he liked 'Big guy' the most.

His little warrior had a temper, too.

While the flash of anger in her eyes was no more intimidating than her diminutive size, the male was relieved he didn't frighten her so much anymore. There were moments when his touch still alarmed her, made her uncertain of his intentions. It was a fleeting response of distress which she fought to hide from him, but he could sense her hesitation to trust. He could also smell that lingering trace of fear.

X-013 decided he needed to prove himself as a worthy male to quell her reservations toward him. Rogues weren't suitable mates, he knew this, and she had enough cause to doubt his honor. If he could take back what he did to her, he would. Besides, an ill-tempered loner who shared a threadbare blanket and had only two scraps of meat to offer would hardly compel a female to remain beside him. Another male to fight against might at least impress her with his strength, but this was unlikely to happen.

Given time, X-013 hoped Paige would accept him despite his flaws.

Under their unusual circumstances, it was perhaps fortunate she was not repulsed by the scars on his body and she seemed fascinated by the color of his hair. More than once, he'd caught her admiring its sheen and length so he made sure his mane was always within her reach. To his relief, she sought out his warmth at the sudden drop in temperature in the room. The memory of her death-like sleep still disturbed his thoughts, so the male made sure every inch of her small frame was blanketed by his larger one. Though Paige attempted to keep a measured distance from him beneath his blanket in the beginning, the male was relentless. He would not be denied the sensation of her skin from his fingertips, nor the scent of fruit in her hair. His little warrior was a timid creature, this much was certain.

Would she allow him to mount her?

More to the point— _could_ he share sex with a _human_ female, and one that was built so small?

The thought made him stop mid-stride, his mind unable to grasp the possibility of being deprived the most natural and intimate of connections with his new mate.

"Dude, what's with the wounded puppy look?" Paige said. She pressed her index finger to the crease over his forehead, smoothing the tension away. "There you go, that's better. Now, buck up unless you want me to start calling you 'pouty lips.'"

X-013 held her closer to his chest and stared at her peculiar features, entranced by the curve of her lips as she smiled. She was unlike the females of his kind in both appearance and build, but she was still beautiful to him. Her eyes held him captive—endless, like that small patch of sky from his memories as a cub. A lifetime of pain and degradation seemed worth it, if in the end it would lead him to her.

Paige was his reward.

No, he wouldn't give up hope. New Species were part human, weren't they? They had to be compatible, and for as long as she remained beside him he would figure out a way to join with her.

"I will be gentle," he promised in a gruff tone.

Paige frowned. "Oh, okay then. Good. Just don't smack my behind again, big guy. Feels like you tattooed your handprint there. I bruise like a peach, you know?"

Feeling contrite, the male massaged the curve of her flesh to alleviate the sting of his reprimand. He needed to remember she wasn't New Species, and his strength far surpassed her own. His female should be treated with great care.

"Whoa, _whoa!_ " Paige squirmed and grabbed his hand, impeding his ministrations. She held her other hand a scant inch from his nose, a single finger raised in warning. "Down, boy. _"_

X-013's lips twitched, amused by the color rising over her cheeks. He wanted to see how many shades he could coax with a touch or a simple caress of his tongue. There were still places he hadn't explored beneath her clothing, and he wondered if she'd allow him a glance at her sex in order to determine if humans were built that much more different than the females of his kind. X-013 trapped her finger between his lips and nipped her gently before relieving the bite with his tongue. He held her gaze, determined to convey his desire to please her and his commitment as her mate. Paige shivered and tucked her hand against her chest, eyes skittering away from him though he caught the almost imperceptible quirk of a smile.

That's when they both heard it.

X-013 knew something was amiss when the partition in the ceiling slid open; it was too soon for his meal to arrive. He frowned and strode toward his den, where he settled Paige in front of the entrance and placed a hand over her belly to push her back until she was inside and safe.

"What's wrong?" Paige said, staring past him to the ceiling. "The food's here, right? Great, 'cause I'm starving! I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to eating seared meat."

X-013 was torn. The sudden change in routine kept him from approaching the drop point, but the urgency to feed his mate overrode his caution and instinct took over.

"Stay," he commanded her in an authoritative voice. "Do not leave our den until I tell you to."

Paige crossed her arms over her chest. He could tell she wanted to argue with him, but perhaps sensing the shift in his mood she nodded and took another step back into the den. Pleased by her compliance, he brushed the tip of his nose to hers and hurried to the drop point.

X-013 circled the space below the partition while he waited, but he couldn't hear the familiar sound of the hoist rope lowering his meal. Perhaps the partition was defective? Just as his attention shifted to the entrance of his den, five metal objects fell from the gap. Before they hit the concrete floor, a giant cloud of white smoke exploded from each container and engulfed him.

A trap.

X-013 heard Paige scream, but upon inhaling the fumes his legs faltered and he fell to his knees. His body felt heavy, sluggish. His vision blurred, but he shook his head and attempted to focus. The smoke impeded the male from locating his den, disorienting him the longer he was exposed to the paralyzing agent in the air. His sense of smell was gone, another effect of the drug, leaving him feeling vulnerable and cold. He tried to cover his mouth and nose with his hand, but he couldn't seem to lift it.

One whiff, and the damage was done.

Something warm circled his wrist and pulled. His first impulse was to snarl, but he couldn't even manage to curl his lips back. Another pull urged his legs to find purchase, but unable to retain his equilibrium he stumbled to the floor on his hands and knees.

"Get up!" Paige yelled, her voice muffled. "Please, get up!"

X-013 struggled to pry his eyes open. Half her face was covered beneath the collar of her shirt in an attempt to keep her from inhaling the smoke, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she began to feel her movements slow. She needed to get back to the den where it was safe.

"Go back," X-013 rasped, his throat muscles constricting like a vice. " _Hide._ They will come for me soon."

Paige shook her head, eyes blurred with unshed tears but she glared at him and tried to pull his hand again. His little warrior was stubborn like him, he mused. He wanted to brush his nose against hers and reassure his mate everything would be alright.

Even if it was a lie.

The distant sound of male voices assaulted his ears. Guards. The cowards wouldn't dare enter his territory until he was entirely incapacitated, and he could feel his awareness receding. Paige turned to the sound of the enemy approaching and paled, anger and fear darkening the color of her eyes to slate. She fell to her knees beside him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Don't give up, big guy," Paige whispered. "No matter what."

Pain exploded on the back of his head. The warmth of her body and the comfort of her arms were wrenched from him, as the scent of Dougal and his men permeated through his dulled senses. They laughed and taunted him as he gasped for air while sprawled on the floor, exhausted. Rage consumed him, but without the ability to move it was a useless effort. When his eyes closed at last, only the sound of his mate's scream followed him into his worst nightmare.

* * *

The Games were held inside a space smaller than the basement, with metal beams and pipes lining the structure though it was still large enough to create a cavernous environment. The dim lighting gave it an eerie glow, and an unpleasant dank smell lingered in the tepid air.

It was still more bearable than the scent of blood and sweat from the fighters grappling in the pit.

"Paige, stay back!" Natasha yelled over the roar of the crowd, her voice swallowed up by the music from the sound speakers. She was locked in a cage twenty yards across the room, with 11 and 619 pacing in their own enclosures beside her. "Don't get too close, you got me?"

Sweat beaded Paige's forehead, but she nodded once and inched her way back to the farthest corner of the cage. She slid to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. The male Species tracked her movements with a predator's undivided attention, his long spotted tail brushing the concrete floor in a languid motion.

He regarded her in the same manner an arrogant cat would a delectable bowl of cream

Paige threw him an exasperated look, which only served to amuse him. This was her first glimpse at one of the "failures" Natasha had revealed lived on Reservation, the ones Mercile had deemed expendable because their animal DNA was more dominant and their natures were too feral. From the moment they dragged her away from X-013 to the game room and shoved her into the small cage, a proprietorial gleam had settled in the male's eyes when the guard had presented her as a prize. The other guards had paraded her mother and the Species women to the two remaining males, arousing their interest for the upcoming fights.

But this male kept his eyes riveted on her.

He crouched in the adjacent cage no less than five or six feet from her, thick arms corded with hard muscle resting over powerful thighs. Paige estimated his age to be in his late twenties, perhaps a bit older like X-013. His long, disheveled hair was the same shade of golden-brown as his tail, but it framed a face that was far too rugged and hardened by life in captivity to be considered beautiful. He possessed the Species facial structure, though his cheekbones appeared more prominent, the line of his brow more defined. His nose was a blend of man and beast, the bridge of it discolored and rough in appearance as if lined by an imperceptible patch of golden fur. And while the color of his cat eyes were perhaps his most arresting feature— moss green, with a ring of gold bordering his pupils— it was the peculiar rosette pattern on his fair skin that held her attention. A collection of black shapes and spots covered his biceps down to his forearms like an intricate tattoo. From her angle on the floor, she could see more of the rosettes snake their way up the defined ridges of his abdomen and disperse across his collarbone.

"Like what you see, 328?"

Dougal approached their cages, a lit cigar poised to his lips as he exhaled a puff of smoke and grinned. He wore cargo military pants and a black sleeveless undershirt, which displayed bulky arms and a wide chest. 328 curled his lips and snarled, his dislike for the head guard apparent. Paige couldn't blame him; Dougal was a hard pill to swallow. He stood and took a threatening step forward, tail whipping from side to side. His hands flexed, fingers curled to reveal dagger-like nails.

"That a boy," Dougal said, unperturbed by the male's intent. In fact, he seemed pleased by it. "I've got a lot of money riding on you tonight, pussy cat." He gestured towards Paige. "Don't disappoint me, and she's all yours. I'll even let you keep her for a night—"

"That's not going to happen," Paige said, disgusted. She narrowed her eyes at 328, then turned to Dougal. "Where did you take X-013?"

"Oh, that freak will be out for hours," Dougal drawled, pressing the cigar to his lips. "You worried about your boyfriend, sweetheart?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be, Mr. Asshole?"

Dougal pressed his forearm to her cage and leaned in, all amusement gone. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Paige focused on the scratches she'd left on his right cheek. He'd staunched the bleeding, but the skin near the wounds had inflamed and would leave a scar once it healed. The thought encouraged her next words.

"Next time, I hope you lose more than your fingers."

Dougal's leather gloved hand twitched, his expression full of loathing. X-013 told her this man had given him the most prominent scar on his body as retribution for biting off two of his fingers.

If given the chance, the male would finish the job.

"Knew you were a bitch the moment I clocked you coming out of that building."

Dougal flicked his lit cigar into the cage, where it bounced against the bars above her head. Paige scrambled to her feet, shaking ash from her hair in haste. She yelped when some of it fell on her arm. Laughter and jeers filled the room from the guards watching the spectacle, but it was nothing compared to 328's ear-splitting roar. He slammed his powerful shoulder against the bars of his cage, and Paige stumbled back to her corner as he continued to attack the same spot over and over again.

Dougal pointed his gun at Paige.

328 froze.

"Save it for the pit, you fucking animal," Dougal said and gestured an impatient hand to the floor. "Now, sit your ass down or I blow her face off. Won't be much of a prize for you if she's road kill, yeah?"

The male hesitated, his body poised for another attack. Before he lowered himself to the floor, a commotion erupted near Natasha's cage. As Dougal turned, Paige caught a glimpse of something sleek and red protruding from his back pocket. It took her a moment to realize it was a cell phone, one of those older flip models with the black antenna, and the sight of it staggered her. With his attention on the guards crowding the source of the commotion, Paige crept toward Dougal without hesitation. The music in the game room was loud and grating, but she was grateful it smothered the sound of her breath and footsteps. Sensing a pair of cat eyes follow her, she glanced at 328 and pressed a finger to her lips. The male tilted his head and frowned, his expression curious. He lowered himself to the floor and waited to see her next move.

 _Good kitty,_ she thought.

Paige was relieved to discover the cell phone wasn't pressed to his backside. She pinched the antenna with her thumb and index finger, lifting the phone from his loose pocket in a slow but deliberate motion. Paige darted her eyes to Dougal, fear and adrenaline making her shiver from head to toe, but he was oblivious to the loss of his property. With trembling hands, she hid the phone inside her bra and slunk back to her corner of the cage. She hugged her knees to her chest, stunned. 328 stared at Dougal's back pocket, then swiveled his eyes to Paige and grinned. He seemed amused by her behavior, as if she were in the midst of a game rather than a gamble for their freedom.

 _Get a grip, Evans. Take a breath and make the damn call!_

Stealing a glance at Dougal's back, Paige tucked her arms inside her shirt and plucked the phone from her bra. She flipped it open, cupping a hand to the screen to keep the light from drawing unwanted attention. She tugged the collar of her shirt and peered down at the display, shocked to see the date and time.

Saturday—20:47 P.M.

Paige couldn't believe only three days had passed since she was taken. She wondered if the school had reported her missing to the police, though it wouldn't surprise her if Professor Walters had taken it upon himself to make the call at her unexplained absence. Another cursory glance at the screen revealed three bars of battery life remaining, and two for the signal.

Would two be enough to push the call through?

Paige dialed 4-1-1 and pressed the speaker button.

"Don't stop her!" Dougal bellowed. He whistled to his men and holstered his gun, striding towards the crowd. "Let's see what this NSO bitch can do."

Paige tore her eyes from the phone, just as the guards across the room staggered back and broke the circle. One of their men stumbled face up onto the ground, blood gushing from his nose. His opponent stood in the center of the ring, a rakish smile on her face.

Natasha.

 _"4-1-1 directory assistance..."_

Paige jumped and fumbled with the phone in her hand. 328 focused on her chest and growled at the operator's pleasant voice, but she dismissed his ire and prayed the call didn't drop. She rattled off the city and state, then requested the number for Homeland—New Species Organization. While she was placed on hold, her mother's voice cut through the cacophony in the holding room.

 _What on earth…?_

No longer trapped in a cage, Natasha stood in the midst of a wide circle with a hand to her hip. The onlookers gawked as she approached the beaten man on the floor, who was at least twice her size in height and weight, and stomped on his groin with the heel of her foot. A pitiful moan dragged from his lips, which caused the other guards to laugh and jeer at his predicament.

 _So much for camaraderie,_ Paige thought with a grimace.

"Your boys need training," Natasha said, grinding the heel of her foot with more force. The man's eyes rolled back before he passed out. She removed her foot and pointed at Dougal. "But you, asshole, need a lesson in manners and I'm in the mood to be your teacher. What do you say?"

Dougal removed the holster from his waist, flung it at the nearest guard and removed his shirt.

Challenge accepted.

A bout of laughter and catcalls ensued from the guards as the two circled and sized each other up. Instead of preparing the pit for the males, the men widened the circle and settled in for a fight between her mother and Dougal. The operator's voice chimed on the phone again, and Paige wrenched her eyes from the horrible scene about to unfold. She needed to focus. The operator presented her with the number for Homeland, and Paige hung up the phone and dialed them at once.

"Female, a guard comes."

Paige was startled by the sound of 328's rough voice, but she didn't have a chance to react further. Carter, the guard from the elevator who had escorted her along with Garcia to the basement, stepped up to her cage just as a woman answered the phone on the third ring.

 _"You've reached Homeland,"_ the cheerful voice greeted. _"How may I direct your call?"_

 _No, no, no!_

Paige lifted her face from beneath the collar of her shirt and schooled her features, but under her breath she whispered to the unknown speaker, "They've got six New Species locked in cages here, so please, _please_ don't hang up on me. We need your help."

Silence.

"You cold, darlin'?" Carter laughed, gesturing at her hidden arms. He palmed the key ring hooked to his belt. "Want me to take you someplace warm for a bit? If you're a good girl, I'll make it worth your while. What do you say?"

Paige glared.

"No? So it's true, then?" Carter shook his head, disgusted. He pointed his thumb at 328. "You'd rather fuck one of those animal freaks, is that it?"

328 snarled at the guard, and to her surprise a growl echoed from her chest. The woman on the phone was a New Species, and she was listening!

"It's the tail," Paige replied loud enough to be heard on the phone, and winked at 328. "I mean, how can a girl resist? Besides, I'd rather be cold and locked up next to this feline. You're a Mercile drone, and just the thought of you touching me makes me want to puke my guts out."

Carter smiled, but Paige could tell it was filled with poison. "After Dougal beats that NSO bitch to the ground, you'll be the first in the pit. We'll see how you like one of those animals, then. He'll be so jacked up on the breeding drug, you'll be lucky to survive after he claims you as a prize."

With his threat delivered, Carter turned on his heel and joined the rest of the guards. It was clear from the frenzy in the holding room the fight had begun. Paige slumped against the bars, defeated. The pit. They were going to strap her down on her hand and knees, then…some male would force himself on her. Just like that, in front of all those depraved men. A whimper escaped her lips before she could stop herself, the sound small and pathetic even to her own ears.

She hated this place.

328 pressed his face between the bars of the cage and narrowed his eyes at her chest, tail brushing the concrete floor. "The voice is called Bluebird. There are others with the female, and I heard one of them ask her a question, followed by that name."

The statement was so bizarre, it took Paige a moment to realize 328 was referring to the call. Sure enough, when she pulled her shirt she heard it, too. Voices. A flurry of them, like the sound of an angry beehive— but Paige focused on one.

"328 heard your name, Bluebird." The moment she spoke the words, absolute silence followed. She could almost feel the tension pulsing from the receiver. Taking a breath, she continued, "He's a New Species like you, and he's locked in the cage next to mine. He's feline and has a tail with spots, like a leopard or jaguar. There are others here. 11 and 619, both females. I've not met the other males, except for X-013..." Paige traced the cell phone screen with her thumb, and glared at the digits ticking away the duration of her call. Still, no one spoke to her. "Listen, I'm scared out of my mind. You either believe me or you don't. If I'm wasting my time with this call, just say the word and I'll call the police instead. I know you heard what the guard said about throwing me into the pit, but it's not just me that'll be going down there. 11 and 619 have been putting up with their sick games for years, and they lost 43 last month because of them." Tears dropped onto the screen, frustration building up inside her. Gripping the phone in her hand, she sobbed, "Please, just… _say something!"_

More silence.

"Fine," she said, stung by their indifference. "Goodbye."

Unable to bear it much longer, Paige sighed and placed her thumb over the END CALL button. She should've dialed the police first.

 _"Remain on the line, Paige,"_ a deep, male voice commanded. Her thumb froze in place. It wasn't Bluebird. " _Twenty minutes ago, we received an 'anonymous' call with coordinates to an industrial warehouse outside of Reno, Nevada. The location corroborates with our security intel. The signal we've tracked from your call confirms it. The NSO task force is on its way."_

 _What?_

Paige darted her eyes to the crowd. Natasha took a defensive stance and laughed, just as Dougal wiped a trail of blood from his lips and charged. Exactly twenty minutes ago, she had challenged the head guard to a fistfight. Every eye in the room was drawn to them, which meant her mother knew there was someone taking advantage of the distraction she'd instigated.

A clever ruse.

"Who are you?" Paige whispered. "How do you know my name?"

" _Natasha Delaney is a valued member of the NSO, so naturally we know all about you, Ms. Evans,"_ the man said, his voice calm and reassuring. " _I am Justice North, and in less than an hour my people will find you. Be prepared."_

* * *

Eleven minutes after the distress call was made to Homeland, the Nicolai testing facility shook with the force of a terrible explosion. The loss of power was immediate, for the main generators were located in Sector 7—the origin of the first blast. Not a single staff member remained from this restricted level. Later, an autopsy would reveal their death was caused by an unknown agent in their bloodstream.

A type of reptilian venom unknown to man.

After the second explosion, half of the building was decimated. And when the NSO helicopters crested the hill that overlooked their target location, they would find the building engulfed in flames.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Oooookay, took longer to complete than I thought! But, finally,** _ **finally**_ **the cavalry has arrived. Don't worry, we'll have scenes in the next CH during the chaos that ensues after the first explosion. Paige has to find X-013, remember? Of course, Ladon is free and lurking the dark, flame-engulfed building on the prowl. Chance encounter with our heroine? Imminent! :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _"On your feet, soldier!"_ Natasha grabbed the disoriented man by his shirt and pushed him toward the massive opening on the wall, away from the entrance blocked by debris. " _Evacuate the building, now!"_

The man stumbled forward and disappeared through a cloud of dust, the sound of his frantic footsteps receding. Of the thirty or so guards that had occupied the game room, only a handful remained after the ceiling caved in. Crushed to death or buried alive, when the first explosion detonated, chaos ensued and it was every man for himself.

Dougal was the first to abandon his soldiers.

Without any stragglers remaining, Natasha scrambled over chunks of brick and concrete towards Paige. Emergency lights cast the holding room in a harsh, red glow and the acrid stench of smoke was beginning to fill the air. Paige could see her mother's face and hair covered in a layer of dust, and her left arm had a streak of blood from a deep cut, but the gun strapped to the holster she'd salvaged from the wreck was a reassuring sight. Natasha produced a key from her pocket and unlocked the cage, forcing the door open with her shoulder. Paige threw herself into her mother's embrace, relieved she'd escaped the collapse of the ceiling unharmed.

"Hey, Rambo," she teased, burrowing her face between Natasha's neck and shoulder like she often did as a child.

Natasha chuckled and kissed Paige on her forehead, then she pulled back to assess her appearance. Her fingers brushed over the bruises on her neck, prodding gently to evaluate the damage.

"Looks worse than it feels," Paige mumbled, shifting with discomfort.

"Guess I'll just have to take your word for it," Natasha said, though by the tone of her voice she didn't believe her. "We'll have our doctors take a look at you when we get home." Her eyes narrowed, and something dangerous shifted in the air. "Nothing…happened with you and that male, right? With X-013? You were there for almost a day, honey. He didn't—"

The ground shook beneath their feet. Another section of the ceiling fell, lifting a cloud of dust as it crashed to the floor a short distance from them. Beyond the opening in the wall, a woman screamed but the sound was abrupt and followed by an eerie silence.

"Shit, this place has gone to hell," Natasha said and approached 328's cage. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Paige wasn't looking forward to that.

The male snarled as Natasha pressed the key into the lock, cat eyes narrowed to slits. He was crouched in the corner of his cell, tail whipping from side to side as if he were preparing himself to attack once the door opened.

"Behave!" Natasha snapped, lifting her finger in warning. "Keep your fangs and claws to yourself, male. I will not tolerate your dominance alpha bullshit, unless you'd rather stay here and roast when the building collapses. Now, _decide."_

328 glanced at Paige and something in her expression must've reassured him, for he stood and took a calming breath. He glared at Natasha, but did not bare his teeth. "I will not attack you, female. Let me out. I do not wish to…roast."

Natasha nodded and unlocked his cage.

Paige stood beside her enclosure nervously as the male stepped out. Without bars to restrict him, his savage presence was daunting. He was easily six and a half feet tall, perhaps an inch or two shorter than X-013, but even so he towered over them with ease. The male assessed the destroyed game room, unmoved by the human remains scattered on the ground or buried beneath the rubble. Lifting his nose to the air, he sniffed once and curled his lips in disgust.

"That's smoke," Natasha explained, and then gestured to Paige. "And you've met Paige. She's my daughter, so I'll trust you to be on your best behavior. You're under NSO protection, 328." She pointed to the gap in the wall. "You two wait for me there and stay sharp. We move out in five."

Her mother winked at Paige and jogged across the room to release the Species women from their cages. They were agitated, but otherwise appeared unharmed. Unlike the guards in the room, their enclosures had protected all of them when half the ceiling had collapsed. Natasha was fortunate she'd thought to jump back into her cage when the first explosion obliterated the game room.

A puff of warm breath tickled the back of her neck, but Paige forced herself to remain calm. New Species were part animal, she reminded herself, and this one was more animal than man. Scenting was probably the equivalent of a handshake to him, and of the two humans in the room she was the least threatening to approach. Paige crossed her arms over her chest as the male circled her, sniffing her hair and taking her appearance in with curious eyes. She stiffened when he circled her once more and felt his brazen tail brush the back of her thighs.

"I do not know the scent of this male," 328 said, stooping low to sniff the column of her neck. He didn't sound pleased. "What claim does he have on you?"

Paige pulled back, batting her hand at him as if chasing away a persistent gnat. "The same claim you had on me when they locked me in that cage— _none._ X-013's my friend—sort of—and what's with the creeper routine, spot? Ever heard of a personal bubble? How would you like it if I started touching and sniffing you all over…"

328 grinned.

Paige threw her hands in the air and made her way toward their exit, a huff of frustration escaping her lips. The male chuckled and followed close behind struggled to climb the slabs of concrete with her injured foot, and did her best to walk a path where bodies were least visible. Still, the sight of blood pooling from beneath a mound of debris couldn't be avoided, nor the sight of a man impaled through the stomach by a metal bar. Eyes to the ground, she skirted around him and plowed on. It occurred to her she was taking the gruesome scene rather well, despite her stomach's urge to rebel, but she was certain her emotional detachment would wear off once she was in the comfort of her own home.

 _Do. Not. Process, Paige!_

Approaching the wall, she was relieved to see Natasha climb down a heap of rubble, followed by 11 and 619. The females acknowledged 328 with a curt nod as they walked past him, but the male's attention didn't waver from the direction from whence they came.

"They didn't survive," Natasha called over her shoulder, her expression grim but determined as she steered Paige towards the exit. "Let's move out."

Paige glanced back at 328. He clenched his hands into fists and lowered his head, sparing a moment of grief for the males who would know freedom only in death. A second blast forced them to abandon the game room, moments before the retched place was buried beneath a cloud of fire and ash.

The time to mourn would come.

For now, survival was their priority.

* * *

Paige followed the Species women down the deserted corridor, the stench of smoke growing stronger as they approached Level Three. Natasha and 328 led the way. They were two predators in motion, darting over fallen debris without missing a step and steering them toward the paths least overrun by the enemy. More than once, they had to conceal themselves from the men still trapped in the building. They struggled to contain 328 and his urge to hunt the stragglers down, but the male was growing agitated by the closed quarters and the scent of fear in the air.

The small rooms Mercile had used to store their laboratory equipment, or had been fully occupied by their technicians, were now desolate. Cabinets were left open, papers and supplies scattered on the floor in their haste to escape the destruction—or their imminent capture at the hands of the NSO. They didn't find X-013 locked and abandoned in a cage within the rooms they passed, but Paige refused to believe he'd met the same fate as the two unknown males in the game room. His life held value to Mercile, she assured herself. Surely the guards would think to keep him safe during an evacuation.

Or, so she hoped.

As they climbed a set of stairs leading them out of Level Four, the others appeared unhindered by the semi-darkness, including her mother, but Paige found herself stumbling more often than not. Her eyes watered from the smoke filtering through the network of ventilation shafts above them, and the lack of breathable air was taking its toll on her. She was tempted to use the light from the cell phone still tucked inside her bra, but at her mother's request she was to conserve the battery until it was absolutely necessary.

"Wait!" 619 called out, skidding to a halt just below a fissure in the ceiling.

They had reached the landing and stood before a metal door with a number 3 painted in red on its surface. Wires hung from a broken overhead light, but the flickering bulb that remained allowed them to see the canine's puzzled expression as she tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"What is it?" Natasha asked. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and coughed. "It's getting harder to breathe down here, pup. We need to keep moving."

619 glowered at Natasha, but then her eyes widened and narrowed at the ceiling.

328 growled and fixed his gaze in the same direction. "I hear it, too."

"So do I," 11 said and turned to Natasha. "It is a strange, rhythmic sound like the air that rushes from the wall to keep our space cool."

"An air conditioner," Paige offered, somewhat out of breath. She wiped the sweat from her brow, more aware of the rise in temperature in the building now than before. It wouldn't be long before the fire caught up to them.

619 cocked her head again and turned to Natasha. "I can detect at least six distinct patterns."

Paige turned to her mother, just as a laugh escaped her lips. Even covered in filth and blood, the smile she offered them was radiant. "My boys must be close if all of you can hear the NSO helicopters from here, and it sounds like Tim brought the whole damn cavalry."

"These are the test subjects you spoke of?" 328 said, directing his question to Paige. "The ones no longer in cages?"

"New Species," Paige said. "They've come to take all of you home."

Natasha pressed a hand to the door, but her attention focused on the male. "I've already given this speech to the women, so listen up. Once we make it outside, under no circumstances will you attack the humans with NSO uniforms. Those men work _for_ your people, 328. They're not the enemy, understood?"

The male narrowed his eyes and growled.

Paige wondered which of the two he was most displeased with—being ordered about by a female, or knowing he'd have to play nice with the other humans once they made it outside. If X-013 were present, Paige was certain it would be a combination of the two and the stubborn brute wasn't likely to comply with either demand.

Natasha snorted at 328's obstinate response and shook her head, pushing the door ajar with her shoulder. She peered through the opening, but seeing the darkened hallway deserted she signaled for them to follow her. As Paige stepped through the threshold, the cell phone pressed against her chest buzzed and made her jump. The others turned a corner, unaware of the noise, and Paige fumbled with the phone inside her shirt while keeping track of their progression ahead. The phone chimed again in her hand, heralding a second message received. Paige flipped it open, saw the digital envelope on the screen and pressed the OK button.

RANDALL: ARCHIVES SECURED. MAINFRAME DESTROYED. RANDEVOUS POINT COMPROMISED BY NSO. MALCOLM MIA. WAITING 2ND RANDEVOUS POINT WITH X. NEARLY OUT OF TRANQS. HURRY THE FUCK UP, D

Paige scrolled to the second message and blanched.

RANDALL: BRING GIRL. NICOLAI PRIORITY. $ $ $

" _Paige, get down!"_

The sound of gunfire exploded ahead. Someone tackled Paige to the ground and rolled them out of the line of attack, just as a searing pain shot up her arm. A thunderous compilation of distressed voices and snarls filled the hallway, followed by an agonized scream. Bullets ricocheted from the wall, the ceiling, and footsteps pounded against the concrete floor in a rush to escape what Paige could discern were the trio of Species in a foul mood.

In seconds, it was over.

" _Fuck_ ," Natasha hissed. She pushed herself to her knees and glared down at Paige. Her eyes narrowed on the phone still clutched to her hand, but they widened at the sight of blood soaking the sleeve of her shirt. She pried the fabric away from the gash, and Paige groaned when she attempted to lift her arm.

"Let me guess, looks worse than it feels?" Natasha said, her tone full of reproach.

Fighting a wave of nausea, Paige sucked in a shuddered breath and nodded. As if she'd admit to her mother it hurt like hell; Paige could be stubborn, too. Natasha tore the hem of her own shirt and wrapped the wound, but the bullet graze was deep and would need stitches. It didn't take long for the piece of cloth to stain with blood.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Natasha stood and pulled Paige to her feet by her good arm. She took hold of her chin in a firm grip. "Eyes always to the front in the field, Paige. What if I hadn't reached you in time?"

"I'd be Swiss cheese?"

Natasha glowered at her response and released her, raking a frustrated hand through her short, black hair. Paige couldn't blame her; even that small attempt at humor sounded morbid to her own ears. The Species regrouped, their clothing stained with blood but otherwise unscathed by the ambush.

"The humans are dead," 328 announced with pride, wiping a streak of blood from his cheek with his thumb.

The male's pupils were dilated, shoulders vibrating with pent up adrenaline. He sniffed the air and frowned at Paige, eyes locked to her arm in a way that made her feel uneasy. She did her best not to stare at the bloodshed behind him, for the image was sure to follow her in her nightmares if she did, and instead held the phone out to Natasha.

"I found where they're holding X-013."

Her mother took the phone and scrolled through the messages. She lifted a brow upon reading the second one, and then texted a short reply before she dialed a number and held it to her ear. A gruff voice answered on the third ring, loud enough for even Paige to hear.

"How pissed are you?" Natasha said, but she pulled the phone away from her ear just in time to avoid the snarled reply to her question.

328 glared at the phone and moved away, the tip of his spotted tail twitching as the speaker's irate voice increased in volume. It was obvious a Species male had answered the call and was, indeed, _very_ pissed. Natasha rolled her eyes to the ceiling and signaled the group to continue their trek down Level Three, all the while holding the phone to her side as the male continued a heated rant that even the Species women found amusing.

"He has yelled the word _fuck_ at least thirteen times now," 619 mused, rounding the next corner. She stepped over a splintered door and glanced back at Natasha. "Is he your male?"

"Oh, _god_ no!" Natasha shuddered, and pressed the phone back to her ear. "Okay, my turn. Shut up and listen, Darkness, or I swear I'll tell Fury about the time Sal kicked you in the balls so hard during training you fell to your knees and cried."

They heard a growled response.

"You bet your ass I would," Natasha said, lips quirked in a mischievous smile. "I'd spread that shit so fast, people in the Wild Zone will hear about it come morning." She paused, and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "The boys might even go _easy_ on you during combat exercise. You know, 'cause you're so _fragile_ and all."

Another rumbled string of words, and then silence.

"Roger that," Natasha muttered, unperturbed by what Paige suspected was a threat. "Alert the medic team. I've got three Species here—two females, one male—and my girl." —Pause— "No, the others didn't survive." —Another pause, this one much longer— "Level Two? Yes, we'll be there in ten but spread the word. There's an asshole trying to weasel out of here with a male called X-013. The man goes by the name Randall, and apparently he's almost out of tranquilizers so that male's going to be in a certain mood when he wakes up. Nicolai also sent out an order to take my girl along for the ride, so if you're feeling generous I'd like to be in the interrogation room when we nail his ass."

Natasha pressed her lips together as her mentor, Darkness, rumbled another string of words. Whatever he said did not please her one bit.

" _Fine_. Dougal is mine, you grouchy son of a bitch."

Without waiting for a reply, Natasha shut the phone and slid it into her back pocket. She squared her shoulders and signaled for them to follow her down the next corridor. 11 took mercy on Paige and held her hand while she guided her through the bodies slain on the floor, but as they reached the threshold which would lead them to Level Two they could go no further.

Their exit was blocked.

Natasha growled a curse, while she stood before the mountain of rubble and assessed their rather complicated setback. The ceiling just above the threshold had caved in and buried the hallway leading to Level Two, and to turn back in the hopes of finding another exit would be foolish. The foundation of the building was too unstable, their time limited by the next explosion that would bring the entire structure to the ground. After calling Darkness once more, it was revealed the blockage ran the length of the corridor and it would take the NSO some time to dig through on their end. Left with little choice, and seeing the smoke begin to thicken around them, Natasha and the Species trio set to work on digging through the debris in an effort to meet the rescue team somewhere in the middle.

If the smoke didn't suffocate them first.

Determined to help, Paige attempted to lift a chunk of concrete the size of a shoe box with her good arm. The sudden weight jolted her injured one, forcing her to release the burden from her hand and gasp in pain. She clenched her teeth and tried again, but even the slightest movement sent painful currents that left her head spinning. Natasha abandoned her post and steered Paige a few steps away from the wreckage.

"Be our lookout, yeah?"

Paige glanced down the deserted corridor and scowled at her mother. "Seriously?"

Natasha poked her injured arm, which caused Paige to stiffen and yelp. "Seriously."

Paige glared at her mother's back as she returned to her post. 11 and 619 picked up an impressive chunk of concrete and tossed it onto the pile they'd begun to form in a corner. 328 lifted a collection of pipes with one hand and tossed them in as well, his enhanced strength making it seem as though the things were made of foam rather than metal.

With the group absorbed in their task, Paige turned her attention to the corridor. Demoted to sentry duty, she walked a few paces ahead and used the collar of her shirt to cover her mouth and nose while she kept her vigil. She squinted her eyes in an effort to see past the gloom and smoke, but the longer she stared at her surroundings the more sinister the view became to her. Oftentimes, she'd imagine a shapeless form glide across her line of sight and vanish like a specter through the wall. With the knowledge of the men still lifeless in the adjoining passageway, and the distant glow of a flickering red emergency light, it was perhaps the ideal scene for a horror movie.

Of course, that's when the sound of a child's laughter reached her ears.

Paige stilled and felt her skin prickle with gooseflesh. She glanced back at the group, but no one seemed to have heard the voice but her. She swung her eyes back to the corridor and took a few hesitant steps forward, unsure in what direction it came from. _If_ it came from anywhere at all. Paige counted ten seconds in her head, but only the sound of brick and stone hitting the concrete floor could be heard. Deciding fatigue and the disturbing atmosphere of the place was playing tricks on her mind, she turned to leave—

 _"I love you, Mommy…!"_

 _There!_

Without forethought to her actions, Paige walked at a brisk pace down the corridor. No one stopped her, so they must've been too immerse in their task to notice her depart. She skipped the corridor where the guards had ambushed them and discovered another passageway rounding the corner. Paige muffled a cough with her hand and noticed the shape of a door through the smoke near the end of the hall. A sliver of blue light shone from beneath the entrance, and again the sound of the child's laughter echoed around her. A moment later, a woman's voice called out to him, accompanied by the familiar call of seagulls and rushing water.

A beach?

In quiet footsteps, Paige closed the remaining space to the door with caution. Something inside her implored her to turn back, but another more powerful force guided her fingers to grasp the lever handle and pull down. Pushing the door ajar, Paige discovered the source of her disquiet in the form of a flat screen television attached to a pale blue wall. It was placed at an angle to the left side of an office, allowing her a clear view of the home video recorded on a brilliant sunny day by the sea. The child's laughter filled the room once more when he sprinted across the screen and rolled in the sand. He was perhaps six or seven years old, with black hair and a reed-like frame. He wore T-Rex patterned swim trunks and a generous coat of sunscreen covered his nose and cheeks. The angle of the camera shifted, drawing closer to the boy as an adult-sized shadow eclipsed over him. Hazel eyes crinkled at the corners when an impish smile curved his lips.

 _"I love you, Mommy!"_

The video paused, and then a digital arrow pointing left appeared on the screen. Only seconds were rewound, just long enough for the boy to repeat those words once more.

 _"I love you, Mommy!"_

Pause.

Then, a whispered reply.

"I love you too, darling."

Drawn to the familiar voice, Paige swung the door open and stood frozen at the sight before her.

Not much remained of Dr. Rosenburg's face, bludgeoned and covered in blood which had pooled beneath her head and soaked the carpeted floor. Bits of flesh and broken teeth suggested a mouth, her crushed nose positioned above it. Sprawled face up like a broken doll, one lifeless doe eye stared back at Paige. The other was swollen shut, the flesh around it battered and bruised from the trauma caused by the object resting beside her.

A small trophy, smeared with her own blood.

"He won first place," Dr. Malcolm's disembodied voice called out, wistful and slurred. "The other children couldn't keep up with him in the water, you know?"

Paige tore her eyes away from the dead technician. She stepped into the room and shuffled to the left, keeping a safe distance between herself, the corpse, and the woman sitting on the floor with her back to wall. The leather sofa near Dr. Malcolm almost hid her from view, but her legs and bare feet were visible from her position by the door. Paige stepped a little further inside until she stood directly across from the woman, and felt her lips part in shock.

Soot covered Dr. Malcolm from head to toe, and her once impeccable blonde hair had been reduced to nothing but a hideous gnarled clump matted by sweat and blood. A deep cut on her cheek marred her elegant features, another along the column of her neck. Yet, these wounds were nothing compared to the four claw marks carved across her abdomen. With every intake of breath, Paige could see beneath the shredded blouse the cuts separate to reveal a dark pink layer of muscle and the slight bulge of an intestine. Blood soaked the hand she kept pressed to the wound, but without the aid of a medic she knew it wouldn't be long before the woman succumbed to her injuries.

It was then Paige noticed something peculiar resting over Dr. Malcolm's lap. The thing shouldn't have held her attention so, but the wicked smile curving the woman's lips kept her rooted to the floor. She was a bird caught in a snare, and there was nothing she could do to break free from her hold. Lifting the object with her blood-soaked hand, Dr. Malcolm offered it to Paige. It was a black, rectangular box no bigger than a pencil case. Not a loaded gun, or a bomb ready to detonate and blow them to pieces.

A box.

Harmless, really.

At least, it shouldn't have altered the course of her life the way it did.

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- **OMG! One more chapter down, not sure how many to go! I'm sorry for the temporary cliffie, guys, but what happens next deserves its own chapter. Good news is, we're almost down with what I like to call "part 1" of Shield, which means we'll be seeing some old faces soon when Paige and X-013 get whisked to Homeland / Reservation. Darn it, I still haven't figured out where to put them. Ladon is still lurking about, but we'll be getting a bigger picture on what motivated Malcolm to create him. Yes, we shall see what's in the mystery box! Looking forward to hearing your thoughts! Later, gators! :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Come now, Ms. Evans," Dr. Malcolm said, as though addressing an insolent child. " _Gawking_ is hardly the reaction I expected from the daughter of an NSO agent. What I hold in my hand is of great value—to both Mercile and its creations. My legacy, if you will. Now, I give it to you. Take it, and then go."

Paige was tempted to comply with her demand, if only to hasten her departure. She didn't know how much longer she had before the next explosion went off and the building collapsed. But to take the box and just leave the doctor to die?

She couldn't do it.

Wiping her sweaty palms against her thighs, Paige stepped around Dr. Rosenburg, taking care to avoid the blood spreading out over the carpet, and glared down at the woman who murdered her with such abandon. It didn't surprise Paige in the least beneath that educated, well-bred façade, she was a vicious killer.

How else could she take the life of an innocent, and not give a damn afterwards?

"It's time to go, doctor," Paige said, keeping the space of two feet between herself and the woman. As though in the presence of a wounded, albeit dangerous animal, the best way to approach her was to keep her discomfort at a distance. "You can hand your precious legacy to the NSO when I get you out of here."

Dr. Malcolm shook her head and smiled, amused despite the blood leaking out of her stomach or the tremor in her hands as she lowered the box to her lap. "What do you hope to gain with this senseless act of altruism, Ms. Evans? A badge of honor? A gold star on your report for good behavior?"

"Gold star, my ass," Paige muttered, as she looked around the office for something to press against the doctor's wound.

She spotted a coat spread over the leather sofa and grabbed it, folding into a square. When Paige sat on her haunches, prepared for the other's resistance, she was surprised to find the woman staring blankly at the television behind her with tears running down her cheeks. They left a trail of clean, ashen skin.

"That was the last time he saw the beach."

Paige looked over her shoulder at the boy with the impish smile and hazel eyes. She turned back to the doctor and said, "Your son?"

"My _world_ ," she replied in a soft voice. "Morgan was my world. My greatest achievement."

"What happened to him?"

A humorless laugh escaped the doctor's lips. "Only the strongest survive in this world, Ms. Evans. Nature abides by that law for a reason, doesn't she? To eliminate the weaker of the species, the least suitable for a place on this earth."

 _Okay, then…_

Prying the box from her loose hand, Paige set it to the floor and pressed the coat to Dr. Malcolm's stomach, using the sleeves to tie it around her waist and hold it in place. The doctor murmured a few words of protest, but she allowed her ministrations in the end; she was too weak from blood loss. Upon closer inspection, what she thought at first were cuts done by a knife appeared to be…claw marks?

An unsettling thought.

Paige positioned her back to the wall next to Dr. Malcolm and lifted the woman's arm to rest it behind her neck for support. She could feel the warm slickness of blood against her skin. Before she could lift them both to their feet, Paige grabbed the box in her hand but the thing slipped from her fingers. When it clattered to the floor, the lid popped open at her feet.

The box was empty.

"Tell me something. I've pondered this notion since your mother refused to disclose the NSO intel, and she allowed me to throw you in the company of that animal." Dr. Malcolm narrowed her eyes at Paige, digging her nails into her shoulder. "In truth, how strong do you think is your surrogate mother's love for you?"

Dragging her eyes from the box, Paige felt the pressure of Dr. Malcolm's arm increase around her neck to pull her closer in a semblance of a one-armed hug. A python coiling its prey for the final kill.

"I don't—"

" _You do,"_ she hissed, spittle flying from her mouth. " _Tell me!"_

Paige winced, the pain on her shoulder more pronounced by the force of the woman's grip. That's when she heard it. From the corridor, the faint sound of a familiar voice called out her name. Frantic. Angry. Desperate. Her heart leapt as she realized it was Natasha drawing closer.

"I see..." Dr. Malcolm followed her gaze to the door, a wistful tone in her voice. "It's the bond, isn't it? You didn't sever it, not even after Agent Delaney lied to you all these years. Why?"

"Because she's my _mom_ ," Paige replied, unsettled by the question. "Feelings can't be measured, doctor. That's not how it works. Natasha raised me, kept me safe, protected me. Loved _me_ unconditionally. It's not the kind of bond you can just sever like cutting a string with a pair of scissors. It tangles itself so deep inside, you can feel it in every cell of your body."

Dr. Malcolm's arm lost its firm hold on her neck, but Paige felt it slither up the back of her head, where her hand buried its fingers in her hair to hold her firmly in place. "If that is true, Ms. Evans, then perhaps there was a flaw in _his_ design after all. I will not make that same mistake again."

"I don't know what you're—"

Dr. Malcolm smiled, lifting her right hand to reveal a syringe filled with fluorescent blue liquid.

It was the color of a vast ocean.

The missing legacy.

Paige recoiled at once, but with surprising strength the doctor pulled her into her embrace. She screamed and fought to free herself, for she realized too late this had been the doctor's goal all along. Unable to move in her 'weakened' state, Dr. Malcolm had probably counted on Paige to come within reaching distance and take the box from her hand. Instead, she'd made herself far more assessable by trying to save the woman's life.

Dr. Malcolm pressed the tip of the syringe to Paige's back, stilling her movements with the silent warning. "Deception and predation, Ms. Evans. When the time comes, and your design reaches completion, use them. These are the qualities that insure the survival of a Mercile test subject, so you would do well to remember this lesson in the future. What you hold dear will depend on it."

The sound of footsteps pounding on the concrete floor reached her ears, and within seconds Paige heard the door slam against the wall with a resounding _crack!_

" _Get your hands off her, you bitch!_ "

A soft laugh was Dr. Malcolm's reply, and then she stabbed the needle inside Paige right between her shoulder blades. Liquid ice rushed inside her body, straight down the length of her spine where it left a scorching trail in its wake. The sudden pain left her breathless, impeding her ability to scream or even move. A flood of sensations battered for dominance in their haste to... _what_? Paige didn't know. Not a single, coherent thought could be formed in her mind, save for the incessant whisper of Dr. Malcolm's words.

 _When the time comes, and your design reaches completion._

Black spots dotted her vision, and for a fleeting moment Paige thought she was truly dying. She felt insubstantial, like a wisp of smoke. The pain which had assailed her just moments before receded, but the space between her shoulder blades felt raw as though she'd been branded by a hot poker. From afar, she heard Natasha's enraged voice, followed by a rush of movement. Dr. Malcolm's arms were shoved away, the syringe pulled out, and then familiar hands cradled her face.

"You with me, baby girl?"

Paige turned to her mother's voice and smiled, allowing the warmth of her presence to keep her grounded. Her lids felt heavy, but she took a deep breath and forced them open until Natasha's concerned face came into focus.

"I'm with you, Mom."

* * *

Natasha wrapped her fingers around Malcolm's neck, pinning the woman against the wall. She glanced at Paige slouched on the leather sofa, head resting over the arm. Her daughter's lethargic state alarmed her. She turned her attention back to Malcolm and snarled, "What the fuck did you give her?"

Dr. Malcolm blinked, face devoid of all emotion save for the manner of clinical detachment in which she regarded the agent. She parted her lips, and Natasha eased the hold on her neck to allow her to speak.

"Subject has accepted second trial of M-001 into her system, with the expected response of discomfort once entered into her bloodstream. When the formula settles and integrates on a cellular level, the incubation period will begin. Duration is unknown."

"Oh, my God…" Natasha pried her fingers from Malcolm's neck and stumbled back, struck by her words as though they were a physical blow. "What have you done to her?"

Dr. Malcolm coughed and slid to the floor, her breathing labored, but a determined note entered her voice. "I _saved_ her, just like I saved my Morgan. Our children will thrive in this world, Agent Delaney—

"Your son is _dead!"_ Natasha roared, running a frustrated hand through her hair. Then, her eyes settled on Dr. Rosenburg and she felt the weight of her death on her shoulders. The technician had slipped her the key to her cage during her captivity and made the anonymous call to the NSO, sparing them from Dougal's games. She'd risked her life repeatedly throughout their exchange in order to escape Mercile for good. But the explosions? That hadn't been part of their plan, and now her informant was dead, taking the additional intel Crawford had mentioned in his report to the grave. Intel they suspected was a threat to the whole goddamn world, and the technician had kept that to herself as her last bartering chip. Insurance, so the NSO would protect her after she betrayed the location to the Nicolai testing facility. Now, the mission had failed and that Intel was gone.

There was much Natasha had allowed herself to gamble on this assignment, but her luck had run out and her daughter had paid the consequences for her mistake.

So, what now?

Natasha directed her attention back to the doctor. "I've read your case file, Malcolm. You know damn well that little boy died years ago from the same heart condition as his father, and his grandmother before that—"

"He's not dead," Dr. Malcolm interjected calmly.

Natasha felt her temper flare to life once more, but she kept a leash over her impulse to punch the woman across the face. Instead, she took that as her cue to leave. Unlike Paige, Natasha had no qualms about leaving the doctor to her fate. Their time was up. The Species trio were almost halfway across the blocked corridor, and it wouldn't be long before the NSO broke through. Natasha needed to take her daughter to Medical immediately, and have the doctors figure out what the hell Malcolm injected her with—or what it would do to her afterwards. The possibilities frightened her, but Natasha pushed those thoughts aside for now. She turned her back on Malcolm and approached Paige, coaxing her to wrap an arm around her neck while she lifted the girl to her feet.

"Mom, do you see that?" Paige slurred. She swung her eyes around the room, confused. "Everything looks...kind of colorful, like a kaleidoscope or something."

Natasha wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist, securing her to her side. "Focus, honey. We need to get out of this place, okay? We'll sort you out when we get home."

Paige relaxed at the mention of home and nodded, taking a hesitant step forward as Natasha steered her in the direction of the door, but Malcolm's quiet laugh made her pause by the doorway. She threw her a scathing glance over her shoulder, but she found the woman's attention affixed to the network of air ducts in the ceiling. Natasha's head jerked when a peculiar sound echoed from within, like the scrape of a knife against metal. One of the cylinders shuddered with the weight of something heavy as it was rammed the walls from the inside, creating a series of dents along its length.

"Persistent mutt," Malcolm said, pressing a hand against her stomach. She spared Natasha an impatient glance, before returning it to the ceiling. "It would be in your best interest to leave now, Agent Delaney."

"What the fuck is that?"

Natasha backed away from the room, keeping herself between Paige and whatever was about to force its way from the air duct. She grabbed the gun from its holster and held it to her side. Every muscle in her body tensed when she heard the snarl, but before she could take another step the cylinder popped from the ceiling and something fell and crashed atop the office desk with such force the wood splintered under its weight.

"Holy shit…"

It was an animal of sorts. At least, it bore the resemblance of one if Natasha stretched her imagination far enough. Its streamline body was bright orange and speckled with black marks, with scales that glistened as it moved its triangular head to evaluate the room with purpose. Black, hooked claws tapped and scratched the table in a habitual manner, while bulging red eyes swiveled about in rapid succession. Its mouth parted to reveal jagged teeth, allowing its purple tongue to trace the edge of a pointed snout. Adding the reptilian tail to the length of its frame, Natasha estimated the creature to be about five meters or so, and given its massive bulk she was surprised the desk hadn't broken completely when it fell from the ceiling. Something about the shape of its legs, the cropped ears crowning its head, and the manner in which it held itself conjured up the familiar silhouette of a canine. A Rottweiler, perhaps. Maybe a Doberman. This was a disconcerting assessment, for everything about the animal's design was… _wrong._ Unnatural.

 _If left unchecked, I fear her ambition will bring irreparable consequences on a global scale._

 _Perhaps we may already be too late…_

They _were_ too late.

The creature let out a hissing growl, and then it snapped its attention to the floor where it focused on Malcolm. Natasha swore it parted its lips as though it were smiling down at the Mercile doctor, but what it did next made her blood run cold. Launching itself from the desk, the creature trampled over Dr. Rosenburg's body and clamped its mouth to Malcolm's neck. The woman let out a gurgled scream, muffled by the creature's jaw. It jerked its head from side to side, the motion similar to a shark attempting to rip off a chunk of flesh from its prey. Malcolm fisted her hands and used what little strength she had left to punch the animal's face, but it was no use. Her legs thrashed when the creature dragged her to the center of the room, crushing Rosenburg's face with its hind foot as it went. Natasha made sure Paige couldn't see the carnage as she backed them further into the hallway, but she knew by the way her daughter's trembling hands clutched her shirt the distressing sounds were penetrating her haze of confusion.

"M-mom?"

"Keep moving, baby."

Natasha lifted her gun as the creature clutched Malcolm's torso with its claws, but her steps faltered when it gave one sharp twist and separated the woman's head from her shoulders. Just like that, _gone._ Blood gushed from torn flesh and dripped from the creature's mouth, where locks of white-blonde hair had tangled between its sharp teeth. Malcolm's body twitched on the floor, eliciting a displeased snarl from the creature. It placed its large hand over her spine and forced its weight down hard. Neither of them missed the loud snap of her spine.

" _Mom!"_ Paige slapped a hand against Natasha's back.

"Paige, I said keep—"

"But, there's someone over there!"

Natasha hesitated, torn between taking her eyes away from the creature lapping up Malcolm's blood and reassuring her daughter the hallucination she was likely seeing down the adjoining corridor to their right was harmless. It wasn't until she sensed movement in that very direction that she turned to discover the outline of a man standing at least twenty yards away, his entire frame obscured by shadows and smoke. A fire raged in the corridor behind him, keeping the light at his back and away from his face.

This man was not human.

Natasha noticed his tail sliding over the concrete floor near his feet, a methodical gesture as he observed them in silence. He was New Species, that much was certain, but his presence triggered all her defenses in a bad way. Natasha had accounted for all the males in this facility, and _this_ one had not been among them. Furthermore, there was something about the male that didn't settle well with her. It wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to. She'd been around New Species for years and had never felt threatened like this by them, not even the feral ones. Sure, those considered "failures" by Mercile were dangerous and unpredictable, but they were driven by animal instinct. Survival mode.

The male watching them had a vibe she could only describe as…sinister.

"Mom, is that a New Species?" Paige whispered.

Natasha could sense the male's gaze settle on Paige when she spoke. She stepped forward and to the side, shielding her daughter from his scrutiny. To make her point, she lifted her gun and aimed it at his head. The male's tail slapped the floor before he growled.

"Now that I've got your attention," Natasha said, inching back a step, which forced Paige to step back along with her. "You keep your eyes on _me_ , asshole. My daughter does not exist to you. She is a figment of your goddamn imagination, we clear?"

The male tilted his head and offered her a predatory smile, one that even with the absence of light Natasha could see was as unrepentant as it was mocking.

"Transparent."

Then, it happened. One moment, he was an imposing shadow in the hallway, and the next he was gone. Vanished, as if he were a ghost in a cheesy horror movie.

Natasha didn't believe in ghosts.

"Baby, I need you to run now." She pressed the cell phone to her daughter's hands, and nudged her in the opposite direction without averting her eyes from the corridor. "Get your ass back to the group. Tell Justice that Crawford was right."

Paige stepped to the side and shook her head. "I won't—"

" _Now, Paige!"_ Natasha roared, shoving her away with more force. Paige stumbled back, hesitated, then turned and ran. _Good girl_. Natasha fixed her eyes on the male. The smoke had filled most of the corridor, but she could see him now. Almost imperceptible, but not quite. Wisps of smoke slithered around his concealed frame as he shifted closer, and that's where she took aim.

The first bullet hit the wall.

Missed.

Before Natasha could fire once more, something knocked her to the ground with an impressive force. The gun slipped from her fingers, skidding away from her reach as she jumped to her feet and ducked in time to avoid a clawed hand—but not the tail that slammed against her side. She sailed into the air and landed on her back, unable to protect her head from the impact. Lights exploded before her eyes, and then a massive weight pressed over her ribcage. The stench of blood and death filled her nostrils, accompanied by the hissing growl of the creature as it pinned her to the floor.

The male, no longer cloaked by his translucent state, approached the creature and scratched it behind a pointed ear while he stared in the direction where Paige had run to. Then, he peered down at Natasha with his reptilian eyes. Green with flecks of gold, but not a hint of warmth or compassion lurked in their depths.

Mercile's new breed of Species was a cold blooded monster.

"I'd like you to deliver a message to your leader."

"Fuck you," Natasha wheezed, unable to draw a steady breath. The creature added more weight to her chest, snapping its jagged teeth mere inches from her face.

The male crouched and snatched her hand in his, tracing his thumb over her wrist in a gentle caress before he twisted until it broke. Natasha screamed and bucked, but the creature impeded her from pulling away. The male chuckled, placing one of her fingers stained with Paige's blood to his parted lips. He traced it along his left canine and pressed the tip hard until it punctured her skin. A bead of liquid gold slid down the length of her finger, mixing with a droplet of her own blood, and to Natasha's surprise she felt a cool numbness begin to course inside her.

"The dose is small," the male said. He dropped her hand and stood, gazing toward Malcolm's office. Natasha's vision blurred, but from her angle she noticed his frame become rigid. The creature, perhaps sensing his shift in mood, removed itself from Natasha and crouched at the male's feet. It emitted a chirping growl, the sound plaintive and uncertain.

The male's shoulder's dropped. "I am not angry. You did what was necessary." He paused. "I would've done the same."

Confused by his words, Natasha struggled to move but it was no use. She was paralyzed, unable to feel even the pain from her broken wrist. What had he injected her with?

"Prepare," the male said, walking away.

"W-what?" Natasha croaked.

"Your leader," he clarified, calling over his shoulder. "Tell him to prepare."

 _Prepare for what?_

But the words never left her.

Yet, in a moment of clarity, Agent Natasha Delaney understood his meaning.

A new threat to New Species and humans alike.

The apex predator.

 _He_ would set out to destroy them all.

* * *

Thirteen minutes passed before the NSO task force found agent Delaney unconscious on the floor, exposed to the flames and smoke engulfing the corridor. Within that timeframe, the male and his creature had exited the premises, but not before he took with him his mother's remains and the video of Morgan Landon Malcolm's last human birthday.

It had been, after all, a nice day at the beach.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** **Hallo! Sorry for the super late post, guys. I know I promised a CH. a week, but the holidays sucked the life out of me, and apparently my ability to write a coherent sentence along with it. So, what's formula M-001?! I'm hoping Doc Trisha will be able to help out on that one, so we'll see what those "changes" will mean for our Paige. And poor Natasha *tears* - Being a tough mama bear is rough business. Oh, and Ladon has left the building! Out world, beware! There's a bad ass New Species heading your way, and he does not wanna play nice. Justice will have to watch his back! Okay, hope ya'll enjoyed the read, and here's crossing fingers for a steady flow of chapters once more! ;)**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

X-013 picked up their scent the moment Randall opened the van's back door to inject him with the sixth dose of tranquilizer. New Species. Seven canines. One feline. There were also ten distinct human male scents mingling in the air, all ones he'd never encountered before.

It appeared the Mercile guard was unaware of their presence.

" _Where the fuck are you, asshole?"_ Randall yelled into the cell phone as he took another syringe from his gear bag. "Nicolai called at least six times since my last text. That bastard's fuckin' pissed, D. We should've hit the road fifteen minutes ago, and now the place is crawling with those NSO freaks. This is your last chance. Meet me here in five, or I'm leaving without you."

Randall pocketed the cell phone and climbed into the van, approaching the cage with caution. X-013 growled at the human, but there wasn't much he could do to stop him. After Dougal and the other guards had taken Paige from him, he'd been forced into a sedated state for hours. By the time he became aware of his surroundings, his hands were bound by chains and they'd wrapped a thick collar around his neck. Randall had wired the thing to shock him into submission should the male attempt to attack. X-013 had already been electrified a dozen times since the drugs had begun to leave his system, but he was determined to break free and search for his female.

 _Don't give up, big guy. No matter what._

For his little warrior, he'd fight until his last breath.

X-013 gritted his teeth as he pulled the chains at his wrists, feeling sweat bead over his forehead with the strain. They were tied to his back, and since he'd been forcing them apart once his strength had begun to renew, the moment they snapped and his hands were free he threw his entire weight against the cage. Caught by surprise, Randall scrambled back to avoid the impact and lost his footing. With a startled yell, he stumbled from the van and fell backwards onto the ground. X-013 snarled and threw himself against the cage once more, jerking it forward with his brute strength. Then, the male threw himself to the floor and with a deafening roar he thrust his powerful legs against the bars and the door to his cage burst open just as he heard Randall let out a strangled, " _Jesus_ , _fuck!"_

The Mercile guard shot to his feet, spun and ran for his life.

X-013 launched himself from the van after his prey.

Had he not been intent on snapping the guard's neck, the male would've taken notice of the group of black uniformed men running alongside his peripheral vision. They blended so well with the darkness, their scent didn't register until they'd begun to flank him and Randall. One of them broke formation and launched himself at X-013 in an attempt to tackle him to the ground, but the male twisted mid-step and grabbed his attacker by the back of his neck. He tossed the uniformed man a few feet in the air and whirled in time to deflect a second attack, this one from a male much more formidable than the first.

They circled one another as his companions kept their distance, but had spread out to form an enclosure with their presence. None of them pointed their assault rifles toward him; their intent was containment, not termination. This, he was accustomed to. X-013 ignored them for now, his attention riveted to the male in front of him. He ripped the collar from his throat and sized up his opponent. The helmet, black hood, and pair of black goggles he wore hid his features and made him appear inhuman, but the scent he could pick out reassured him he was feline. His large frame was covered from the neck down with tactical gear, every inch of skin protected by padding and reinforced plates. X-013 had grown up in the presence of soldiers to understand their purpose, though the white NSO lettering on the male's vest assured him these men were not Mercile.

Still, he did not trust them.

From the corner of his eye, X-013 noticed one of them had subdued Randall a few yards away with an arm wrapped around the guard's neck.

"Careful with that one, Snow," a pained voice called out from X-013's left. It belonged to the first male he'd tossed in the air, though he'd managed to pick himself off the ground quickly enough. This one scented of canine, though he was slighter in frame than his feline companion. "He's got one hell of an arm. Thought for sure my ass was going to land on the moon."

"You broke formation, Book," the feline accused, anger lowering his voice to a growl. "Your ass is mine once we get back to Homeland. Three hours in the training room. I'll be sure to brief Darkness of your performance tonight."

"I saved that human's life!" the first one called Book retorted, pointing a gloved finger at Randall.

"I will not discuss this further." Snow turned his attention back to X-013, dismissing the other male. He took a defensive stance and growled. "Male, we are not your enemy but we will fight if you cannot control yourself. We are here to rescue you. Stand down."

X-013 curled his lip, flashing his canines at the male as he began to position himself for attack.

"He smells different," the male holding Randall said. "And he looks feral."

"Think you all looked a little feral in the beginning," another male muttered, which seemed to amuse his companions.

"That piece of shit's a fucking lunatic!" Randall squawked, eyes bulging in fear. "He's not like any of you rejects. Kill him, before he kills us all!"

Silence descended among the NSO officers. X-013 glared at the Mercile guard, but he refrained from lunging at him when one of the males abandoned the circle and approached Randall. X-013 noticed his physique was just slightly leaner than Book's, but his scent was unmistakably human. Without a word, the male punched Randall in the stomach.

" _What the fuck?_ " Randall chocked out, spittle flying from his mouth.

The officer ignored him and turned to Snow, holding up a cell phone. "We need to wrap this up _now._ I Just got a message from Oberto. Two females and a male were found when they breached through all that debris. The task force went in, Darkness leading the search and rescue after the Species were secured in a helicopter with a medic." He paused and shook his head. "He found the women, Snow. Oberto's en route with Nat to Reservation as we speak. Medic says she's critical, and her daughter's not looking too good, either."

X-013 felt his entire frame stiffen.

The officer called Trey seemed to notice his reaction and walked towards him. X-013 snarled a warning, but the human just tore the gear from his face, fished out something from his back pocket, and all the air seemed to rush out of the male's lungs as he stared.

In his hand, the NSO officer held a small photograph of his little warrior.

Trey narrowed his blue eyes. "You know this girl?"

X-013 pressed his lips in a firm line.

"You know this girl," Trey concluded.

Again, the male did not respond. As if he'd trust a human with revealing his association with Paige.

"Listen, bud, you and I need to come to an understanding and we're going to do it in the next ten seconds," Trey said, his tone calm but authoritative. "I get that you're in a mood to be an asshole, and by all means you've got a right to be, but we need to prioritize. So let me lay it out for you, yeah? You're free. It's over. _Done_. Tonight is the last time you're forced to sleep in a fucking cage and take any bullshit from those Mercile sons of bitches. Take a moment and look around you. Some of these men, they're New Species like you. They were once right there where you're standing, pissed as all hell and spoiling for a fight. Some we had to tranq until they calmed their asses down and realized we were there to help." Trey pointed to X-013's arms, bruised from the numerous injections Randall had given him. "Looks to me like you could do without that, am I right?"

X-013 let out a soft growl, lifting his chin in a non-verbal assent.

Trey nodded once and took another step forward, keeping the photograph in front of him. "Right, so this is what we're going to do. First, we're going to pack up this piece of shit—" Trey jerked his head in Randall's direction. "—and you and I are going to take walk back to the testing facility. And by walk, I mean we're going to haul ass because we need to get to Reservation _immediately_. I'm not going to confine you to a car, but you'll work out that pent up aggression while I work up a sweat. If you cooperate, I can take you to her. Deal?"

X-013 lifted his chin once more, relieved they would not force him into another metal box. There were eighteen NSO officers surrounding him, all of them armed. He wouldn't have a choice on the matter if they wanted to press the issue.

More importantly, the human was willing to take him to Paige.

Snow growled, drawing their attention. "Trey, I don't think Darkness—"

"I take full responsibility," Trey interjected. He took another step, which brought him within five feet of X-013's reach, but the male's eyes were focused on the photograph in the human's hand. The NSO officers appeared agitated by their companion's proximity to him, but the human stepped no further.

"She's under NSO protection now," Trey murmured, holding out the photograph of Paige to him. "And I'm guessing the way you're looking at her, you want her under your protection, too."

 _Clever male_ , X-013 thought, snatching the offered photograph as he glared at the NSO officer. _For a human, anyway_.

* * *

Skidding to a halt at the edge of the property, X-013's nose wrinkled from the overwhelming stench of smoke. The testing facility was ablaze, lighting the acres of land around it like a beacon. Five metal birds— _helicopters,_ Trey had called them—were stationed a safe distance from the building, and X-013 could see more NSO officers in the area. There was nothing within sight for miles, just the occasional cluster of trees and brush, and while sprinting back to the building X-013 realized Randall hadn't driven him too far from the facility in hopes that Dougal could locate them and take him back to Nicolai.

He hoped the Mercile guard was captured as well.

"Shit, what did they mix you with? Cheetah, or something?" Trey panted a few paces to his left as he approached, catching his breath while his officers kept their distance and began to make their way to the helicopters. They were still leery of him, but Trey's compromise seemed to appease them for now.

X-013 narrowed his eyes in the man's direction. "I am not feline, human."

Trey grinned and lifted two fingers in the air, signaling the Mercile van to move forward. An officer drove toward the helicopters, and X-013 resisted the urge to rip the back door from its hinges as it passed by him. Randall had been shoved into his former cage, bound and gagged to be taken as a prisoner. The male wanted to snap his neck and be done with it, but he had to behave. The photograph in his fist crinkled, reminding him of his priority. He'd play along with the human and pretend he was a docile male until it suited his purpose.

At least, this had been his intention.

Until he heard Paige scream.

X-013 honed in on his female's scent and roared, the sound like a clap of thunder. The male barreled into Trey when the human attempted to calm him, the force of the impact sending the other to the ground. His males closed in, likely to subdue him as a unit, but X-013's temper and enhanced strength gave him an edge and none were able to stop him when he broke from the group and ran. He closed the distance to his target in seconds. As he came into view, NSO officers turned their gaze in his direction, lifting their weapons at the imminent threat he posed. He heard Snow yell, "Tranq him, damn it!" from somewhere behind him, followed by the sound of men raising the alarm.

But X-013 had only eyes for the male stepping toward a helicopter, holding a small form wrapped in a blanket. Another roar tore from his lips as he neared, the scent of Paige's blood and fear snapping the last thread of his control. The officer spun on his heel at hearing him approach. He crouched, shifting the bundle within the cradle of his left arm as he snatched a handgun from his belt with the other and pointed it at X-013.

The first shot hit him on his chest.

The second and third brought him to his knees.

X-013 pulled the darts out, but even that small gesture took every ounce of his strength. He sensed the NSO officers closing in on him, but his gaze never wavered from the male standing before him even as he collapsed to the floor. X-013 memorized his features, his scent. The male was feline. A panther breed, no doubt, with dark skin and impassive black eyes.

First chance he got, he was going to kill him.

"Secure that male," the feline commanded. Pushing to his feet, he holstered his gun without sparing X-013 another glance and strode towards the helicopter, taking Paige with him.

Taking his female.

 _Again_.

Within minutes the helicopter took to the air, kicking up a cloud of dust as it circled them once and then disappeared into the night sky.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, X-013 felt an officer pull his arms to his back and secure his wrists. Another one bound his legs. It took six males to lift him up and maneuver him into another helicopter, while the remaining NSO officers in the area prepared for departure. They placed him inside the metal compartment with his back resting on the cold floor. Someone spread a blanket over him, then folded another to cushion his head. X-013 thought it was Trey, but he couldn't be sure; his sense of smell was beginning to fade along with his vision.

Then, all at once ,a myriad of noises assaulted his ears. Helicopter blades cutting through the air. Men shouting. The pounding of boots on metal as the ground shook beneath him and the compartment began to fill with the remaining officers.

"Clear!" someone yelled, then banged the roof of the compartment twice with a fist.

As the helicopter ascended, X-013 caught a glimpse of what remained of his prison from the helicopter's open doorway. Smoke and fire had decimated that horrible building to the ground, a suitable burial for the hellish place where he'd endured a lifetime of pain and humiliation.

Fighting the pull to oblivion, he relished the glorious sight before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

RESERVATION: NSO SECURITY WING—CONFERENCE ROOM

Justice North stared at the video feed from Cell Block D, then his attention returned to the audience he'd summoned for an emergency meeting. A large, wooden table stood in the center of the private conference room, occupied by four key individuals he'd chosen in order to decide the fate of the male called X-013.

The vote had to be unanimous.

Of the council members, only Bestial and Cedar had been able to attend on short notice. Fury had remained at Homeland to process and interrogate the prisoners they'd captured from the Nicolai testing facility. In his place stood Slade, the canine Species Justice had entrusted to be head of Reservation, accompanied by his mate, Dr. Trisha Norbit.

"You say he is a new breed?" Bestial's green eyes narrowed at the monitor. "He looks no different than us."

Justice crossed his arms over his chest, holding Bestial's gaze. "Crawford said this male was the only successful result from Phase Two of Mercile's hybrid program. An extinct bear DNA was used to create him, along with Polar and Kodiak. For lack of a better word, this male is an _upgraded_ New Species." Justice paused, choosing his words with care. "The case file we acquired from Dr. Rosenburg, with agent Delaney's help, also categorized him as a rogue."

"A rouge?" Trisha said.

Slade turned to his mate. "Think of the males in the Wild Zone, Doc, only ten times worse. Rogues are not only loners, they hold no allegiance. They don't follow the structure of hierarchy, and therefore can't be influenced by an alpha figure."

Trisha shook her head. "I don't understand. I've never heard of that term in our NSO records."

"That would be because Mercile destroyed them," Justice said. "If a test subject displayed rouge tendencies during their behavioral assessment, even at a young age, they were immediately put down and classified as failures. Rogues were rare, but their existence did not escape Mercile's notice. Not a single one remained."

Bestial frowned. "So why did they allow this one to live?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cedar interjected, sweeping his cat-like eyes to everyone in the room. "They made him stronger, faster, and enhanced his predatory drive. They didn't just engineer a potential weapon for the convenience of humans." Cedar directed his question to Trisha. "Tells us, doctor, what happens when a predator is introduced into a new environment? If it's purpose, let's say, was to exterminate a _pest_?"

"Biological control," Trisha replied at once, adjusting the rim of her glasses. "The weaker of the two species will be eradicated from that ecosystem. As it is in nature, only the strongest survives."

A heavy silence followed the doctor's response.

"Biological Control _."_ Bestial curled his lip in distaste. _"_ In other words, _we_ are the pests in that scenario. Are you implying, Cedar, this _male_ was created for the sole purpose of exterminating our people?"

"I'm proposing we take care of the problem before we are forced to find out," Cedar retorted.

Trisha shot to her feet, aghast. "Take care of the problem? You mean, to put him _down_?"

"Easy, Doc," Slade murmured, locking his arm around her waist.

Trisha turned to Justice. "He's New Species. One of a kind, yes, but he's still _one of you_. As a doctor, I would encourage you to reconsider termination when there is much that we can learn from a new breed with enhanced biological markers. But as a mate to one of your own, and mother to my son, I refuse to accept that _killing_ him because he's _different_ is the right answer."

"I agree," Slade growled. "We'd be no better than the humans who persecute us for being what we are. I would not want Forest to think this is an acceptable notion."

Justice nodded, accepting their vote. He, too, did not wish his unborn cub to grow up in a society marred by intolerance.

Jesse, his mate, would never forgive him.

Bestial shrugged his broad shoulders, leaning back on his leather chair with a grin. "I'd like a session with this male in the training room. Sparring is a good way to integrate him with other males, teach him social skills, and I am curious to see how strong Mercile made him compared to us."

"You just don't like being thought of as a pest," Cedar accused, shaking his head in reproach. He let out an audible sigh and regarded the NSO leader. "Bestial's preposterous reasoning aside, I concede to Doc Trisha's and Slade's argument. The male _should_ be given an opportunity to coexist with our kind, but we need to consider the proper living arrangements with minimal risk to humans _and_ Species until his behavioral assessment is complete. This male is foreign to us, just like the breed he was spliced with. It is not likely he will assimilate peacefully with his track record. If he is unwilling to establish trust, I'm afraid even teaching him Manners 101 will be an impossible feat."

 _Not with the proper teacher_ , Justice thought, tapping his finger over the extraction report from his task force. Trey Roberts had been adamant he review their first contact with X-013 after they'd located the male in the company of the Mercile guard. Attached to the report was the small photograph of Natasha Delaney's daughter, Paige Evans.

To think the fate of Mercile's most lethal creation rested in the hands of a young human girl.

Yet, it was a chance the New Species leader was willing to take. To protect his people, he needed a strong ally at his side. Isaac Crawford had not lied. Within the Nicolai testing facility, Dr. Meredith Malcolm had indeed surpassed their creator. Agent Delaney had remained conscious long enough to deliver the enemy's message to him.

 _Prepare._

The apex predator was coming for him.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Author's Note \- Yay! Finally, we're out of the testing facility and on NSO lands! I'm excited to bring out familiar characters, and more so when they begin to interact with Paige and X-013. So, Justice North has special plans for our heroine, who at the moment is somewhere in medical unaware of what has become of her fate or that of her mother's. And our NSO leader knows Ladon is coming for him O_O! In this scenario, Justice North is a king preparing for war from an unknown enemy. For that, he will need a powerful knight. Now, would that be Paige or X-013? ;) Guess we shall see! 3 Thanks for reading, peeps! **


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Something pinched the back of Paige's hand, causing her fingers to twitch and curl into a fist. The motion added pressure to the source of her discomfort, and in doing so that small flicker of pain sharpened her dulled senses. An incessant _beeping_ reached her ears first, a loud, abrasive sound that made her cringe. After an interminable period of silence, its presence was intrusive. She burrowed her head beneath something soft to muffle the sound and waited, taking deep breaths to calm the sudden urge to vomit. As the seconds ticked by, the volume receded to something less grating and she sighed with relief.

Awareness began to seep into her body the longer Paige remained alert beneath her cover, but she knew she couldn't linger there for long. Blankness clouded her memory, like a swirling black void.

She had no beginning, no end.

Save for her name, Paige couldn't remember a thing.

Pushing the pillow from her head, her eyes squinted to stare up at a paneled ceiling. The unfamiliar room was dimly lit, but she could tell it was painted a sky blue. Following the source of light, she surveyed the area with growing unease. It was a hospital setting, no doubt. Not even the subtle trace of lavender in the bedding could mask the sterile odor of antiseptic, and the longer she inhaled the unwelcomed scent the less she was inclined to remain in the room.

It triggered a flight response in her, though Paige couldn't understand why, only it was imperative that she escape at once.

In the corner of the room, she saw a reclining chair next to a curtained window. A white blanket had been abandoned, draped over the seat. Beside it, its occupant had left a paperback over the nightstand. A mystery novel, by what she could discern from its cover. The person hadn't bothered to turn off the reading lamp, a clear indication his or her absence would only be temporary.

 _Run._

Paige scrambled to a sitting position in a panic and groaned, doubling over. Her body felt tender and oversensitive, as though every inch of her skin were covered in cuts and bruises. Pain jolted up her left arm when she tried to lift it, though she refrained from removing the bandage to assess the injury. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss. But the scalding pain between her shoulder blades couldn't be overlooked. Lifting her right arm, she angled it to her back where her hand touched bare skin. She strained her arm down further until her fingertips grazed the textured surface of adhesive gauze.

Another wound.

Another puzzle.

Raking a hand through her hair in frustration, Paige kicked the bed sheets to the floor. The sudden movement sent a shock down her spine, but she gritted her teeth against the pain and took a deep breath. She turned to her left and narrowed her eyes at the heart monitor beside the bed, the source of the incessant beeping from before, taking notice for the first time of the wires snaking their way from the machine to beneath her hospital gown. Paige pulled on the collar and discovered not a stitch of clothing covered her modesty. She also realized the lavender scent wasn't coming from the bedding, but from her skin. Paige grabbed a fistful of her hair and sniffed. The scent was there, too.

Someone had bathed her while she was unconscious.

Pushing that unsettling thought to the farthest corner of her mind, she focused on something practical and less conducive to a panic attack.

 _Escape_.

Paige glanced beneath her gown once more. Attached to the space below her collarbone and the underside of her breasts, she found the wires connected to round sticky pads. Would removing them set off an alarm? She didn't know, but it was quite possible. Then, recalling the pinching sensation before she awoke, Paige pulled her hand back and stared at the needle imbedded in her vein and the thin tube connecting it to the IV stand posted to her right. Without hesitation, she ripped the surgical tape, pulling the needle out with caution while she stifled a scream. Blood surged once the needle was removed, but Paige was ready for it. She removed the pillowcase and used it to staunch the bleeding, keeping pressure on it as she wrapped the fabric around the injection site. Judging the distance from her bed to the door, she suspected once the sticky pads were removed she'd have minutes before her absence was alerted to the medical staff.

Fear was an excellent motivator.

Ripping the pads from her skin, Paige threw herself over the bed railing and stumbled to the reclining chair. A wave of dizziness nearly brought her to the floor, but she succeeded in gripping the chair to support her weight. Her legs felt boneless, her movements stiff and uncoordinated, like a child taking her first steps.

Paige moved the curtains and peered outside the window as she regained her composure. The sky was dark, though she couldn't tell if it was the middle of the night or close to dawn. A graveled road snaked its way from the building to a wooded area, where she spotted a few smaller buildings nearby. She judged the distance from the window to the ground. Her room wasn't _that_ far off, but she couldn't risk injuring herself further by attempting to escape through the window. Besides, just thinking about jumping into the abyss made her stomach roil. Snatching the white blanket from the chair, she draped it over herself and shivered beneath its warmth. The thin gown offered Paige little protection from the chill in the room, and it served to remind her once more of her nudity. If she managed to escape her prison, she'd never take her underwear for granted again. As her bare feet slapped the cold floor towards the exit, she felt a sting pressing against her sole. Lifting her foot, she discovered it, too, was wrapped in a bandage.

What on earth had happened to her?

"Do _not_ engage with the male, damn it!" a man's voice bellowed from behind her door, causing Paige to jump nearly a foot in the air. "I've got backup on the way, just block all the exits until we can get him contained. He does not leave this building, are we clear?"

"Keeping him in Medical won't be a problem, Tiger," another man answered, his voice somewhat distorted. "That rogue's locked on a scent, and he won't rest until he finds what he's looking for."

"Shit," the first man murmured. "Then he's headed my way."

Paige crept toward the door and pressed her ear against it. The sound of heavy footsteps pounded the floor in a frenzied motion, as though the hospital were in the midst of an emergency evacuation.

"That rogue will calm if he sees the female," a soft, feminine voice called out, drawing the attention of the room. Their agitated voices settled at once when she spoke.

"Rook, this area isn't safe. You were told to transfer the female to another location and exit the premises along with the medical personnel while we got this under control."

The woman scoffed. "This male will not yield to the enemy so easily. He will follow wherever I take her."

"We are not the enemy—"

"The rouge doesn't know that," the woman countered, exasperated. "He is newly freed and out of his element, not to mention the task force sedated and confined him. Not the warmest reception, don't you think? And the hospital setting is a reminder of his captivity in the testing facility and likely the trigger to his aggression."

"So your solution is to hand over an _unconscious_ human female to _appease_ him?" The man's tone was incredulous.

Paige felt her body stiffen at those words. Testing facility? Human female?

Who on earth were these people?

"She is under our protection," he continued. "Slade placed me in charge of her security detail—"

"And I was tasked to educate her on Species customs and behavior," the woman interjected. "Justice believes she will be the key to integrating the rogue into our community, but to do so she must understand our ways—so that _through_ her, we can understand _him._ It is a special project our leader and the Council appointed to me, which means she will be under my charge until the assignment is complete. Once his interrogations conclude in Homeland, Darkness will transfer to Reservation and supervise the project." The woman's voice lowered. "This takes precedence above safety protocol, Tiger. Do not challenge my authority. Justice wants this rogue to live, and I will do everything in my power to make it so."

" _While risking the life of Delaney's daughter_?" the man said, raising his voice in anger. "This male managed to escape Cell Block D, even with the additional officers stationed outside his room as a precautionary measure, and the elder Dr. Harris has forbidden us from sedating the male again. He is afraid with all the drugs he was injected with prior to his rescue, it may cause the male to lapse into a coma or worse. Without the means to calm his rage—"

"We have the means," the woman assured him. Light footsteps approached the door. "And it is fortunate she is no longer asleep."

Paige gasped and stumbled forward when the door swung open without warning, but two warm hands steadied her feet. Blinded by the sudden brightness of the room, she dropped her gaze to the floor and found her attention held by a pair of black platform boots with buckle straps crisscrossing their length. Her eyes travelled north and took in the black uniform, fitted to stretch over a lithe, feminine frame, and attached to her right thigh was a holster occupied by a knife and gun. A burgundy leather jacket completed the woman's ensemble, but there was something white stitched to the inside of the collar, visible by the upturned manner in which she kept it, that stirred something within Paige. A memory, hazy though almost tangible she could practically feel it writhing in her brain.

 _NSO._

Why did that look so familiar?

Then, finally lifting her gaze, Paige felt her lips part in shock. A pair of cat-eyes, gold near the pupil and bordered by hazel-green, regarded her impassively. Their shape was unnatural, much like the young woman's facial structure and the peculiar flat formation of her nose. She'd cropped her ink black hair down to a short Mohawk, tufts of it protruding at odd angles, and her lips were painted the same shade of burgundy as her jacket.

Despite their similarity in age, this person was not human.

Paige began to retreat to the safety of her room, but halted mid-step when she took in the crowded corridor and its equally unusual inhabitants. Imposing men in various stages of undress craned their necks to stare back at her. There were some fully clothed in black military garb, the same _NSO_ lettering written in white across their protective vests, while others appeared to have rolled out of bed in haste and had time to just grab a pair of sweatpants or boxers before they made their way to the hospital. The men in the room were built like pro wrestlers. All of them. Tall, diverse hulking figures who shared _one_ similar trait with the woman in front of her.

Neither of them were human, either.

Was she hallucinating?

"I smell blood," a man said, his unusual nose flaring. His hair was shoulder length, with shades of blond, soft brown, and highlights of natural red that shimmered as he stepped forward and peered down at Paige with concern. He had cat-eyes, too, though his were bright blue and a ring of gold circled pupils that had narrowed to slits. Paige recognized his voice as the one she'd heard first outside her door, and the radio in his hand explained why the second man's voice had sounded distorted.

"Y-you can _smell_ blood?" Paige blurted, aghast. A quick glance beneath the cover of her blanket assured her the wound was still secured with the pillow case.

The woman glared at the man and punched him in the arm, shaking her head in reproach. Although much smaller than him in height and build, she didn't appear intimidated at all. He curled his lips at her, exposing a pair of sharp canines but when he caught Paige staring at his mouth in horror he snapped it shut with an audible click of his teeth and winced.

Paige noticed some of the men press their lips to contain their amusement, while others continued to observe her without censure. They seemed as curious about her presence as she of their exotic appearance, but not a single man stared at her in a manner that suggested ill intentions.

 _They were just odd-looking…manimals?_

Hm, maybe she _had_ lost her mind.

No sooner had the unsettling thought struck, something loud crashed outside the building and a guttural roar reached their ears. Within seconds another roar, this one deeper and more disturbing than the former, answered the unmistakable challenge. Paige and the woman stood back as the men ran towards a large window overlooking the hospital entrance to witness the disturbance.

"Looks like your backup just got here, Tiger," one of the shirtless men addressed the officer with the radio, pointing outside the window with a grimace. "And I think he just decimated the lobby."

" _Fuck,"_ Tiger growled, approaching the window. "I told him we needed that rogue contained inside Medical."

"You told _who,_ Tiger?" the woman said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Of all the males at your disposal, please tell me you didn't call on that _lunatic_ and that he is not, at this very moment, fighting the rouge I am trying to keep alive."

"I had no choice, Rook."

"You could've called Bishop!"

Tiger lifted a derisive brow. "When I want to take out an army, I'll be sure to speed dial _your_ lunatic, deal?"

The woman—Rook—skewered him a with a glare, sweeping her arm in the direction of the fight escalating in volume. "I'm not the one who called _Valiant_ for damage control, asshole. That's like using gasoline to put out a fire. We'll be lucky if those males don't mangle each other to death!"

With those parting words, Rook grabbed Paige's uninjured hand and steered her to the nearest elevator, ignoring Tiger's command to return Paige to her room. Left with little choice, she followed the she-cat without protest. No way in hell was she going to stay with all those men. As the elevator doors opened, they heard a series of footsteps approaching them from behind but Rook maneuvered Paige inside the compartment, grabbed the gun from her thigh and pointed it at Tiger and the officers at his side.

Furious, Tiger bared his fangs and lifted both hands as he took a step back. "You are out of line, Rook! I'll report this to Darkness and have you assessed by a shrink."

Rook stepped into the elevator and hovered her finger above the console, gun pointed to his chest. She smiled, flashing a set of canines at his threat.

"Have at it, gorgeous. Darkness didn't recruit me for getting good marks on my psych test, anyway."

On that disquieting revelation, the doors shut before Tiger could retort. Rook holstered the gun and crossed her arms over her chest, seemingly unfazed by the confrontation or the consequences that would surely follow her act of mutiny.

"Where are you taking me?" Paige said in a quiet voice, filling the uncomfortable silence as they waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

Rook didn't hesitate with her reply.

"It's time for your first lesson."

* * *

Paige followed Rook through the desolate hospital lobby, reduced now to what looked like a tornado disaster site but in reality was the aftermath of two men engaged in a fight to the death. Desks were overturned or broken to irreparable pieces. Picture frames of landscapes and wildlife had fallen to the floor, glass shattered in every direction, the cause of their destruction apparent on the wall. A human-sized depression, remnants of a violent impact which had left a fissure zig-zagging its way to the ceiling and chunks of plaster on the floor. Paige noticed a spattering of blood on the cream-colored surface, some on the floor and even on the furniture that had survived the encounter. It was likely some of it had smeared on her bare feet, but she thought it best not to look.

Approaching the demolished hospital entrance, Paige realized the crash she'd heard before must've been the behemoth-sized men smashing into the glass doors. They became visible for a fleeting moment as Rook steered her outside the building towards a large group of uniformed men, but then they disappeared behind a cluster of trees like a snarling whirlwind.

The sound made Paige's steps falter.

"Status report," Rook said, drawing their attention from the fight as she approached. "What damage have they sustained?"

"Vital organs have remained intact so far," one of the man replied at once. His eyes widened when they focused on Paige standing behind her. "Hello, human."

Paige blinked, unable to conjure a greeting but she offered the polite man a hesitant smile.

Like Tiger and the officers outside her door, these men gave her their undivided attention. It made her nervous to be scrutinized by so many strangers. Their features were also just as peculiar, some which shared Rook and Tiger's distinctive feline traits, while others were less severe in appearance but no less disconcerting.

Paige jumped as a guttural roar reached her ears and a man skidded to a halt outside the forest's edge. He was thirty yards away, a thick reddish-orange mane spread against his broad back, but from what little Paige could discern from where she stood made her tremble with fear. He was huge, bigger than the men she'd encountered thus far, and the sound emanating from his throat was similar to that of a vicious animal in a foul mood. His face in profile was a series of hard edges and prominent angles, the shape of his flared nose even more exaggerated than the others. Definitely more beast than man. The man wore only a pair of faded jeans, ripped just below the knee to accommodate his muscular calves. The rest of him was bared to the elements, his skin tanned to a golden brown. Blood coated his right arm, four long gashes parting his flesh from the curve of his shoulder to wrist.

"Valiant, stand down," Rook commanded , pushing an officer to the side as she stepped forward. "Return to the Wild Zone. That's an order."

Valiant spared her a glance, his startling golden eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not take orders from you."

Even from a distance, the man's low, gravelly voice carried a silent threat that made the officers shift nervously while the woman confronted him without fear.

"I am under direct orders from Justice to keep that male alive," Rook protested, pointing in the direction of the woods. "If you kill him, I'll drag your ass before the Council and have you locked up in a cage."

Valiant did not seem concerned by this in the least, dismissing her threat as though she were an impertinent child. In fact, he parted his lips to reveal sharp canines and stared at every single man present before him.

"Do not interfere."

The _'or else'_ hung over them like an oppressive cloud.

Valiant whipped his head around, just as the silhouette of another behemoth-sized man prowled out of the wooded area. Paige felt a jolt of recognition when he stepped out of the shadows, and upon looking at his face she dropped to her knees as the weight of her memories came crashing down on her. Paige vaguely registered Rook kneeling beside her, or the men crowding around them with concern. She had only eyes for the newcomer snarling at Valiant.

Paige knew that silver hair. She'd burrowed her fingers through its coarse texture for hours, fascinated by the color that reminded her of winter. She remembered the cold in the basement, the endless pain. His unforgiving hand wrapped around her neck in hatred, only to later offer it in comfort when he sheltered her with his warmth. Recalling her first encounter with X-013 opened a floodgate of selective memories, all of which Paige wasn't prepared for but was unable to stop them.

That night outside the Music hall.

The smell of Dougal's cigar on his clothing.

Dr. Rosenberg's light and methodical touch as she administered first aid, devoid of emotion and resigned to her fate as Mercile's puppet.

The Species test subjects she'd met, but lost sight of when she heard the laughter of a child in the darkness. She remembered ice and fire trailing down her spine, the pain like a razor slicing apart the flesh on her back to expose the source of her pain.

A legacy, the color of the ocean.

Then, Dr. Meredith's voice whispering those words to her again.

 _When the time comes, and your design reaches completion._

This was promptly followed by the doctor's head being severed by a monster, while another much sinister one stood amidst a cloud of smoke and fire. She remembered those hungry eyes settle on her and felt sheer terror imbed itself inside her like a thorn, though if its presence was the result of the drug forced upon her she couldn't be sure.

 _Baby, I need you to run now._

Finally, Paige remembered running, just like her mother had ordered her to, but in her heart she'd wanted to remain beside her until the NSO took them away from that awful place.

Paige shouldn't have listened to Natasha.

Oh, God, why did she leave her behind?

"Paige, look at me," Rook urged, pressing a hand beneath her chin to lift her gaze to hers. She furrowed her brow and seemed to understand the source of her distress. "What do you remember?"

Paige took in a shuddered breath, her vision blurred by unshed tears.

"Everything."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wooh-hoo! So here we are, folks. Thus begins "part 2" of this journey as we are introduced to old characters we love (Valiant is a personal favorite of mine ;) ) and new characters that quite literally sprung out of nowhere. Who is Rook? Or for that matter, the elusive Bishop? We will learn these characters will be an interesting addition to the Shield cast, and play an integral part for Paige as well as X-013 as they adjust to their new home. I know some of you might be missing Homeland at the moment, but I felt Reservation needed to be explored further. Most of the New Species books I've read have mostly taken place at Homeland, but we haven't really gotten the inside scoop on Reservation and its inhabitants- (That's why I can't wait for Vengeance and Leo to be published!) I hope Dohner will enlighten us on future books, but for the moment I'll just have to settle for the Reservation I've thought up for Shield. _**

 **Oh, and I know I may have promised little Noble to appear in this chapter, but alas this cute little cub will make his debut a bit later on. Just know that, unlike his irate father, Noble will be the sweetest little Species male Paige will encounter during her stay but there are dangers that will begin to infest NSO lands and this cub may be caught in the crossroads.**

 **Unless Paige steps up to become his knight.**

 **O_O~!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

X-013 pushed through the foliage until the feline came into view. His hand brushed the bark of a tree as he left the cover of the forest, while his toes kneaded the cool grass beneath his feet when he positioned himself for another attack. Every breath of fresh air he took, each caress of it against his bare skin, spiked his adrenaline and sharpened his awareness of this unfamiliar territory. Since escaping from the confines of his new cell, X-013 was determined to take control of his freedom once and for all.

The males assigned to his care had attempted to befriend him, to soften his guard and offer a show of solidarity by removing his restraints so that he may enjoy his meal unhindered.

A grave miscalculation.

It took X-013 little time to break the metal door from its hinges and find his way through the hospital corridors. It pleased him when not a single male was bold enough to challenge him, though their presence interfered with his search. Too many scents permeated the air for his liking, most of them Species. He'd never seen so many males running about outside their cages, or the lack of human personnel to control them. The only human X-013 did encounter on his hunt was a scraggly old human in a white hospital coat stepping out of an office and onto his path.

It had been his intent to just frighten the human and shove him aside. X-013 recalled lifting his hand, but then a blur of motion and a fist to his face had sent him skidding across the floor.

"You attempt to hurt this human again, and I will castrate you."

That was his first encounter with the feline called Midnight.

X-013 couldn't forget the way the insolent female with dark hair, wearing a human's hospital clothing no less, had placed herself in front of the old doctor to protect him. It was even more confusing when the human had murmured her name, reached out to pat her arm in appreciation, and she'd welcomed his touch with a warm smile.

By the time X-013's legs had found purchase, they'd fled to safety.

To have allowed a female to catch him off guard, and even land him a blow, could attest to the sedatives still coursing through his veins. But when he locked on Paige's scent, heat rushed through him like a surging blaze and dispelled the remnants of his languor.

That's when the feline male had crossed his path and challenged him for dominance.

A fight X-013 was prepared to end this very moment.

"You are not frightened of me," the feline observed, exposing his canines as he began to circle him. "Many would be foolish not to be."

"Do not compare me with your males," X-013 said, offended by his implication. " _I_ am not the one allowing humans to domesticate me. Have your people lost their pride?"

The feline narrowed his eyes. "Careful."

X-013 grinned viciously, amused by the other's anger. "I see… Perhaps you enjoy being a human's plaything, is that it?"

The feline growled and leapt into the air, twisting his powerful frame to land behind X-013 and snake a powerful arm around his throat. The speed of the feline's attack had surprised him more than he cared to admit, and perhaps he had to concede that at least _this_ male had remained as indomitable as he.

This lion was not a house cat to be taken lightly.

"You know nothing of our people, rogue," the feline snarled, adding pressure to his neck. "My Tammy is human. It is a dishonor to imply our bond was forged only for simple amusement."

 _My Tammy is human._

Surprised by his words, X-013 lost his footing as the feline lifted him inches off the ground and used his brute strength to toss him a few yards in the direction of the building from whence he had escaped. An impressive feat, given the male's surmountable bulk. X-013 landed on his back, winded by the impact and in taking a deep breath he caught a familiar scent that made his entire frame hold absolutely still.

"Is that how bears impress their females?" A feminine voice drawled somewhere behind him. "Perhaps one of our _domesticated_ males should show you how it's done."

X-013 swiveled his gaze to snarl at the female for her offense, but huddled beside her was a small form shrouded in white that caught his attention instead. As if sensing his gaze, a pair of sky-blue eyes peered from beneath a mass of dark curls and stared back at him.

 _Paige_.

The feline male forgotten, X-013 jumped to his feet and stalked in her direction. A growl tore from his lips at seeing so many males surrounding his mate, and the urge to assert his dominance and make them bleed was so strong he could almost taste it. The males seemed to sense his primal resolve, for as he approached they took on a defensive stance and bared their teeth in a silent warning.

"Settle down, boys." The female who'd offended him stepped forward, helping Paige to her feet as she did so. Although her appearance was distracting, X-013 didn't miss the weapons strapped to her thigh and he paused less than ten feet from them. "Our guest in injured and in need of rest. Fighting will not impress her tonight."

"Someone needs to teach that rogue some manners," one of the canine males growled. His companions murmured their agreement, expressions hostile.

"Save it for the training room, Ascend." The female offered him a conspiratorial smile. "Bestial would like to be the first to extend his welcome."

X-013 didn't know what a _Bestial_ was, but the news seemed to appease all the males in the group. He drew himself to his full height, smoldering each one with a glare while he catalogued their scents in his memory bank. He would not be bested by these tamed males if he had anything to say about that.

Which reminded him…

A rustling sound drew his gaze over his shoulder, just as the feline male with red-orange hair disappeared into the brush without a backward glance. Just like that, X-013 had been dismissed by his opponent. He snarled and found himself stepping in his direction, the need to eliminate the potential threat warring with the one urging him to remain with his female. If he didn't establish his dominance now with _this_ male, others would see him as weak and encroach on his territory.

Perhaps even claim Paige for themselves.

He felt a small hand swat his backside, followed by an annoyed command to, "Behave!"

Stunned, X-013 turned to glare down at Paige. The males held their collective breaths, stepping closer to his female as if to protect her from his anger. Even the feline with the strange hair seemed taken aback by her bold gesture, and attempted to maneuver Paige at her back, but his little warrior sidestepped away from their protective ranks and lifted her chin at him in defiance.

"That's payback for last time," Paige declared, unapologetic. "And you really suck at first impressions, sunshine. Might want to work on that."

X-013 narrowed his eyes, to which she narrowed hers in return. A female of his kind would've bared her teeth and shoved him back, snarling her displeasure, but Paige merely scrunched up her nose and reprimanded him as though he were a cub and not a full grown male.

It was…cute.

And frustrating.

X-013 didn't know whether to growl or laugh. Instead, he closed the space between them and scooped her up into his arms. She squawked with alarm and wrapped an arm around his neck, which caused the males to grow even more agitated. X-013 dared them with a look to take her from him, and when none seemed compelled to initiate the first move, he brushed past them and made his way back to the building in need of privacy.

"X-013, where are you taking her?" The feline with strange hair demanded, keeping pace with his longer strides. The other males followed at a distance in grim silence.

He turned abruptly and pinned the persistent female with a scowl. "Female, what is your number?"

"I no longer answer to a number," she replied, the sound of glass crunching beneath her boots as she spoke. "Freedom allows us to enjoy simple pleasures, like choosing our own name. You may call me Rook."

This thought appealed to him, one that he'd explore in private without a band of males at his back. He noticed they not only gave X-13 his much needed space, but they seemed apprehensive of the feline called Rook as well. All of the males present were canine, so perhaps it was a matter of rank.

"You are in command?"

"That would be Justice North," Rook said. "He is our leader. A feline Species like me."

X-013 growled with displeasure. He answered to no one, least of all a feline, and he'd make certain to rectify them of that notion. As he scanned the area where he and the male had destroyed in the midst of their brawl, he could feel Paige's hand tremble where she placed it over his chest. The shift in his mood was the cause of her distress, he was sure of it, and the need to reassure her spurred his decision.

"I will not return to that cell." X-013 narrowed his eyes at Rook, expecting an argument.

Rook tilted her head to the side. "Neither of you can leave Medical yet, but I can find you a temporary room in the meantime."

"Take me there now."

Rook lifted her brow and shook her head. She turned to the males behind them and issued a series of commands, before she pointed to a set of metal doors and began to walk towards them. X-013 followed. Half of the males had dispersed, but the ones that remained shot the feline a disapproving look. She pressed a button on the wall and the metal doors opened at once, revealing a small enclosed space inside. He eyed it with mistrust, but Paige stroked his chest as if to comfort him.

"It's ok, big guy," she whispered. "It's just an elevator. It will take us upstairs. Like the thing that brought your food in the basement, remember?"

X-013 glanced at his female and nodded, stepping inside the metal box, though his animal rebelled at the thought of being confined in a small space. He stood in the far corner, while Rook and four of her males entered and remained on the opposite side, arms crossed over their chests while they observed him. It was clear his appearance made them uncomfortable. Most of the males present had natural coloring, and not a single one carried scars like the ones marring his face and body. As the metal doors closed and the ground shook beneath his feet, he closed his eyes and burrowed his nose in Paige's hair. He was unaccustomed to sharing close quarters with others and their presence, combined with the stifling space, was beginning to trigger his rage.

"Eyes to the floor," Rook hissed, keeping her own trained to the console on the wall.

The four males did as commanded, perhaps sensing X-013 agitation. A bell chimed above their heads, and then the doors slid open to reveal a corridor occupied by a dozen or more males in black uniforms. Among them stood the female called Midnight, along with a human female with yellow hair and a white coat.

A doctor.

X-013 growled.

The four males exited the metal box first and joined their companions, but Rook remained inside while she kept the doors from closing with her boot. She focused her gaze on a male with shoulder-length hair, the color a striking array of soft browns, yellows and reds. He had an air of authority that couldn't be ignored, and when his blue eyes settled on Paige a low rumble emanated from his throat.

"She is unharmed," Rook hissed. "Do not provoke him, Tiger. I can smell his rage, and it would take little to trigger it. We are fortunate Valiant lost interest when he did."

"He is dangerous," Tiger said, pointing at X-013 with a scowl. "He almost hurt old Doc Harris. If Midnight hadn't gotten there—"

"We are Species," Rook snapped. "Harris knows the risks. The same goes for all the human staff employed by the NSO."

Midnight stepped forward as if to snarl at the feline, but the human beside her placed a hand over her arm.

"Calm down, Midnight," the human murmured, then leveled her gaze with Tiger. "Please tell your males to stand down and give us some space. Even _I_ can tell that male's control is hanging on by a thread, and I'll not have my patient harmed or distressed."

They all trained their eyes on Paige, who seemed as unnerved by their attention as X-013. Tiger cursed softly and signaled his males to clear the corridor until only he, Midnight, the human, and one canine male with black hair remained. He eyed X-013 with mild interest.

"Are you the doctor who treated me?" Paige said, addressing the human.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm Dr. Allison Baker." The woman's face gentled. "Call me Alli, if you'd like."

"Is mom okay? Can I see her now?" Paige balled her hand into a fist. "Please, Alli. I-I just need to see her, even if it's just for a moment."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, Paige. Your mother is under critical condition. Dr. Norbit and a team of specialists are doing everything they can to stabilize her, but she's been exposed to an unknown agent and for the moment they've confined her to a private wing until they can formulate an antidote to counteract the effects. Natasha's is in the best of hands, sweetheart. As soon as she's out of the woods, I'll take you there myself. I promise."

Although the news coaxed a few tears from her eyes, the doctor's soft voice seemed have a calming effect on Paige. Even X-013 had to admit it was not an unpleasant sound to bear, though he would've preferred her silence if it meant sparing Paige more pain. This human was small, though not as small as his female, with blue eyes and fair skin. Next to the canine beside her, she appeared no more harmless than a rabbit.

"We need a room for him, Doc," Rook announced, gesturing to X-013. "And the little human is bleeding."

This seemed to spur them into motion.

X-013 was lead down the corridor until they stopped outside an unoccupied room. Neither of them entered when X-013 stalked through the threshold with caution, adjusting to the peculiar scents around him. He stood in the center and assessed his temporary den. A bed took up most of the space, which was placed near a set of windows overlooking the expanse of a dark forest. It was large enough to accommodate his large frame, with enough room to spare for Paige. A rectangular black box hung on the wall, while other senseless things made of wood and cloth occupied various places around him. He could see another door further into the room lead to the cleansing area, and decided this space was adequate for the time being. Placing Paige gently on the bed, he looked over his shoulder at the four individuals waiting by the door.

"Leave," he demanded.

The Species frowned, but it was the human doctor who took a step forward and regarded him calmly.

"Paige needs to be taken back to observation. Her bandages require changing, and it's imperative she remain under the care of a nurse in case she experiences any discomfort from her injuries."

X-013 rose to his full height and stepped in front of Paige, blocking her from view.

"She stays."

Tiger snorted and turned to the canine. "This scene look a little familiar to you, my man?"

The canine chuckled, snaking his arm around the doctor's waist. "Alli, the little one is familiar to him. Examine her here, so that he may see we mean her no harm and establish trust. Besides, this male will fight us to the death if we attempt to remove her now. He has claimed this space as his, and everything inside it is off limits."

"She's under my care, Obsidian, _"_ the human protested, color rising to her cheeks. "Natasha would barge into this room right now if she could, guns blazing, if she found out we left her _adolescent_ daughter alone with an adult male just hours out of captivity."

Rook snickered. "That human is as ruthless as one of our males."

Tiger and Obsidian murmured their agreement, but X-013 simply crossed his arms over his broad chest and flashed his canines, his patience at an end.

"Tend to her wounds, human." He narrowed his eyes at the doctor. "I will allow only you to enter my space."

Obsidian leveled his gaze with X-013. "Alli does not enter this room without me."

X-013 glared at the obstinate male, prepared to send all of them away, but it was Midnight who called their attention with a snarl.

"When I entered her room, there was blood on the bedding and floor. She pulled the needle attached to her hand by force, and the act alone will cause infection without medicine to prevent that. Look at her. She is pale and weak. If you care for her well being at all, stop being a stubborn asshole and allow Alli to do her job. If Natasha's daughter dies, it will be by your own hand."

X-013 felt each word like a blow. He'd almost lost Paige at the testing facility because of his neglect, and he would never forgive himself for as long as he lived. He glanced over his shoulder down at Paige, who trembled while wrapped in the blanket and stared back at him with tired eyes.

"The females may enter," he said without looking back at his audience.

Accepting his compromise, they stepped into the room and began their ministrations on Paige while X-013 positioned himself near the window to observe. On occasion, he'd glare at the males keeping watch outside his door. The concept of freedom was foreign to him, but they seemed to have adjusted well to it.

X-013 turned his gaze outside the window, and as he stared at the alien world he wondered what would become of him and his mate.

He just hoped he'd be strong enough to protect their future.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, readers. What did ya'll think? Worst first impression ever? Well, Paige may be right about that, but X-013 needed to get a little steam out so you can't really blame the poor guy. Paige got him under control, though. Sort of. They really do compliment each other well, I think. Their relationship is a little like how Tammy is with Valiant when he gets testy. And, lookie, lookie! Our big lion king and Obsidian in the same chapter! Two of my favorite males in the series ;) Honorable mentions to Dr. Alli (she's so cool) and Midnight with her badass self. Mess with her father in law? I think not! Look forward to the next CH- Spoiler alert: Paige and X-013 bonding time 3**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I am glad you did not step on glass," Midnight said, dipping the small towel in a bowl of scented water. "Show me the other foot, little human."

Paige complied, offering the injured one to the Species female kneeling on the floor. Midnight removed the old bandage and examined the wound, nodding once before cleansing her foot. Paige wondered if the feline had bathed her with the same methodical care while she'd been unconscious, as though she were made of porcelain instead of flesh and bone. Midnight reminded Paige of 11. She had the same athletic build and sharp features, though her eyes were a dark shade of blue. They complimented her lustrous black hair, which she'd braded in intricate knots down to the small of her back. Next to Paige, Doc Alli sat on the bed removing the excess blood from her hand while keeping pressure on the injection site with gauze. Once she'd cleaned and secured it with a bandage, she took a needle from her breast pocket.

Paige felt the blood drain from her face.

Alli frowned. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

A growl rose from the corner of the room, drawing her attention to X-013 who began to pace in agitation. The officers standing outside the door frowned at the male, prepared to intervene if necessary.

"He can smell you are afraid," Midnight whispered. "Take a breath and steady your heart. That is an antibiotic shot, nothing more."

Paige squeezed her eyes shut, unable to forget the sensation of Dr. Malcolm digging sharp fingernails into her hair.

"Are you, perhaps…afraid of needles, Paige?" Alli said gently.

"Not the needles," Paige admitted, lifting her gaze to the doctor. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and offered her arm. "Just get it over with."

Alli rubbed a swab of alcohol over her skin before administering the injection, the pressure of the needle unpleasant but tolerable. Paige managed not to utter a sound, lest it stirred the male's agitation further.

Within seconds, it was over.

"I examined the puncture wound on your back," Alli said, smoothing a band aid over the spot of blood. "To be honest, it wasn't hard to find. Your skin appears to bruise easily…"

Paige nodded, pressing a hand to the marks on her neck. She didn't glance at X-013, afraid she'd be giving him away with just a look. The NSO would probably lock him up in a cage again if they discovered he'd nearly killed her with his bare hands.

"We did extensive blood work, but the results from the lab came back inconclusive," Alli continued. She paused and glanced at X-013 from the corner of her eye, before returning her eyes to Paige. "Do you know what they injected you with? Or…how you felt afterwards?"

An uneasy feeling settled in Paige's stomach.

"I-I don't know what was inside that needle. I found Dr. Malcolm in her office sitting on the floor three feet away from her _dead_ assistant, which she'd bludgeoned to death with a trophy, so it wasn't like she was in the right mindset to give me a science lesson. If it helps, the liquid inside that needle looked weird. It was bright blue, almost like it could've glowed in the dark. After she stabbed me with it, I remember feeling cold at first and then really, really hot. Everything sort of faded to black after that, until I woke up here."

Alli bit her lip and glanced at the door, but it was Rook who addressed the two Species officers first. She pushed herself from the wall she'd been leaning against and took a cell phone from her back pocket as she approached them.

"Does that sound like B-47 to any of you?"

Both males exchanged a look and shook their heads. Rook turned to Paige.

"Were you injected while in the company of a male?"

"No," Paige said, though her reply didn't appear to convince the female. She hugged her midriff to quell the sense of unease building inside her. What on earth was B-47? Poison? Is that why they were looking at her with grim expressions?

Was she dying?

"Paige, what's wrong?" Alli's eyes widened with concern.

Paige attempted to calm her breathing, but something impeded her from taking in air. She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart rate spike as the sudden urge to run took hold of her. A small voice assured her it was a panic attack, but Paige couldn't grasp that rational thought in her state. Her mind had shut down, allowing instinct to take over and right now it demanded she escape this room. She surged to her feet, tipping the bowl of scented water on the floor in her haste, and darted her eyes about the room for a way out.

"Doc, something is wrong with the female," Tiger said, wrinkling his nose. "The scent of her fear is growing stronger."

"Fuck," Rook hissed, averting her gaze to the floor. "Get your mate out of here, Obsidian. _Now!"_

Midnight rose to her feet, eyes widened in alarm, just as the sound of a vicious snarl filled the room. Rook grabbed Midnight and shoved her towards the door, straight into Tiger's arms. Obsidian rushed into the room and lifted Alli by the waist, dashing out in time to avoid the male's rage.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Paige screamed when the world turned upside down and she found herself settled over X-013's shoulder. The sudden shift distracted Paige from her panic, but indignation surfaced the moment he placed a large hand over her the curve of her rump.

"My man, calm down," Tiger said. "Just settle the little female on the bed—"

" _Mine!"_ X-013 roared.

"Obsidian! Put me down, damn it!" Alli demanded. "She can't stay in that room. I forbid it! That male's—."

"Reacting to her fear," Obsidian said in a gruff tone. "She is in distress and the male is attempting to isolate her from any potential threat. Right now, he thinks we are the cause of her fear. Until she calms, he will not allow anyone into that room again. His animal nature is in control now, Alli. We must allow him some space to adjust."

Alli sputtered her protest, although the sound of her voice began to recede until Paige could no longer hear it. She assumed Obsidian had carried her off, but she couldn't be certain from her position.

"Officers will be posted down the hall." Tiger's voice lowered to a growl. "Do not attack them. They are there for your protection, but will not hesitate to dart your ass with tranquilizers if necessary. If anything happens to that female, there will be consequences. You are Species and our laws apply to you as well, understand?"

X-013's entire frame vibrated when he snarled at the feline, the sensation skittering all the way down to Paige's toes. She attempted to lift herself by using his back as support, but she froze when his hand squeezed her bottom in a silent warning. When his calloused fingers grazed her thighs, she realized the blanket had fallen from her shoulders.

"Paige, listen carefully." Tiger softened his tone as he addressed her. "Do you wish to remain in this room with that male? We can arrange private quarters if you wish, just say the word."

Paige found it hard to think, hanging over X-013's broad shoulder. "Um, I don't think I'm going anywhere while he's in caveman mode, Mr. Tiger. He did this a lot at the testing facility."

X-013 squeezed her rump again.

"Stop it," Paige hissed at him, and slapped his back for good measure, though her hand may as well have hit a brick wall. She swore she felt his shoulders tremble with silent laughter.

"Paige will remain with him, Tiger. That's an order," Rook said. "I will have supplies and food delivered to their room shortly. It will allow the male time to adjust to his freedom and calm."

Tiger snarled, and then Paige heard him utter a string of curses as he walked away.

"That male needs to relax," Rook said, amused by the other's anger. "He used to be so much fun before—"

"In his present mood, I suggest you keep those comments to yourself," Midnight growled. " _I_ will make arrangements for their food and clothing, but rest assured this will be reported to Justice."

Paige heard the door slam, which muffled the sound of the heated discussion as the felines walked away and left her at the mercy of the insufferable male.

"Put me down," she demanded.

X-013 growled.

"I'm going to be sick, sunshine," Paige warned. "You either put me down, or I throw up all over your back and I won't even feel a little bit sorry for it."

Without warning, X-013 grabbed her legs to maneuver her into the cradle of his arms, seconds before he tossed her gently on the bed. The motion left her breathless, but at least her objective had been accomplished.

Until the male pinned her to the bed.

He used his weight to keep her in place, just like he did in the basement, but this time Paige wasn't in the mood to be complacent.

Instead of sweet, she'd give him hell. The moment his head was within reach, she wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the searing pain from her shot injury as she did so, and latched her teeth to his left earlobe.

X-013 froze at once.

"Good, now that I've got your attention, you and I are going to have some words," Paige said.

Her declaration was somewhat muddled by the appendage clasped between her lips, but she refused to release the male until he stopped behaving like a bully. 619 had told her to assert her dominance. Well, she reasoned, perhaps acting a little feral was the only way to achieve that.

X-013 remained immobile under her hold.

"All right, I get that you're socially challenged, but you need to stop picking fights with your people. They aren't Mercile, okay? You're safe here. Remember what we talked about back at the testing facility? This is your home, big guy."

Paige felt his hands slide down to her waist. She added more pressure to his ear with her teeth to distract him, and felt a smile tug at her lips when she heard X-013 take in a sharp breath.

"Behave," she chided.

X-013 growled, but he relinquished his hold and placed his hands back on the bed.

 _Okay,_ Paige thought, relieved. _I can do this._

* * *

X-013 wanted to throw his head back and roar.

Paige was attempting to reprimand him with her teeth as though he were a misbehaving cub, but rather than submit to her dominance he was growing aroused by the act instead. To his frustration, his little warrior appeared unaware of the effect she was having on him. She continued her discourse on proper conduct, never once releasing her teeth from his ear, but not a single word penetrated the haze of lust growing inside him. When her warm tongue darted over his skin, he shivered and dug his nails into the bedding.

It was the sweetest form of torture he'd ever experienced.

X-013 wanted to rock his hips forward against her sex, at least once, to alleviate the discomfort trapped inside his pants. If only she would adjust her position and wrap her legs around him, he'd be able to give her pleasure and seek his own release. He angled his head to her neck and breathed in her scent, which coaxed the crooning noise from his throat as her sweetness invaded his senses.

He could stay like this forever.

Paige sighed, her breath against his skin causing another shiver, before she released him. He pressed his frame over hers, careful to keep his entire weight from crushing her smaller one, and stared as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cheater," she accused. "You can't use your purr thing when I'm lecturing you. It's distracting."

X-013 felt his lips curve into a smile and allowed the strange crooning noise to fill the room louder than before, which caused Paige to roll her eyes though she couldn't suppress her laughter. X-013 liked that sound best of all. He lowered his face until his nose brushed the length of hers, the tip of it sliding down one side then up the other until he trailed it down to her neck. Paige flinched when his tongue traced her bruises. The subtle gesture cooled his ardor, reminding him his little warrior wasn't Species and would require time to heal if he was to initiate their coupling and claim her fully as his mate.

Taking one last breath of her scent, he rolled to the side and hooked his arm around her waist to impede her from escaping the bed. He used his other hand to support his head while he watched her, fascinated by the color of her eyes and the mane of unruly dark brown curls spread out over the bedding.

"Did you even listen to a word I said, big guy?"

X-013 concentrated on her soft lips, before he dragged them back to her eyes. "No."

"I don't get it," Paige said, rubbing her forehead. "Do you _want_ to be locked up in a cage again?"

X-013 bared his teeth at the unpleasant thought.

"Okay, that's progress. Then, can't you at least try to be, I don't know, a little nicer so the other Species don't think you're a total nutcase?"

"I am a rogue," he admitted. "It is not in my nature to be social, and I have always been an aggressive male. I was designed to kill since I was a cub. You were the first to survive my rage without losing a limb or a significant amount of blood during the encounter."

Paige frowned and lifted her hand to trace the scar on his face, the softness of her skin a pleasant sensation against his own.

"I guess I should be grateful you didn't run off with my leg or something, huh?"

X-013 nodded grimly.

Paige ran her fingers through his mane and smiled. "At least Mercile gave you all this gorgeous hair. I can't wait to see it properly washed and combed. If you plan to keep me hostage here, you better let me play with it. It's the least you could do."

"Hos-tage?"

Paige gestured to the arm wrapped around her waist. "If you haven't noticed, I'm sort of your prisoner."

X-013's voice dipped into a low growl. "You're mine."

Paige glared. "I don't remember tattooing your serial number on my butt, sunshine."

X-013 tilted his head, uncertain how to respond to that. He knew what a _ta-tu_ was. Some of the guards at the testing facility assigned to his sector had images and words etched on their skin with ink. He didn't know how it was done, but the markings were definitely permanent.

Like a scar.

His female needed a proper physical marker to prevent other males from approaching her, though in her present condition he feared the pain would distress her more. X-013 would have to wait until he was mounting her, and once in the throes of pleasure he'd take advantage of that distraction to mark her.

The thought pleased him.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"You are not to allow other males near you," X-013 growled. "If they attempt to lure you from my side, I will kill them."

Paige raised a brow and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Yeah, that's healthy. Rather than make friends, you're going to go on a killing spree?"

X-013 removed his hand from her waist and caressed her cheek with tenderness, the gesture a great contrast to his ruthless features and the savagery lurking beneath.

"If it will keep them from taking what is mine, then my design will have purpose."

"W-what purpose?"

X-013 traced her lips with calloused fingers and smiled. "To have you beside me as my mate, little warrior."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hooo! Things got a little hot for X-013. Meanwhile, this was Paige during his struggle "blah,blah,blah!" ~ Lol, that poor male. However, he finally made his intentions clear and Paige has nowhere to run. She obviously is not down with the whole "MINE" thing. I mean, I can definitely see a little of Natasha's personality jump out from her sometimes and it makes me wanna hug her more. I love those girls that stand up for themselves and demand some respect. Girl power! ;)**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Paige glared at the complex knot tied around her ankles and attempted to work it loose again without much success. She'd been struggling with the cord for the past twenty minutes to no avail, though the time spent in her efforts to break free hadn't gone _completely_ to waste. Within that timeframe, she'd formulated at least ten thousand ways to exact revenge on X-013 for binding her to the bed.

The sound of the shower running drew her eyes to the bathroom door, left wide open as if the stubborn male intended to rush out at the slightest disturbance. Paige wouldn't put it past him, the beast. After X-013 had staked his claim on her like an arrogant caveman, he made certain Paige couldn't escape the room in his absence by tying her feet together with a cord he'd pulled from the lamp on the nightstand. It reminded her of their initial encounter in the basement, when he'd spared her life and secured her inside the netting as if she were no more than an intrusive critter.

If raised in isolation had resulted in his inability to coexist with others, it was quite possible he believed _this_ barbaric behavior acceptable.

The thought was unsettling.

A light knock on the door startled Paige from her reverie, though it was promptly replaced with relief. A quick glance assured her X-013 hadn't heard the noise. She shifted to the edge of the bed, adjusting the flimsy hospital gown as best as she could to cover her modesty. Given the male's petulant nature, Paige doubted they'd send a human into the room to check on them. If X-013 became aware of another presence in his 'territory,' she prayed the Species on the other side was equipped to handle him.

"Come in," she whispered.

There was a small pause before the door opened to reveal a male Species wearing a set of moss green scrubs. As he took a cautious step into the room, Paige heard the faint hum of music coming from a pair of headphones coiled around his neck. He held a large duffel bag over his shoulder, an impressive feat given his reed-like frame, while the other rested on the handle of a utility cart. Paige could tell by the shape of his eyes he was a feline breed, though his peculiar tri-colored hair was an obvious marker to his heritage— even if his smaller size was not a usual Species trait.

Her grandmother had once taken in a stray with similar coloring when she was in middle school, although if memory served the old Calico never really warmed up to anyone but Abigail. More often than not, Paige had found herself on the receiving end of its displeasure no matter how hard she tried to befriend it.

This male appeared just as mistrustful in her presence as Abigail's old cat often did, but when his brown eyes locked on her restrained ankles they widened in obvious horror.

"Don't raise your voice," Paige warned, holding her hands up in a calming gesture. "He'll go Hulk on this place if you call your officer buddies."

The male frowned. "I do not understand that term."

"You know," Paige said, curling her hand to into fist and bringing it down with a little force over the bedding. "Hulk, smash?"

The male still appeared puzzled by the _Marvel_ reference, but her hand punching the mattress seemed to drive the point home. Keeping his eyes to the bathroom door, he pushed the utility cart further into the room but didn't venture more than a few feet. He flicked his eyes to her ankles and tilted his head.

"I suppose you aren't in the middle of a game with your rogue…?"

Paige scowled.

The male sighed and crept to the bed, placing the duffle bag beside her before he dropped to the floor and used his sharp teeth to snap the cable loose. He tossed it aside and examined her ankles with a clinical touch, though she knew X-013 had been careful not to strap her with too much force to break skin. The close distance allowed Paige to hear the song from his headphones with more clarity, which coaxed a smile from her lips when she recognized the composer.

"So you're a Lindsey Stirling fan, huh?"

The feline paused his examination and tilted his head back to stare at her, his expression guarded.

" _Roundtable Rival_ is a personal favorite of mine, although her performance with Pentatonix—who are off-the-charts _awesome_ —gives me goose pumps every time I hear it. I performed their _Radioactive_ cover as part of an assignment with my classmates. We got to dress the part and everything."

This seemed to spark an interest in the male. "Do you play a musical instrument, then?"

Paige grinned. "I'm pretty decent with a guitar, but I've got a good set of pipes. At least, it's what my grandma used to tell me all the time."

"Pipes?"

"I can sing," Paige clarified, tapping her throat with two fingers. "This right here is my personal instrument."

The male nodded. "I understand. You are able to produce musical sounds with your voice by augmenting ordinary speech patterns using tonality and rhythm."

Paige blinked. " _Geez,_ you sound like my textbook."

The male rose to his feet, eyes averted. "I apologize, small human. I do not converse with others often."

He adjusted his headphones as if to hide his discomfort on the subject, which made Paige feel awful.

"It's not a bad thing, you know. The way you talk reminds me of Professor Walters, my music instructor. He's the _coolest_ guy I know, even if he does wear the weirdest neck ties in the whole school."

The feline smiled. It softened his features, which made him appear less intimidating than the other Species she'd encountered so far.

"I am called Clef."

"Clef, huh? Which one are you?" Paige teased. "Bass clef, Treble clef, C clef…?"

The feline chuckled. "Just Clef, little human."

"That's Paige to you, mister. I know I'm short, but you don't have to remind me. If you ever want to talk music or hang out for a bit, though, I'm kind of stuck here until further notice. I'd welcome the company."

Clef nodded and pointed at the duffel bag. "Midnight packed you and the rogue sleeping garments, daytime clothing to last for a few days, underwear, and toiletries. The NSO will be arranging the transfer of your personal items to Reservation in the morning."

This was news to Paige.

"Wait a minute, they're not letting me go back to my dorm at all? What about my classes? My scholarship? I can't just stay here indefinitely. I have a life outside these walls."

Clef shook his head. "I do not know all the details of their arrangement, but if the NSO has decided to relocate you here it is likely because there is a threat to your life in the out world."

Paige frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a sliver of cold prickle her spine.

"What do you mean? What threat?"

Before the feline could respond, a loud crash interrupted them. Paige twisted in time to see a naked X-013 rush out of the bathroom, face twisted in anger. He rounded the bed and herded the other male towards the door by snarling at him, exposing his firm derriere when he placed himself between her and the startled feline.

 _Holy crap._

Paige dropped her eyes to the floor as if her life depended on it, but the damage was done. The image of X-013's muscular frame, not to mention the considerable package between his legs, had burned into her retinas forever.

"Clef, do you need assistance?" a male voice called out. Another voice murmured something unintelligible, and then the sound of footsteps filled the corridor as the officers began to approach their room.

Before she lost her nerve, Paige stood on the bed and launched herself onto X-013's slippery back to distract him. When she coiled her arm around his neck, the shot injury made her gasp. She wrapped her legs to his middle for support and bit his ear to hold his attention.

X-013 froze.

" _Calm your naked ass down,"_ Paige growled in his ear, feeling cool water from his hair and back seep into her hospital gown. She glanced at Clef. "I want to speak with Justice North as soon as possible. Will you pass on the message for me, please?"

Clef nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Tell them we're fine," Paige murmured. "I'd like to avoid a wrestling death match, if you know what I mean."

Clef stepped into the corridor and did as she asked. After a moment, his posture relaxed when he turned to her. "They will not approach this room, but will remain close by if you need them." He leveled his gaze with X-013. "Do not restrain the female like that again, rogue. Mercile forced us into submission using those methods, and if you continue to do so she will grow to hate you."

"Leave," X-013 snarled.

The feline nodded and fled the room, closing the door behind him. A heavy silence preceded his departure, and Paige was sorry for the loss of his company. How she was supposed to deal with a _naked_ Species male was beyond her, but perhaps they key was to not acknowledge his nudity at all. Clef didn't seem affected by it, so why should she? Easing her hold from his neck, she was prepared to have the most awkward conversation of her life, when she noticed the ear she'd bitten was an angry shade of red.

"Shoot. I'm sorry, big guy." Paige massaged the ear with gentle fingers. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

X-013 looked over his shoulder and locked his smoldering gaze with hers. He stepped back until his legs bumped the edge of the bed, never once looking away. Paige took the opportunity to remove her legs from his waist until her feet touched the soft mattress, though further movement was impeded when he trapped her hand in his as he turned to face her. She braced for his anger, but it never came. Instead, he placed his large hands on her hips and pressed his forehead against her stomach.

"I will not bind you again," he murmured. "Do not hate me, little one. That was not my intention."

Paige hesitated before she placed a hand over his head and stroked it, noticing for the first time how much softer the texture of his hair felt beneath her fingertips once washed properly. She was unsure how to respond to a remorseful X-013; she'd grown accustomed to his surly nature, after all. Who would've thought the male had it in him to be…cute?

"Just don't give me the puppy-dog look, and I'll forgive you."

X-013 tilted his head back, a glower on his face. "I am not canine."

Paige grinned, relieved to see the familiar scowl. "Nope, definitely not. You're just a grouchy old teddy bear, aren't you?"

X-013 narrowed his eyes a fraction, but the twitch of his lips betrayed his amusement at her words. Paige felt his hands massage her hips and pull her closer, which promptly reminded her of the male's state of undress. She cleared her throat and pointed at the duffel bag without breaking eye contact.

"Let's go over some basics, shall we?"

* * *

X-013 refused, point blank, to wear those abhorrent things called _boxers._ It felt constricting and unnatural to smother his sex for the sake of politeness _,_ as Paige had phrased it. On the other hand, he didn't mind the feel of his sweatpants encasing his buttocks and legs. The cloth was soft and comfortable. It was also a shade of blue similar to his little warrior's eyes, a striking resemblance which pleased him, and in that moment he decided _this_ would be his color of preference for any garments he wore. X-013 had taken great pleasure discarding the cloth Mercile had forced upon him during captivity. It was the last piece of their claim on him, which now lay at the bottom of a waste container where it belonged.

Now all he needed was a new name.

Once he'd covered himself as instructed and used a cloth— _towel—_ to dry his mane, he exited the cleansing room and found Paige sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bedding. She'd removed the scratchy thin material, replacing it with a white two-piece garment that left her arms and legs completely bare. She appeared too engrossed in the task of digging through the large bag to notice him staring at her.

"Finally!" Paige exclaimed, pulling out a sleek toothed object in her hand.

X-013 narrowed his eyes at it, confused as to its purpose. He approached the bed to examine it, and decided upon closer inspection it had to be some sort of torture device.

So why was his little warrior so pleased?

"The pants look good on you, big guy," Paige said approvingly, and then she shoved the bag aside and patted the empty space in front of her. "Sit here and relax. We'll watch a movie or something while I comb your hair."

X-013 frowned. "You wish to use that… _thing_ on my mane?"

"It's called a comb." Paige grabbed a fistful of her own dark curls and passed the object through it, the tooth-like edges snagging on her mane after a few strokes. "Your hair is naturally sleek, I can tell. We'll sort you out first, then I'll wrestle with mine if I'm not too tired."

Climbing on the bed, he turned and faced away from his mate as he settled with his legs crossed at the ankles. He looked over his shoulder when she crawled on all fours to a wooden box next to the bed and opened a compartment. His eyes traveled over her small frame, stopping on occasion to admire the delicate fabric barely covering her creamy thighs. A crooning purr escaped his lips as he imagined himself draped over her, his arm coiled around her waist to keep her in place beneath him.

Paige shot him an exasperated look over her shoulder. She pointed a rectangular object above his head and pressed a red button with her thumb.

"Eyes to the front, sunshine."

X-013 turned just as the black box hanging on the wall flared to life, a burst of noise and color filling the panel. His first impulse was to smash the thing with his fist, but the thought fled his mind the second he felt Paige's fingertips massaging his scalp. He groaned and settled back, using his arms for support as she began her grooming ritual with her _comb._

"That's called a television." Paige dropped the rectangular object over his lap. "And you use this remote to change the channels. Find something you like."

"Something I like?" X-013 picked up the object and noticed small buttons with numbers written on them. "I do not understand."

Paige laughed. "Don't worry, you will. Just press the arrows pointing up or down and the screen will flip to another image. It's supposed to distract you while I untangle this mess."

While X-013 familiarized himself with the strange device, he found the moving images on the panel intriguing. They were _make believe,_ Paige explained. Fiction. Humans created stories for amusement and somehow channeled them through those black boxes to entertain the viewer.

On occasion, he'd feel a sharp tug when the comb caught on a tangle but Paige was quick to alleviate the discomfort with her fingers. He could feel his mate's warmth on his back, her scent beckoning him with its sweetness. He dug his nails into the bedding to keep himself from dragging her over his lap and burrow his nose in her neck.

"I've been thinking…" Paige kept a steady rhythm with the comb as she spoke. "I know it's probably a bit too soon, but have you thought about choosing your new name yet?"

X-013 stared in the direction of the window, uncertain of his reply. The males that had attempted to befriend him while he was confined to Cell Block D had encouraged him to do so, yet he was limited by his ignorance.

"If you'd like, we could think of a name together," Paige offered, perhaps sensing his unease.

X-013 leaned back until his head rested over her legs and nodded, thrilled by the intimacy of her gesture. She traced the scar marring the bridge of his nose, brows furrowed in concentration while she pondered over a suitable name for him.

"What about Silver?"

X-013 raised a brow.

"Yes, I freely admit that I'm _obsessed_ with your hair." Paige wrinkled her nose. "But I guess we'll put that one on the back burner for now."

"Does my mane please you that much?"

"Absolutely," she replied without hesitation. "I could play with it all day."

X-013 thought _he_ would be the one to benefit more from that arrangement, though if it tempted her to remain within his reach at all times he'd never allow it to be cut.

"Are there other things in your world that share the same coloration?"

Paige looked about the room as if to draw inspiration. "Well, I went to the aquarium once with my grandma and we saw a school of minnows. I thought they were pretty cool."

"What are they?"

"Fish."

X-013 curled his lip. "I will not be named after food."

Paige pressed her lips together, but he could tell the thought amused her.

"Name another," he growled.

"Okay, okay. _Sheesh_!" Paige grabbed the length of his mane and held it out to the light. "If I hold it like this it almost looks like the blade of a sword. You might like the name Blade. He's a vampire hunter, and he's kind of moody like you."

X-013 didn't know what a vampire was or why someone would hunt it, but the word _sword_ struck a chord. He traced his left canine with the tip of his tongue and studied his sharp nails, recalling how Paige had attempted to explain he was similar to her warriors with metal clothing— _knights—_ who carried objects to aid them in a fight.

A sword was a weapon, something Mercile had ingrained in his mind to be as a cub.

But he wasn't a weapon.

Paige had told him he was something better.

 _A shield is special and not like a weapon at all. It's strong and endures whatever attacks try to get past it. It doesn't hurt others. Its purpose is to protect._

Paige was his purpose now.

Taking her face in both hands, X-013 pulled his little warrior close until her sky-blue eyes filled his vision and only a whisper of breath remained between them.

"I will be your Shield."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ahhh! Ch 18 finally done! Ok, I'm super happy I get to actually call our male SHIELD from now on. Let's hope he accomplishes great things as Paige's self-proclaimed protector. This was a bit of a mellow-ish chapter, I think, but I also had some laughs and giggles along the way. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Look forward to our male finally getting out of the hospital room and interacting with other Species along the way. Will he grapple with Bestial some time in the near future? Yeah, sure. Why the hell not? Lol! :)**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"You're going to get sick," Paige warned the stubborn male, while she wrestled her curls into a semi-presentable braid.

Shield sat on the bed with a bottle of _Slopeside's_ Rich Grade maple syrup in hand, his attention riveted to the MMA tournament on television—a bloody sport she was not surprised the male enjoyed— while he lapped up the sticky liquid. At her warning, he turned his narrowed gaze in her direction as if daring her to take the delectable treat from him.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you get a stomach ache," Paige mumbled, and took a step back to look herself over in the mirror.

She had to admit, Midnight had good taste in clothing. The blouse was pale yellow, with flowy quarter sleeves and an embroidered neckline. A pinched waist design accentuated her feminine shape, while the denim jeans did wonders to her legs and backside. Beneath her clothing, she wore a pink lace bralette with matching underwear, and not for the first time she was thankful Shield had been too distracted earlier by breakfast and T.V. to notice her sneak into the bathroom with the intimates.

With his curious nature, he would've demanded she show him what a bra was used for.

However, when the male _had_ become aware of her absence during the middle of her shower, the locked door had triggered his temper. He'd huffed and growled like the proverbial Big Bad Wolf, threatening to kick the door down if she didn't open it at once. Paige, already in some discomfort from her injuries, had snapped at the male to behave or she'd request to be sent to a separate room— _away_ from him.

Shield had retreated immediately, though she didn't miss the sound of his fist connecting with the wall before he did so.

Paige was just relieved the officers down the hallway hadn't heard the commotion.

The shower lasted at least an hour, though in part she lingered there to teach the male a lesson on propriety. She'd even sung Aretha Franklin's "Respect" at the top of her lungs for good measure. But the moment she stepped out of the bathroom, Shield had scooped her up into his arms and thrust his nose against her neck, inhaling her skin as if his life depended on it. She noticed the dent he'd made on the wall in anger, and remembered how sudden his rage could flare and the damage he was capable of if the impulse took hold of him.

Still, Paige refused to be bullied by the ornery bear.

Once he seemed to gather his composure, Shield had brushed his nose against hers and crooned. She liked the sound of his gruff purr, strange as it was, but she wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. Careful not to break skin, Paige had nipped his nose like she'd seen a mother wolf do to her pup in a nature show. She figured the male's ears could use a break from her reprimand, though perhaps it was time she familiarized herself with bear etiquette instead.

Next time, she'd whack his nose for good measure.

Paige clasped a hairclip to the end of her braid and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. The officer who'd delivered their breakfast earlier in the morning had announced Justice North would arrive by noon to meet with her as requested. She was to be escorted to the recreational area of Reservation, and Paige was glad Shield had been included in that invitation. The male needed to stretch his legs and acquaint himself with his new home. Although, whether invited or not, Paige was certain he would've caused an upheaval to remain by her side.

"It's time to go outside, big guy," Paige said over her shoulder, sliding her feet into a pair of slip-ons.

Shield grabbed the remote and turned the television off, placing the now empty bottle of syrup over the utility cart. He rose to his feet and stretched, allowing Paige a good view of his impressive frame. The clothes Midnight had selected for the male were a perfect fit. The red tank top hugged his solid chest, although he appeared uncertain about the denim jeans he wore. While Paige had assured him many times they hadn't been mauled by a wild animal, he still seemed confused by the notion of deliberately wearing destroyed clothing. She also noticed he'd ignored his boots as he strode to the door, though Paige wouldn't press the issue. For someone who'd been raised as an animal since birth, just the sight of him wearing _any_ decent clothing was an improvement.

Dr. Alli and Obsidian, along with three NSO officers, stood in the corridor when Shield opened the door. Paige attempted to wriggle past him, but he coiled his arm around her waist to stop her.

"Good Morning, Paige," Alli said, her greeting uncertain.

Unable to break Shield's hold, Paige let out an exasperated breath and decided to ignore him. "Good Morning, Alli. Hello, everyone."

The males smiled.

Alli bit her lip. "How are you feeling today?"

"A bit sore." Paige scrunched her nose and pointed at Shield. "He's a cuddler. I had to beat him back with a pillow last night to make him stop hugging me."

The doctor appeared stunned by this revelation.

Shield glowered down at Paige, but she rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the doctor. "How's my mom?"

Alli searched her gaze, her brows creased with worry. Paige felt something cold settle in the pit of her stomach, and she was glad Shield was there to support her weight.

"Is she—did she—?"

"No!" Alli pressed a hand to her chest. "My god, of course not. I apologize, sweetheart. The doctors have stabilized her for the moment, but she's still unresponsive to the medication we're giving her. I will speak to Trisha and Dr. Treadmont today and inquire if a short visit can be arranged for you."

Paige nodded, unable to speak. It felt as if her heart had lodged itself in her throat at the horrible thought still circling in her head. It was then Shield lowered his frame over hers and wrapped his other arm around her, as if to offer her comfort. The officers exchanged a knowing smile, but it was Alli who appeared taken aback by the tender gesture.

Obsidian cleared his throat. "We must go, Alli. Justice is expecting them."

Without further delay, Paige and Shield were escorted to the nearest elevator.

* * *

Reservation had expanded over the years, acquiring more properties and acres of woodland in the area to stretch their sanctuary and accommodate its Wild Zone residents. Thirty-foot concrete walls protected them from the "out world," as Paige had often heard the New Species call it, which were patrolled round the clock by their security team.

This much Paige knew of her temporary home.

As they stepped out of Medical into the crisp morning air, she noticed Shield come to an abrupt halt and tilt his head back to look at the sky. A look of awe softened his usual guarded features, and the sight of it broke her heart. She reached out and took hold of his hand, aware Alli and the officers were staring.

"Is it everything you imagined?"

Shield closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head once. "Better."

Paige smiled. "Good."

They continued their journey along a graveled path, his hand still holding hers. It seemed to reassure the male as he took in the unfamiliar environment, and oftentimes she found herself pressing close to him to offer him comfort. On occasion, Dr. Alli pointed out certain areas or buildings to them as if she were their personal tour guide.

It wasn't long before they attracted an audience from Reservation's inhabitants.

Species—both males and females—openly stared at the peculiar procession, and Paige couldn't help but wave as she walked past them. This seemed to amuse the onlookers, and a few of them even returned the gesture.

"Go on, say hello," Paige encouraged Shield, nodding at a group of females dressed in casual clothing.

"No."

Paige frowned. "Why not?"

"They do not interest me." Shield narrowed his amber eyes at her with disapproval. "Do not attract other males with your smiles and hand gestures. They will think you are interested in sharing sex and attempt to approach you. I will kill them if they do."

Paige knew her mouth was hanging open.

Ahead of them, Alli snorted and shook her head. She offered Paige an apologetic smile over her shoulder. "Believe me when I tell you I know _exactly_ how you're feeling."

Obsidian chuckled and snaked his arm around Alli's waist, brushing his lips to her temple before letting her go. The show of affection didn't escape Shield's notice.

"Your human is small."

Obsidian glanced at him, lifting a brow at what appeared to be an obvious conjecture.

"You have recently shared sex," Shield continued, his nose flaring. "I am curious. How do you mount your female without breaking her?"

Both Paige _and_ Alli stared aghast at the male with their lips parted in shock, but Obsidian merely grinned.

"Human females stretch to accommodate our—"

"Don't you dare say another word," Alli snapped at the canine, her face colored a deep shade of pink. She cleared her throat and pointed at a large building ahead. "That's our stop."

Paige felt her own face flame with embarrassment when she sensed Shield's eyes on her as they followed the doctor and their escort. It wasn't the first time he'd hinted his interest on the subject of sex. The night before, she stumbled upon a nature show documenting the Alaskan wilderness and thought it appropriate when she discovered it centered on bears. She wondered if Shield would be offended by her choice, but he'd observed the animals surviving in the wild with rapt attention. The show had been rather informative on bear behavior, and she was pleased to learn "nose-whacking" was, indeed, an effective disciplinary course of action.

Mating season, however, was a different story.

What should've been an educational program had turned almost pornographic in the presence of the male Species, and Paige was quick to turn the television off and hide from his smoldering gaze beneath her covers.

A collection of distant voices pulled her attention to the massive two-story building they were approaching. The walls consisted mostly of stone and large glass panels, giving the structure a rustic appearance similar to most of the cottages and buildings they'd passed along the way. Species entered and left the building as they approached, all of them wearing athletic clothing and holding exercise gear. Standing before the grand entrance was Rook, wearing the same burgundy leather jacket, black uniform and matching platform boots.

"Justice awaits inside." A mischievous smile crossed the feline's lips as she settled her gaze on Paige holding Shield's hand. "One of our council members will be visiting with us today. He is looking forward to meeting you both."

* * *

Shield wandered into the commons area with Paige by his side, while their escort trailed after them at a respectable distance. He hated the constant supervision, but based on his track record the male couldn't fault them for their vigilance. This was a test, of that much he was certain. They were assessing his temper, gouging his tolerance while in proximity to others. For his little warrior's sake, he needed to show he could adapt to their ways.

Even at the cost of his solitary existence.

Shield took a deep breath and observed his surroundings warily. The interior was open and bright, the clear window panels creating an illusion of the outdoors. He felt exposed under so much sunlight, accustomed to the shelter of darkness. Males and females stared as they walked by them, their expressions a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Most of them were astride machines designed for training, but paused as they scented him and realized he was unlike any breed they'd ever met. He had never seen so many of his kind congregating in a single space before. Unless forced together for breeding purposes, the technicians had always kept him isolated from others. The compilation of scents nearly overwhelmed him, and more than once he found himself pressing close to Paige to ease his discomfort and glowered at any male whose eyes lingered too long on his mate. He understood the purpose of this space was for sport and leisure, a place for Species to socialize.

Therefore, it was certainly not a place for a rogue.

"Whoa, this center is amazing," Paige murmured in awe. She pointed above their heads to a railing, where a group of males sprinted on a platform in full circle. "Look, they have a jogging track on the second floor—" Then, she pointed to a glass wall beyond a collection of running machines. "—and that big room over there? Behind the treadmills? That looks like an indoor pool, big guy. Bet you'd like to try it out."

"What is a pool?"

Paige grinned and started pulling him in that direction, her eyes lit with excitement. Shield was entranced by the gesture and allowed his female to guide him by his hand. As they neared a wide glass partition, a rhythmic hum similar to what he'd heard Paige make in the cleansing room reached his ears. _Music,_ he recalled the word. Shield discovered that morning his little warrior had a strong voice, and this had filled him with pride—even if her words were meant as a reprimand. For someone so small, she could very well outmatch him if he taught her to roar.

"That looks like fun."

Shield's lips parted, spellbound by the sight before him. It was a cavernous space, lit by clear panels over the ceiling which allowed sunlight to fall over an expanse of blue water. There were multiple pools, he noticed. Two large, rectangular-shaped ones, bordered by six smaller ones with bubbling water. A collection of large boulders had been placed in the farthest area of the room, with torrents of water flowing from above and spilling into one of the larger pools. He witnessed several males race to the top, only to jump and flip mid-air and finally land on water with a great splash.

"You are welcome to use the outdoor pools, if you'd like," Rook called out. "But I must warn you, during this time of the year the water is much too cold to enjoy a good swim for long."

"You'll freeze your balls off," one of the officers muttered.

"Don't worry," Paige piped up. "He likes the cold."

Shield smiled down at her, and then leveled his gaze with the feline—Rook. She stood with her hands crossed over her chest, her expression one of amusement. Of the six present as their escort, she seemed the most at ease with him roaming about. The feline grinned and thrust her chin to the adjacent corridor.

"Come, rogue. We have made our leader wait long enough."

* * *

Before leaving the seclusion of their temporary den, Shield had discovered something fascinating while observing the black box during their morning meal. It was a sport humans practiced, involving two males fighting for dominance within a pen. They were ruthless in their endeavors, kicking, punching and grappling on the floor until both males were drenched in sweat and blood.

Shield had watched it for hours.

The new room they entered was occupied by males who were in the midst of performing a similar sport, save for the metal enclosures and blood. Rook had lead them to the training facilities, where New Species honed their combat skills as part of their exercise routine and a requirement for members of their security task force. The space was more enclosed, with less window panels and more artificial lighting. It had red padded flooring designed to cushion a fall, with weights and other peculiar equipment lining the perimeter of the room.

A compilation of growls and snarls echoed within the large space while the males sparred with one another, accompanied by laughter and shouts of encouragement from those who seemed to be recuperating from an earlier fight and had settled down to observe. Those participating wore pants or shorts, with little else to hinder their movements, but the sight of a male with long auburn hair in their midst wearing a business suit made Shield pause. He recalled the term, for it was the only thing Nicolai—the human who claimed to "own" him as a cub _—_ often wore when he'd pay him a visit within the testing facility.

From his position near the entrance, he singled out the male's scent from the throng. While he'd never seen the feline before, his distinctive smell of panther conjured up the memory of the male outside of the testing facility who'd shot him with tranquilizers and taken Paige from him. Shield felt his hackles rise at the unpleasant thought, and instinctively he swooped his mate into his arms to ensure her safety. All the males stopped their activities and turned their gazes to Shield when Paige let out a surprised cry, but it was the panther among them who commanded his full attention.

There was something different about that male, and his little warrior's next words confirmed his suspicion.

"Don't start hulking on me now, big guy," Paige whispered, her eyes large and imploring. "That man in the suit is Justice North—leader of the NSO."

Curling his lips back into a sneer, Shield leveled his gaze to the supposed leader from head to toe and felt a surge of disappointment. He outweighed the panther by at least forty pounds, all of it muscle, and judging by the passive way in which he regarded Shield's hostile demeanor he decided the male must be weak and must depend on others to defend his position.

The realization angered him.

"I do not follow weaklings," Shield declared, his voice rising like a thunderous cloud. "It is an insult for a bear to be commanded by a house cat."

Paige groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

His words caused a wave of anger among the males. Those who'd been relaxing on the floor joined their companions as they rose to their feet and growled at Shield for his insolence. He heard Obsidian steer his human mate away from him despite her protests, followed by their escort. Rook shook her head and snickered, saluting him farewell as she, too, sauntered toward a far corner to observe the scene he'd orchestrated by challenging the NSO leader.

Still, of all the males in the room, the panther was the only one to remain unmoved by his words.

Any second, he'd command one of his males to answer the challenge for him. He settled Paige gently on the floor and used his hand to nudge her behind him, awaiting for the attack as he took a defensive stance and glared at his opponents.

But the males remained in their place.

Bewildered, Shield glanced at the NSO leader in time to see him reach up and loosen the long cloth tied around his neck, a gesture which caused a great silence to befall the training room. One by one he discarded each piece of clothing, never once removing his dark gaze from Shield as his males retreated to the sidelines and clear a space for the fight.

 _Challenge accepted._

Shield felt the corner of his lips tilt up in a half smile, and then a snarl tore from his lips when he charged. The house cat needed a lesson in dominance, and this bear was determined to teach him.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Ha! And you thought Bestial was going to have a go at him first. Lol, he'll show at some point to join in the fight, I'm sure. In the meantime, what a way to impress your new leader, right? Insult and then a challenge?! Poor Paige. Well, Justice and Shield will have a head to head in the next chapter. Look forward to seeing our favorite leader teach our bear some manners! 3**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

At first, given Shield's more impressive bulk, Paige feared for the NSO leader's life. Justice North was the New Species emissary within the human world, a male who presented himself with decorum and civility, even to the most obstinate of crowds during a speech.

To an outsider, he was the most amicable male.

A diplomat.

Yet, seconds after Shield initiated his attack, Paige witnessed the feline's sudden transformation from passive host to ruthless predator.

Clad in a pair of black boxers, Justice dropped to the floor to avoid Shield's fist and used the momentum to thrust his powerful leg and swipe the male's feet from beneath him. Shield landed on his back with a surprised grunt, much to Paige's relief, though within seconds the incensed male was back on his feet with clawed hands splayed out and ready to rip the feline to shreds. The thought of seeing him splattered with the NSO leader's blood made her insides twist with fear.

 _"Stop it!"_ Paige yelled. _"He's not your enemy, blockhead! What is wrong with you?!"_

Shield ignored her, and launched himself at Justice once more. The feline leapt to the air with a deafening roar, colliding with the male before grappling for dominance across the matted floor. Paige cringed at the frenzied whirlwind of fangs, claws, and fists. The amount of blood seeping from amassing wounds was a disturbing sight.

Someone had to stop this.

Paige shot a pleading look to Alli across the room. Although her attention was trained on the fighters, the doctor didn't look pleased by the violence any more than she did. Still, she remained silent. Paige had hoped Obsidian or the other officers would've rushed to their leader's aid by now, but the sound of snarls and flesh hitting flesh increased in volume as the minutes ticked by.

And yet, not a soul stepped forth to intervene.

"Shit, looks like he started the party without me."

A large shadow eclipsed over Paige, followed by the low rumble of laughter. She whirled and stumbled back when she realized the unfamiliar voice belonged to a Species male who'd crept up behind her. Paige wondered if his light footsteps made him feline, but she couldn't be certain. He was well over six feet and built like a gladiator, a sight she was still adjusting to from all the Species she encountered. His jeans were black and faded, ripped off at the knees to reveal muscular calves, while his red sleeveless shirt displayed impressive biceps and the span of a wide chest. His black, tousled hair added a dose of allure to his striking features, but his green cat-eyes and facial bone structure entreated her to exercise caution. As the male returned her scrutiny with a suggestive once-over, his lips curled back to reveal a devilish grin.

Another predator had entered their midst.

Paige wanted to take a step back, but sensing this would amuse him further she opted to stand her ground and glare at him instead. None of the males closest to her appeared alarmed nor surprised by his presence, so she took small comfort in that.

"You did not run," the male observed, tilting his head to the side. His voice was gruff, but not hostile. "A wise decision. Never run from my kind—especially a male. It will trigger our impulse to hunt."

Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, maybe you and your buddies should practice some restraint. It's not polite to chase your guests."

The male grinned and stepped closer. "I am never polite."

Paige resisted the urge to stomp her heel over his foot as her mother had taught her, or lift her knee against his groin. She let out an exasperated breath and turned her back on the male, determined to ignore him instead. She had more pressing matters to worry about, anyway. Shield needed to be stopped before the fight got out of hand. She didn't know what he was trying to prove by acting like an ill-tempered caveman, but enough was enough.

It was time for an intervention.

"Ah, I can sense you are about to do something foolish," the bothersome male said, shadowing Paige from behind as she crept closer to the fighters.

Paige stopped and glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowed to slits. "What are you, some kind of stalker?"

The male flashed her another smile, this time revealing his impressive canines.

"I am a member of the Species council."

Paige digested that revelation for a moment, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't picture this male in a position of import. He didn't present himself with the same manner of reserve as Justice North. In fact, he had the distinct appearance of a recalcitrant misfit.

"What's your name?"

"Bestial," the male replied.

Paige shot him an incredulous look. What kind of name was _Bestial_ for a council member _?_ It sounded horrid, in her opinion, but perhaps that had been the male's intent when he chose it. Before she could question him further, though, a sound drew her attention back to the fighters. The mirrored wall closest to the weight lifting equipment was shattered, with most of the pieces scattered all over the floor. Shield staggered to his feet, shaking the remnants of glass from his clothing as he snarled at Justice. Paige noticed he left bloody footprints as he stalked back towards the feline, and she felt a pang of worry for the damage he was inflicting on himself.

"Do not interfere," Bestial warned, all manner of amusement gone. "You will suffer damage if caught between two aggressive males."

"Shield won't hurt me," Paige insisted, lifting her hand in a helpless gesture. "He's just…socially challenged."

"Are you certain of that?" Bestial's eyes narrowed on the bruises coloring her neck. "There are those who would rather see that male banished to the Wild Zone and remain in isolation. A rogue without allegiance is dangerous and unpredictable. If he cannot abide by Species Law—"

"Then, he'll learn." Paige lifted her chin mutinously, unable to bear the thought of seeing Shield forced to live alone again. Further isolation would twist his already troublesome personality. "I heard it from Rook the night I woke up in the hospital room. Mr. North wants me to be some kind of mediator to keep Shield from hulking out on you guys while he adjusts to freedom, right?"

Bestial frowned. " _Hool-_ king?"

Paige threw her hands up and stomped toward the fighters, not allowing Bestial a chance to stop her. Actions spoke louder than words, and unless she showed them a different side to Shield then she was just wasting her breath. A shout of protest rose from the spectators as Paige approached the center of the training room, with Alli's voice ringing loudest of all. Both fighters were crouched on the floor, poised for another attack, but upon hearing the commotion around them they turned in her direction and froze.

Shield was the first to react.

Turning his back on Justice, he rose to his feet like a waking giant and narrowed his eyes at Paige as if by that simple gesture it would force her to stop moving. No such luck, of course. She knew he didn't want her anywhere near the combat area, but it was about time the male learned he couldn't bully his way without consequences. Taking a calming breath, Paige closed the distance until she was standing before Shield and hoped the male could be swayed by reason.

"Are you done making yourself acquainted, sunshine?"

The question was promptly answered with a low growl, a sound which caused Justice and the other males to shift nervously. She thought she heard Rook snicker in the background, but she couldn't be certain.

 _Focus_ , _Paige!_

Keeping her expression stern, Paige placed her hands on her hips and lifted a brow. Shield's bottom lip was split and slightly swollen, and she could see a collection of bruises beginning to darken all over his frame. The shirt he wore was torn open and stained with blood, revealing significant scratches crisscrossing the prominent scar over his chest.

"You look like something the _cat_ dragged in." Realizing her poor choice of words, Paige blushed and angled her attention to Justice. "No offense, Mr. North."

The NSO leader inclined his head, amused no doubt by the unusual turn of events as his lips curved into a smile. Although sporting abrasions over his body, he rose to his feet with the grace of a dancer and crossed his arms over his chest. Somehow, he'd managed to keep the other male from landing a blow to his face, a skill which clearly attested to his prowess as a fighter.

"No offense taken, Ms. Evans."

Shield snapped his attention to the feline, and then he narrowed his eyes at Paige. He lifted his hand as if to push her back, but Paige skittered out of his reach and maneuvered her position so that she was standing between him and Justice. She spread her arms wide and glared.

"No more fighting!"

"Move," Shield said, nostrils flaring like a bull's as he flexed his hands in agitation.

Paige shook her head.

"Move, _human,_ " Shield roared. "Or you will know my rage."

A deafening silence preceded his warning, and in that moment Paige felt a sudden weariness settle over her shoulders.

 _You will know my rage if you disobey me._

Shield had threatened her with those words once, back when he'd spared her life in the basement and terrorized her into compliance like a heartless brute. And now he'd called her _human_ , not little warrior, as if she were nothing more than an insolent pest. She felt the insult like a punch to her stomach, the _bastard_.

"So, that's it? I'm just another human to you now?"

Shield curled his lip back and snarled.

Paige blinked away her tears, at a loss for words. She couldn't believe Shield wasn't denying it. It was as though he were regressing to the feral beast she'd met in that facility, and her feelings meant nothing to him. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she leveled her gaze to the male.

"You're acting like an asshole, do you even realize that? Do you even _care?!"_

When Shield snarled at her once more, Paige stood her ground and snarled right back, her patience at an end. This time, she was certain she heard Rook hoot with laughter, and the sound of a few surprised murmurs from the males around her. Who could blame them? Her behavior was sure to raise a few brows, if not question her sanity, but in her present mood she didn't give a damn.

Paige was _not_ going to yield.

"Look around you, X-013. You're waging a one-man war against your own people, and for _that_ you don't deserve the name Shield. This is your _family_ now, don't you get it? They fought and bled to survive hell, and will carry the scars Mercile gave them for the rest of their lives _—Just. Like. You!"_

Paige knew by then she was shouting, and she didn't bother hiding the tears from her eyes. Species could smell when a human was lying, but every word she'd spoken was the truth—and Shield _knew_ it. Whether his pride would allow him to admit his err remained to be seen. Paige paused while she caught her breath, and waited for him to speak. Maybe even apologize for his behavior.

Minutes stretched between them.

Shield pressed his lips into a firm line and glowered.

Decision made, it appeared the male had chosen his pride.

Paige sighed and lifted her hands in a gesture of defeat. She brushed past him and strode to the entrance of the training room without a backward glance.

She was _done._

Neither Justice nor Bestial attempted to stop her, and for that she was grateful. She'd request a private audience with the NSO leader some other time. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Alli and Rook break away from the crowd of males to follow her.

When the doctor approached, she took her arm and murmured, "Follow me, sweetheart."

Rook skewered Shield with a parting glare, before leading the two humans out of the room.

Paige allowed them to guide her through the recreational center, aware her presence had attracted the attention of its curious inhabitants. They'd no doubt been lingering outside the training room, lured by the challenge thrown against their leader, and had witnessed her humiliating confrontation with Shield. She slowed her footsteps upon nearing the exit, and felt more tears blur her vision as a single thought took hold.

He had let her walk away.

* * *

"How long has he been going at it?"

"About eight hours now, more or less."

"Has he eaten?"

The question was met with a muffled snort. "He tossed the last meal so hard against the wall, the metal tray flattened like a disc with the force of the impact."

A low whistle, and then silence descended between the speakers.

Shield knew one of the voices belonged to Obsidian, but the other male that had trespassed the now desolate training room was unfamiliar to him. As he attacked the boxing bag with relentless abandon, his nose registered the newcomer's scent to be canine as well. The two males observed him from a safe distance as he continued his assault, their shoulders propped against the door frame in a casual stance while they guarded the entrance. Whether it was to prevent unsuspecting visitors from wandering into the space Shield had claimed, or to keep him from leaving without an escort, the constant surveillance had added an edge to his precarious temper.

Without Paige within scenting distance, his rage threatened to consume him.

Moments after she departed the training room, the NSO leader had ordered all the males to vacate the premises as if sensing Shield was seconds from losing control. Justice had assessed him with a narrowed gaze, his manner calm and devoid of hostility. A smile had even crossed his lips before leaving the room, where upon he'd promised to return when Shield's temper had cooled.

As if _that_ was going to happen anytime soon.

It had taken every ounce of his restraint from releasing his frustration on the feline, but recalling the look on Paige's face had held him in check.

 _So, that's it? I'm just another human to you now?_

The scent of her pain as she'd whispered those words to him had been his undoing.

Because of him, she had left.

Once that realization struck, Shield had turned to the abandoned training room in desperation. He picked up the nearest weightlifting machine, and tossed it at the mirrored wall where the concrete beneath it had fractured from floor to ceiling. When _that_ didn't lessen the red haze clouding his vision, he picked up another machine and hurled it with more force. He craved the rush of adrenaline from battle, but he'd settle for destruction instead. Within the hour, Shield had decimated the entire room, rendering every single piece of equipment useless— except for the set of boxing bags in a far corner. They hung from the ceiling by a chain and had served as a moderate distraction. The enraged male had found them far more practical and resistant to abuse than wooden crates. For grueling hours, he'd attacked the pliable objects with his fists and legs until his muscles burned from exertion and his back glistened with sweat.

And still, his rage refused to quell.

 _You're waging a one-man war against your own people, and for_ that _you don't deserve the name Shield._

He let out a deafening roar, jumped three feet into the air and kicked the punching bag. The force of the impact ripped the thing from its chain and propelled it fifty feet across the room. He stood there, motionless, and listened to the pulse of his heartbeat as he steadied his breathing. His strength was beginning to wane from lack of food and water, but he couldn't muster the energy to care.

Without Paige to share his meal with, what was the point?

Just then, an unusual smell flitted across his nose and drew his attention to the two males now sitting by the entrance. He didn't know how much time had passed, but it seemed they had settled in to guard him all night. A square object lay on the floor before them, and each were holding a triangular-shaped thing in their hands. The unknown male was the first to notice his gaze, his expression one of curiosity.

"You worked up an appetite yet?"

Shield hesitated, prepared to ignore his attention and continue his rounds, but to his surprise he found himself stalking towards them instead. According to Paige, these canines were now his "family"—whatever _that_ meant. Perhaps it was time to explore the concept firsthand. At his approach, the males straightened their backs, although they refrained from jumping to their feet. Were he in their position, he would've already gone for the throat before it was too late.

 _Kill or be killed_ —that was the rule he'd been taught as a cub in order to survive or earn his next meal.

But these two males were either untrained, or they were offering him a gesture of trust.

A gesture Shield did not think he deserved.

The thought made him pause. He lowered himself to the floor slowly, a stretch of ten paces between them, and stared at Obsidian before settling his gaze on the other canine. He was slightly leaner in build than his companion, with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes that were a curious blend of brown with flecks of gold. Rather than the black NSO uniform, this canine wore a sleeveless green shirt and pants of the same faded blue material as his own. _Jeans,_ he recalled the name.

"So—have you?" the canine asked.

Shield tilted his head and frowned. "Have I _what_?"

"Worked up an appetite."

As if on cue, Shield's stomach growled and caused the canine to laugh. He offered him the triangle-shaped thing in his hand, which Shield regarded with suspicion.

Why would this male share his meal with _him?_

"Come on, man, it's just pizza," the canine cajoled. "Meat lover's special. Extra cheese, pepperoni, bacon, ham, sausage and beef. No veggies or strange little fishes, I promise."

Obsidian appeared to sense Shield's unease. He brought the pizza in his hand to his lips and took a generous bite, closing his eyes in apparent bliss. As he pulled his lips away, something yellow stretched and snapped from the morsel in his hand. It dangled over his chin, before the canine used his dexterous tongue to lure it into his mouth.

"That's cheese," the other canine explained, picking the elastic yellow substance from the pizza in the offered hand before popping it into his mouth.

Shield stared at the box before him and felt his mouth salivate. The shape of the meal was perfectly round, covered in a thick layer of that strange, pale yellow thing— _cheese._ The mixture of meats teased his senses and caused his hunger to amplify. He scooted closer to the meal, which the canine slid in his direction. Obsidian encouraged him with a nod, before taking another bite as he leaned back and relaxed the tension in his shoulders.

It occurred to Shield just then these males actually _wanted_ to share their meal, and not challenge him for it as he was accustomed to.

Another anomaly.

Shield reached out and took a piece from the box, keeping a wary gaze on the males, and consumed it in three ravenous bites. It had a strange texture, a generous amount of meat, and it was _delicious._

The canine pushed the box further towards him.

"It's all yours, man."

Shield glanced at him, his hand reaching out for the next piece. "Why share your food with me, male?"

"My name is Moon."

"Moon?"

The canine pointed to a window panel in the ceiling, revealing a black sky dotted with stars. "You can't see it from this angle, but there's a glowing white orb that hangs in the sky most nights. It was the first thing I saw when I gained freedom, and so it was the name I chose. Every time I look at it, it fills me with a sense of peace."

Shield rested his forearms over the curve of his knees, the meal forgotten. "I do not know the feeling."

"Oh, I think you do," Obsidian said, a knowing smile crossing his lips.

Moon chuckled and pointed at his companion. "Believe it or not, this one was _just_ like you when he first got here—a big, grumpy-ass male with a serious attitude problem. If not for the doc, he'd probably be living in the Wild Zone and driving even Valiant up the wall."

"It is true," Obsidian said. "To keep my Alli, I was prepared to challenge Justice and any other male that crossed my path. I had no loyalty to anyone but her."

Shield's attention sharpened, a low growl rumbling from his chest. He remembered the manner in which Justice had smiled at Paige.

"That feline wanted your mate for himself?"

"Nah, it wasn't like that," Moon hastened to reassure him. "When the NSO found Obsidian, Mercile had damaged him. He was in a coma for months, and truthfully no one thought he'd survive much longer in his condition—except, the doc wouldn't give up on him. She kidnapped Obsidian from Medical and saved his life, but got in a shit load of trouble because of it. We have laws to protect our people, and there are consequence if they are broken."

Obsidian's brown eyes glittered. "Back then, I did not care much for rules. Not until I was separated from my mate. I had to prove to Justice and the others that I could adapt to their ways, but most important of all I needed to prove it to myself in order to gain true freedom."

"I was not bred to submit," Shield growled.

Obsidian flashed him a dangerous smile. "Neither was I."

"Justice doesn't expect you to be submissive, friend," Moon said. "I mean, look at Valiant! He's the meanest son of a bitch in the Wild Zone and answers to no one."

"Except Tammy," Obsidian interjected.

Moon laughed. "Yeah, except his Tammy. Turns into a sweet little pussy cat with only her. But you didn't hear that from me, got it?"

Shield remembered _Valiant_ was the name of that big feline he'd fought after escaping his cell block in Medical. "This Valiant has also challenged your leader?"

"No," Obsidian replied. "Valiant respects him because he has earned his position in leadership. Justice is a loyal and fair male. Without him, Valiant would have never found his mate when she was kidnapped by Mercile. And if not for his guidance, our people would still be at the mercy of humans and our freedom would only be an illusion."

Shield narrowed his eyes. "What is your purpose in telling me this?"

"Call it a friendly intervention," Moon said. "I wasn't here when it all went down, but I got the gist of it from some of the other males. You challenged Justice for dominance, but Agent Delaney's daughter stopped the fight. You lost your cool, and she gave you the boot. Does that about cover it?"

"Females have no place in a fight between males," Shield snarled, his temper flaring as he recalled Paige's defiance. She could've been hurt or worse. "And what does a boot have anything to do with it?"

"It's a human expression," Moon said. "It means she broke it off with you. She left, because you were a giant asshat. Is that clear enough for you?"

Shield scowled.

"Trust that it will happen again, Shield." Obsidian waved a hand to the destruction around them, as if to prove his point. "They are unlike the Species females we are accustomed to. _Human_ females will test your patience, challenge you, and make you want to howl with frustration. It is a wonder our males continue to bond with them, knowing they will suffer such a fate."

"Yeah, you miserable bastard. I bet the doc makes you 'suffer' in bed every night," Moon quipped with a devious smile, and returned his attention to Shield. "Anyway, my guess is your human was just trying to help. See, if you can't learn to control your temper and play nice, then you get sent to the Wild Zone. It's a place here on Reservation where Mercile's failed experiments live. They're more animal than human. Unstable. Humans aren't allowed to live there. With the exception of Tammy, of course, since she is Valiant's mate."

Shield averted his gaze. "That feline can send me wherever he pleases. What does it matter now? Paige doesn't want me anymore."

"Then you _make_ her want you." Obsidian raised a brow. "You are Species, aren't you? Then, claim her. Arouse her with your mouth. Humans like to do a thing called _kissing_. It is strange, but pleasurable. Put your mouth on hers and taste her with your tongue. If you wish to win her affections back, that is a good way to begin."

Shield couldn't imagine approaching her now without causing her more distress, let alone to clamp his mouth on hers and engage in a peculiar human custom.

"What if she rejects me?" Shield thought of the times Paige had reprimanded him as though he were a cub. To think of losing her forever made him want to punch a wall. "Or bites to challenge my dominance?"

"Then you put your mouth somewhere else," Obsidian suggested, lips parting into a lazy grin. "Spread her thighs and taste her sex, but mind your teeth. Growl to create vibrations while your tongue gives her pleasure. The female will enjoy that. She may attempt to get away if over stimulated, but keep her in place until she reaches completion."

"They taste delicious," Moon said, emitting a low growl. "Especially when they are in heat. My mate enjoys the attention my mouth gives her before mounting. If you've scent imprinted on your human already—which I think you have—then be prepared to experience the sweetest torture."

"And if she is still irate, allow her to mount _you_ instead," Obsidian suggested.

"Oh, _yeah._ " Moon nodded with enthusiasm. "Just lie on your back and let her ride you all night. You'll thank us later, I guarantee that."

Shield jerked his head back, appalled. "You would _allow_ your females to dominate you?"

Obsidian and Moon grinned.

"Definitely."

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, friend."

Shield leaned forward, intrigued by that notion. To think a male would find pleasure in such an act. It was unnatural. A female could only be mounted from _behind—_ right? But when he pictured Paige straddling him, her mass of dark curls brushing the swell of her breasts, it sent a shiver of pleasure down to his groin. The possibilities baffled him, but he was desperate enough to try. He'd deal with the consequences of his challenge to Justice, and learn to adapt like Obsidian. Or at least _pretend_ to be well-behaved, as he suspected the canine had done. All that mattered to him was Paige. She was _his_ mate, and he wouldn't let her walk away from him.

 _Never_.

As the canines continued to educate Shield in all manner of mating rituals, the likes of which he'd never heard of or experienced while in captivity, his thoughts wandered to his little warrior. It was growing late in the hour, and she was likely sleeping by now. Was she warm enough, sleeping without him? Was she thinking of him at all? Her rebellious nature would present a challenge to him, of that he was certain.

Oh, but Shield was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Author's Note \- OMG! My deepest apologies to all you readers who've been waiting for the next Chapter. I'm finally back on track, and my muse has returned from her extended holiday (the bitch)- Aaaaanywho, so looks like Shield is in the dog house (bear house?) and two males have take it upon themselves to help the poor guy out. Hey, have you guys noticed how he seems more at ease with canines than felines? Wonder what that's all about. Maybe he's not a cat person (lol)- I quite enjoyed Moon and Obsidian giving Shield some pointers-only, I wonder how well he'll play it out once confronted with his little warrior. We'll be getting to the "good stuff" soon, so look forward to that. Yeah, all you Species fans know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows* Send me your thoughts, people! I like to read me some comments! Did you think Paige reacted poorly, or was she in her right to walk out on Shield? What do you think will happen next? **


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Paige walked at a brisk pace en route to Critical Care as she followed Rook down the hospital's corridor with growing unease. Ten minutes had passed since her escort had received the unexpected call from Medical, requesting their presence at once. During the journey back from the women's dorm, where Rook had taken Paige to spend the remainder of the day after her quarrel with Shield, she conjured horrible thoughts of what awaited her there.

Although the summons had been delivered by Justice North himself, the NSO leader had not been very forthcoming.

"Settle your mind," Rook said without breaking her stride. "Justice would have sought you out in person if the worst had come to pass."

"You swear?"

"I do not lie."

Holding on to the that firm reassurance, Paige shoved her fears aside as an unsettling thought struck. What if they had summoned her because of Shield? Had the male been confined to Medical for his behavior? According to a female named Creek, whom Paige had met in the women's dorm, all Species were ordered to vacate the recreation center and the training room was off limits until further notice. With the male's explosive temper, it hadn't surprised Paige to learn Shield had obliterated the place.

 _Stubborn jerk._

"Well, it took you long enough!"

Paige snapped her attention to the source of that cantankerous voice. An elderly doctor stood outside the doors to Critical Care, his bespectacled eyes narrowed with disapproval.

An impish smile curved Rook's burgundy lips, before she pushed Paige in his direction.

"Go. I will wait here."

Paige nodded and stepped forward.

"Third door on your left, Ms. Evans," the doctor said in a waspish tone, pushing the door to Critical Care open with impatience. "It is imperative your mother not overtax herself. Should her condition deteriorate during your visit, call me at once. Justice requested a private audience, and I'm afraid this is as far as I am permitted to go."

Stepping across the threshold, Paige felt a mixture of apprehension and relief. Her mother was awake, thank goodness, but there was a tangible sense of urgency in the air. If Justice was present, then the matter must be of upmost importance.

 _Then, why would he summon_ me _?_

Paige stopped in front of Room 6 and lifted her hand to knock, but before her knuckles could graze the door it swung open and a large male Species dressed in black filled the entrance. He tucked his chin to peer down at her, black hair framing his exotic features, and Paige felt her eyes widen at the sight of him. For a moment, they simply stared at one another without exchanging a word.

Then, his growl filled the silence between them.

 _Run!_

Paige locked her knees and battled that sudden impulse, taken aback by the force it held over her. The feeling was primal and sent a chill down her eyes skittered over the male's intimidating bulk, the dark coloration of his skin, and settled on his pitch-black eyes. Of their own accord, Paige dropped her own to the floor as if an invisible force impeded her from holding his gaze.

 _What's wrong with me?_

Paige shook her head and forced herself to stare back at him, aware the act in itself was a challenge in Species language.

This seemed to annoy the male.

"Cut the bullshit, Darkness," Natasha's command drifted from within the room. "We all know you're a scary son of a bitch, but I'll knock your ass down if you keep messing with my girl. We clear?"

The male named Darkness rolled his eyes to the ceiling and mumbled something unintelligible, stepping back to allow Paige a view of the room. It was similar in appearance to the one she'd woken up to her first night in Medical—paneled ceiling, sky-blue walls, comfortable furniture, and a grand window overlooking a forest.

Natasha rested on a large hospital bed placed to the left side of the room, her back propped against the frame and cushioned by pillows. Across from her mother sat Justice North, reclined on a sofa with a bottle of water poised to his lips. He didn't appear as though he'd been locked in a fierce battle with Shield earlier that morning. He was dressed in a simple button-down shirt and jeans, his auburn hair tied at the nape. The feline's eyes crinkled at the corners when Paige walked into the room and gave Darkness a wide berth as she did so.

"Do not be frightened, Ms. Evans," Justice said. "I can assure you, he won't bite."

"And if he does, his shots are up to date," Natasha quipped.

Paige shot Darkness a dubious look over her shoulder, before her attention was drawn back to her mother. She hesitated, uncertain of how to approach Natasha without causing her harm. It seemed every inch of her was covered in either small cuts or bruises, where the most prominent injury blazed over her collarbone like a gruesome tattoo. Although her left hand was wrapped in a cast, perhaps the most disconcerting evidence of her state was the deathly pale complexion on her face.

Still, she had survived.

"Come here, baby," Natasha whispered, extending her injured hand with a smile.

Unable to resist the call, Paige nearly ran into her mother's embrace and heaved a breath of relief when her arms encircled her with that familiar strength. She burrowed her face against the crook of her mother's neck and muffled a sob, the sound wrenched from her throat with such force it was almost painful. Tears blurred her vision and soaked the flimsy hospital gown, but no matter how hard she tried Paige couldn't make them stop.

The lock on her composure had broken.

Natasha coaxed her onto the bed and fumbled with her IV, so that Paige could lie beside her and surrender to tears. Her mother whispered soothing words into her ear, endearments that reminded Paige of the times she'd climbed onto her bed as a child after one of her nightmares. She pressed herself to Natasha's chest and found her heartbeat. Images of their last moments at the testing facility flitted through her mind as she listened to the rhythm of her pulse like a song, but the most vivid memory of all would haunt her forever.

 _Never again._

"Honey?"

"Never again!" Paige snarled at her mother, eyes wet and ablaze with fury. "Don't you ever, _ever,_ order me to leave you behind again. I won't do it, do you hear me? I won't!"

Natasha blinked several times, lips parted in shock.

Quiet laughter interrupted her outburst, drawing the attention of both mother and daughter to the sofa across the bed. While Justice observed them with the unrepentant nature of an inquisitive feline, Darkness sat beside the NSO leader with a grin plastered to his face. Paige had to admit, the gesture enhanced his appeal—even if he still terrified her.

"Something funny?" Natasha ground out.

Darkness leaned back and chuckled, arms draped over the back of the sofa in a relaxed pose. "Motherhood suits you, Nat. The look on your face just now when she challenged you was priceless. I can't wait to tell all the males about it."

Natasha lifted a hand and extended her middle finger.

Darkness laughed.

With the back of her hand, Paige brushed the remnants of tears from her eyes and smiled at their banter. She remembered this male was the one her mother had called while trapped beneath the testing facility, the one she'd threatened to shame because of a training incident involving a person named "Sal." Paige could tell they shared a familial bond, like a pair of mismatched siblings raised in the same peculiar household. Even Justice couldn't help but join in the teasing, so at ease in their presence it seemed almost a habitual affair. Granted, perhaps comparing them to siblings wasn't too far off its mark. If Darkness was the mentor Natasha had spoken of with obvious affection, then Paige was grateful for the skills he'd passed on to her mother.

Without a doubt, her expertise as a ruthless fighter was the mark of a true Species.

"Alright, you two, it is time for this meeting to begin," Justice announced, clearing his throat.

Their response was immediate.

Natasha and Darkness turned to the NSO leader and waited for him to continue, all manner of amusement forgotten. Paige, too, shifted in the bed to give the feline her undivided attention. If even the doctor was forbidden from being present inside the room, then whatever was about to be disclosed was not only urgent but classified.

"Intelligence has revealed Rafael Nicolai eluded our capture." Justice paused, lips curling back to reveal sharp fangs. "We are uncertain if he still remains within the United States, but he has taken calculative measures to secure all the assets to his company. The human's resources are vast, and he holds alliances with powerful organizations. Some of which are opposed to the NSO, and would find it in their best interest to harbor his location if it will lead to an eventual retaliation against us."

Natasha groaned and plopped her head against the pillow in frustration. "What about Dougal? Please tell me you caught that prick."

Justice raked a hand through his auburn hair, but it was Darkness who snarled, "His partner, Randall, was not very cooperative."

"Well, _shit._ So now we've got a billionaire tycoon with a gun fetish, and Sergeant Psycho on the loose?"

Paige curled into Natasha, as the warm glow of their reunion faded at this revelation. Dougal was still out there somewhere, a twisted killer who wouldn't hesitate to seek retribution. There was also the matter of reward Nicolai had promised him and Randall, should he deliver Paige in order to control Shield.

What if he came back for her?

For _them_?

"Don't you dare give that fucking cockroach an inch of your headspace," Natasha said, as if sensing her panic. "He doesn't touch you again, remember?"

Paige swallowed and nodded.

"Damn straight, baby girl. What do you do to roaches that try to get in your space?"

Paige closed her eyes and shuddered. "Lock myself in a room and hope they don't creep under the door?"

Natasha glowered when Darkness snorted at that response.

"Your fear is warranted, Ms. Evans," Justice interjected, throwing the male a look of reproach. "Our enemies are like this insect. They are elusive, skilled in evading attacks and able to penetrate a household without detection. Furthermore, they outnumber us greatly."

"Which is why I wanted both of you present for what needs to be said." Natasha threaded her fingers through Paige's hair, before she focused her attention back on Justice. "You've got yourself a _huge_ fucking problem, my friend, and not of the roach variety you've dealt with over the years."

Justice pressed his lips into a firm line, but once again it was Darkness who spoke. "What are you talking about, Nat?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Justice. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell me _what?"_ Darkness growled.

Justice leaned back on the sofa and sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "That Crawford was right, Darkness. Based on Natasha's account, Dr. Malcolm successfully created an apex predator in that testing facility and it likely escaped during the explosion. I had hoped to allow Natasha a few days to recover, before addressing this matter to the Council in order to arrange the best course of action and prepare for imminent contact."

Darkness scowled. "I don't understand. You speak as if this—this— _thing_ has a preconceived agenda."

"Oh, _he_ does," Natasha murmured. "And he's got his crocodile eyes set on Justice."

Darkness leaned forward, his expression growing more disturbed by the second.

Paige couldn't blame him; she was scared out of her mind.

" _Crocodile?"_

"Or _something_ cold-blooded. He's Species in the most basic sense—human spliced with animal DNA—but that's where the similarities end. That male can actively _camouflage_ himself like a goddamn chameleon, Darkness. How do you shoot something like that, when you can't even see it?" Natasha furrowed her brow. "I…I think it's possible Malcolm used her own son's DNA to create this apex predator. She mentioned something about _saving_ him."

"But her offspring died at a young age of an inherited medical condition years ago," Justice said.

"Morgan," Paige whispered.

Justice frowned at her. "How do you know his name?"

"He's the little boy from the video," Paige rushed to explain. "Dr. Malcolm was playing it when I found her in her office. She said Morgan was her world. Her greatest achievement."

"If she set out to replicate him, it would be logical to eliminate his genetic flaws and enhance traits that would ensure his survival," Darkness said, rising to his feet. He began to pace the length of the room. "After all, Mercile created us with that purpose in mind. X-013 was Phase Two, so what's to stop people like her from taking their experiments further?"

Paige could tell the question weighed on the NSO leader's shoulders, but he didn't offer his companion the answer he sought.

In this present moment, perhaps he couldn't.

"There's more," Natasha murmured, glancing at Justice with apprehension. Darkness stopped and visibly tensed. "They created something else at that testing facility. This is going to sound all kinds of crazy, believe me—"

"Go on," Justice urged.

"I saw a reptile hybrid the size of a Doberman rip Malcolm's head off like she was a chew toy," Natasha blurted.

The males blinked, rendered speechless.

Paige jackknifed to a sitting position and turned horrified eyes to her mother. "Wait a minute. You mean that _monster_ was real?! After that injection Dr. Malcolm gave me…I don't know, I heard a weird hissing sound but I thought it was a hallucination. I almost didn't believe that Species I saw in the fire was real."

"It wasn't a hallucination," Natasha assured her, expression grave. "That thing was real and definitely vicious. I'm positive Malcolm's test subject had control over it, too. I remember him speaking to it, as if that animal could understand him."

"And you're positive this male threatened Justice?" Darkness asked.

Natasha leveled her gaze to her mentor. "It wasn't just a threat, Darkness, it was a challenge for dominance. That male is an apex predator seeking the one person likely to jeopardize his survival in the out world. In this case, that's obviously Justice. He has power and influence, not to mention the support of every Species. Malcolm certainly would've told him that at some point." Natasha bit her lip, choosing her next words with great care. "So whether the fight will be here or Homeland remains to be seen, but we can't sit on our asses and wait for that to happen."

"That certainly was not my intention," Justice said drily, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I'm open to suggestions."

For the space of a breath, Natasha remained silent. Paige turned to find her mother staring at her with a strange expression on her face, a combination of regret and hardened resolve. She wrapped her hand to the back of Paige's neck and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mom?" Paige whispered, bewildered by the gesture.

Natasha forced a smile, before she released her hold and turned to the Species males.

"It's time to initiate my Nemesis Task Force, and I volunteer Paige and X-013 as its new candidates."

* * *

Dr. Trisha Norbit massaged her temples to ease her pulsing headache, but no matter how many times she studied Nat's blood work the results remained the same. She'd even ordered the lab technician to run it three more times, just to be certain.

Nothing changed.

That her friend had survived the trip from the testing facility with that unknown agent coursing through her body was a miracle, to say the least. The Median lethal dose percentage had been off the charts, closer in range to the most poisonous animal on earth—the Box Jellyfish.

If not for the NSO's healing drug, Natasha Delaney would be dead.

Even now, the small dose she'd administered before she left Medical was counteracting what Trisha believed to be a highly advanced zootoxin of unidentified origin. It bore very similar compounds to snake venom, but the protein structure was abnormal as if it had been broken down and rearranged to a more complex design.

Injecting Nat with the healing drug was only a temporary reprieve, because exposing her body to too much of it over a long period of time would eventually result in her death.

Upon regaining consciousness earlier in the day, Trisha had disclosed the grave news to her patient. Nat had listened with a resigned expression on her face, as if she had known her fate even before Trisha had discovered the severity of her condition.

"We keep this between us," Natasha had said, her voice hoarse with emotion. "Monitor the dosage for the healing drug, at least until I can settle my affairs. How long until…"

Trisha had stared beyond the window facing the wooded area, tears threatening to spill at the conversation they were having.

"Come on,Trish, don't go soft on me now."

Clearing the discomfort lodged in her throat, Trisha had approached the hospital bed and grasped Natasha's hand in hers.

"Although the dosage is small, its potent enough to have spread throughout your vascular system. As the healing drug begins to become less effective, symptoms will include headaches, nausea, lethargy, mental disorientation, bruising and eventually bleeding. Once you start seeing blood, Nat, then your health will degenerate at a more advanced rate—"

" _How long, damn it?"_

Trisha had closed her eyes, feeling a slight tremble in Natasha's hand.

"With this type of condition, best case scenario is a month—give or take. Two, if we're able to administer a substitute antitoxin along with the healing drug treatment. Perhaps an herbal alternative."

Then, Natasha had nodded once and squeezed Trisha's hand before releasing her hold. Afterwards, she'd requested an audience with Justice and Darkness, much to Dr. Treadmont's irritation, but Trisha had arranged the meeting and left Medical to gather her composure as duty demanded of her every day. Thankfully, Slade had taken Forest to visit Valiant and his family, which had saved her from explaining her distress to her mate.

For Natasha's sake, Trisha would harden her heart.

She had no choice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello, readers! Yes, yes, I know I've done it again. Hot steamy Paige/Shield moments were not in this chapter- but Nat's such a cool character, I needed her to have her spot light. So now we have this mysterious-awesome Nemesis Task Force coming our way, and our favorite couple have been drafted! We'll see what Shield has to say about that. And, nooooo! Natasha's on borrowed time :'( She's such a trooper, our Nat. Let's see what she has up her sleeve while she's still kickin' Thoughts, people? What do you think the Nemesis Task force is? and what do you think of the Darkness/Nat/Justice dynamic?-or how Trisha coped with Natasha's impending death?! Do you think Natasha was right in keeping her condition a secret from Paige or the others? Looking forward to your comments! 3 *Hugs!***


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Your personal items from the out world have arrived," Rook announced over her shoulder, keeping a steady pace across the dirt path leading toward the women's dorm. "Clef made certain to retrieve the ones from Medical as well, and had them transferred to your new quarters."

"So I'll be staying with the Species females from now on?" Paige asked.

"We are to be housemates," Rook confirmed with a grin. "The others will be excited by the arrangement. A human adolescent is a rarity here, much like children. There is much we look forward to learning from you."

Paige smiled at the prospect of spending time with the Species women, but she was more relieved they wouldn't force her to share the room from Medical with Shield—not after their fight this morning. His anger and overbearing nature would surely suffocate her, if she didn't strangle the stubborn male first.

Still, how would he would react to her absence?

Paige winced at the thought, pushing the twinge of guilt aside to focus on more pressing matters.

Like the Nemesis Task Force.

Not long after Natasha introduced her proposition, she and Darkness began a heated discussion on the matter. The male was adamantly opposed to her decision, while Natasha's foul mood was heightened by her inability to physically punch her mentor in the face. Paige had slipped from the bed unnoticed, stunned by the menacing aura brewing between her mother and the male as they snarled at one another in anger. Rather than intervene, Justice had placed a gentle hand over her shoulder and nudged her toward the door. By the time the NSO leader herded Paige into the corridor, Rook and the elderly doctor were approaching the scene, expressions alert.

With just a solemn look from Justice, Rook had nodded once and grabbed Paige by her hand, ushering her away. She had glanced back in time to see Justice exchange a few words with the doctor, before he retreated back into Natasha's room and closed the door.

The sound of their voices still rang in her ears.

Yet, Justice had deprived her of answers by banishing her from the room.

Perhaps it was time she sought them by other means.

The path to the women's dorm was bordered on either side by tall shrubs and maple trees. Solar paneled stakes planted along the trail made their journey manageable so late in the hour, though Paige suspected with Rook's heightened senses the feline would welcome the absence of light like an old friend. Glancing behind to make certain a patrol officer wasn't within hearing distance, Paige lowered her voice to a whisper.

"What's the Nemesis Task Force?"

Rook came to an abrupt halt, shoulders rigid with tension. Without turning to face her, the feline growled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Paige snorted. "Okay, let me rephrase my question. Why would Mom volunteer Shield and I as candidates?"

This time, Rook swiveled back with a startled expression on her face. "She _what?"_

Paige brushed the chill from arms, lifting her shoulders in a gesture of bewilderment. "I don't know, it's what she said. That's the reason those two started fighting, because Darkness was against it _._ " She shook her head. "And I don't blame him. I can't imagine Mom volunteering me to become a soldier or whatever—"

"Rider."

"What?"

Rook placed a hand on her hip, cat-eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Once a candidate earns a place as a full-fledged member, we're called Nemesis _Riders."_

Paige blinked.

"Bishop and I were the first chosen," Rook explained, tilting her head pensively. "The bear is a logical choice. He is strong and ruthless, much like Bishop. My partner will enjoy the challenge. I just never expected the other candidate to be human, and a small one at that."

Paige bristled at the jab to her height.

Rook shook her head and snickered. "Then again, perhaps it is your fighting spirit that made Natasha consider her decision. She is never wrong in her assessment."

"Well, she's definitely wrong about this one," Paige grumbled. "What _exactly_ were you and Bishop chosen for, Rook? _"_

An eerie shadow fell over them in that moment, cast by a passing cloud drifting over the moon. The air had shifted then, charged with the weight of her question and the importance of its secrecy, for Paige knew deep in her bones that once the feline revealed her purpose nothing would be the same again. Leveling her cat-eyes to Paige, Rook appeared to struggle with indecision until she let out a shuddered breath and spoke in a whisper.

"We were not only chosen as a special guard to our leader and his mate, but to the next generation of New Species."

 _Next generation?_

Before Paige could question her further, the feline turned and resumed her journey toward the women's dorm, their conversation apparently at an end. Left with little choice, Paige sighed and sprinted after her.

* * *

Crouched beneath the shelter of a thicket, Paige was unaware of the male lurking in the shadows. He remained downwind, so his presence couldn't be detected by the feline in her company.

From what he could discern from their conversation, Paige had been relocated to another building designated to only females. The knowledge rankled him, but at least no other males would be near his mate while she slept. Still, he was determined to set in motion his courtship and regain her trust. He only needed access to her new space, a feat he could accomplish easily enough. Thus far, he had eluded the NSO officers patrolling the area with success. And with the aid of the canines, his absence from Medical had remained unnoticed.

For now, at least.

As the females headed toward a distant building, amber eyes settled hungrily on the smallest one, the urge to reclaim his mate growing stronger with each passing breath.

"Have you whetted your appetite enough, Shield?" Moon teased in a soft voice, crouched a few feet beside him. He peered through the thicket and chuckled. "I gotta admit, to pretend-hunt a female I intend to fuck sounds exciting. I wonder if Joy would like to play this game at home."

Shield spared him an impatient glance.

"The game does have its merits," Obsidian murmured his approval from behind. He sat on the ground with his back resting against a tree, the unmistakable gleam of arousal in his dark eyes. "My Ally would make a delicious prize."

Moon grinned at his companion, before he returned his attention to Shield. "Are you ready, my friend?"

Shield snorted and rose to his feet, amused by the canine's playful enthusiasm. It distracted him from the black mood he harbored after discovering Paige had left their temporary den—left _him._ Her clothing no longer within the duffel bag had been an obvious clue. It had taken herculean restraint on his part from destroying everything in his path, like he'd done to the training room. The commotion would've earned him some time in a holding cell until his rage calmed.

Instead, Moon and Obsidian had instructed him to stay and left him inside that room, transferring their guard to another pair of officers. Shield was compelled to disobey them, but something in Moon's mischievous eyes and Obsidian's knowing smile had quelled that impulse.

Not long after their departure, Shield had changed out of his torn clothing and paced the room, the trace of Paige's scent amplifying his unrest. A sharp noise impacting glass had drawn him to the window, and upon glancing down at the source he was surprised at seeing the two canines looking back at him from the ground. In that moment, Shield had understood their ploy. They had misled the new officers standing guard outside his door by leaving, but misdirection was their true intent.

Turning the light off, Shield had slid the window open and jumped out, escaping the room unnoticed with the help of the two males.

His _friends._

"They are far enough away now," Obsidian said, rising to his feet. He glanced at Shield. "Are you prepared?"

Shield gave him a sharp nod, and then he followed the canine to the women's dorm with Moon at his back. The three blended into the shadows, guided by their heightened sense of smell and Obsidian's direction. As they drew closer, the canine stopped and crouched on the floor. Shield and Moon hunkered down beside him, their position concealed by the plant life around them.

They observed Paige and Rook enter the building, but noticed the feline only remain by the glass doors for a few moments before leaving again. Another Species female appeared from within to greet Paige, and with Shield's superior hearing he was able to pick up their conversation with ease.

"What are they saying?" Moon asked.

"The female said Paige has been assigned to the Autumn floor, in Room C," Shield replied, turning his gaze to the building to assess its structure. "Which floor is that?"

"Third, towards the back," Moon said. "This building was a hotel once, before we made it into a dorm. The rooms had numbers on them, but we had them replaced with letters and the females decided to decorate each floor to represent a season—spring, summer, fall and winter—in order to set them apart."

"There are tall trees lining the building, which you can use to climb," Obsidian said, signaling the males to follow him.

They skulked toward the back of the building, keeping to the shadows until Obsidian stopped and pointed to the only darkened window on that level. Some minutes passed before light glowed from within. Shield judged the distance from the ground to the window and grinned. It would be easy to infiltrate her room undetected. All he needed to do was wait until most of the lights from the building turned off.

That's when his "hunt" would begin.

* * *

 _"All that I've disclosed is highly classified information, Paige. You are now honor-bound to protect it with your life. Speak of it to no one who isn't Species. The future of our kind depends on it."_

 _"But you've hardly told me anything!"_

 _"I've told you enough for now. Rest assured, as a candidate all will become clear during your initiation."_

Paige sighed and submerged herself beneath the water, spilling suds over the edge. Closing her eyes, she relished the relaxing effect a long soak in the Jacuzzi tub offered after her exhausting day. She forced her scattered thoughts out of her mind, including Rook's parting words, and stretched the tension from her limbs before surfacing for air.

Tomorrow, she would demand answers from Justice.

For now, all she wanted was to burrow herself beneath a warm blanket and sleep.

Lifting her hand, Paige studied the wrinkles on her fingers and decided it was time to end her bath. She stood, yanked the stopper, and rinsed the remaining soap from her hair. Once the task was complete, she reached for the towel she'd left on the floor but the movement caused a twinge of pain on her back. She frowned and rolled her shoulders, puzzled by the discomfort. She stepped out of the tub and turned her back toward the mirror, glancing over her shoulder to inspect the wound Dr. Meredith had given her. Without the gauze to cover it, Paige cringed at the sight. The puncture was still visible, though it seemed to be closing somewhat, but the skin around it had turned an angry red. She rolled her shoulders again, feeling the pressure on her shoulder blades build with each motion.

Her shoulder blades— _not_ the injection wound.

Strange.

Before she could explore this further, a noise drew her attention to the door. A _thumping_ sound, if she wasn't mistaken. Perhaps it was Creek checking up on her? Paige grabbed the towel and dried her hair quickly, then wrapped it around her frame. She opened the door leading to the bedroom and froze when she stepped into darkness. She squinted in the direction of the nightstand, where she was certain she'd left the lamp on before retreating to the bathroom. Then, a cool breeze tickled her dampened skin, pulling her gaze to the window.

 _Okay, I didn't open that…_

But _someone_ did.

A prickle of unease crept up her spine as the thought took hold, promptly followed by the sense of being watched. The light from the bathroom was too faint to reach her bedroom, but she no longer needed it to know she wasn't alone. Paige hesitated, uncertain if the lock in the bathroom was strong enough to keep the intruder out. She judged the distance to the door leading to the corridor, and ran toward it instead.

The attack came from behind.

A powerful arm coiled around her waist, lifting her from the ground before she could reach the exit, and a large hand muffled the scream she let out as the intruder—a man—carried her to the bed. Terror gripped her, for his intent was glaringly clear.

Why else would he have broken into her bedroom in the middle of the night, while everyone else was asleep?

As her back pressed into the mattress, Paige thrashed her legs and sank her teeth into his hand. She raked her nails against his chest, noticing for the first time he was without a shirt, but his grip remained firm even as she tasted blood when she bit him harder. With his other hand, he took both her smaller ones and placed them above her head. She felt him shift closer, his bulk settling between her thighs, and her stomach twisted when she felt the evidence of his arousal press against her core. He rocked his hips gently once, as if he were asking a silent question, and she squirmed when soft fabric rubbed against her sensitive flesh. Somehow her towel hadn't fallen during the struggle, and his pants were still in place, but even that small miracle couldn't bring her comfort.

If she survived the encounter, she'd bathe fully clothed for the rest of her life.

Paige whimpered when the man nipped her ear, and then his tongue traced the column of her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and trembled, wishing she was strong enough to fight back her attacker but it was obvious that in his hands she was more helpless than a lamb at the mercy of a wolf. A tear slid down her cheek, its trail followed by the man's lips as they brushed her skin.

"Calm," he rasped, and then a crooning purr filled the space between them. "Don't fear me."

That voice.

Paige snapped her eyes open, just as he shifted on the bed once more and the room flared with light. She blinked several times, straining against the sudden glare from her lamp until Shield's face entered her vision with clarity. She stared at him in stunned disbelief, and perhaps mistaking her moment of shock for consent, Shield smiled and removed his hand from her mouth.

" _Are you high?"_ Paige hissed at him, slapping his chest in anger. She kept her voice low, though what she really wanted to do was scream and maybe throw a blunt object at him. "I thought you were a friggin' r-rapist, you _asshole!_ Are you out of your mind?What the hell are you doing here? Did you—hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

He wasn't.

The male's attention was riveted to her mouth as though he were attempting to solve a mathematical equation. Therefore, Paige was unprepared when his lips parted and clamped over her own. Despite his brutal strength, the invasion was surprisingly tender. His warm tongue grazed hers in a tentative caress, retreating once before sliding back again. The gruff purr he emitted heightened the sensation of his tongue learning the taste of her mouth, while he continued to stroke it as though hers were a timid creature he was determined to coax out of hiding.

In seconds, he would succeed.

Paige tried to shove him off the bed, but Shield settled his weight over her frame to keep her in place. He interlaced their fingers, placing her hands above her head once more. Even when the male immobilized her, he wasn't cruel in his handling and his amber eyes never strayed. She could see the possessive gleam in his gaze, but it paled to the fierce emotion lurking in their depths.

It was as if for the first time, Paige was staring back at the man hiding beneath his animal façade.

The thought softened her resolve, even as she stubbornly continued to fight his lips. He chased after her tongue with a single-minded purpose, amplified by his apparent urgency to claim. Thus far, she had eluded his attentions with success but the Species females had warned her during her visit it was only a matter of time before his mating instinct took over.

Her time had run out.

Still, Paige couldn't tell if her resistance was making the male frustrated or more aroused. If she nipped his lips to draw him away, he moaned as if the pain she inflicted pleased him. When she hiked up her legs to separate their intimate contact, the act encouraged him to press his bulk closer. And as her tongue accidentally grazed one of his canines in an effort to escape his kiss, Paige felt his demeanor shift like the force of a storm.

A growl was her only warning.

The male deepened the kiss and rocked his hips with more force, drawing an unexpected quiver of pleasure from Paige. She was taken aback by her response, but curious despite herself. He angled the bulge of his erection to her center and massaged her exposed sex in languid circles, mirroring the motion with his tongue still waging a battle for dominance within her mouth. Her breath caught, pressure building inside her as he increased the pace of his movement. Unable to close her legs, each time he thrust his hips she felt the fabric of his pants brush up against her. The delicious friction he offered was impossible to resist, and Paige knew if she could touch herself now the evidence of her own arousal would be there.

She was only human, after all.

In a blur of motion, Shield broke their kiss and rolled onto his back with Paige straddled over his groin. The knot on her towel slipped with her change in position, exposing her from collarbone to navel all the way down to her sex. She shook her hair forward in a futile attempt to cover her nudity, but this seemed to arouse the male more. He secured a hand to her hip and continued his rocking motion, while his other trailed a lock of her curls until it splayed over the valley of her breasts where her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

 _What am I doing?_

With both of his hands occupied, the rational thing Paige _should've_ done was scream and put an end to their liaison. The male was dangerous and irrational, not to mention she was still angry at him for scaring her senseless.

He deserved to be sent to the Wild Zone with a stiff cock, the bastard.

Instead, Paige moaned as another jolt of pleasure settled between her legs. She could feel his length through the thin fabric of his sweatpants, which had stiffened and throbbed with each thrust of his hips. Of their own accord, her hands spread over his pectorals to feel the hardened muscles beneath her fingers, now glistening with sweat. His defined muscles contracted under her touch, tensing in anticipation and Paige found herself exploring every ridge. The male groaned when her bold thumbs grazed his darkened nipples, and his breath hitched when she rocked her hips of her own volition to seek relief.

As if she could stop now.

Shield scooted toward the bed frame and shoved several pillows underneath his back, allowing him to sit at a reclined angle. He used the advantage of this position to take possession of her mouth, while his hands cupped and kneaded her breasts.

"Mine," Shield growled in the midst of their kiss, raking his canines across her lips. He licked the column of her neck, and bit her shoulder without breaking skin while he thrust his hips harder.

Paige ignored the claim, her attention diverted by a hand snaking its way south over her belly where it settled possessively over her sex. She squirmed and struggled for breath as is his fingers caressed the small thatch of hair, until he parted her folds and found her core slick with arousal.

"Wet," Shield growled again, more guttural this time. "Mine."

"Not yours," Paige grumbled, even as she spread her thighs wider for him. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she did so, and her hand itched to slap the look of masculine pride from his face as she hummed and quivered under his ministrations. "I'm still mad at you, asshole."

"Bite me, then," he challenged in a soft whisper, nibbling her ear. He stroked her folds and plunged a finger inside her, pumping it with the same frantic rhythm as he did his hips. "Show me your dominance, little warrior."

Paige let out a frustrated moan, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, forcing his head back to expose his throat. She wanted to punish the brute for his behavior, but something more primal had taken hold of her. She dipped her head and bit him— _hard—_ but as expected, adding an edge of pain to their heated courtship only spurred his desire further. He pressed his thumb against the sensitive nub between her folds, crashing his mouth over hers to swallow her small cries of pleasure. No longer a reluctant participant, Paige wrestled with his tongue as if she aimed to conquer a foe.

Heat and moisture pooled between her legs, while he added another digit within her channel and ground his erection against her sensitized core. Paige was close. She could feel the pressure whirling inside her lower belly, gathering more force as Shield used his lips, tongue, and teeth to stimulate every inch of her body.

There.

Almost there.

Paige felt him throb beneath her again, certain the male was as desperate and close to release as she was. As she rubbed herself against him, the male snarled and switched their positions so that she lay caged beneath his bulk. His dexterous fingers continued their relentless assault, while his other hand untied the cord of his sweatpants and shoved them low enough to free his cock.

"No way," Paige panted, attempting to close her legs. She felt her face heat at the sight, impressed by his formidable size. She shook her head and glared at the male. "You either keep your pants on, or we end this hump fest now."

Shield growled. He grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her closer to his bobbing erection, but Paige resisted and placed her foot against his chest. She wriggled her hips back, losing contact with his fingers.

"I meant it," Paige warned, uncertain if the male would even listen to her in his state. "Keep Mr. Happy to yourself. You got us all hot and bothered, not me. Take responsibility, but absolutely no _mounting._ I'll fight you all the way, I swear."

Shield tucked in his chin to stare at her sex, as if it could offer him some solution to their predicament. His nose flared when he leveled his gaze with hers.

"I will not enter you," he rasped, palming his shaft roughly. "Let me to touch you, and bring us both pleasure."

Paige swallowed and eyed his erection warily. "You promise?"

"Yes."

 _Species don't lie,_ Natasha had told her once.

Paige was about to test that theory.

She lowered her foot and settled back onto the bed, allowing the male to approach her again. She wasn't ready to go all the way, not until they worked out some serious issues, but the thought intrigued her. The sight of his large frame looming above her smaller one made her feel safe, strangely enough. He'd positioned himself above her like this many times before, and it seemed she was growing accustomed to it.

Shield spread her thighs and hooked his hands to the back of her knees, pulling her closer to his cock until the mushroomed tip touched her opening. Paige froze and opened her mouth to protest but rather than penetrate, the male flexed his hips so that the underside of his length rubbed between her folds. The effect was instant. Each stroke stimulated her clit, coating his flesh with her own wetness and she arched her back to savor each velvety touch.

"Faster," Paige whispered.

Shield adjusted his position, falling forward to cage her once more beneath him. Paige breathed in his scent, a blend of male musk and the outdoors, with a hint of their combined arousal. On impulse, she rose to lick a drop of sweat from his chest and pinched his nipple with her teeth. Shield groaned and brushed the length of his nose against hers, before his attention focused south once more. His biceps strained with each expert thrust, and every stroke sent a bolt of pleasure to the base of her spine. It didn't take him long to build the pressure inside her again. He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, his hot breath warming her damp skin, and ground his hips in a circular motion. The bed creaked with the force of each movement, accompanied by a compilation of soft gasps and low growls.

The second his canines punctured her skin, the sting tipped Paige over the edge. Shield pressed his lips over hers to muffle her scream as her insides clenched with the force of her release. He plunged and scissored his fingers inside her, milking the orgasm from her quivering channel until one final thrust from his hips shot a stream of his seed over her stomach and breasts. The male shoved his face against the mattress to stifle his roar from each pump of release, his movements stiff and jerky.

While they attempted to regulate their breathing, Shield continued to stroke the base of his cock against her slit in a relaxed pace. He brushed his nose to her jaw and crooned, sending vibrations skittering down to her core. The combination was beginning to arouse her again. Paige took in a shuddered breath and squinted up at the male, who looked down at her with a goofy grin as if he knew exactly what his touch was doing to her.

"Oh, _now_ you're trying to be cute?"

Shield licked his lips, amber eyes alight with mischief. He removed his fingers and traced her swollen folds before lifting his hand to his mouth. He licked her arousal from each digit, and placed his hand over her stomach to spread his seed around her navel before sliding the sticky warmth to her breasts.

"That's kind of gross," Paige murmured, arching her back with a relaxed sigh. It appeared her post-orgasm glow had eviscerated her inhibitions. "And kind of not. I'm still debating on it."

Shield crooned as her nipples puckered under his touch. "You will carry my scent from now on, so that other males will not approach you for sex."

Paige couldn't scrounge up enough energy to argue with the male about hygiene tonight. She stifled a yawn and wriggled out from beneath him, crawling over to her pillows. His gaze followed her as she paused to use the towel and remove his seed from her skin. She tossed the towel at Shield and dug her sleeping shirt from beneath her pillow, covering her nudity from the male's hungry eyes as he wiped his hands and groin.

"Time for bed, big guy," Paige tossed over her shoulder. She brushed a hand over her face and sighed. "We'll figure this out in the morning, okay?"

The male dropped her towel on the floor and removed his sweatpants.

Paige turned the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness, and scurried beneath her blanket. Her face felt hot and every inch of her was aware of the large male prowling her bedroom. She heard the click of her window shut, and then silence. When she turned to her side, Shield slipped in beside her and curled against her back with his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. His hand slid beneath her shirt and cupped the underside of her breast. She could feel his cock stiffen once more and press against her rump, but the male simply licked the bite mark he'd given her and settled into a deep sleep.

 _What the hell just happened?_

Paige heard the thought circle her mind like a broken record. What she did was reckless, but she couldn't deny it was the best orgasm she ever had. Yes, the male had scared her to death. Could she justify her behavior on adrenaline? Paige considered that option, discarding it at once with a mental shake. Nope, can't blame it on that. Her mind conjured up vivid images of their coupling, the male's muscular frame glistened with perspiration as he thrust his hips against her sex, and a rush of heat flared almost immediately.

 _Holy. Crap._

She kind of liked the jerk _._

Paige rolled her eyes and stifled a groan, unable to believe her admission even when she settled more comfortably into the male's embrace. Shield squeezed her breast in response and cuddled closer, his cock nestled between them as he murmured something unintelligible in his sleep.

 _Scratch that—I think I like the jerk a lot._

Following this thought, Paige cringed when she realized Natasha was going to absolutely lose her mind if she found out what they _almost_ did. She'd had the "talk" with Rook about Species males, and mating one considered a rogue was a big no-no. Furthermore, he'd attacked the NSO leader, a male her mother considered a friend.

The decision was clear in her mind.

Shield needed an attitude adjustment, and Paige was determined to give him one.

In a locked bedroom, without a stitch of clothing between them.

Her lips curved into an impish smile.

 _Let the lessons begin, sunshine._

* * *

 **Author's Note \- Ahem! *blushes* Okay, so yeah, that happened. Shocked? Well, you shouldn't be. If you're reading New Species, you knew it was coming (lol). This was my first shot at an "almost" sex scene *snickers*- I would looooooove to read your reactions, because I can tell you now it was an interesting experience writing their scene. Hmm, I can see why Dohner created Species ;) - So let's take a chilly pepper vote: ONE chilly pepper = "so-so"- TWO chilly peppers = "It's kind of warm in here" - THREE chilly peppers = "Call 911, cause' I'm on FIRE!" ~ This is purely for research purposes, I swear. ^_^ **


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A puff of warmth tickled the back of her head, rousing Paige from a fitful sleep. She pushed her hair from her face and blinked, uncertain of where she was or how she'd gotten there, but at least she had woken up in a comfortable bed. She lifted her head and stared at the unfamiliar room in a daze, taking in its rustic decorum. The walls were a blend of wood and stone, furnished in bold reds and soft orange accents. A scent of pumpkin spice lingered in the air. Her tired eyes settled over a picture frame hung above the dresser, the photograph of a vast wooded landscape teasing her brain.

Something about those trees was _very_ familiar…

Then, she noticed her guitar propped next to a collection of suitcases and cardboard boxes. She knew it was hers, because the faded _Keep Calm and Rock On_ sticker she'd gotten at a music festival last year was staring back at her. When Paige attempted to move for a closer inspection, she nearly screamed when she discovered a heavy arm wrapped around her waist. The shock that she wasn't alone in bed jolted her addled senses faster than a shot of caffeine, and that's when she remembered _everything_.

Walking the dirt path with Rook.

The Nemesis Riders.

And…

Paige turned to glower at the Species male attached to her backside like an oversized barnacle. It appeared the brute had commandeered her space in sleep. _Bed hog,_ she thought, resisting the urge to smack him with a pillow or two. Maybe smother him for good measure. She swiveled her gaze across the room and squinted at the nearest curtained window. From the absence of light, sunrise was still hours away as far as she could tell and the realization soured her mood even further. A morning person, she was _not._ Glancing over the male's shoulder at the clock on the nightstand, she glared at the time it read.

Too early. _Way_ too early.

But the incessant pressure in her bladder could not be ignored.

With adept fingers, Paige pried Shield's arm from her waist and slid from the bed to the floor. She tensed, expecting him to pounce and drag her back beneath the covers, but the male just shifted closer to the space she'd vacated and nuzzled her pillow.

Dead to the world.

Paige supposed he was too sated from their exuberant romp last night to pose a threat to her for the moment. Taking advantage of her little reprieve, she relaxed her shoulders and stepped back to admire the view he offered.

She needed _something_ to improve her morning.

Disheveled hair curtained Shield's exotic face, every silver lock begging to be combed until her heart's content. A muted glow from the bathroom light cast over his nut-brown skin, and against the backdrop of white bed sheets the contrast posed a rather alluring vision in her opinion. Even in sleep, his imposing frame exuded indomitable strength and she was grateful her new quarters had included a king-sized bed to accommodate his size.

Species males certainly didn't come in small packages.

The thought conjured up a vivid image of the large male pinning her to the bed last night. Face down and in repose, Paige followed the defined contours of his biceps with curious eyes. Her gaze trailed down the expanse of his broad back to the curve of his firm buttocks, which was barely concealed by her blanket. Her gaze lingered there, recalling each thrust she'd felt against her sex, and heat rose to her cheeks when that familiar sensation quivered between her legs.

 _Get a grip, Evans!_

Paige shook her head and tiptoed to the bathroom, locking the door firmly behind her. She brushed her hands against her face, frustrated by the direction of her lurid thoughts, and approached the mirror to examine the bite mark Shield had inflicted on her shoulder. She pulled the collar of her nightshirt to the side and cringed at her marred flesh, deciding in that moment it was the most hideous hickey in the history of all hickeys.

 _Whatever._

After relieving herself, Paige cleansed her face and brushed her teeth. She grabbed a washcloth from beneath the sink and soaked it with warm water to remove the scent of the male's seed from her breasts and abdomen. She also used it to remove the wetness from her sex, which she'd gathered overnight.

Because even in dreams, Shield's presence had dogged her like a persistent shadow hell-bent on wrenching every orgasm from her shameless body.

 _Argh!_

What Paige needed was a long shower. A really cold one. But it was too damn early and she wanted more sleep. Tossing the washcloth into the bathtub, she opened the door and her breath caught as a pair of strong arms lifted her into the air. Without a word, Shield carried Paige into the bedroom and pressed her back against the nearest wall. Her pulse quickened as he forced his naked bulk between her legs, which she wrapped around his waist for support.

Amber eyes stared back at her, alight with anticipation.

"It's five in the morning," Paige complained, attempting her best to ignore the insistent erection pressing against her stomach. She squirmed and pushed against his shoulders. "Go back to sleep, you horny ol' caveman."

Shield grinned and positioned closer, aiming his cock to her opening. He palmed his hard member with a rough flick of his wrist, and then guided the mushroomed tip over her sensitive nub. A drop of his seed beaded the slit lining the engorged head, which he used to lather her inner folds in lazy circles. Paige tried to resist, she really did, but it wasn't long before the sound of her wetness gliding against his flesh increased in volume and she surrendered to his touch.

"You _suck_ ," Paige groaned, wrapping her arm around his neck as a current of arousal tingled up her thighs. "No mounting, damn it."

"No mounting," Shield echoed in a voice gruff with sleep and arousal.

Wedging the underside of his cock between her folds, the male initiated their torturous dance in a rhythm that was as measured as it was hypnotic. He rammed his groin against her juncture, building the pressure between them with the force of his need. Using the wall to support her back, the male kneaded the curve of her rump with his calloused hands before they settled over her ribcage, long fingers splayed to fondle the curve of her breasts. Paige bit her lip to stifle her moan, as her insides clenched and pulsed with each caress.

"Ride me," Shield whispered, bucking his hips roughly to encourage her. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss, nibbling her tender lips with his fangs. "Ride me, little warrior."

Paige rocked against him in a breathless frenzy, tasting and teasing him with her tongue as she coated his shaft with her wetness. She pulled his lower lip with her teeth, and then sucked to alleviate the sting of her bite, raking her nails down his back to his firm buttocks. Shield snarled and pressed even closer. Paige felt the head of his cock prod her opening, inching deeper within her slick folds, but the male pulled back each time before he could penetrate her fully.

He wouldn't break his promise to her, of that Paige was certain.

Yet, the hidden minx inside her wished he would.

"Hold on to me," Shield snarled, pushing away from the wall.

Paige tightened her arm around his neck, securing her hold on his waist by crossing her ankles. As he walked stiffly toward the bed, each step he took nudged her sex against his length, adding more friction to their precarious connection. Shield reached the edge of the bed and removed her arms from his neck, setting her over the mattress gently. He placed his hands over her hips and maneuvered her so that her back was pressed to his front.

Paige swallowed and glanced over her shoulder. "No mounting, big guy. Remember?"

Placing his large hand over her abdomen, Shield pulled her against his groin and pressed his lips to her ear. "We play."

 _Play?_

 _Okay, she could do that._

The male urged Paige onto her hand and knees. Her nightshirt hiked up to her waist as he lowered her to the mattress by adding pressure to her neck with his hand. He climbed further onto the bed from behind and hooked his arm around her waist, jerking her lower half upward with a grunt. The position exposed the parted folds of her sex, eliciting a crooning purr from the male's throat. He guided the tip of his cock to her core, massaging the head against her swollen nub, pushing just an inch inside her channel before pulling away. He repeated the motion, growing bolder with each stroke, but never crossing the line Paige had drawn between them.

They were both out of breath, yet their Russian Roulette had only begun.

Paige trembled and fisted her hand to the sheets, the grip to her waist impeding her from slipping away from his carnal touch. He shoved her thighs apart with his knees and curled his bulk over her smaller form, caging her beneath him. The male used his free hand to support his weight, while his other slipped from her waist toward the juncture of her thighs.

"I will not enter you," Shield rasped into her ear, tracing the curve of it with his tongue. "But I will show you how a male mounts his mate."

Fingers burrowed between her slick folds before Paige could respond, pumping her core as his hardened shaft grazed her entrance with the driving force of his thrust. Pinned by his weight, Paige gripped the sheets and muffled her cries against the mattress as his bulging sack slapped her sensitive nerves. The male ground his hips, breeching her entrance. His chest rumbled, pushing another inch into her pulsing channel before he halted his movement. Paige fidgeted at the delicious sensation, and then peered over her shoulder at him.

"Careful, sunshine," Paige said. "I don't remember giving Mr. Happy clearance into the red zone."

The male flashed her his canines in a shameless grin. "He is not the most obedient part of my anatomy."

Paige couldn't helped it—she laughed.

Bracing both hands on the mattress, Shield jerked forward in rapid succession, teasing her opening until Paige felt her own wetness slide down her thighs. A delicious pressure, so intense it was almost painful, clenched her sex from his limited intrusion. The deep rumble from his chest added a titillating vibration to their connection.

"Please," Paige whispered, desperate for blissful release once and for all.

"Wait."

Paige moaned and wriggled her hips, seeking more friction from his groin, but the stubborn male stilled her movements with a firm hand.

" _Patience,"_ he growled.

 _Is he kidding me?_

Frustrated, Paige angled her face toward his and nibbled his lips, scraping her tongue against his canines. She could tell from their session last night the act had aroused him, and judging by how his eyes darkened he was seconds from losing control.

Paige arched her back and braced for the storm.

Shield snarled and wrapped his arm around her waist, using his other to rip her nightshirt open to reveal her breasts. He dropped his weight to the side, taking Paige along with him, and fused his front to her back. Tightening his arm to her waist, he rested his forehead against her shoulder and gyrated his hips until his cock nestled between her legs. He hooked his other arm to the back of her knee and raised it, granting his throbbing length more access to her core. Paige threw her head back, feeling the velvet caress of his hard cock slide back and forth before it nudged her entrance again. This time, Shield added another brazen inch to his penetration.

"R- _Red zone_!" Paige gasped.

Shield nuzzled his face closer to her neck and crooned.

"Don't you dare purr at me—" Paige wiggled her hips, but her attempt to escape seemed to adjust her position to suit the male's purpose.

As another inch stretched her opening, Shield nipped her earlobe and snarled, " _Want."_

 _Crap, crap, crap!_

Panting for breath, Paige reached down and squeezed the male's sack until he groaned and the mushroomed head of his cock popped out of her entrance.

" _Down,_ boy, or I'll squeeze these puppies so hard you'll be talking in a high note for days."

Shield's snarl morphed into a moan as Paige added more pressure to her caress, rubbing the swell of his testicles with her soft hands to distract him. Hot and yielding, his flesh pulsed under her punishing touch. The male trembled and snuck two fingers between her folds, rocking his body against hers. He trailed kisses down the column of her neck, licking stray beads of her sweat as he added another digit into her opening and pumped harder.

Paige writhed from the pressure building at her core, her climax just within her reach. She slid her hand upward, feeding her arousal with each vein she discovered lining his engorged cock until her thumb grazed the mushroomed head. With each thrust, drops of his seed seeped out from the slit, which she smeared over the sensitive crown and rubbed in a circular motion.

" _Harder,"_ Shield hissed, adding more energetic thrusts to his hips and fingers. " _Faster."_

"Patience," Paige tossed the words back at him in a breathless whisper. She wrapped her hand around the girth of his length and increased the speed of each stroke, lifting her thigh higher when the male prodded deeper into her channel. A scream ripped from her throat as his fingers curled and rubbed against her most sensitive spot, triggering her release. She turned and sank her teeth into his flesh, feeling each violent wave of pleasure clench her inner walls. Shield pulled her roughly against his chest and roared, smothering the deafening sound against the pillow as hot, sticky liquid jetted on her breasts and flowed from the sensitized tip of his cock down to her hand.

Paige felt his fingers slow to a gentle rhythm, drawing the last of her climax out as a shiver coursed through her frame when his thumb grazed the hardened nub of her sex. It hurt, but in a good way. Shield licked her neck, grazing her skin with his sharp teeth and settled his lips against her ear.

"You bit me," he whispered, breathless.

Paige judged the tone of his voice, and decided the male actually sounded pleased by the teeth marks she'd left on his forearm.

"That was payback," Paige retorted, arching her back against his warmth. "You bit me first."

Shield chuckled. He pulled his fingers from her slick folds and brought them toward her lips, tracing the soft flesh with her own wetness. Before she could pull away, the male took possession of her mouth in a ravenous kiss and crooned. His tongue spread the remnants of her arousal as he deepened the kiss, pushing the sharp taste further into her mouth. Paige shivered when his calloused hand smeared a trail of his seed over the swell of her breasts, circling each one with a reverent caress before his long fingers wrapped gently around her neck. A possessive growl rumbled from his chest when he broke their connection, feathering kisses across her jaw until they settled over the pulse lining her throat.

"That feels good, big guy." Paige craned her neck and sighed. "Be honest, is this how all Species males say good morning?"

Shield lifted his head to stare down at her, eyes narrowed as a soft growl escaped his lips. "It is how _this_ male will greet you when the sun rises, and before it is time to rest. No other will touch or mount you but me, Paige." He brushed his fingers over the bite mark he'd given her. "You carry my mark."

Paige arched her brow, turning fully to face the male. "So you give me a botched up hickey and—what? I'm like your property now in Species lingo?"

"It is a physical marker. Males will see it and know I have claimed you as my life mate." Shield crooned and brushed his nose against hers. "As a prisoner at the testing facility, I had nothing to live for. _Nothing_. I ate, slept, and endured Mercile's experiments because self termination was not an option. I clung to life, even when nothing around me was worth living for. It is the way I was designed, how Mercile saw me. As a feral animal dominated by his instincts, nothing more. Locked in that basement since cub-hood, I existed just for the purpose of living—until you."

Tears pooled from her eyes as an image of a small boy with silver hair, growing up alone in a cold basement, formed in her mind. Life in captivity had hardened Shield inside and out, but Paige was certain that as a child, fear and loneliness had been his only companions.

 _Until you._

Paige took a deep breath, attempting to gather her composure. The meaning of his words weren't lost on her, but she still needed to be certain. She leveled her gaze to the male. "You're in _love_ with me, big guy? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Love?" Shield wrinkled his nose, huffing in frustration. "My knowledge is still limited. Explain this new word to me."

Paige pressed her hand against his chest, her heart breaking as she searched for a way to describe what the male should not have been deprived of as a child. "Love is an emotion, Shield. It's a feeling of deep affection toward a significant other. A bond. When you love someone, it feels sort of like a warm fist closing around your heart and sometimes you can love that person so much it takes your breath away."

A tender smile curved the males lips as he pulled her closer into his embrace. "If _love_ is what I feel when I touch your soft skin, breathe in your scent, and taste you on my lips, then it is because your fist has already closed around my heart and claimed me."

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

"Please stop talking now," Paige said in a tremulous voice, and wrapped her arms around his neck. If he didn't stop acting so cute, she was going to burst into tears.

A grouchy, possessive bear she could handle—but _this?_

No way in hell.

Shield burrowed his face into the crook of her neck, and pressed his weight onto her frame until he had her back pressed against the mattress. "Sleep, little warrior. You will need your strength."

"My strength?"

Shield lifted mischievous eyes back at her and growled. "Yes. We play again when the sun rises, and I wish to explore you for many hours."

* * *

True to his word, they didn't leave the confines of the king-sized bed until almost noon.

* * *

Shield propped his chin over the pillow while resting face- down on the bed, keeping track of his female as she bent to retrieve a pair of foot coverings— _socks—_ from a box. A soft croon resonated from his throat. The clothing she wore was made of a peculiar material, one that felt thin and flexible in his hands, and the image they presented was mouthwatering.

 _Workout gear,_ Paige had explained to him.

Whatever its purpose, Shield was fascinated.

Like a second skin, the black pants clung to her lush bottom and stretched down her legs to her ankles, leaving little to his imagination. Whenever she moved, he could see each flex of muscle in vivid detail. Shield was certain the design was meant to enhance the allure of a female's shape, if not drive a male insane with need.

Who could resist the tempting vision?

When Paige turned to face him, he mourned the loss of her backside but the yellow top encasing her breasts distracted him. The small material left her arms bare and exposed her flat stomach. It matched the bold, yellow stripe that circled her waist and ran along the side of her thighs, drawing his hungry gaze to her hips.

Another croon escaped him, for he longed to continue the courting game they had played for many hours.

The taste of her arousal still lingered on his tongue.

Color stained her cheeks when she caught him staring. She grumbled something unintelligible and pulled a jacket from the same box she'd found her socks, tying it around her waist. Then, she slipped into a pair of black shoes and wove her curls into a braid as she addressed him.

"Let's hustle, horndog. Rook called while you were in the shower. She's waiting in the lobby, and it looks like P.E. will be part of the itinerary for the day."

 _Horndog?_

Shield frowned at this new endearment and climbed off the bed. "I am bear, not canine."

"Whatever you say, sunshine," Paige mumbled, making her way to the door. Her face turned a few shades darker. "Just keep Mr. Happy in your pants."

Shield grinned, amused by the name she had chosen for his shaft. An accurate description, he thought.

The insatiable thing was always pleased to see her.

While Paige waited for him by the door, he searched through the duffel bag Moon had delivered to him when his mate had fallen asleep again. This was _after_ their third tumble in bed, where he had mock-wrestled Paige for dominance and his mouth was awarded access into her "red zone" for the first time.

Next to syrup, Paige was his favorite dessert.

Shield found a yellow sleeveless shirt, a darker shade than her top, but he refused to wear the abhorrent socks or shoes. The rough padding on the soles of his feet would protect him, and he would not restrict his movements with those human coverings.

It was unnatural.

With the shirt in place, and the charcoal grey pants Paige had chosen for him, they left the den and made their way through the corridor. They came across a few residents of the building as they approached the elevator doors—all female Species, Shield observed. He knew the males of Reservation slept in a different building, which explained why a few appeared unsettled by his presence. Most, however, followed their progress with curious eyes and knowing smiles.

They posed no threat, so he ignored them.

"Morning, girls!" Paige waved at the inquisitive females, her voice unnaturally high. "Nice day for a run, isn't it?"

"Be certain your muscles are properly warmed up before you do, small human," a feline replied with an impish grin. "I am certain your male will be happy to assist in the task."

"Uh…right."

By the time they stepped inside the elevator, Paige had colored to a shade of red similar to the strawberries he'd eaten for his late-morning meal.

Shield snorted, amused by the sight.

When they reached the ground floor, he scented Rook, Moon, and Obsidian by the entrance, and found them engaged in a private conversation. As they approached, the canines turned and greeted Shield, never once staring at Paige with more than an amiable smile, but it was the feline's surprised expression he appreciated more.

"You're supposed to be in Medical," Rook accused, narrowing her cat-eyes to the officers with suspicion. "Do your replacements know they're guarding an _empty_ room?"

"They found out this morning when Clef went to deliver his breakfast and found the window open," Moon replied, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Am I to assume you two had something to do with that?"

"The male needed to see his little one," Obsidian growled in a tone that broke no argument. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the feline.

Rook snorted, turning her gaze to Paige. "I supposed if you didn't call for security last night, the rogue behaved himself?"

"L-like a total gentleman," Paige tripped on her lie, fidgeting under the feline's penetrating gaze. She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road."

The canines chuckled.

Rook blinked at her obvious discomfort, and then her attention swiveled over to Shield, all manner of displeasure gone. Instead, she regarded him with something akin to pity.

"For your sake, male, let us hope her mother is in a good mood today. Unlike the average human, Natasha Delaney can smell a lie as well as any Species—" Rook flashed him a wicked smile. "—and she can be just as vicious."

With her threat delivered, Rook spun on her heel and exited through the glass doors.

Paige groaned, turning to Shield with worried eyes. "Please try to behave, big guy. For me? If we show Mom you can play nice with others, maybe she won't flip out when she finds out we're, um, together."

Shield traced the back of his hand across her cheek and nodded. He wouldn't deny his little warrior a thing, even if it meant "playing nice with others."

Paige beamed at him and sprinted after the feline, leaving the males behind.

" _Fuck,"_ Moon hissed under his breath, patting Shield's arm as if to reassure him. "No worries, my friend. Nat's a little thing, practically harmless, and she's not allowed to shoot us males on account of our dicks. We've got your back, right Obsidian?"

"He's on his own on this one, Moon," Obsidian replied, arching an unapologetic brow. "I do not wish to contend with the likes of that female, especially when she finds out a rogue snuck into her offspring's bedroom and carries her scent."

"I did not mount her," Shield pointed out, frustrated by that admission.

Obsidian cocked his head to the side and smirked. "I doubt you spent the night with her behaving like a total _gentleman."_

"I do not know the meaning of the word."

At his response, Obsidian and Moon threw their heads back and howled with laughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: YES! Another chapter done! Actually, CH.23 was soooo long, I had to split it into two chapters. The good news for Ch 24 coming up in a couple of days? - We meet the infamous Bishop, a canine Species with a penchant for trouble, a Russian accent, and lots of tats on a smokin' hot, very Viking-like body ;) AND Species children will FINALLY be introduced! I know ya'll have been waiting for that. Salvation and Forest will definitely make an appearance, but I'm gonna have to wrestle Valiant to let me borrow Noble for a bit. Anywho, I hope there was enough spice and sweet to go around. I've been getting a lot of "I want more romance" pleas, so I hope Shield's confession to Paige tickled those bleeding hearts. Please comment, send me your thoughts, anything! I love to hear from you guys; it's the best part of posting a chapter every time _ ! **


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"This place is _awesome,"_ Paige murmured, taking in their new surroundings with interest. "It's like _Make It or Break It_ meets _American Ninja Warrior."_

Shield didn't understand the reference, but he could tell she was as impressed by the expanse of the room as he was.

The _Coliseum,_ as Rook had called what would be their personal training facility, was a tall, bricked building with an arched roof, located a mile from the women's dorm within one of Reservation's wooded areas. The space was bigger than the one Shield had wrecked at the recreation center, and even far greater in height than the basement from the testing facility. It had white walls and red padded floors, with blue designs strategically placed throughout the layout of the building. Window panels lined the interior, allowing sunlight to filter within the cavernous space and onto the collection of peculiar exercise equipment, some of which had even been installed to hang from the ceiling and walls.

Shield sniffed the air and picked up on old scents, most of them males. He frowned. If they were going to share the space with them during their stay, he hoped those present were mated like Moon and Obsidian.

Otherwise, playing _nice_ was going to be harder than he thought.

"Alright, you two," Rook said, drawing his attention. She pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket, and pointed toward a corner of the room. "Stretch those muscles over there while I make this call. Natasha and company should be here soon."

"Company?" Paige asked, removing the jacket from her waist. "Are we training with others today?"

Rook parted her colored lips to reply, but instead she whipped her head to the side and cursed. They all saw her spin in a slow circle, nose lifted to the air, as she took deep breaths and scented the room.

A growl rumbled from her throat, alarming the males of a threat.

Moon and Obsidian, who'd remained in a relaxed pose by the door, tensed at the sound and growled in response. They shifted closer to the females, their bodies positioned for a fight.

Shield grabbed hold of an alarmed Paige and tucked her beside him, feeling his skin prickle with awareness as his nose suddenly picked up a fresh, unfamiliar scent.

They were not alone.

How had he missed that?

"Thought I teach you better than that, _kotenok_ ," a voice called out from above. "You have grown negligent in my absence."

Rook hissed.

Shield tilted his head back, pinpointing the source of her anger.

A large male observed them from the edge of a suspended platform in a crouched position, forearms resting over muscular thighs and lips stretched back into a grin. Shield inhaled a whiff of his scent, and caught a strong hint of wolf. The strange cadence he had spoken with, one that was foreign to his ears, enhanced the canine's even more unusual appearance.

His head was sheared down on both sides almost to the skin, but a section of his dark-gold hair remained in the middle, which the male had pulled away from his face into a careless knot. Metal glinted off the curve of his ears and as he rose to his full height, sunlight cast over colorful markings on the male's arms and broad chest. The clear definition of muscle revealed him to be shirtless, and it took a moment for Shield to realize those complex designs were in fact ink that had been etched into his skin.

" _Shit,_ " Moon whispered, turning to the feline. "Why didn't you tell us _he'd_ be here, Rook? I would've called more males to be present for this training session. You know how he gets."

Rook scowled. "I can assure you, this is as much as a surprise to me as it is to you. Last I heard, Darkness had sent him on an assignment and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"He is curious of the new candidates," Obsidian murmured, slanting his dark eyes to Shield. "Prepare."

A howl assaulted their ears as the canine spread his arms and jumped off the platform. Even to a feline, the height would cause great damage to the legs, but at the last second he grabbed onto one of the nearest ropes attached to the ceiling. He spiraled downward, and then propelled his body forward with a powerful thrust of his legs. Without warning, he released his hold on the rope, flipped in midair, and landed with a grunt five paces in front of Rook.

"Call me _kotenok_ again, Bishop, and I cut off your dick," the feline snarled at the towering male, unperturbed by the stunt.

Shield admired her courage, even if he suspected the canine wasn't concerned in the least by the threat Rook posed to his shaft. And, as if to prove his point, Bishop leaned forward and whispered, "My dick welcomes challenge, _ko-te-nok._ Show this _volk_ how you sharpen little claws, _da_? _"_

In a blur of movement, Rook pounced on the male with a knife in hand and used her weight to push him onto the ground with his back against the padded surface. She straddled his chest, the blade pressed against his exposed neck, and her nose inches away from the canine's as she flashed her sharp teeth at him.

Bishop's eyes narrowed.

The speed of her sudden attack had clearly taken him by surprise.

They all held their breaths, unwilling to move a single inch that would encourage the feline to slice her quarry's flesh open with any sudden movement. Paige had pressed even closer to Shield, the scent of her fear stimulating his heartbeat into overdrive, and he placed an arm around her waist to reassure her. The officers in his company appeared to be battling their instincts, for interfering in a challenge went against their pride as Species.

And if they did, the feline might turn the blade on _them_.

" _Yield_ ," Rook snapped.

Bishop pursed his lips.

Her blade nicked the column of his neck, and a drop of blood slid from the cut.

After another mutinous pause, the canine raised his hands in defeat and laughed, seemingly unfazed by the wound she'd given him. "I concede three out of four and yield to your claws today, _Ruk._ You will have chance to cut off dick some other time, _da?_ "

Rook spread her lips into a playful grin and nodded. She sprang to her feet, sheathed the knife back into the strap around her thigh, and extended her hand to the male in a gesture of camaraderie as she pulled him to his feet.

Shield was stunned by their perplexing behavior.

But his little warrior was furious.

"Are you insane?!" Paige wriggled away from Shield's protective hold and scowled at the feline. "What the hell was _that_ all about? You could've killed him!"

While the question had been directed at Rook, it was the canine who turned his full attention to Paige as if noticing the presence of a human among them for the first time. He trailed pale, blue eyes over every swell and curve of her form with masculine appreciation, nostrils flared to take in her scent. Moon and Obsidian glowered at the canine with censure, but their silent warning was ignored. Paige, of course, was oblivious to the male's avid scrutiny as she continued her tirade, but Shield certainly wasn't.

Not in the least.

He wanted to rip the offending eyes from their sockets and shove them down the canine's throat.

As if the vicious thought had tapped him on the shoulder, Bishop's pale gaze wrenched itself from his female and settled on Shield instead. The canine sized him up with a lazy grin, pleased somehow by the murderous glint reflected in his eyes.

"You okay, big guy?" Paige murmured, glancing back and forth between the two with uncertainty.

Shield kept his eyes locked to the canine, but he felt her move closer to him and rub his back in small circles. The contact helped. And her scent reassured him, even if the urge to draw the canine's blood refused to abate.

"Bishop, do not provoke the rogue," Rook chided, smacking her companion's shoulder. "We want him to _like_ us, understand? And Natasha will skewer your balls on a stick if you pursue her daughter like a rutting mutt."

Bishop shrugged his broad shoulders. "My nose says it will not be _my_ balls on stick. I believe this _mishka_ has already had taste of little bee's honey—" He turned his wolfish smile to Paige, gaze riveted to the juncture of her thighs, and growled. "—but perhaps he has left enough sweetness there for one hungry _volk."_

Shield snarled and swept Paige over his shoulder, ignoring her outraged squawk and the startled looks of the other canines. Placing a firm hold over her rump, he used his free hand to strike Bishop's jaw with such force, the male's teeth clacked and he crashed onto the padded floor.

" _Blyad'!"_ The canine grunted, licking blood from his lower lip. He sprang onto a crouched position with a laugh, his face twisted in savage rapture as he rose to his feet and began to circle Shield for an opening. The image splayed over his pectorals of two snarling wolves engulfed in flames flexed with each calculated movement, and Shield took note of the male's formidable bulk.

In this, they were at least equally matched.

Obsidian and Moon retreated quickly, widening the space between the males. Rook, however, yawned as she followed their lead at a more leisurely pace.

The feline actually appeared bored.

"No fighting!" Paige slapped him between the shoulder blades. "Damn it, Shield, put me _down!_ "

Shield growled and squeezed her rump. "Quiet."

Paige snarled back a string of curses at him, ever his defiant female, and attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I like female's spirit, _mishka,"_ Bishop declared with a note of approval. "To reach forbidden honey, this _volk_ will enjoy a bit of her sting."

"Shut it, _Cujo!_ " Paige spat at the canine with venom. To Shield, she said, "Put me down, _now!_ And if you kill him, sunshine, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Shield grinned.

As if she could banish him from their bed that easily.

"Listen to her, my friend," Moon implored him, clearly agitated. "She will be harmed if caught in a fight between the two of you. Lower her to the floor, if you insist on fighting that male."

"Yes, release little honeybee," Bishop taunted him with a wicked smile. "It will be easy to snatch her up once I teach you lesson."

Shield curled his upper lip back and secured his hold on Paige.

"Back off, Bishop!" Obsidian snarled at the canine, his posture rigid with anger. "You have no right to pursue that female. It is obvious Shield has claimed her as his mate."

Bishop snorted, dismissing the claim as though it were an inconsequential thing. "Then I challenge him, _da?_ Females always choose strongest male. It is Species way."

Shield's heartbeat spiked as the canine growled and crouched on the floor in preparation for his attack, but a second before either of them could lock themselves in battle, two guttural roars froze them in place.

The compilation was more alarming than a clap of thunder.

Shield swiveled his gaze, stunned. Distracted by the canine, he failed to perceive the presence of another audience that had entered the _Coliseum_ undetected.

Four male Species observed them from across the room, their expressions set to one of disapproval. There were two among them dressed in black NSO uniforms Shield didn't recognize. One had sandy, shoulder-length hair with lighter streaks, the other a dark brown pulled back into a ponytail. Shield sniffed the air and registered their canine scent, growling a warning at them not to approach.

Their frown deepened, but remained otherwise unperturbed by the blatant threat.

Then, a large shape moved in Shield's peripheral, drawing his gaze to a male he knew quite well. It was the same one he'd fought outside of Medical.

 _Valiant_.

The feline wore a similar outfit like before—a pair of jeans ripped below the knees to accommodate his calves— but this time he wore a sleeveless shirt with the words _Wild One_ emblazoned at the front in bold, black letters. He returned Shield's assessment with narrowed golden eyes, but it was the sight of a familiar dark-skinned male standing apart from the others that caused a snarl to rip from Shield's throat.

"It is good that you remember me," Darkness called out, stepping forward. He wore clothing similar in appearance to Shield's, except his pants were black and the shirt was a deep red. As he stalked toward him, his face hardened when he leveled his black eyes to his shoulder. "Put the female down— _now_."

" _Mine,"_ Shield snarled at the feline, tightening his hold on Paige. He remembered the night of his rescue, when he'd been rendered helpless by their tranquilizer darts and witnessed how the male had easily taken his unconscious little warrior from him.

He would not let that happen again.

He'd kill him first.

" _Enough!"_

The command hadn't come from Darkness, but from a human female stepping through the threshold and into their midst. Her hair was black and very short, her clothing similar in design to Paige's, and he noticed both hands and feet were wrapped in some kind of black tape.

If the males weren't alarmed by her intrusion, Shield supposed there was nothing to concern him either—yet, her confident stride and the predatory gleam of her blue eyes made him take notice nonetheless.

Besides, his Paige had stiffened at the sound of the human's voice. He felt her small hand pinch his back as she muttered, "Great first impression, sunshine. I bet Mom's giving you the evil eye, isn't she?"

Shield blinked.

 _This_ was the female Moon had warned him about?

"Male, put my daughter down," Natasha Delaney barked, skewering Shield with a glare. She had stopped five paces from where he stood, undaunted by the scowl he threw back at her command, nor how small she was compared to his hulking form as he took a threatening step forward.

It surprised him when he saw the recalcitrant Bishop position himself at her back, but far enough to allow the female her space and confront Shield on her own. Rook, too, no longer had an air of disinterest and had taken her place beside the canine.

What a peculiar sight.

The two Species were behaving as if the _human_ were their alpha, and if Shield attacked he was certain they would be at his throat in seconds to defend her.

The males across the room wouldn't hesitate to join in the scuffle, either.

Furthermore, Paige would never forgive him nor welcome his touch again if he broke his promise to her.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Shield placed his hands over Paige's waist and gently settled her on the floor. She teetered at the sudden shift in position, but he made certain with a hand pressed to her back that she remain on her feet. When she regained her balance, he stepped back and glowered at Bishop, who snorted with amusement as Shield was forced to comply to the human's demand.

Natasha arched a brow at him, before addressing her daughter. "That's one cheeky male you've got there, baby girl."

Paige looked back at him and caught the look on his face. With her head turned, her mother didn't see the impish grin as she replied, "Yea, I'm still teaching him manners."

"Clearly." Natasha shot him a speculative look from head to toe. "You're a big one, aren't you?"

Shield didn't dignify that obvious remark with a reply. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Mr. Personality," Natasha muttered with a quirk of her lips. She shook her head, and then settled her attention on Paige. "How's the arm holding up?"

Paige raised her left arm above her head, and then stretched it to the side, curling her hand into a fist. "I think they must've given me some of that healing drug like you while I was unconscious or something. The arm feels a lot better, maybe just a slight twinge if I strain too hard, and I can hardly see all those bruises from before. That NSO medicine is pretty handy."

"I wasn't informed you were given the drug as well." Natasha frowned. "I'll have a word with Trisha and Dr. Treadmont to find out the dosage they injected you with, seeing how quickly your body seems to be healing."

Paige shrugged. "It can't have been be more than you, right? Rook told me on our way here your wrist mended in just a matter of hours after I left Medical last night. However they did it, I'm just glad you're not stuck in that hospital bed anymore, Mom. You look great!"

Natasha nodded, though Shield noticed her expression was troubled as Paige turned to regard the males across the room with curious eyes. "Is that the company who will be, uh, _training_ with us today?"

Shield glared at each male with disdain.

If their intentions involved physical contact with his mate, they'd have to go through _him_ first.

"Not _those_ males, honey," Natasha replied, and her lips curved into a secretive smile. "You'll work your way up to a Valiant-sized Species as you gain more experience and grow stronger."

"Work my way up to a…?'"Paige shook her head. "Okay, and what is _that_ supposed to mean? If I'm not mistaken, they don't exactly come bite-sized unless you count those Gifts Creek introduced me to at the women's dorm."

"These males are smaller than Gifts."

Shield scowled at the human mother. "Any Species male _smaller_ than Paige was discarded by Mercile, or would not have survived captivity for long because their size alone condemned them as genetically flawed and weak."

"Then it is a good thing _our_ young are neither," Valiant interjected, rising his guttural voice to be heard from across the room. He threw his head back and roared.

Seconds passed—and then, they heard it.

From above, the sound of a smaller roar answered the lion's call, joined by a pair of medium-pitched howls. Laughter erupted as the animal calls faded, and three small faces grinned down at them from the edge of a platform adjacent to the one Bishop had occupied just moments before.

"No way," Paige whispered in utter disbelief, her head tilted back. "Are they—?"

"—the NSO's next generation," Natasha confirmed with a warm smile. "Children conceived from the mating between a human and her Species male. A natural birth."

Shield's lips parted in shock at her revelation, and still his eyes couldn't believe what his nose confirmed with just a whiff of their unique scent to be true.

A human and Species offspring.

The future of their kind.

* * *

"Easy on the offense, yeah?" Natasha called out from the sidelines.

Paige closed the distance toward her opponent with caution, although she knew her mother's piece of advice hadn't been directed at _her_. It would imply she'd have to hold back a modicum of her strength, but it was obvious to everyone—including Paige—that she possessed none.

Not even against a small lion cub.

Noble narrowed his golden eyes at her and grinned, appearing very much like a sharp-toothed little cherub with exotic features. The _Thundercats_ emblem stamped over his baby blue T-shirt mocked her, and not for the first time Paige found herself torn between hugging the adorable toddler or wringing his neck.

After all, she'd failed to beat the scrap at his own game.

Of the three Species children, Noble had tugged on her heartstrings upon their first meeting with the relentless determination of a kitten with a ball of yarn. While he was almost three, his rapid development due to his altered DNA made him appear a couple of years older. He had a thick, reddish-orange mane with streaks of blond reaching just past his chin, which had tousled in all directions from their last match, and complimented the golden tone of his skin.

The Species child was fire and sunshine in motion.

According to her mother, Noble would grow to resemble Valiant upon reaching maturity, although there were subtle differences between father and son Paige had discovered almost immediately.

The most obvious one being their temperament.

"I'm growing old here, Your Highness," Paige teased the cub, bracing for the attack. "Either pounce, or I do."

Noble puffed his little chest out at the endearment and growled, coaxing a proud smile from Valiant. The big male stood next to Natasha outside their circle with massive arms crossed over his chest, supervising their training with upmost vigilance. He had refused to join in combat training with Shield and the other males across the room, declaring the activity a waste of his time, though Paige suspected the male just couldn't bear to let his cub out of his sight for a nanosecond.

The ruler of the Wild Zone was obviously wrapped around his son's little claws.

The thought made her smile.

"A distracted sparring partner becomes prey," Valiant declared, fixing his cat-eyes on her with a predator's smile.

 _Crap._

Heeding the male's warning a second too late, Noble pounced six feet into the air and knocked Paige onto the padded floor, pushing the air from her lungs as he pinned her stomach with his weight and secured her arms with his small hands. Paige attempted to buck him off of her, but Noble was a determined hunter and refused to release his quarry once caught.

This, she supposed, he'd learned from his father.

"Say the words and I release you," Noble said, flashing diminutive fangs as he smiled down at her with triumph.

Salvation and Forest hooted with laughter from the sidelines when Paige mock-snarled in an attempt to frighten or surprise the cub enough to release her, but the effect did neither.

"We have an old cat at home with half his leg missing who sounds scarier than you do," Noble informed her, staring at Paige with something akin to pity as he added more pressure to his hold. "I beat you ten matches in a row, female. Say the words and yield to the victor."

Paige knew her mouth was hanging open. A _toddler_ had not only bested her in a game designed for adults, but he'd just called her _female_ in that raspy little voice of his.

 _Un-_ believable.

Still, a bet was a bet.

"You're seriously going to make me say it?"

Noble smiled and nodded.

"Does it have to be _out loud_?"

Again, the cub nodded and his mouth spread into a wicked grin. "That was your promise to me."

"That's right, baby girl," Natasha called out with a laugh. "Woman up! Give that male what he wants; he's earned it."

Paige groaned and thumped the back of her head against the padded floor, feeling a blush warm her cheeks. She felt all eyes settle on her as pride and honor waged a war in the face of defeat, but in the end she knew it had to be done. Before she could lose her nerve, she took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"ALL HAIL NOBLE, FUTURE RULER OF THE WILD ZONE AND THE BRAVEST MALE WITH THE LOUDEST ROAR! I SUBMIT TO HIS DOMINANCE AND PLEDGE MY ALLEGIANCE TO NO OTHER FELINE BUT HIM!"

A pregnant silence followed the ridiculous declaration, until a chorus of masculine laughter and cheers filled the room. Paige knew without glancing in their direction the males had stopped their combat training to witness the spectacle.

Paige groaned again, mortified.

Satisfied with his reward, Noble released his hold on her and sprang to his feet, turning to his father with a bright smile.

"How was that, Papa?"

Valiant grinned. "Now all the Wild Zone residents will know of your greatness, my son. You fill my heart with pride."

Noble beamed.

Paige rolled her eyes and pushed herself onto a sitting position. Noble turned back to her and offered his hand.

"I admire your stubbornness."

Paige snorted, amused by the cub's honesty. She took his hand and felt his strength once more as he pulled her to her feet. Standing before her, the small male barely reached to her waist and it struck her just how different he was from a normal child. Without relinquishing his hold, Noble turned to the other Species children.

"What game shall we play next with Paige?"

Salvation, a pup with dark hair and chocolate-brown eyes, bounded up to them with a ball in hand. He was a few inches shorter than the other canine, though his gangly form still managed to reach Paige's collarbone.

"Let's play dodge the ball!"

"Not again, Sal," Forest complained, following at his heels as he shook his head, brushing away strands of sandy hair from his blue eyes with impatience. He pointed to the group across the room. "Let's go watch our dads fight that big male. He smells funny and I am curious."

"That's not a nice thing to say," Noble reprimanded the eldest pup. "He smells _different_ because he's a bear Species and we've never scented one before, but Papa told me he's no different than any other male."

Salvation cast a nervous glance over his shoulder at Valiant, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Dad told me that bear fought with your dad when he escaped from Medical."

"Yup!" Noble lifted his chin. "My papa taught him a lesson in manners."

"Oh?" Forest scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Well, that's not what _I_ heard. A male stopped by our house that same night and reported to _my_ dad Valiant would've lost that fight, if Paige hadn't distracted the bear."

All of them—aside from Noble—jumped as a snarl fractured their hushed conversation.

"Which male spoke those words?" Valiant demanded to know, his lips curled back to reveal sharp canines as he stalked in their direction.

Paige saw the pup's complexion pale in face of the big feline's anger, and he skittered behind her as if with the act alone she'd be able to protect him.

Natasha, who had shifted her attention for a moment to Rook, swung it back to Valiant and grabbed his shirt from behind before he could take another step forward.

"You wanna maybe rethink whatever it is you're thinking of doing to that pup, Red?"

Valiant looked over his shoulder and threw her an impatient scowl. "Do not insult me, female. I would never harm a child."

"Just scare him shitless, is that it?" Natasha tsked. "Be thankful Slade's a little preoccupied and didn't hear you, or he'd skin you alive in a heartbeat."

"His father's anger does not concern me." Valiant shrugged. "And it is not my fault the pup lacks courage."

"You're a scary son of a bitch," Natasha pointed out. "Lucky for him, _I'm_ not afraid of you. And in about three seconds, I'm going to call Tammy and tattle on your ass. How do you think she'll like that, huh?"

Paige placed a hand over her mouth, trembling with silent laughter as she witnessed Valiant cave under her mother's threat and storm toward the rest of the males like a bat from hell.

"Papa rules the Wild Zone," Noble said, staring at his father's back with a sage expression. "But Mama is the boss at home, and she is a scary female when she gets mad. It was wise of him to have retreated."

Salvation and Forest murmured their assent, and Paige couldn't help but agree with the young males as she glanced at Natasha.

Mothers could be frightening creatures indeed.

* * *

"Since when do you have a say on who I go out with?" Paige ground out, attempting to keep her voice lowered within the shower stall. Species had excellent hearing, and this was a conversation she didn't wish to share if she could help it.

Their first training session had ended before dinner time, and after the Species children went home for the day with their fathers, Natasha and Paige had remained to use their facilities before returning to the hotel.

"Since the male in question carries a loaded gun in the shape of a huge _penis,_ and could knock you up faster than you can spit," Natasha retorted from the stall next to hers, not bothering to lower her voice at all.

"This might come as a shock to you _mother,"_ Paige shot back. "But grandma and I had the sex talk when I got my first period, and I lost my V-card to my first boyfriend right after we graduated high school. I made sure he used protection, and I was on the Pill to be safe. I didn't get knocked up then, and I'm certainly not planning on making a baby right this minute. So, no offense, but you need to back off."

A stunned silence followed this revelation, but her mother was quick to recover as usual. "You let _Jake Summers_ into your lady bits?!"

"Are we seriously discussing this right now?"

" _Hell_ yes!"

Paige turned the shower faucet on full blast, bracing against the cold water in an effort to regain her composure. "How about we talk about something else, like your decision to turn me into a GI Jane without actually _asking_ me if I was okay with that, huh? What about what I left behind outside these walls?"

For a moment, Natasha didn't offer her a reply. Paige heard the blast of water turn off inside her mother's stall, followed by the sound of cloth rustling, before she heard her step out. Rinsing the last of the soap from her body, Paige finished with her shower and followed suit.

Natasha stood with a towel wrapped around her lithe frame, staring at Paige with a pensive expression.

"When you were a little thing, you climbed out of your crib more times than I could count. I have no doubt, if you really wanted to go back to the out world, you would've found a way outside these walls by now. Now, tell me the _real_ reason why you're pissed off at me."

Paige pressed her lips into a grim line. "I'm not like them."

Natasha tilted her head. "Them?"

"Species," Paige clarified. "I mean, you saw me today out there. I lost a sparring match _ten_ times in a row to a _toddler_ barely tall enough to reach a light switch without the help of a stepping stool."

"He's a great climber, though," Natasha quipped.

Paige didn't dignify that with an answer.

"And the pups? Playing a game of hide and seek with those two was a cosmic joke. They're mixed with _canine_ DNA, for crying out loud. Do you seriously think any amount of training on your part is going to improve _my_ sense of smell like theirs? To track down the bad guys and hunt in a pack?" Paige closed her eyes and sighed. "To protect them above all else?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Paige, allowing another moment of silence to pass between them.

"Are you done feeling sorry for yourself, baby girl?"

Paige squinted at her mother with irritation. "You're like a cactus, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know." Natasha grinned and reached out to brush back a strand of hair from Paige's forehead. "We just do the best we can with what we've got, honey. You'll find your place in this world soon enough, with your own strength and at your own pace. Before you know it, you'll be thinking and fighting like a Species in no time."

Paige felt her mother's words settle over her wounded pride like a salve. She hoped their continuous training over the course of her stay would improve her lack of strength and combat skills. She wanted to be prepared.

She _had_ to be prepared, no matter what.

* * *

It would be five days when their enemy initiated its first attack against the NSO.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, readers, did your hearts melt at seeing little Noble (finally) in the flesh?! I had so much fun writing that cub. He's a lot more calm and friendly than Valiant, but definitely a spit fire if push comes to shove. And what about Sal and Forest? Did you notice how Slade's son has a penchant for blurting the wrong things at inappropriate times? lol, that's a trait Slade definitely passed on to his son. As for Sal? I made him a bit timid, a complete opposite of Fury, who is all about dive first, ask questions later. We'll get to Shield's inner thoughts about the revelation of Species children in the next chapter (tender moments galore) but I think it's time for the action to start. Prepare yourselves, humans. :) **


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Shield peered down over the edge of the bed and sighed, his eyes straying over his mate's abdomen once again. She was positioned on the carpeted floor, her frame elevated belly-up by using the aid of her arms and legs. She wore a sleeping top and the underwear beneath it, which he could clearly see peeking over the edge of the shirt as she stretched her back further.

The lacy material did nothing to conceal her mound from his avid gaze.

Paige had been attempting to teach him a thing she called _you-gah_ , but he'd declined the peculiar human lessons in place of observing his mate pose for him in various tempting positions.

Shield would never admit it aloud, but his favorite was the one she called the Cat.

It was, after all, the perfect position for mounting.

The image of his bulk covering her small form coaxed a soft croon from his throat, for he knew the act would not only bring them pleasure but it could potentially lead to the creation of life if his seed took root inside her womb.

He'd have to mount her many, _many_ times to increase his chances, just to be certain.

His croon grew louder.

Paige scrunched up her nose and glanced at him with narrowed eyes, keeping her position in place. "What's up, big guy? Is your purr thing broken or something? It's getting kind of loud."

Shield closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He massaged his throat to ease the sound, although it did nothing to relieve the ache growing inside him. A yearning so strong, it had consumed his every thought since the moment he laid eyes on the Species offspring that morning.

He wanted one with his Paige.

He wanted to be what the lion cub called Valiant.

A _Papa._

Shield wanted to be _that_ to his offspring and more.

Soft, warm hands took hold of his face and Shield's eyes flew open, surprised by the sudden contact. Paige filled his vision, blue eyes clouded with concern as she stared back at him in such close proximity he could count each faint speckle over the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, you're kind of freaking me out. What's wrong? What hurts, big guy?"

"My heart," Shield admitted, deciding it was best she understood what he was feeling inside.

Her eyes widened even further with alarm. "Holy crap, are you serious?!"

Shield nodded.

" _Ohmygod,_ I'm calling Medical!"

Paige pulled her hands from his face and turned in the direction of the kitchenette, where he knew a telephone hung near the ice box filled with food, but before she could reach it Shield snatched her up into his arms and settled her beneath him on the bed.

"Do not call a healer," Shield ground out. "Species are immune to illness."

Paige blinked. "B-but you just said your _heart_ hurt. As in, you could keel over and _die_ if I don't get someone to check you out."

Shield growled again, frustrated. "The pain I feel is not the kind to be treated with a pill or a needle—" He took her hand and pressed it against his naked chest, over his beating heart. "I never imagined our kind would be capable of breeding successfully. Mercile attempted for years to replicate what I am, but they declared each experiment a failure and predicted I would die out along with the rest of the test subjects. But, this morning…for the first time, I understood the meaning of that word you spoke of before— _family._ " Another croon filled the space between them, as he trailed his hand from her chest to rest over her stomach. "My heart aches to see you _here_ swollen with our cub, little warrior, and begin a family of our own."

"H-hold on, big guy—"

"I know I am unworthy of you," Shield hastened to reassure her. "My face and body are scarred, and I was born a rogue. I can do nothing to change these flaws, but I am a strong male. That is the one thing I can thank Mercile for. As your shield, I give you my word of honor I will protect you and our offspring with my life. As your mate, you will never know hunger and my touch will always be to please you." Shield hesitated, his voice turning rough with emotion. "I know _nothing_ of raising a cub, or if my role as a papa will be adequate in your eyes, and that possibility frightens me more than I can say. The thought of losing you, or never holding a child created from our bond, is why I feel this pain inside."

Paige pressed her lips into a firm line, and lifted her hand to touch the most prominent scar on his face. "Okay, sunshine. I'm only going to say this once, so perk up those ears. This scar right here? Or that rogue nonsense I keep hearing about? That's all bullshit, so quit it. I think you're gorgeous, scars and all. Your temper could use a little work, but even _that_ is kind of growing on me to be honest. And so what if you're a rogue? It's just a stupid label anyway, not who you are."

"And who am I to you?" Shield truly wanted to know, a kernel of hope rising inside him.

Paige closed her eyes, just as a tear slid down the side of her face, but her voice didn't falter as she whispered, "You're _mine,_ dummy. _"_

A claim.

Paige had claimed him.

Shield huffed a breath of relief and pressed his forehead against his mate's, a flood of emotions pushing his fears away. Despite his marred flesh or his rogue status, she wanted no other male but him. He felt her fingers dig into his mane to massage his scalp, and unable to hold himself back any longer, Shield crooned once more. It was so loud, even to his own ears, that he nearly missed her next words.

" _Geez_ , I wonder if the little guy will be as loud with that purr thing as you."

The sound lodged itself in his throat.

Shield pulled back from her touch, stunned by what she'd just said.

 _Little guy._

She'd referred to their potential offspring as _little guy_.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want to me a mom someday, okay?" Paige cupped his face with trembling hands. "Or that the thought of an itty bitty version of you with all that silver hair and exotic eyes is giving me the case of the fuzzies. But we've known each other for less than a week, big guy. We need to take it slow, get to know each other better. You've hardly had time to adjust to freedom, and I'd like the time to learn how to fight like one of you guys."

Shield tilted his head, a frown creasing his brows as he attempted to control his temper. "Learning to fight like a Species is more important to you than creating a family with me? Why? I said I would be your shield. Do you think I am a weak male, incapable of protecting what is mine?"

The thought incensed him, tore at his pride. He pushed himself off the bed and loomed over his mate, the urge to prove his dominance growing stronger the longer he glared. But instead of appeasing him with submission, Paige frowned and stood on the bed, taking hold of his face in her hands once more.

"Cool it, sunshine. Look, my dad died to protect Mom and I when I was little, and then I lost her when she did the same for me. It's not that I don't think you're strong enough, okay? It's just that I don't want to be forced to leave you behind. I'd hate myself for doing it, knowing that I couldn't protect you like I know you'd do the same for me."

Shield hesitated, scenting the truth in her words. "You wish to learn how to fight…to protect _me_?"

Paige smiled and, to his delight, she caressed her nose against his. "Yeah, well, _someone's_ gotta watch your little grumpy behind, and I just so happen to really, _really_ like you."

"You do not think I am a weak male?" Shield hated how vulnerable he sounded to his own ears, but he needed to know.

Instead of a reply, Paige shook her head and took possession of his mouth. She nibbled his lips with her smooth teeth, causing his entire body to shiver and a groan to escape him. His hands grabbed onto her hips and pressed her closer to him.

"Sit on the bed, big guy," Paige whispered in between their fevered kiss. "Let me show you."

Shield, puzzled by her words, but curious by what she would do, released her. He sat on the edge of the bed as Paige hopped to the floor and moved toward the stack of boxes in the corner of the room. She picked up a peculiar-shaped object, one that was almost as tall as her, and rested it on the floor. Then, he heard a clicking sound before she opened what was in fact a container of sorts and pulled out a wooden thing shaped exactly like it. To Shield, it resembled a fruit humans called a _pear—_ only this one was flat— with a stick poking out from its head, and six strings attached from its center.

He'd never seen anything like it.

"I've had this guitar since I was nine," Paige said, plucking the strings with her fingers. She stood and sat in one of the chairs closest to the open window, which she positioned so that she was facing Shield. She glanced at him, her face turning a soft shade of pink, before she cast her eyes back to the guitar and mumbled, "This song is called "Someday Soon." I figured this Battistelli piece will make things clear between you and I. Just…pay attention to the words, okay?"

That's when her expression changed.

Paige took a deep breath and closed her eyes, just as her fingers began to pull on the strings once more. The sound coming from the object— _guitar—_ was strange to his ears, but Shield began to appreciate its unique rhythm the longer he stared at her intricate movements. To think his mate possessed such a talent filled him with awe, but it was nothing compared to what she did next.

Paige opened her mouth and began to sing.

Entranced, Shield listened to the words with rapt attention, and it wasn't long before he felt a warmth spread within his chest.

A warmth that chased away his earlier pain and renewed his sense of hope.

This song was for him.

A promise.

Someday soon, when his little warrior was ready, she would give her heart to him.

And Shield would wait for her.

 _Under a sky so blue,_ he would wait for her— _always_.

* * *

DAY 5 -1:34 A.M.

RESERVATION: OUTSKIRTS NEAR THE EASTERN WALL.

Marshall Holloway lifted the bottle of whiskey to his lips, spilling a copious amount of it on his shirt as he ambled down the familiar dirt path which led to his property. He _would've_ driven his truck home, but he'd found Sheriff Cooper and two other officers leaning against it as he'd staggered out of the bar with his keys in hand. Marshall had a vague suspicion his daughter may have been the culprit behind the officer's timely appearance. He _had_ called home just minutes before, demanding a hot meal be ready for when he arrived.

The cheeky little traitor.

Marshall would deal with _her_ soon enough.

Still, given the choice between jail and trekking two miles home in the dead of night, Marshall had chosen the latter. He'd thrown his car keys at Sheriff Cooper's feet, and left without exchanging a single word.

Cooper was a traitor, too.

Fucking animal lover.

Because of people like him, the entire town was now a tourist attraction for that goddamn zoo— _Reservation_. A circus full of freaks, that's what that place was. Abominations walking on two legs, instead of four, and fornicating around with their women.

 _Disgusting._

As always, when those high walls came into view, Marshall's bleary eyes skewered them with loathing. His God-fearing wife, rest her soul, was probably rolling in her grave, knowing those animals were living so close to the outskirts of Holloway property.

But he'd never sell.

 _Never._

Oh, he'd gotten visits from those fancy NSO suits, with a more than generous offer for his land. Five times more than what it was worth, if he recalled the last figure they'd presented to him on paper.

Marshall had laughed and slammed the door in their faces.

 _Three months,_ he reminded himself, tipping the whiskey bottle back for another long drink. In three months, his sons would be back from military service and things would be different. No more of this passive-aggressive bullshit he was forced to endure.

Hunting season would be upon them soon enough.

And he had his sights on Reservation.

Marshall had been rounding up a particular kind of company for the event these last couple of weeks. Retired uniforms like himself, with little tolerance for New Species settling so close to a respectable town. As far as they were all concerned, those animals belonged back in their cages, or stuffed and mounted to a wall.

End of story.

On that thought, Marshall Holloway stumbled to a halt as something large crept from the woods and stopped in the middle of the dirt path thirty paces before him. What little artificial light he could gleam from a distant lamp post revealed it to be some type of animal. A dog, maybe?

A really big one.

"Go on, _git_!" Marshall snapped at the mutt, waving an arm with impatience.

He sucked the last of his whiskey down, and then hurled the empty bottle at the stray blocking his path. Glass shattered when it hit the animal's flank, but instead of scurrying off in pain as Marshall anticipated, the dog emitted a strange hissing growl and began to approach him. Even through his inebriated state, Marshall recognized the threat in that ominous sound, but years in the service couldn't have prepared him for the encounter.

For what was prowling toward him was not a dog.

In fact, his belated wife would have described the creature as… _demonic_.

Bright orange scales glistened as it maneuvered from left to right, its long tail swaying along with graceful movements. Hooked, black claws kneaded the earth while the creature assessed him with its bulging red eyes, the sight of its triangular head and pointed snout so hideous, Marshall was certain he'd passed out on the side of the road and was currently having a nightmare.

Only, he wasn't.

And Marshall knew this the moment the creature _smiled,_ flashing its jagged yellow teeth at him in a mocking grin, before it leapt to the air. He felt them clamp into his shoulder, forcing his back to hit the ground as the crushing weight of the creature's bulk immobilized him in an instant. His gurgled scream was cut off abruptly by its clawed hand wrapping around his throat, crushing his windpipe as it bit his shoulder harder until he felt his collarbone crack under its weight.

"Enough," a smooth, masculine voice commanded. "I need his face untouched."

The creature chirped and released Marshall, running its warm, purple tongue across his cheek before retreating. Unable to move an inch, such was the excruciating pain he was feeling, and his vision growing dark as he choked on his own blood, Marshall saw a man enter his vision when he crouched and loomed over him like a pale specter with long, black hair and strange green eyes.

"Humans are so frail, it is no wonder you harbor so much hatred for a species much stronger than you." The man lifted his right hand and placed a sharp nail against Marshall's forehead. He felt his flesh slice open, followed by the trickle of blood as the man carved him with deliberate care.

Three slashes, a curving line, and then finally a circle.

Even without looking in a mirror, Marshall knew what it would read.

The man then ripped open his shirt and proceeded to carve seven more letters across his chest, but numbness had begun to settle due shock so he couldn't discern what this new message read. Once finished, the man wiped his bloodied nail on the collar of Marshall's shirt and examined the marks he made with a critical eye. Then, a pleasant smile curved his lips. He stood, snapped his fingers, and then something sharp attached itself to Marshall's leg and began dragging him back up the road.

"Leave his carcass close to the Eastern wall, but not _too_ close," the man called out, his smooth voice receding as he blended into the shadows. "Do not allow them to see you."

From his position on the floor, with the world tipped upside down, Marshall caught a glimpse of other creatures lurking at the edge of the forest as they awaited the man to join them. Although he'd attended church to indulge his wife when she was alive years ago, Marshall wasn't a religious man— but he'd be damned if the stranger, with bone-white skin and glittering snake eyes, wasn't Lucifer himself returning to the bowels of hell.

The demon-lizard tugging his leg abruptly stopped and chirped, the sound lilting into a query.

Laughter echoed in the night.

"No, not food. That human will make you sick, and I require his body whole. It is best you find other prey tonight, little one."

The creature sighed, grabbed his leg once more, and continued his journey, dragging Marshall Holloway across the dirt path while his life blood flowed from his mouth and shoulder, leaving an unmistakable trail behind.

* * *

It would be early morning when Holloway's daughter would phone the Sheriff's office, concerned for her father's absence when he'd never, _not once_ , lost his way home after carousing with his bottle late into the night.

Twenty minutes after that call, a deputy would drive down the dirt path leading to Holloway's property, only to find an alarming amount of blood.

Ten minutes after that, Sheriff Greg Cooper and his officers would follow that trail leading up to Reservation, where they would find the body of Marshall Holloway being feasted upon by flies, the stench of his death calling forth every scavenger within a three-mile radius.

But most disturbing of all would be the letters _NSO_ carved on the victim's forehead, and _Justice_ across his chest,forcing the Sheriff to conclude Holloway was not the victim of a random animal attack as he'd initially hoped.

As he pulled the cell phone from his back pocket and dialed Reservation's security line, pacing less than twenty feet from the crime scene while he waited for his call to be transferred to Slade North, he knew without a doubt in his mind that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay, so it's safe to say that next to Noble wearing a Thundercats t-shirt, Paige serenading Shield to express her feelings is just about the cutest thing I've written so far in this fanfic. I searched high and low for a song that could convey this message of a future with that special someone, and Francesca Battistelli's "Someday Soon" popped out (thank you, Google!)- Now, of course I had to dig a little deeper for an acoustic version, and I was happy to discover many fans of the song contributed to this particular song (thank you, Youtube!). My muse was pleased. Also, did anyone's heart just melt at Shield pouring his heart out to Paige? Arrgh! I just wanna hug him. So now, we have Ladon lurking outside Reservation and leaving a little calling card (body?) for Justice. Let the games begin, eh? :)**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 _A distracted fighter becomes prey._

 _A distracted fighter becomes prey._

 _A distracted fighter becomes prey…_

Paige felt heat rise to her cheeks as her eyes followed the treacherous drop of sweat sliding down Shield's chest. His very _naked_ chest. She attempted to school her features to one of deep concentration while she circled him for an opening, but she could tell by the humorous glint in his amber eyes when he tracked her progression she wasn't fooling him one little bit. She rolled her eyes when Fall Out Boy's "Irresistible" reached her ears from the training room's speakers just then, which coaxed a grin from her impertinent male.

She should've never insisted they play music while she trained.

"Laugh it up, sunshine," Paige grumbled in a low voice. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"We both know that is an empty threat," Shield whisper-growled back to her, bold as brass. "You would miss Mr. Happy's company too much."

Paige felt more heat crawl all the way up to her scalp at his words, for not only were they the absolute truth, but he had the gall to actually say them with an audience present. An audience that not only consisted of a room full of Species who had really, _really_ good hearing, but she was certain by the black scowl on her mother's face this was not a topic of conversation she cared to hear.

Crap.

Shield chuckled. "My little warrior is shy."

" _Zip it_ ," Paige hissed, lifting her leg to strike him.

Shield grinned and crouched on the padded floor, deflecting her attack by catching her ankle mid-air before it could connect with his head.

It was Day Five of her training course in the _Coliseum,_ and she'd begun her early morning session with two unexpected surprises. The first one was that she'd somehow gotten herself thrown into a match with a full-sized Species male. Not that she'd officially _graduated_ from a pint-sized one, seeing as she had yet to beat Noble at a sparring match, but at her mother's command Paige had no choice but to comply.

The second surprise came in the form of Justice North gracing them with his presence during her warm-up, accompanied by his (very pregnant) mate, Jesse, along with Tammy, Ellie, and Trisha.

Initially, Paige had feared the NSO leader's attendance would trigger Shield's rage, but her male had barely spared him a glance. This was because his attention had been riveted to Jesse's swollen belly while introductions were being made. He'd made no move to approach the Senator's daughter when Natasha was formally acquainting Paige with the mothers of the children she would be protecting in the near future, opting to observe them from afar instead. Despite his abhorrence to associate with other humans, his demeanor had remained calm and inquisitive—even with Justice present.

Another New Species behavioral trait: Males would never attack a pregnant female.

Paige really could've used that to her advantage in her current predicament, because Shield chose that moment to yank on her ankle, causing her to hop forward on one foot much to the amusement of the Species children observing the match. From somewhere above them, perched on one of the suspended platforms, she heard Bishop bark out a laugh at her ridiculous display.

Okay, _enough._

Paige hopped one more time and then launched herself at Shield, catching the male by surprise. She used her momentum to hook her other leg around his neck, effectively wiping the cocky grin from his lips when she twisted and used her weight to pin his back against the padded flooring _._ Paige flicked his nose, rolled off of him and jumped to her feet, lifting her gloved hands up while she locked her legs into a defensive stance.

"Point!" Natasha announced, flashing Paige a smile. "Excellent form, baby girl."

Paige didn't bask in the small victory, not when Shield was flashing his own dangerous smile—fangs and all—as he rose to his feet and emitted a low growl. He rolled his massive shoulders, brushing back the mane of silver hair she'd braided for him before their match.

Then, he proceeded to stalk toward her.

Paige didn't want to run to the safe zone, she really didn't, but this was one of those hard lessons Natasha insisted she adapt to her training. She knew it the moment she was paired up with a full grown male.

" _You pick your battles,"_ Natasha had instructed her before the match. " _And, yeah, believe it or not, sometimes that means you haul your ass outta the fire to fight another day. There's no shame in that, honey. It's called survival."_

So that's what Paige did.

She ran.

Only, she didn't run in the opposite direction. Catching Shield by surprise again, Paige sprang toward him and dove to the space between his legs, curling herself just enough to make it to the other side before she shot to her feet and dashed to one of the corners of the sparring mat—the safe zone. She heard Shield growl before his heavy footsteps pounded behind her, initiating the chase. When the sound came to an abrupt stop, instinct compelled her to drop to the floor and roll to the side seconds before the male landed in the spot she'd just occupied.

Paige feinted to the left, but twisted mid-step and shot to the right just as Shield lunged to grab her around the waist. He missed her by a hairsbreadth— _barely._ She made it a few feet, determined to make it to the safe zone, but she skidded to a halt when the doors to the _Coliseum_ were abruptly thrown open, and a group of NSO officers entered the training room with Tiger leading the way. The feline had a cell phone pressed to his ear, the tone of his voice urgent as he made his way straight to Justice.

Something was definitely wrong.

"What has happened?" the NSO leader said, stepping down from the bleachers.

Natasha and Darkness broke away from the sparring mat to join them.

Tiger pocketed his cell phone and surveyed the room, acknowledging the NSO agent and her partner, before stepping closer to Justice. "There has been an incident outside the Eastern wall. You are needed. Slade is speaking to Sheriff Cooper, but it is best you bring our best trackers with you."

"Was anyone injured?" Justice said.

Tiger hesitated before giving an imperceptible nod.

Justice glanced at Fury and Valiant, who accepted their leader's silent command to accompany him. They each turned to their respective mates as the women stepped down from the bleachers with their children, communicating their concern with just a look.

Jesse North stood with a hand pressed to her swollen belly and said, "I'll go visit the women's dorm with Trisha, Ellie, and Tammy. The females wish to see the kids again."

A collective groan came from Noble and Forest, but Salvation padded over to Ellie without protest at this news.

"Can't I go with them, Ma?" Forest lifted his eyes imploringly to his mother. "I'm old enough, and Papa will be there, won't he?"

"Kid, now I _know_ you're not pulling that wounded-puppy look on me." The doctor crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes back at her son. She was no bigger than the other mothers in the room, but to Paige this didn't lessen the aura of motherly authority she was exuding at the present moment.

And perhaps sensing the futility of his plight, Forest scuffed his feet against the padded floor and shook his head.

Trisha grinned and pressed her lips to his cheek. "That's my boy. Now let's go see those females. I'm sure they'll bake you those sugar cookies like last time."

At this, the Species children perked up.

"Four officers will escort all of you there," Justice decreed to his wife and the other women. "Do not leave the building until we return."

Jesse frowned, but nodded without objection, as did the others.

The mothers gathered their children and, with four officers trailing behind them, each glanced one last time at their mates before they exited the _Coliseum._

Paige felt a hand press to her lower back and found Shield staring down at her with a grim expression. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Tiger, nose flaring as he sniffed the air and emitted a low growl.

"What is it, big guy?" Paige whispered, pressing closer to his warmth. "What do you smell?"

Shield's lips curled back.

"Death."

* * *

The crime scene was located a mile from Reservation's Eastern wall, in a small clearing surrounded by an expanse of trees. The space was swarming with officers, both human and New Species, but Paige kept her eyes on her mother. She was standing next to Justice, Darkness, Slade, and Sheriff Cooper, while they hung back to allow Bishop, Valiant, and Fury to scent the body on the floor.

The _body._

Paige still couldn't believe there was an actual dead person less than forty feet from where she was standing. More to the point, she couldn't understand why her mother has insisted she accompany them. She felt her stomach roil at the thought of stepping one foot closer, and only the presence of Shield standing beside her gave her the strength to keep her breakfast down. For the time being, anyway.

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she shifted nervously, too aware of the many eyes drifting in their direction from the officers passing by. Shield didn't spare them a glance, though. He was focused on the NSO leader and the murmured conversation he was having with the Sherriff. Paige couldn't blame their interest. If his impressive size wasn't enough to draw the eye, then his exotic features certainly were. Out in sunlight, Shield's hair gleamed like the sheen of a blade. There was also the prominent scar on his face, which she could tell was making the men uneasy.

"They are unable to detect a scent from the dead human," Shield murmured.

" _What?_ Gross. Why would you tell me that?" Paige cringed. "And what do you mean they can't pick up a scent? Mom said those males over there are the NSO's best trackers."

Shield snorted. "Canine breeds have their limits, and although Valiant's lion traits are more dominant he is still just a feline. Compared to those canines, his sense of smell is inadequate."

Paige tilted her head, a thought taking hold the longer she stared at the males and their frustrated expressions. Turning to him, she said, "What about you?"

Shield glanced down at Paige with a lift of his brow. "I was bred to surpass those limitations, little warrior. There is not a scent my nose cannot detect, no matter how faint, even when the stench of death is all around us. It is what Mercile strove to perfect above all."

"Prove it," a deep voice called out.

Paige turned to see Bishop rising to his feet to stare back at them, as were the rest of the people present. It seemed their quiet exchange had been overheard by the canine's sharp hearing. Perhaps his dominant wolf trait was the one to thank for that.

"Is that a request or a command?" Shield drawled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is challenge," Bishop returned with a grin. He tapped his nose and winked at Paige. "But perhaps sniffing honey is only what _mishka_ 's nose is good for, eh little bee _?_ "

Paige glared at the canine, refusing to dignify that question with an answer—no matter how many obscenities she was tempted to throw back at the pervert. Instead, it occurred to her now why Natasha had insisted she be present. She knew without her, Shield wouldn't have left her side to join in the investigation.

Her mother knew he was an asset.

Taking a fortifying breath, she grabbed the edge of his shirt and began to pull him forward.

"What are you doing?" Shield growled, snaking an arm around her waist to drag her back. "Do not go near him. He will attempt to lure you from my side."

Paige rolled her eyes. " _Lure_ me? Seriously? Come one, big guy, I thought we covered this already. Trust me when I say that's not going to happen, yeah?"

Shield glowered. "It is _him_ I do not trust."

"Point taken," Paige conceded, throwing the canine a glare over her shoulder before returning her attention back to Shield. "Listen, as much as I hate the thought of sharing the same air space as that bonehead, I'm willing to give this Nemesis Rider thing a try. That means we pitch in, okay? Now, you're telling me those males can't detect a scent, right?"

Shield nodded.

"But you may be able to?"

With obvious reluctance, Shield nodded again.

Paige rubbed his chest and whispered, "We need to help them find the person who did this, big guy. This is our home now, and some wacko decided to kill a man just to leave a message." She pointed to the body. "What's to stop him from trying to get inside to use a Species child the same way, or a pregnant mother who can't defend herself?"

Shield growled, tightening his hold on her. His eyes swept across the clearing, mouth pressed into a hard line as his nostrils flared and he sniffed the air. He tensed and sniffed again, inhaling more deeply than before. Then, in a blur of movement, he scooped Paige into his arms and strode forward. Officers jumped out of his way as he approached where the body rested, which someone had thankfully covered with a blanket. He placed her gently on the floor, positioning her at his back and away from Bishop as he crouched next to Valiant and sniffed again.

"He smells strange," Shield said, shaking his head. "It burns my nose."

"It is the alcohol," Justice supplied, wrinkling his own nose in distaste. "Humans drink it to inhibit their senses."

"That is a foolish thing to do," Shield growled.

A fleeting smile crossed the NSO leader's lips. "I can assure you it would take a copious amount to affect a Species, though I confess I've tried it once and found it to be..of an _acquired_ taste."

"He means it tastes like shit," Darkness muttered. "And smells worse than gasoline."

There were murmurs of assent from the Species around him.

Natasha snorted. "It's not that bad, boys."

When all males collectively disagreed, Sheriff Cooper was the only one to keep his opinion on the matter to himself. Shield mumbled something unintelligible and proceeded to sniff the body again, this time drawing his face closer than before.

Out of morbid curiosity, Paige peered over his shoulder but regretted it when Shield lifted the edge of the blanket. Before anyone could notice the green tinge on her face, she turned on her heel and walked at a brisk pace away from the gruesome sight. Only, she was certain the image of ants crawling all over the victim's bloodied hand would haunt in her sleep for as long as she lived.

"Okay, don't throw up, don't throw up," Paige chanted, taking deep breaths as she walked around the edge of the clearing. She couldn't stray too far, not with a couple of NSO offers trailing a short distance behind her, but they allowed her enough space to gather her composure with dignity.

She stopped and rested her palm against a tree trunk, feeling a bead of cold sweat slide down the back of her neck. It was a cool morning, but she was certain the sudden chill she felt prickling all over her skin had nothing to do with the weather. When the sensation began to grow with a sense of urgency, that's when Paige heard a soft voice inside her scream, _run, run, run!_

Paige locked her knees together, refusing to give into that impulse.

Just like she'd stopped herself when she first met Darkness, only this particular feeling was ten thousand times worse.

What was the matter with her?

Pushing away from the tree, Paige stumbled back and looked around the clearing. Something was wrong, but she couldn't exactly identify the cause of her disquiet. The air felt suddenly stifling somehow, as if she were attempting to draw breath from beneath the cover of a heavy blanket.

She felt smothered by it.

"Are you alright, female?" one of the officers called out to her, his voice drawing closer.

Paige recalled seeing this male the night Shield fought Valiant outside of Medical. Rook had addressed him as Ascend.

"I can smell your distress," the male continued. "Do you need assistance?"

Did she?

Paige wasn't so sure. As she turned to reply, a flicker of movement to her right caught her eye. At first, she thought it was a trick of the light, for it appeared as though a section of the forest had shifted. A searing pain spread across her back when she focused her gaze on the dense foliage, forcing her to stagger to a nearby tree for support. She took a calming breath, narrowing her eyes in the general area where she'd seen movement. There was less sunlight there, she realized, but just enough so that when _something_ moved again she was able to pinpoint one glowing yellow eye staring back at her.

"Whoa," Paige whispered.

Roughly fifty feet separated her from the creature lurking in the shadows, but she knew without a doubt it wasn't just a typical resident of the forest observing her from afar.

A Mercile experiment had found her.

Jagged teeth flashed when the creature parted its mouth into smile, though without a visible body it reminded Paige of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

A very _sinister_ Cheshire Cat.

The creature emitted a peculiar chirping sound, just as another wave of pain brought Paige to her knees. She gasped for air, unable to draw enough breath to scream or call for help. It felt as though she were being ripped and mended back together again from the inside. Her vision sharpened, the colors around her bursting with rich hues, before they shifted back to normal again.

Then, like the caress of a feather, she felt... _it._

Something that did not belong, but had somehow intruded within the sanctuary of her mind.

Unbidden, the fleeting image of an underwater setting flashed before her. Instinctively, she knew it was a lake. Sunlight filtered through the surface, a school of fish darted past her as if frightened by her presence, and in the distance she could just make out the silhouette of a male Species with alabaster skin gliding beneath the soundless world.

The creature chirped again.

 _Play?_

"Oh…no…" Paige whispered, horrified. "No..no… _no…"_

The creature's skin shimmered, turning black as it began to move forward. Before Paige could gather the strength to escape, the world suddenly tilted and she found herself in Bishop's arms, seconds before an enraged Shield, followed by Valiant and Fury, skidded to a halt in front of them to confront the intruder. But it was too late. Moments before any of the males could initiate an attack, the creature flashed another jagged smile at Paige—a silent promise that it would return— before it blended into its surroundings and was gone.

Despite that, the males took off into the forest after it.

Paige knew it was a lost cause.

"You are safe now," Bishop growled, staring down at her with concern. For once, his expression lacked the arrogance she had grown accustomed to over the course of their meeting. "Your male hunts to protect you, and Natasha is on her way."

Paige shook her head, tears blurring her vision as the pain finally subsided but life as she knew it would never be the same. Because she finally understood what Dr. Malcolm was trying to tell her at the testing facility.

 _When the time comes, and your design reaches completion._

But how much time did she have left?

* * *

 **Author's Note** : **O_O! Anyone care to guess what's in store for Paige, no thanks to Malcolm's evil drug?!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

RESERVATION: MEDICAL.

8:07 P.M.

"Paige, your fever just spiked another degree. We need to—"

"Don't stop, Doc, _please._ I felt it moving again, keep going. _"_

Alli added more pressure to the injection site, but Paige shook her head and glanced at the doctor over her shoulder. "No, not there. Not anymore, at least. It was more…"

"Okay, grab on to something."

When the doctor's latex-covered fingers massaged her shoulder blades in a circular motion, Paige nearly flew off the hospital bed. With every stroke of her touch, an electric current of pain shot down her spine.

" _Ow—OW!_ Stop, stop, _STOP!"_

Somewhere to her left, Paige heard the scrape of a metal chair crash to the floor, followed by a snarl. Alli gasped and removed her hands at once.

"Sit your ass down, male," Midnight hissed, positioning herself to block Shield from stepping closer. His face was twisted in anger as he glared down at the feline Species. "She is attempting to help your female. Behave, or I call security and you'll be waiting inside a cell block until we finish examining her."

"Do not threaten me," Shield growled. "I will not be taken from her side."

Paige grabbed her pillow and tossed it over Midnight, where it hit Shield square in the face. A heavy silence descended upon the room, but she didn't give a damn. Her back felt as if it were splitting in two; she couldn't handle an alpha male tantrum in her present state.

Skewering the male with a glare of her own, she hissed, " _Sit!"_

Shield opened his mouth.

Paige's glare turned molten.

Perhaps sensing her patience was _this close_ from snapping, the male looked to the ceiling, grumbled something unintelligible, and then stormed toward the opposite side of the room. He blatantly ignored the chair on the floor, and opted to lean against the wall instead with his arms crossed over his chest. He glowered at all three women, but did so without another word of protest.

For now.

Almost ten hours had passed since Paige was rushed to Medical after the encounter in the forest. As she had feared, the males had been unable to contain the creature—even with Shield's superior scenting abilities. Apparently, there was something about the experiment's chemistry that made it virtually scent-less. With that being the case, the NSO suspected Marshall Holloway's death had been at the hands of their reptilian intruder.

The question remained— how long before the male Species controlling it penetrated beyond Reservation's walls? How did they fight an enemy who seemed as intangible as a ghost?

And what of the voice she heard in the forest?

Running a trembling hand over her clammy forehead, Paige gritted her teeth and turned her attention back to Alli. "Do it again."

"Paige—"

" _Do it_. There's _something_ in there. I felt it moving when you put pressure on it, I swear."

"Your blood work—"

"Was inconclusive _at first,"_ Paige said, slapping her hand against the mattress in frustration. "Trisha is testing it again until she finds something, because I guarantee you she will. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. That's what _that woman_ said was going to happen, and even if she was _whacked_ I'm starting to believe she was right."

Alli stepped closer, prodding her shoulder blades with great care and whispered, "That woman?"

"Dr. Malcolm," Paige gasped, clawing the bed sheets as something wriggled beneath her skin when the doctor added pressure to her ministrations.

" _Shit,"_ Alli whispered, stilling her movements even as the skin beneath her fingertips continued to squirm. "Midnight, place your hand here— _hurry!"_

Midnight stepped closer and did as instructed. Paige felt the warmth of her hand press against her skin, just as her back spasmed and another jolt of pain sliced all the way down to her toes.

The feline jumped back, hissing in surprise.

Paige moaned. "What is it? What does it look like?"

"The coloration of your skin is changing there," Alli rushed to explain, when Midnight seemed unable to do so. "Like a bruise, only it's taking a distinctive shape right over your shoulder blades."

"Internal bleeding?" Midnight said.

"No, but whatever's causing this is stretching her from the inside and causing muscular damage."

Shield pushed away from the wall, closing the distance to the bed in three long strides. He hunkered down on the floor to lock his gaze to Paige, his expression one of anguish. She could tell he was struggling to keep his composure, and Paige wished she could reassure him somehow. Lifting his hand, Shield caressed her cheek before he rested it over her back and waited. His eyes widened in shock the moment another spasm rippled beneath his touch.

As if there were something _alive_ struggling to break free.

"That _thing_ I lost in the forest," Shield said in a low rumble. "Did it touch you?"

Paige whimpered and shook her head. "It just looked at me, and I think it smiled." She hesitated, deciding it was best they knew the truth once and for all. Lowering her voice to a hoarse whisper, she said, "I heard it, big guy. That Mercile experiment? I heard it _inside my head."_

Shield's head jerked back. "What?"

Alli rounded the bed to stand beside him, a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Paige, sweetheart, whatever you think you heard out there—"

"My mate does not lie," Shield growled, narrowing his gaze at the doctor.

Alli shook her head, clearly exasperated. "I'm not calling her a liar, Shield. I'm certain she _believes_ she heard _something_ before they pulled her out of the woods, but it was likely the result of stress. As you can see, she's under a lot of pain. I'm surprised she's able to form a coherent sentence, given the circumstances."

Paige attempted to rise, but the door to the hospital room suddenly flew open and Natasha stormed in, with Trisha and Justice following at her heels. He closed the door, leaning against it with arms crossed over his chest and a very unhappy look on his face.

"Natasha, you need to calm down and listen to reason," the NSO leader said gruffly.

Her mother ignored him.

"Mom, what's going on?" Paige said, startled by her hostile expression.

"That _bitch,"_ Natasha snarled, her voice barely above a whisper when she came to an abrupt halt near the foot of the bed. "That _fucking bitch!_ If she weren't already dead, I'd kill her with my bare hands. _"_

Shield shifted closer to Paige and emitted a low growl.

"Natasha, _calm yourself_ ," Justice implored. "This is not the way."

Again, her mother ignored him and turned to Trisha. "Get it out of her. Get it out of her, _NOW!"_

Get _what_ out of her?

Paige felt the blood drain from her face when she noticed what Trisha held in her arms. Earlier, they had taken her to a room for a full body scan, and after that machine had produced the images the doctor had taken her mother to a separate room to discuss the results of her MRI.

That had been nearly twenty minutes ago.

What had they found?

"I want to see."

Natasha visibly tensed and glared over her shoulder at Paige. "Fuck no."

"Nat, she has a right to know," Trisha objected.

"She your daughter?" Natasha retorted, placing her hands over her hips.

Trisha pressed her lips into a firm line.

"Then she doesn't need to know _shit_ —" Natasha leaned in, the tone of her voice now glacial. "—because you and the entire NSO medical staff is going to take out whatever that Malcolm bitch put inside my baby right _now_."

"MOM!"

Everyone froze at hearing Paige raise her voice. She clutched the hospital gown to her chest, pushing herself to a sitting position with Shield's assistance. The male climbed onto the bed to sit directly behind her, pressing her back to his chest while his arms circled her waist. His touch and heat made her already sensitized skin feel like it was on fire, but she resisted the urge to push him away. She needed his strength, especially for what she intended to say next.

"You're scared," Paige said to her mother.

"Baby—"

"I'm scared, too," she continued, as if Natasha hadn't spoken. "I'm scared what happened this morning is going to happen again, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Honey, no—"

"I heard that thing's voice inside my head today, Mom."

Natasha's body rocked back as if she'd been delivered a physical blow. "W-what?"

"Yeah," Paige whispered, and this time she turned her gaze to Justice. "I can't explain it, not without sounding all kinds of crazy, but I'm not delusional and what I heard and saw in my head was real. Whatever Dr. Malcolm injected me with, it's somehow connected to this new breed of Species."

Justice narrowed his eyes.

Natasha shook her head. "You don't know that for sure, baby girl."

"No?" Paige tilted her head. "Then let Trisha show me the MRIs."

Her mother dropped her gaze to the floor, running a hand through her short hair in apparent frustration, but when Trisha stepped forward to present the images she didn't attempt to stop her. Instead, Natasha walked to the switch near the bathroom door and flipped the light off just as Midnight rolled a portable light box forward. It was wide enough to hold all three of the MRIs, and upon mounting them over its bright surface another uncomfortable silence filled the room when Trisha stepped back.

Paige blinked, and then blinked again.

"What on earth…?" Alli stepped closer to examine the images, before turning to Trisha. "Are these accurate?"

"Very," Trisha replied.

"They look like…" Midnight trailed off, seemingly unable to finish her conjecture, though she was giving Paige a strange look.

"Can someone please tell me what I'm looking at?" Paige said in a small voice, because she couldn't really be seeing what she _thought_ she was seeing.

It just wasn't possible.

Furthermore, it was scaring the crap out of her.

Big time.

Shield tightened his hold on her waist and crooned, just loud enough to reach her ears. He pressed his lips to the back of her head and whispered, "Calm."

 _Right,_ she thought, taking deep breaths. _Calm._

Trisha placed a finger directly over the center of the first image, tapping a small black dot which was located in the middle of what appeared to be the structure of Paige's spine.

"The second blood sample I took from you today will confirm my suspicions, but I think it's safe to say that whatever Dr. Malcolm gave you _here_ was initially in a dormant state when it entered your system, which is why the lab was unable to detect anything unusual when you were first admitted and tested." Trisha sighed, shaking her head. "I've never seen anything like it, but somehow this agent was able to fool your immune system, thus impeding our lab from detecting any abnormalities during the screen."

"And now?" Justice said, drawing all eyes to him. "What exactly do you _think_ is no longer dormant inside her?"

Trisha hesitated. "Well, until I analyze her blood work—"

"Cut the bullshit, Justice," Natasha snapped, turning to confront the feline. "I saw the look on your face when those images came out, so don't pretend otherwise. You know _exactly_ what that bitch did to my daughter, don't you?"

Shield growled at the feline upon hearing this accusation. "Is this true?"

Justice unfolded his arms and pushed himself away from the door, exhaling slowly. His cat-eyes sought Paige, eyes that were filled with something akin to regret, and somehow she knew he was about to deliver her a devastating blow.

The NSO leader did not disappoint.

"Yes, during my visit to Fuller Prison Dr. Crawford disclosed the possible recourse to a trial formula designed to alter the test subject on a cellular level."

"What could he possibly have told you we don't already know about how New Species were created?" Trisha countered.

"She's right," Alli said. "Mercile engineered hybrid embryos, and then used surrogates to complete their gestation period—"

"This formula wasn't meant for an embryo," Justice rumbled, and then the meaning of his revelation settled in the room like a heavy stone.

Paige saw Trisha's eyes widened in horror. As if in a trance, the doctor turned slowly to the set of images once more and placed her finger on the second scan, her hand trembling slightly as she traced two round shapes where a pair of shoulder blades _should've_ been. Surrounding those two shapes were a series of squiggly lines, branching out from the back, straight down to the spine, where more faint lines could be seen.

"What _are_ those things?" Paige whispered, resisting the urge to touch her back and follow the same path with her own hand.

"The question is, what are they _attached_ to?" Midnight muttered.

Paige focused her gaze over the two white shapes again, where she could just make out a pair of thick, black lines folded at an odd angle, encased within that ring of white light. There were more of those thin lines originating from their center, and Paige couldn't help but compare it to the roots of a plant sprouting from a seed.

"What you're seeing here are nerves," Trisha said in a quiet voice, eyes riveted to the images. She tapped one of the circles. "This shape here is some kind of protective membrane, no bigger than an egg in size, but once I was able to magnify the image I discovered both were… _occupied_."

"O- _occupied?_ "Paige sputtered, feeling bile rise to her throat. "Occupied with _what?"_

"We don't know yet," Trisha admitted gently, lifting her hands as if with that gesture alone she could lessen the impact of the horrific discovery. "The structure surrounding it is very similar in appearance to an amniotic sac—"

Before Shield could secure his hold on her, Paige shot out of the bed and, by sheer force of will, managed to stand on her own two feet as she confronted the doctor. She swayed with the sudden motion, but when Shield attempted to approach her she lifted her hand and whispered, _"Don't."_

Shield froze.

Natasha took a step forward. "Paige—"

"I said DON'T!" Paige shrieked.

Her mother flinched, stepping back.

It was in that moment Paige noticed the pallor on her mother's face, the ravaged expression, but upon feeling the muscles on her back spasm with more force she ignored the stab of guilt and returned her gaze to Trisha once more. "Help me... _please._ "

"Paige, I _can't,"_ the doctor chocked out, as if that rejection had caused her physical pain.

Turning pleading eyes to Alli, Paige was met with a similar expression, one that was both torn and filled with regret, although it held not the hope she sought to save her from an uncertain fate.

 _Betrayed_.

Both women had betrayed her.

Feeling the world crumble beneath her, Paige sunk to the floor but Shield was at her side to catch her. He scooped her into his arms, despite her whimper of protest, and cradled her as though she were made of spun glass. Her male then shot an accusatory glare at the doctors, before his amber eyes settled on the NSO leader.

"My mate suffers, and yet your people do nothing to help her— _why?_ "

"The foreign organism Dr. Malcolm injected Paige with has assimilated to her physiological make up," Justice said. "Our doctors cannot stop what is growing inside her, Shield. It has become a _part_ of her, much like the animal Mercile spliced with your human DNA before you were born, and attempting to remove it would likely damage her irreparably or worse— _kill_ her."

"No," Shield whispered. " _No."_

Natasha pressed a hand to her lips and turned away, kicking the abandoned chair on the floor in anger. Lifting tear-filled eyes to Trisha, voice hoarse with emotion, she said, "So she rides this shit out, then what? What happens to my baby girl?"

Paige struggled to focus on the doctor's face as she appeared to choose her next words with great care. She lifted her hands in a helpless gesture. "We don't know yet, Nat. The mutation is changing her cellular structure, evolving faster than our team can break its components to figure out how to slow down the process. If what Dr. Crawford said is true, if Paige survives this, then she…"

"She _what_?" Natasha snapped.

"Your daughter will be part Species, my friend," Justice finished for her softly. "A new breed, if her scent is anything to go by."

Shield cradled Paige closer to his chest and backed away when her mother let out an anguished cry, right before she stalked toward the portable light box and smashed it with her fist. Voices rose in alarm around her, the door to the hospital room crashed open, but to Paige the commotion sounded far away as if from a dream. Instead, she noticed the usual heat from Shield's imposing frame was fading, or perhaps she was losing her ability to feel anything at all. The thought should've frightened her, but strangely enough it didn't. Rather, she centered her focus on the sound of Shield's heartbeat as a peculiar coldness began to spread from within. Her eyes grew heavy, her breath slow and shallow, and before a quiet darkness enveloped her she heard the distressed roar of her male calling out her name.

* * *

 _A human body is much too fragile to withstand such an unnatural change in so short a time period, which may be the reason Mercile never pursued this formula; the chances of survival are…very small. If the pain she suffers from muscle damage doesn't kill her, the fever just might. I am so sorry, my friend, there is no easy way to say this but our doctors believe that your mate is dying and may not survive the night…_

Recalling Moon's parting words, Shield gritted his teeth as a wave of despair washed over him and another tear slid down his face. The cloth in his hand was warm again, so he dipped it in cool water once more and wrung the excess moisture before he continued his relentless ministrations.

 _Your mate is dying._

With gentle strokes, Shield passed the cloth over flushed skin now ravaged and deformed by Dr. Malcolm's poison. As his fingers grazed the grotesque bulge protruding from within the left shoulder blade, no longer the size of an egg but much, much larger, something beneath the skin quivered and nudged him. Shield paused and narrowed his eyes at it. For the past two hours, the left one had been doing that more often and he noticed the skin surrounding each budge had changed in texture and coloration. There was a grey, almost translucent-like pattern to it now, like overlapping plates similar to those of a fish.

Strange.

Shield's gaze lifted when he heard a soft whimper, and as he turned to the source he found a pair of familiar blue eyes glaring back at him.

"W-why are you still here?" Paige whispered hoarsely. "Stupid male. I told you to go away, didn't I?"

"You did," Shield acknowledged with a tired smile. "I am not so good at following your commands, little warrior."

Pressing her cracked lips into a thin line, his mate cast her gaze to the side, the glitter of anger receding to a dull stare, and proceeded to ignore him once more.

At least, she'd finally spoken to him.

For the past three hours, nothing but an oppressing silence had stretched between them.

Shield pushed the bowl of water across the floor, shifting closer to the head of the hospital bed where he'd been forced to secure her wrists to the metal rail on either side with strips of the bedding he'd torn.

 _Go away._

When Paige was transferred to her new quarters, quarantined within a windowless room in a restricted sector of Medical, those had been her first words she had uttered to him upon waking. At first, the rejection had confused him. He assumed her physical discomfort was making her irritable, and so he attempted to sooth her temper with his touch. For that, Shield had acquired a busted lip and multiple scratches over his chest. The attack hadn't surprised him, not really. Paige was not only in pain, she was terrified, and now she was practically a prisoner under constant medical surveillance.

 _For her own protection._

Cutting his gaze to the mirror across the room, his lips curled in disgust knowing that beyond his reflection multiple eyes were monitoring their interaction. It felt almost as though he were back at the testing facility, except this particular intrusion into their privacy felt worse, for he knew most of the spectators in there were Species like him. Although he'd been assured only _female_ s would be assigned to the task, their presence still bothered him.

" _Male, do you need assistance?"_ the voice he recognized as Midnight's enquired over the intercom above the mirror.

Shield glared and shook his head firmly. Wrenching his eyes from the mirror, he regarded his mate with longing. She rested face-down, skin flushed and drenched in sweat, wearing nothing but the lacy cloth which covered her rear and sex. Her curly mane was spread out haphazardly over the pillow, and his hand itched to touch its softness.

He resisted that impulse.

Instead, he scooted a foot closer, placing himself directly in her view. Something flickered within her blue depths as he caught her gaze. She flinched and turned her head, burrowing her face against the pillow.

"Why do hide from me, little warrior?" Shield murmured, his eyes roaming over every inch of her with tenderness.

"Why do you think, sunshine?" was the muffled response she gave him. Curling her hand into a fist, she continued, "If you cared for me at all, you'd leave this room and never come back."

"You do not mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"Then I do not believe you," Shield ground out, his temper flaring. "Species do not abandon their mates."

"I'M NOT YOUR MATE!" Paige cried out, turning her fevered gaze back to Shield. "LOOK AT ME, BIG GUY. I CAN'T BE YOUR MATE ANYMORE, DON'T YOU GET IT?! I HEARD WHAT MOON TOLD YOU. I KNOW I'M DYING, SO STOP MAKING THIS HARDER ON BOTH OF US AND JUST _LET. ME. GO_!"

Shield reached out to caress her cheek, his heart racing at hearing the desolation in her voice. Paige attempted to pull away from his touch, her eyes widening in panic when her bound wrists impeded her from escaping. Determined, he scooted closer. Securing his hand to the back of her neck, Shield closed the distance and touched his lips against hers. He tasted her sweetness, his heart skipping a beat when she responded to his kiss, only to pull back with great reluctance when a tinge of saltiness registered into his senses.

"Please," Paige sobbed, tears slipping freely down the bridge of her nose. "Let me go, honey. Just let me go."

It pained Shield to see his mate cry, and more so if he was the cause of her distress, but giving in to her absurd request wasn't an option.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

Because it finally dawned on him why she was so determined to hurt him, to push him away, and he loved her all the more for it—while at the same time, it made him angry.

Brushing his nose against hers, he rasped, "I will not let you sever our bond to protect me, Paige. My heart belongs to you and no other, do you understand? I will _never_ let you go, _never._ "

Her blue eyes softened.

"Big guy, I—"

But whatever his mate had intended to say, Shield would never know. A piercing, strangled cry tore from her lips just as her back convulsed and both deformities wriggled and shifted beneath her bruised skin, as though attempting to tear her from the inside. Paige retched over the bedding, staining the rumpled white surface with her own blood.

Stunned, Shield staggered to his feet.

" _Shield, back away from the female!"_ Midnight commanded over the intercom. " _Help is on the way!"_

Paige curled into a fetal position. The color of her eyes shifted from soft blue to a blazing sapphire as if lit from within, just as their pupils took on an oval shape.

"Stay away," Shield whispered.

" _What?"_ Midnight shouted.

Shield swiveled his gaze back to the mirror, baring his fangs at his own reflection. "I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO ENTERS THIS ROOM!"

" _Fuck—call Justice, Creek. Alert the Council. We have a problem—"_

The connection terminated.

Shield winced as Paige thrashed on the bed, her back arching at an impossible angle. He thought he heard the distinct sound of a bone snap, but he couldn't be certain. He couldn't form a coherent thought at all, not with the sound of her screams and the stench of her fear and blood tormenting him.

Abruptly, the screaming stopped.

Paige bucked once, and then moved no more.

The light from her eyes flickered once, before the blue flame faded and her lids closed.

"Paige…?"

Silence.

He couldn't even pick up the sound of her heartbeat.

Shield sunk to his knees. He crawled to the side of the bed in a daze, tears blinding him while his trembling hand reached out to grasp her lifeless one. He shook her gently at first, but when she didn't respond to this touch, his hands became desperate and more violent. He screamed her name over and over again, unaware the helpless sound could be heard beyond the walls where his people waited outside the door.

Even then, Shield continued to call out to his mate until his voice became nothing but a hoarse whisper.

 _Don't leave me, don't leave me!_

But the words would not come.

Curling his hand to the back of her neck, the male pressed his lips to his little warrior's ear. Then, in a chocked whisper, he told her how much he loved her. When that didn't elicit a response, he crooned his gruff purr as loud as his damaged throat would allow him.

 _I love you, please don't leave me…_

Shield almost missed it when her fingers twitched within his grasp, just as her back convulsed and something began to protrude from both deformities. Paige stirred, her eyes fluttered open, but before Shield could weep at seeing them flicker back to life, her flesh on her back ripped apart and an inhuman scream shattered the mirrored partition.

Shield watched in horror as streaks of blood coated her pale flesh, staining the sheets a deep red. Then, as if she were being pulled by invisible strings, Paige rose to her knees, lifting her face to the ceiling.

The moment she let out another unnatural scream, a combination of blood and translucent fluid exploded from her back. He felt its warmth splatter over his face, the taste of it lingering on his lips. Such was the force of the explosion that blood had even reached to the ceiling.

It was then Shield heard the door crash open, the startled cry from whomever had entered the room.

And yet he couldn't force his gaze away from his mate, for even coated with blood and remnants of that translucent fluid, those pair of diminutive, tawny wings trembling at her back were the most beautiful and haunting thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Author's Note: T_T OMG, I cried writing this chapter so much. Being inside Shield's head was rough during this emotional scene with Paige, but totally worth it. I confess Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life" was a huge inspiration. Thoughts, fellow readers? And YEEEEES! We finally see the result of Dr. Malcolm's formula. I'd like to read your reactions. I know some of you were worried I'd make her into a reptile thing like Ladon, but alas, no. If you think it's random the new breed of Species she was force-spliced with is avian-don't be. Remember that beginning scene in Jurassic Park, where Dr. Grant explained that the word "Raptor" means "Bird of Prey" ~ well, here lies the result. Dr. Malcolm wanted to improve Ladon's design, and with Paige surviving the change- she was successful. Let's hope she adapts to this change quickly. O_O!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

RESERVATION: MEDICAL

6:19 A.M.

TEN DAYS LATER.

Huddled within the warmth of the wool blanket, wearing only the nightshirt beneath it, Paige rested her chin over the curve of her knees while awaiting for the light of dawn to crest beyond the horizon. She'd managed to sneak out of her room without Shield noticing her absence this time, although she was certain Security had caught her on camera taking the elevator to Medical's roof.

 _Oh, well._

 _Whatever._

Someone would seek her out soon enough.

For now, Paige took solace from gazing upon the fading stars above the desolate refuge while she attempted to quell her troubled thoughts. Another dream had woken her, this one much more frightening than the forest with teeth. She'd been soaring again in this particular dream, a sense of peace enveloping her as the wind carried her higher and higher above a kingdom made entirely of clouds. But just like that first night in the hospital bed, waking with her senses addled by sedatives after three days of interminable slumber, the dream had turned into a sinister nightmare. In it, a violent gust of wind struck her from the sky. The world darkened, heralding a gathering storm as she plummeted to certain death toward a forest engulfed in flames.

Only, she didn't catch fire.

Instead, Paige fell into the depths of a vast ocean. And just like that first night, as she sunk farther and farther below a soundless, blue world, _his_ voice would whisper a single word and she'd wake up in a cold sweat with it reverberating inside her head.

 _Mine._

That voice…was _not_ Shield's.

Even on that first night, Paige knew with absolute certainty it belonged to Dr. Malcolm's test subject- _Ladon_.

Somehow, the male was stalking her in her dreams.

A rustling sound jerked her gaze from the sky to the ledge twenty paces from where she sat, and her breath caught when she found a bird perched over it. The peculiar visitor, just slightly bigger than a crow, regarded her with an imperious tilt of its head while holding a dead mouse from its curved, yellow beak. Paige recognized the slate-grey coloration of its back, and the distinct black markings along its white cheeks as that of a Peregrine Falcon. They were quite common in Northern California, and she'd often seen them hunting near her school grounds. They were _supposed_ to quite shy around humans, though…

So why was it there?

In answer, the falcon shook its feathered body and puffed out its dappled, rust-colored chest, as it tilted its head before hopping the three-foot distance from the ledge to the cement floor. Paige resisted the urge to laugh at the comical manner in which it walked on its legs toward her, though her amusement fled when she caught sight of the falcon's hooked talons and the intelligent gleam of its black eyes.

It was in that moment, holding the animal's gaze, that a familiar tingle crept up her spine and spread across her back in a rush of warmth. Paige knew what that meant. She'd been fighting it for the past two days, but it seemed her time had run out. Securing the blanket more firmly around her, she ignored _them_ and narrowed her eyes at the cheeky intruder instead.

" _Shoo!"_

The falcon paused mid-step four paces away, tiling its head to the side to blink at her.A yellow ring surrounded that eye, and as it straightened to its full height, it locked its gaze to hers and emitted a series of low clicking sounds before hopping a step closer.

Heart racing, Paige felt her skin prickle with awareness at the sound just as another rush of warmth assaulted her back. This time, when she felt _them_ stir beneath her nightshirt, she almost missed the falcon hop two steps closer until he was mere inches from her exposed feet. Uncertain of its intentions, Paige curled her toes and leaned back. She glanced quickly over her shoulder, judging the distance from where she sat to the set of metal doors which lead her back inside. It was, at least, forty paces away. Too far, she reasoned.

 _Damn it._

Turning her gaze back to the falcon, Paige squared her shoulders and glared down at it.

The falcon blinked, bowed its head, and then placed the dead mouse in front of her before taking a step back. It seemed awfully proud of the gesture, Paige thought, as it puffed out its chest and continued to regard her almost expectantly. She stared down at the mangled rat and wrinkled her nose, but appearing to mistake her revulsion for uncertainty the falcon nudged the mouse closer to her with its beak.

" _Ewwww,"_ Paige said and scrambled backwards across the floor, realizing too late the meaning behind the bird's gesture. In her haste to retreat, however, she lost her grip on the blanket and once it fell from her shoulders she felt the jolt of something heavy spring forth from her back.

The Peregrine Falcon let out a triumphant chirp.

 _Don't fight them, baby girl. For better or worse, they're a part of you now._

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Paige ignored her mother's council and glared over her shoulder at the stubborn _things_ protruding from her back. Despite her reluctance to play along with the hand she was dealt by a madwoman, she couldn't deny the result of Dr. Malcolm's formula was a success.

Well, for the most part.

The appearance of her wings was similar to those of a fledgling's, a bit on the scrawny side but each measured two and a half feet when stretched to their limit. They had grown at least a foot since they first "hatched" from her back—or so Trisha had informed her— but since then, their length had remained the same. Just recently, however, they had undergone a dramatic color change. No longer just a soft, tawny hue, the plumage now resembled that of a house sparrow's—a gradation of auburn browns, deep golds, with black streaks and a band of white blazed over the bend of each wing. She'd also noticed some flecks of white dappled over her primary feathers, although the underside of her wings sill retained their original tawny coloration.

It was during this particular transition that Paige had experienced a thing called _molting—_ a harrowing episode she no longer wished to undergo again, though truly it wasn't like she had a choice on the matter. As her DNA now carried the traits of a bird, peculiarities like that one were now a part of her life whether she liked it or not.

But courting the attention from an avian suitor?

This was _not_ something Paige had been prepared for.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a nice guy," she said to the falcon, rising to her feet. She felt ridiculous addressing the animal so; it wasn't like it could understand her. At least, she didn't _think_ it could. "Um, I'm sort of, you know, _involved,_ so I think you better find another lady bird to give that mouse to. You're a good looking male. I'm sure you'll find a female in no time. Preferably one that's your own species, yeah?"

The falcon cocked its head, emitting another clicking noise before it hopped a step closer.

"You are not aggressive enough," a familiar voice called out from behind her. "Bird senses this in you, _pchela._ It is why he is determined to court you."

Then, without warning, the newcomer let out a vicious snarl. Startled by the threatening sound, the falcon took to the air and fled the roof without a backward glance. Paige glowered over her shoulder at Bishop, humiliation scorching her cheeks. Of all the males to sneak up on her, of course it would be this one. What was he doing there anyway, and how long had he been watching her?

Crouched on the floor some thirty paces away, balanced on the balls of his feet with his forearms resting over his thighs, the canine trailed his pale gaze over her until his attention settled on her legs. The hem of the nightshirt she wore stopped mid-thigh, and without the blanket for cover she couldn't impede his curious eyes from scrutinizing her. Head tilted to the side, Bishop's expression was set to one of amusement, but as he rose to his feet Paige was assaulted with the sudden urge to escape.

 _Stop it._

Locking her stance, Paige shook her head and turned fully to confront the approaching male. She understood now, thanks to Trisha's guidance, why her flight response had begun to react to others with more urgency. To a vulnerable Species breed like herself, it was meant as a defense mechanism when in the presence of a formidable predator. As she grew accustomed to her animal instincts, the doctors hoped she would develop a strong sense of self-preservation which would eventually suppress her impulse to flee.

Thus far, she had been unsuccessful.

"What are you doing here, Bishop?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Paige stiffened when the male stopped directly in front of her and leaned forward with an audible sniff. As usual, he wore only a pair of faded jeans and his proximity granted her a full view of his tattooed chest.

"I follow your honey scent," the canine replied, nose flaring as he took a deep breath and grinned. "It is changing, growing stronger."

Paige took a lock of her hair and sniffed, shaking her head in confusion when she couldn't detect anything but the coconut scent of her shampoo. "Changing how?"

Bishop leveled his pale, blue eyes with hers. "Your heat cycle will begin soon."

Paige blinked, uncertain whether she had misheard the male or not. Heat cycle? What on earth was he talking about?

Bishop frowned, perhaps sensing her confusion. "You are female, _da?_ Do you not sense your body chemistry changing? It is preparing you to breed."

Paige heaved a weary sigh, rolling her eyes to the heavens. "Great, just great."

Perhaps that explained Shield's recent behavior. He _had_ seemed more on edge than usual the past couple of days, keeping her within his sights like an unwavering guard-dog and sniffing her more than usual. Not to mention his less than pleasant reaction when other males came within scenting distance, although that particular trait hadn't changed much since their first meeting.

In heat?

Crap.

Paige rolled her eyes back to Bishop and glared. "I'm not in the mood if that's why you're here, Cujo, so you might as well go back to your dog house."

Bishop chuckled and lifted his hand, catching Paige off guard when his fingers brushed the curve of her left wing. A shock of awareness coursed throughout her entire body, forcing her to jump back from his touch.

" _Don't,"_ Paige snapped at him, snatching the blanket from the floor as she retreated another step. She draped it over her shoulders, feeling more vulnerable by his touch than his gaze upon her legs.

"Do not fear me," Bishop murmured, closing the distance between them in a single stride. He snaked his arm around her waist and drew her closer to his chest. A soft growl escaped his lips when he brushed his nose over the column of her neck and settled over her shoulder, where his sharp teeth grazed over the bite mark Shield had given her.

Alarmed by the bold gesture, Paige flattened her palms against his chest to separate them but the male's hold on her waist was unyielding.

"Bishop, _stop_. What the hell is the matter with you?! Snap out of it!"

"Hush, _pchela_ ," Bishop whispered, teasing the shape of her ear with his tongue. "Trust this _volk_ , _da_?"

His arm tightened around her waist, forcing Paige to feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her frame. Shock paralyzed her, but the moment his other hand snaked down the curve of her buttocks her vision clouded in a haze of red. Paige didn't know what came over her, or how she managed it, but suddenly she found herself straddling the insolent canine on the floor, with teeth bared and her hand around his neck. Her wings, released from their confines once more, cast a shadow around them— yet as her vision sharpened, she caught the triumphant gleam of his eyes.

" _That, pchela,_ is how Species females reject obstinate males, _da?"_

"Wha—you—" Paige reared back, pushing herself off the male in a hasty retreat. She stared at her trembling hands in disbelief, and then threw him an indignant glare. "You _asshole_! I can't believe you did that on purpose."

Bishop laughed. He jumped to his feet and offered her an unrepentant grin. "You are runt. It is my job to teach you lesson, so that one day you will be vicious like our _kotenok._ "

Paige snorted, snatching the blanket from the floor with impatience. "You know Rook hates it when you call her that. And why do you keep calling me _pu u-chelah_ or whatever?"

"It means honeybee," Bishop said, gesturing at her from head to toe. "First time I see you, your clothing was black and yellow like small insect. You are very tiny, fragile, but there is fire inside you much like our kind. It is reason why _mishka_ chose you as mate."

Paige stared at him dubiously, draping the blanket over her shoulders.

Bishop reached out and seized the blanket before she could secure her hold on it. " _Nyet."_

 _"Hey—!"_

"Species do not hide."

Paige glared at the canine. "News flash, handsome, I'm not a real Species."

Bishop quirked a brow, keeping the blanket tucked beneath his arm as he began to circle her. "What is difference between you and I? You will explain to this _volk._ "

"You think I'm blind?" Paige said, keeping track of Bishop's movements. "I know whatever happened to me was a fluke. According to the doctors, my chances of surviving Malcolm's formula was next to nil."

"And yet here you are," Bishop said, stopping in front of her once more. "Even after your heart stopped beating, you were determined to live."

Paige averted her gaze. That wasn't entirely true; even _she_ couldn't lie to herself. "The pain was so unbearable, I honestly wanted to die but I survived because Shield wouldn't let me go."

Bishop waved a dismissive hand. "You give _mishka_ too much credit for something beyond his control. Admit it, _pchela,_ you were not ready to give up the great fight and _that_ is what makes you Species like us—inside and out."

A sudden wave of relief washed over Paige at hearing those words, chasing the incessant misgivings which had plagued her since the moment she awoke in the hospital bed only partially human. Other than Shield and the limited medical staff overseeing her recovery, she'd been avoiding contact with others—both Species and humans—uncertain of how they would react in her presence now that she was a hybrid.

But to think Bishop had sought her out to offer her comfort was so incongruous it was nonsensical, and yet suddenly she found herself laughing at their peculiar exchange.

"What is funny?" Bishop crossed his arms over his chest, lifting a quizzical brow when the question only forced more laughter from her.

Paige doubled over, pressing a hand to her belly as she attempted to reply but each time she looked at the canine's befuddled expression, she was overcome with mirth.

"You should laugh more often," Bishop murmured, catching a lock of her hair between his fingertips. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "It is a good sound to hear."

Sensing the abrupt change of his mood, Paige pulled back and averted her gaze from the gentle smile he offered her. She wondered if the whole heat cycle thing had something to do with this unusual display of affection. The bulge of his erection earlier had clearly not been an act, even if the canine's intent had been to provoke her. A natural reaction, perhaps?

Of that, she couldn't be certain.

"I should go," Paige said, holding her hand out. "My blanket?"

Locking his eyes with hers, Bishop lifted the cloth to his nose and inhaled slowly. Paige saw his pupils dilate and heard a growl rumble from within his chest.

"Blanket is mine now, _pchela._ I suggest you leave now, before I claim something else that belongs to another. Scent of female in heat is very powerful, and even strong male like myself is not immune to it, understand?"

 _Oh, crap._

With that ominous threat delivered, Bishop stepped aside and jerked his chin toward the metal doors, dismissing her. It took every ounce of her restraint, but Paige managed to walk—not _run—_ as her instincts were compelling her to do. And when she reached the entrance to the building, she glanced over her shoulder but found the rooftop deserted, as if the encounter with the falcon and the Species male had been nothing but a strange dream.

* * *

Walking down the isolated corridor, Paige rubbed her hands together and then pressed them against her cheeks in a futile attempt to chase the cold away. She _should've_ insisted to Bishop he surrender the blanket to her, but had she remained in his company much longer she was certain the male would've draped her over his shoulder to spirit her away.

 _Crazy mutt._

"You left our den without me."

Startled by the sudden presence of another, Paige yelped and stumbled to a halt.

Leaning against the wall ten feet before her, as if he'd been waiting for her this entire time, was Shield.

A very _angry_ Shield.

Wearing only his favored blue sweatpants, Paige could clearly see every exposed muscle of his frame was rigid with tension. Now and then, she noticed his teeth clench and his eyes were cast to the floor as if he couldn't bear to look at her. With his silver hair still disheveled from sleep, Paige figured the male had woken up in their room— _alone—_ and had wasted no time in seeking her out.

Or perhaps _hunting_ was the more appropriate word, for he appeared ready to wring her neck.

"Um, morning, big guy..." Paige shifted her stance with caution, unable to close the distance between them—not when she couldn't pinpoint the source of his ire. "I didn't want to wake you. I just had a bad dream, that's all, so I went up to the roof for some air—"

"Alone?"

The reply lodged in her throat when Shield finally cut his amber gaze to hers, leaving her breathless. The male's expression was thunderous, his eyes accusatory and smoldering with rage. He pushed off the wall, his measured strides unhurried as he stalked towards her.

Paige held her ground, perturbed by his behavior, but she refused to be intimidated by the brute. Besides, short of running back to the rooftop there was nowhere she could go since he'd effectively blocked off the only exit.

"You did not answer the question," Shield said in a low voice, stopping a foot from where she stood.

Paige tilted her head back and glared at the male towering over her. "I shouldn't have to, sunshine. Not with the tone you're using to _interrogate_ me. You're Species, so I'm pretty sure you can smell who I've been with, but I'll be a sport and play along with this _jealous boyfriend_ routine." She placed a hand on her hip and poked his chest, not fazed in the least when he flashed his canines at her. "I went up to the roof _alone_ at first, but Bishop found me there while I was being harassed by a falcon."

Confusion flitted across his features, although he quickly suppressed it with one of annoyance. "Do not attempt to distract me. I am Species, as you say, and I can smell more than just the canine's stench on you. _Everythin_ g carries a scent, Paige, and right now my nose is picking up his arousal."

"You males are always horny," Paige retorted, feeling heat settle over her cheeks. "Besides, who cares? I'm not interested in him, so what does it matter—?"

"It matters to _me,"_ Shield roared.

The enraged male took hold of her arm, and before she could utter a word of protest he lifted her off the ground and slammed her none-too-gently against the wall. Her wings, which she had taken care to keep tucked flat against her back, quivered in protest at the rough impact. Paige attempted to shove the male back, now truly frightened by his behavior, but with little effort he trapped both her hands with one of his above her head. Hooking the back of her left knee with his other hand, he forced her legs open until his bulk settled between them and his groin connected with hers. She could easily feel his erection pressing against her core as he ground his hips to coax a response, but this did nothing to quell the panic building inside her.

Rather, it fueled her determination to flee.

As if sensing her intention, Shield shoved the collar of her nightshirt to the side and clamped his mouth over the space between her shoulder and neck—right over his old bite mark. Paige cried out when his teeth sank into her flesh, reopening the wound with the force of his claim. Pain radiated from the pressure of his hold, but it didn't compare to the utter helplessness she felt in that very moment.

Like a hapless prey, caught at last by the merciless predator.

Tears stung her eyes at the image it presented, for the one person who had sworn to protect her was prepared to ravish her in the middle of a hospital corridor—whether she wanted to or not.

When his hand slid down between them and pushed the fabric of her underwear to the side, a calloused finger grazing the seam of her sex, a sob tore from her lips. Even to her own ears, the sound was forlorn and broken.

Like a wounded animal.

In an instant, Shield's entire frame grew eerily still. His hands gentled, and when he withdrew his teeth from her flesh she felt his warm tongue lap at the wound with careful strokes. The sting gradually lessened with his ministrations, to her relief, so perhaps because of the small gesture Paige promptly burst into tears.

" _No_ ," Shield whispered hoarsely, pushing away from the wall. He cradled her in his arms as though she were a child and pressed his forehead against hers, his thumb brushing away tear after tear from her eyes. "I beg of you, little warrior, do not cry. It was not my intention to cause you pain."

Unable to make out his features through tear-filled eyes, Paige couldn't miss the note of remorse in his voice, nor could she ignore the sound of his gruff purr as he gently rocked her. Powerless to stop herself from trembling, she burrowed her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked in a small voice, muffled by the wall of muscle pressed against her lips. "Or are you just another nightmare?"

Paige heard the male groan, and then she felt him carry her a short distance across the corridor before the sound of a door opening and closing registered through her troubled state.

Then, she heard the unmistakable twist of the lock.

Tightening her hold on his neck, Paige's entire frame quivered with absolute terror. He had taken her somewhere private and had locked the door behind him, impeding her escape. She turned her head a fraction, darting her eyes around the dim, unfamiliar hospital room with apprehension. Her misgivings were justified when she followed the direction in which the male was headed.

The bed.

"N-no! Stop!" Paige sobbed. She wriggled her body and thrashed her legs, pushing against his chest in desperation. Her wings sprang forth, flapping about without coordination as if mirroring her agitation.

"Calm," Shield rumbled.

"NO!"

Fueled by fear and the pain still throbbing from her wound, Paige formed her hand into a fist and used every ounce of her strength to punch him across his jaw. Shield grunted, but his steps didn't falter nor did he make an effort to defend himself as she continued to strike him. She lashed at the male like a wildcat, biting and scratching wherever she could. And when the world tilted as he lowered her gently over the soft mattress, Paige raked her nails across his chest.

It was the sight of his blood on her hands which froze her in place, but when she centered her focus on the damage she had caused him her eyes widened in horror.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 _What have I done, what have I done?!_

"I will heal," Shield reassured her in a low voice, caging her beneath his larger frame. He ignored the tenderness across his jaw, and he barely registered the bruises or the sting from the claw marks she'd inflicted across his chest. Compared to what he'd done to her, it was a small penance to pay. "If you wish to hit me, do it. I will not stop you."

His mate pressed an unsteady hand against her lips and shook her head, her eyes pooling once more with tears. She sobbed and drew her knees up to her chest, curling to her side in a fetal position.

The sight caused him greater pain that any physical attack she could've given him.

It made him feel retched, lower than dirt.

Shield closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his senses filling with her delicious scent. He swallowed back a growl, shifting his weight as he grew more aroused in her presence.

What was _wrong_ with him?

For the past few days, he'd been unable to keep himself from taking in a whiff of her scent without losing control. He'd noticed the change in it, and had been unprepared for its effect on him—or _any_ male who dared to approach their temporary den while stuck in Medical.

It urged him to claim his mate, to mark her with his fangs and seed like a mindless beast.

Was this a result of the change she'd survived, a new trait of the avian DNA the human doctor, Trisha, had been educating him on? Was his little warrior to suffer for his inability to command something as basic as his mating impulses?

Shield growled in frustration, regretting it instantly when Paige jumped at the unexpected sound. He worried about the pallor on her face, and wondered what he could do to offer her comfort without causing her more distress. His gaze trailed to the blood stain forming over the fabric of her nightshirt, which had torn when he'd forced it open to expose her skin. He lifted his hand slowly, so as not to startle her, and parted the fabric. His stomach twisted with revulsion at seeing the damage he'd caused her so carelessly. He'd bitten deep enough to scar, and while this was perfectly natural between Species he had been too rough in his handling. Her pale skin was beginning to bruise around the wound, and the scent of her fear still lingered as if she were anticipating another attack from him.

Knowing _he_ could inspire so much terror in his own mate was deplorable.

Shield hated himself.

How could he expect her to remain beside him now, when he'd essentially broken his promise to never hurt her, to keep her safe?

"Forgive me," Shield whispered, pressing his lips against her hair. "Forgive me, little one."

He thought back to their encounter in the corridor, and each image that replayed in his mind felt like a stab to his heart and made him feel sickened with himself. Shield had slammed her against the wall with little regard to her delicate frame, and he'd almost mounted her against it without her consent.

He was truly grateful her cries of distress had snapped him out of the jealous rage which had taken possession of his actions, but terror gripped him at the thought of what could've happened if he hadn't. Shield collapsed on the bed beside his mate, feeling suddenly exhausted. She tensed when he coiled his arm around her waist, but she didn't shrink back from his touch when he pulled until her back rested against his front. Heart racing, he burrowed his nose against her hair and inhaled her sweet scent, taking pleasure from the sensation of her downy wings against his skin. He mirrored her position, curling his larger frame over hers to offer the one thing she sought from him even when she'd feared him back at the testing facility—his heat.

It was the least he could do.

Within a half hour, his little warrior's trembling ceased. Shield almost wept with relief when she shifted her position closer to his, and the scent of her fear faded along with the salt of her tears. Unable to resist, a gruff purr tingled from his throat and filled the uncomfortable space between them.

Paige glanced at him from over her injured shoulder, her beautiful, blue eyes red-rimmed from all the crying she had done. Shield stared back at her, conveying his remorse the only way an animal like him could. So rather than words, he feathered kisses over the bridge of her nose until they brushed her parted lips. He didn't dare deepen the kiss, not unless she allowed him entry. Shield trailed his lips down the column of her neck, instead, where he hesitated over the injured shoulder before pressing a reverent kiss over his mark.

If their bond had been irreparably broken, at least the taste of her would remain with him forever.

A cherished token.

"You're crying."

Shield stilled when Paige shifted onto her back and brushed the wetness from his cheeks, her eyes clouded with genuine concern for him. He took hold of her hand and kissed her wrist.

"Do not worry over me, little one. I cannot escape how Mercile designed me, and it is the cause of my sadness. What happened between us, what I almost did to you, is the reason a rogue is an unsuitable mate and must live his existence in isolation."

"That's a load of crap, and you know it," Paige said, trailing gentle fingers over the line of his jaw. She added more pressure until he grunted in pain. "Do I smell different to you, big guy?"

Shield blinked, perplexed by the sudden question regarding her scent, but he didn't hesitate to reply a firm, "Yes."

"What do I smell like?"

"I do not understand—"

"Just humor me, ok?"

Shield hesitated, but when Paige craned her neck he couldn't resist brushing his nose over it and taking a deep breath. His shaft hardened, and an aroused growl rumbled from within his chest.

"You smell like cool water, sunshine, and strawberries coated with maple syrup."

Paige traced the prominent scar on his face with her finger, a smile tugging the corner of her lips. "So is that how a heat cycle thing works, big guy? A girl drops an egg, and all of a sudden she starts smelling like the things you like most?"

Shield tilted his head, distracted for a moment by the smile she was offering him. "What egg?"

Paige frowned. "Okay, how much of the female reproductive system are you familiar with?"

Shield grinned. "Yours is very pink, and you enjoy it when I rub my tongue over the small nub hidden between your folds."

" _Ohmygod, that's not what I meant!"_ Paige laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully. "I'm supposed to be close to my heat cycle or whatever."

Shield crooned at hearing the sound of her laughter. He propped the side of his face with his hand, and used the other to caress the curve of her cheek.

"Your core temperature is still the same," he informed her. "I do not feel excess heat coming from you."

Paige's smile faltered. "Hold the phone, sunshine. Do you even know what 'going into heat' _means_?"

"No."

Shield pressed his finger to the corner of her mouth, attempting to coax the smile from her again. He really did like it when she smiled, but she batted his hand away and scrambled to a sitting position. Still uncertain if she had somehow forgiven him for his indiscretion, he settled onto his back to appear less intimidating.

"Bishop said 'going into heat' means that my body chemistry is changing, preparing me to, ah, breed." Paige cleared her throat. She averted her gaze when a pink tinge colored her cheeks. "Um, I guess you could say it's the ideal time to, you know, make a baby…?"

Shield blinked and then blinked again, speechless. A whirlwind of emotions were battering inside him for dominance, the first being anger towards the canine for even addressing the topic of breeding with his mate. But once the meaning of her new scent finally clicked into place, a stronger emotion took hold of him.

Without forethought to his actions, Shield grabbed the back of his little warrior's head and guided her lips to his.

His mate was ready to breed.

It was the last coherent thought he conjured before instinct took over him once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Well, hello again fellow readers. Yes, it's been quite some time since the last chapter (sorry!) ~ but let's move on, shall we? So we finally get to see Paige with her new set of wings. If you're still wondering what they look like, try googling House Sparrow wings. They're really pretty ;) Also, we've got Ladon creeping up on our Paige in A Nightmare on Elm Street type of way. Super creepy, for sure. Definitely going to work up a dreamscape scene where Paige will have to confront this male at some point. And look at Bishop being all charming and cute. It was touch and go there for a second when I was writing that scene. I discovered a whole new side to Bishop I hadn't thought of before, so that was refreshing. But let's address the biggest issue of this chapter, and that was our grouchy bear. I confess, 100%, that I did not plan out that scene like at all. Things just sort of escalated to a point where I just said, screw it, and I let my muse do the talking. I thought back to the scene from Tiger, when Vengeance crossed paths with Zandy, takes one whiff of her in heat, and loses his marbles. Now imagine a male Species who hasn't a clue what "being in heat" actually means? Remember, this male was isolated for most of his life and his experience with other females was very limited. But once Paige settled down a bit, and really thought it over, she realized Shield wasn't acting like himself because of the change in her scent. I guess we'll see how far these two will go when reason goes out the window, and raw instinct takes over. _ 3 **


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 _If a two hundred and eighty pound Species male was struck by his mating drive, no power on earth could stop him from latching on to his target._

 _Seriously, Rook? No power on earth?_

 _Well, a bullet to the head might do the trick— but you better be ready to pull that trigger._

Perhaps if Paige hadn't rolled her eyes during that particular lesson and dismissed the feline's cavalier response, she could've anticipated a more strategic way to diffuse her current predicament. She reasoned if the building somehow caught on fire at this very moment while trapped beneath the aforementioned male, she hoped he'd have the presence of mind to evacuate the premises. Likely, he'd still be kissing her senseless while he jumped from the third floor to safety, but at the very least they wouldn't be burned alive.

Of course, this was the least of her worries.

Paige had certainly been on the receiving end of Shield's affections before, but during their courtship she'd always felt a modicum of control from his endeavors. A sliver of restraint, which in the heat of passion had served to keep him in check when Paige wasn't quite ready to cross the boundaries she'd erected while in a bedroom setting.

But now?

Like stepping into a rollercoaster, she had little choice but to hold on for dear life until either the ride was over or it careened off the rails into certain oblivion.

"E-easy, big guy," Paige whispered, arching her neck back to separate their lips. With his groin pressing against her core, while his hands kneaded the curve of her backside, it was a wonder she could form a coherent sentence at all. "You're not thinking straight, okay? Let's talk about this."

Undeterred, the male ignored her request and honed in on her exposed neckline, trailing fervent kisses down the column of her sensitive flesh until one of his fangs caught the top button of her nightshirt.

Paige tucked in her chin and glared. "Don't you dare."

Shield narrowed his eyes back at her, and snapped the button off without hesitation.

Then, he proceeded to remove the one below it.

Paige squirmed and pushed against his shoulders, though her efforts were wasted on the insufferable behemoth; he'd caged her beneath his surmountable bulk as he often did, which meant she wasn't going anywhere until he was good and ready.

In which case, she was in serious trouble.

Once the third button was gone, the male burrow his nose between the parted fabric. He inhaled slowly, then pushed it to the side to expose her breasts. He licked his lips, his eyes riveted to the rise and fall of each feminine globe, before he lowered his lips to the valley between them and feathered a chaste kiss over her heart.

"Every night, I hear in my dreams the moment _this_ stopped beating—" Shield turned his head, caressing his cheek against her skin. "—but when I wake with you beside me, the sound of your heartbeat filling the silence, it chases the memory away."

Paige threaded her fingers in his hair, her heart breaking at hearing the raw pain in his voice. "Big guy—"

"Ten days ago I almost lost you," Shield growled, lifting his gaze back to hers. "I will not lose you again."

"I'm not—"

But her breath caught when the male latched his mouth over her left breast, his canines grazing the skin each time his tongue flicked over her puckered nipple. Paige gasped and arched her back, unable to suppress a moan. She felt his warm, calloused hand grip her waist while the other maneuvered south to stroke her core through the lace fabric of her underwear. She felt him separate his warmth from her, heard the sound of fabric being shred, and when he pressed himself once more against her she knew Shield had discarded his sweatpants. Between both sensations, and his steely determination to claim her once and for all, her uncertainty fled and only desire remained.

 _I will not lose you again._

Shield was right.

Ten days ago, she could've parted this world without having this moment with him. He would've been left here, alone and devastated, where she knew he'd end up exiling himself to the Wild Zone and live the remainder of his existence in isolation. Or worse, he'd seek a way to end his life.

And what if something happened to her male now?

What if Nicolai decided to come out of hiding, and took what he considered his "property" to another testing facility? Just the thought forced an involuntary whimper from her, and perhaps mistaking the cause of her distress Shield froze. With apparent reluctance, the male removed his lips from her breast and heaved a shaky sigh.

"Do not fear me, little warrior. I will not take more than what you are willing to offer."

Shield pressed another tender kiss over her heart and rose to his knees, his intention to leave the bed apparent.

But the sight of her aroused male, his glorious silver hair tousled over his naked body, cemented her decision.

Paige tackled Shield onto his back.

It was a feat, she was certain, only possible because she had caught him completely by surprise. Taking advantage of her ambush, Paige straddled his hips and adjusted her position so that her groin directly connected with his. She threw her head back as she felt the underside of his cock rub between her folds. Their combined heat skittered all the way up to the tip of her wings, causing both to fan out as though preparing her to take flight.

"Paige?" Shield rasped in a breathless whisper, placing his hands on either side of her waist. "What are you—?"

"Taking everything and more."

Paige rocked her hips once and crashed her lips to his, using the angle to dominate the kiss. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and deliberately raked her nails against his scalp, adding a bit of that sting she knew would entice his arousal further.

Instantly, she felt the power shift.

Shield rose to a sitting position and cupped the back of her head, his tongue battling for dominance against her own. She felt his other hand rip the nightshirt from her body, before it angled downward and tore the lace garment with a flick of his wrist.

"I liked those," Paige grumbled, breaking their kiss. She nibbled his lower lip, and then trailed her mouth down the column of his neck.

"Bite," Shield said in a gruff tone.

Paige nipped him gently.

Shield growled and tilted his head back. " _Harder_."

Paige hesitated, the sting of the bite on her shoulder a silent warning, but as if perceiving her hesitation the male plunged two fingers between the folds of her sex. Startled by the sudden invasion, Paige stifled her cry of pleasure when she bit him— _hard—_ over the curve of his right shoulder. He snarled when her teeth punctured skin, the taste of his blood filling her mouth, yet the male did not cease his titillating movements. In fact, he pumped his fingers harder. The hand cupping her head secured her more firmly against his chest, just as the fingers inside her channel curled and rubbed her _there._ A sudden bolt of pleasure struck, wrenching another muffled scream which was drowned out by Shield's deep groan. She felt the warmth of his seed spurt onto her stomach, and with each release the base of his cock swelled, a Species phenomenon she'd discovered during their first morning romp in the women's dorm.

While commonly a canine trait, Trisha had explained Shield's bear DNA shared a close link with that of dogs and seals. It would explain not only his propensity to gravitate towards males like Moon and Obsidian, but his allure to cold weather and water as well.

Trisha had also assured her, based on experience no doubt, males couldn't swell past what they were contained in and during intercourse the connections wasn't harmful to the female.

Paige wondered if the same notion applied to an avian hybrid.

Lessening the grip of her teeth from his shoulder, Paige stared at the indentations of her teeth and winced. She was surprised by the force of her bite, for she'd managed to tear his flesh enough to leave a scar. In that moment, she was glad fangs hadn't been included in Dr. Malcolm's formula, though by the look of pride her male regarded the wound when he turned to examine it perhaps Species rather enjoyed a little maiming during their courtship.

 _Eek!_

"We match," Shield said, withdrawing his fingers from her sex. He splayed his hand over her stomach and spread the sticky warmth of his semen between the valley of her breasts, caressing the swell of each one before he traced his fingertips over her lips. "The mark will remain on my shoulder."

Paige darted her tongue out, relishing in the taste of their combined essence. A wave of arousal flared inside her when the male growled, prodding her mouth open until she wrapped her lips around his middle and index finger. She swirled her tongue over each digit, stroking them in a rhythmic motion, never once breaking her gaze from his. Her vision had sharpened sometime during her climax, and she knew from experience her pupils had not only taken on an oval shape but the blue of her eyes had shifted to an electric sapphire.

Shield watched her, eyes riveted hungrily to her lips. His breathing turned ragged when she fisted his cock in her hand and squeezed, curving her lips in a suggestive smile when she rocked her hips and moaned.

Paige knew the male had reached his limit.

One moment she was straddling him. The next, the side of her face was pressed to the bed, her rump elevated and her legs were spread out to expose her sex. The sudden change in position left her disoriented, but the firm hand he pressed against her back, directly in the space between her wings, grounded her in the moment.

" _Stay."_

The command was guttural, almost animalistic. Paige was tempted to rebel against it, if only to test the male's control, but to her surprise she felt her body responding to his dominance. Her wings became lax, boneless. They fell at her side, subdued by the weight of the predator above her.

"Do not move."

The hand at her back followed the line of her spine, until it reached the curve of her buttocks. Then, he spread his fingers over the span over waist, gripping her with one hand while the other stroked the folds of her sex. Paige jumped, but froze immediately when the male snarled at her and increased the pressure of his grip on her waist.

Glancing over her shoulder, she glowered at Shield but the male's attention was fixated on what his fingers were teasing with expert strokes. Her heart leapt when he lowered himself on hands and knees, the hand on her waist gliding to take hold of her left thigh with such force it was almost painful.

Yet, the heat of his breath fanning over her sex distracted her from the mild discomfort.

When his tongue burrowed between her folds, seeking the remnants of her release, Paige clawed the bed sheets and gasped. She felt him nuzzle her there, a deep growl reverberating within the room as he took in her scent, before he plunged his tongue inside her channel and stroked her inner walls. He used his fingers to part her sex wider, and while he lapped and nibbled as though he intended to devour her, his thumb sought out her clit.

Unable to stand the assault of sensations, Paige attempted to rise from her position but in a blur of motion the male's weight suddenly had her pinned to the bed and he'd fastened his mouth over her wounded shoulder.

A vicious snarl filled the space between them.

Paige whimpered, anticipating more excruciating pain, but when none came she realized Shield was trembling with the effort to control the impulse. His teeth had fastened to her skin, but he neither punctured nor aggravated the bite mark he'd given her. Instead, he coiled his arm around her waist and draped his bulk over hers to impede further movement. Taking a calming breath, she relaxed her muscles and waited for her heart to settle. After a moment, the tension left his large frame and he lifted his mouth from her shoulder to nip her left ear.

"My little warrior does not listen too good," he chided in a gruff whisper. "I must teach you obedience."

"Bully," Paige retorted, pulling her wing back so it smacked the side of his face. "You can shove your obedience training up where the sun don't shine."

Shield chuckled. He tightened his hold on her waist and used his other to massage her stomach right before he cupped her sex possessively.

" _Mine."_

Paige squirmed, but she found herself quite unable to move an inch. This should've alarmed her, but she had to admit the weight of his impressive bulk draped over her smaller one only heightened her arousal.

"Say it."

Paige snorted, throwing the male an exasperated look over her shoulder. "Want me to tattoo your name over it? I'm sure _Property of Sunshine_ would look just dandy."

Shield narrowed his eyes. "If you will not say it, I will just have to claim what is mine. This is your last chance, Paige. Tell me to stop and we will go no further. I am not such an animal that I would force mate my own female, even if her heat-scent is driving me to the brink of insanity."

"You're not wearing a condom," Paige pointed out, feeling his cock tentatively graze the seam of her sex.

"I would have no barriers between us," Shield growled back, his features twisting with distaste. "It is unnatural."

Paige sighed, averting her gaze. "It's not like it matters, anyway. According to Trisha, Species genes are too dominant and since I'm part Species now I probably won't get…" She trailed off, struck with the sudden urge to cry. She thought back to the night he'd expressed his desire to have a little guy with her one day, and she realized now with the changes to her genetic makeup she'll never be able to grant him his wish for a family.

"You are not dominant," Shield declared, thrusting his hips forward to gain her attention.

"What?" Puzzled by his words, she stared at the ruthless expression on his face with apprehension. "But…well, _look_ at me, big guy. I'm not human anymore, not completely—"

"Even now, your animal submits to my dominance." Shield settled his weight over her back more firmly, and he used his thigh to shove her legs further apart. "No more talking, mate. I offered you a chance to escape, and you did not take it." He stroked her sex, fondling her slick folds until she felt her own arousal gathering at her entrance, coaxed by his dexterous fingers. "I am going to mount you until the sun goes down, and even then I will not stop."

"Oh, god," Paige said in a strangled whisper. She felt his fingers scissor her entrance, just as the tip of his cock prodded the space he'd parted to allow him access.

This was it.

No turning back now.

"Relax," Shield said, breathless. He rested his forehead against her left shoulder and groaned as if the act were causing him pain. "Let me in, beautiful."

Paige forced the inner muscles inside her to loosen, rocking her hips back when the male thrust forward. She felt a moment of panic when the mushroomed tip of his cock was met with resistance, its size too large— or perhaps she was just too small. Still, Shield was determined and Paige could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves.

" _Fuck,_ even _this_ part of you puts up a fight." He nipped her shoulder with reproach. "You were born to challenge me every step of the way, weren't you, female?"

Paige burst out laughing, taken aback by the very human expression coming from her frustrated male. "Holy crap, did you just drop the F-bomb? Where did you learn that?"

Shield laugh-growled along with her. "Obsidian and Moon have taught me many of your human words. The ones they used to describe certain parts a female's anatomy caught my interest, though I have not had the opportunity to use them."

"They taught you how talk dirty, didn't they?" Paige accused, shaking her head with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "I can't believe those two."

"Do the words displease you?"

Shield's eyes rounded, taking on an innocent expression which made Paige instantly suspicious of his intentions. She felt his arm uncoil from her waist to grab the left cheek of her rump, where he gave it a firm squeeze and whispered against her ear, "This _ass_ is mine all night." Then, once he secured his arm once more around her waist, he gyrated his hips and pushed forward, breaching her entrance with a satisfied growl. "And this _pussy_ belongs to no other but me."

Paige was torn between incredulous laughter and annoyance, although as the male began to penetrate her channel deeper with gradual thrusts her focus centered on the delicious sensation coursing through her instead. Each time he rocked his body against hers, his cock gained another inch, stretching her vaginal walls to accommodate his impressive girth— until there came a moment of panic when she feared there was too much of him, and not enough of her to sheath his formidable length.

But once she felt the bulge of his sack pressing against her sex, she knew the male had fully imbedded himself inside her at last.

Paige wiggled her hips and moaned.

Shield panted above her, peppering kisses over her shoulder, the back of her neck and between her shoulder blades as if to offer her reassurance. "Talk to me, little one. Am I causing you pain? Should I stop? You feel so small and tight wrapped around me, I fear if I move it will damage you."

"Mount me," Paige mumbled, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Shield hesitated.

Paige let out a frustrated breath, taking matters into her own hands. She rocked her hips forward, almost losing her connection with him. The male growled a warning, digging his fingers into her skin to keep her in place, although escaping wasn't her intention at all. Quite the opposite, really. Without warning, she pushed back and impaled him more firmly inside her. She cried out, and Shield snarled in surprise along with her.

" _Paige!"_

Shield sounded alarmed and furious.

Paige skewered him with a glare over her shoulder and threatened, "Mount me, sunshine, or kiss my hoo-haa goodbye. I'm a lot tougher than I look, so stop holding back and claim your mate. She's getting a little testy."

Shield blinked, clearly taken aback by her words. His mouth hung open, and the expression of absolute befuddlement made Paige want to laugh—

_until she felt his hesitance disappear, replaced by something far more dangerous.

Taking hold of her waist with an iron grip, the male growled and gave one powerful thrust of his hips, then another, penetrating her with such force she placed her hand against the bed's headboard to brace against the impact. The bed creaked with each vigorous movement, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh growing louder, and she worried for a flitting moment their coupling would attract an unwanted audience.

Then, he cupped and kneaded her breasts as he increased the pace of his thrusting, and she forgot to be worried about anything at all.

Paige ground her hips back, attempting to match his rhythm, but each time she did the stubborn male would slow and change the pattern of his lovemaking.

"Stingy," Paige grumbled. "Let me play."

"After," Shield panted, nibbling her ear. He licked a bead of sweat gliding down her cheek and growled. "With you on top, while I lie back and admire the view."

Paige felt herself growing even more aroused by the prospect; the angle would certainly offer her more enjoyment, not to mention the new position would allow her free movement of her hands to play with his lustrous silver mane.

"Okay, you twisted my arm. Go for it, big guy."

Shield's face dropped to the crook of her neck as he moved his hips faster, and with each rapid movement Paige felt the tension of her release coil inside her once more. The muscles of her lower belly clenched, her heart ready to burst through her ribcage. She knew the male was close to his own release, too, when he pinned her more firmly against the mattress with his weight, while the hand fondling her sex parted her slick folds and pinched the sensitive nub hidden between them.

" _Mine,"_ Shield rasped in her ear. " _Say it."_

 _Yours._

 _All yours._

At least, that's what Paige meant to reply.

Instead, she screamed, unprepared for the sheer intensity of her climax. Shield thrust once, twice, and on the third he rolled his hips before he drowned out her cry with his own thunderous roar. She felt the base of his cock swell inside her channel, the pressure only _just_ bearable. Paige shivered as the warmth of his seed filled her, and she couldn't miss the satisfied grunt her male emitted each time he ejaculated, filling her to the point where she felt the sticky fluid slide from her sex down the inside of her thigh. When the male collapsed his weight over her, Paige squawked and wriggled her hips to adjust to a more comfortable position. Her male groaned and nipped the curve of her shoulder.

"Be still."

Paige struggled for breath. "Ease up, you friggin' behemoth! You're crushing me."

Shield rolled to his side, taking Paige with him. With the male still locked inside her, each jerk of movement caused her vaginal muscles to clench his cock with more force. She felt him stiffen and groan behind her when it pulsed, pumping another stream of his seed.

"You're killing me," Shield whispered huskily, lifting her thigh to deepen their connection. He traced the curve of her jaw with his lips. "But it is a good way to die."

Paige snickered, tilting her head back as the male continued nibbling kisses down the column of her neck. She felt boneless, unable to muster the energy to even play with his hair.

"They should give you a medal, handsome."

Shield pulled back and gazed down at her, tilting his head in confusion. "A medal?"

Paige stretched her arms, hooking them to the back of his head so she could brush her lips against his. "Yup, a medal. A really shiny one, cause' I think I saw a little bit of heaven when you did that thing with your hips at the end. Wow… just _wow_."

Shield grinned, his chest puffing out a bit with masculine pride. "You are pleased?"

"Five Star performance," Paige acknowledged with a laugh, rubbing her nose against his like he often did with hers.

A look of tenderness softened his features. "I am glad we are compatible, little warrior. I have never felt—" Shield scrunched up his nose, his brow furrowed in concentration. "— _complete_ until I met you." He slid his hand downward, pressing it firmly against her stomach. "In time, _this_ will be one more reason to be thankful we found one another."

"But what if—"

"Rest now, mate," Shield murmured, pressing a firm kiss against her forehead. "We play again when you regain your strength. If you insist you cannot produce an offspring, then I will not rest until I prove you wrong."

"Oh, boy." Paige shivered. "Lucky me."

Shield curved his large frame over her smaller one, the heat from his core temperature a pleasant contrast to the chill in the hospital room. Paige could feel their skin slick with sweat, more of his seed leaking from the juncture of her thighs where he was still firmly connected to her, but she reasoned taking a shower now would require too much effort and she could barely keep her eyes open.

Besides, Shield had promised to mount her until the sun set.

Perhaps, once she woke from her nap, she could persuade the male to continue their game in the shower.

Preferably with him pinning her against the tiled wall, while she lathered every inch of him with soap.

 _Mmmm._

* * *

"Nice night for patrolling."

Bishop jerked from his pensive mood with a curse, nearly losing purchase from the branch of the tree he'd chosen to rest on. He glowered down at the approaching male, certain this one wasn't convinced in the least he'd been patrolling at all.

After all, his teacher was a gifted seeker of truth and he could detect a lie with the barest of gestures.

Furthermore, he'd sought him out in the dead of night and had tracked him to his hiding place.

"What is it, Darkness?" Bishop adjusted his position against the tree, feeling the bark bite into his skin. He rested his arms behind his neck, keeping his pale gaze averted from the feline's probing black ones. "Do you have mission for me?"

"Rook is worried, my friend," Darkness said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And so am I. Be glad Natasha hasn't caught on to your activities, or she would've been here instead of me."

"Females do not frighten me."

"This one should, and you know it."

Bishop curled his lip, resisting the urge to snarl back a retort. As if he'd admit to the feline his Alpha could be more ruthless than a feral she-wolf.

Maybe even more so than him.

He took a breath of cool air to calm his temper, but a trace of _her_ scent reached him as he did so. He glared down at the blanket he'd stolen from the little _pchela._ It rested over his lap, and as he breathed in her honey-scent once more a smile flitted across his lips.

 _Ah, she smells good enough to eat._

"Is this going to be a problem, pup?" Darkness called out to him. "Or am I going to have to worry about you kidnapping a _claimed_ female from under her mate's nose?"

Bishop tilted his head back, his attention riveted to one of Medical's third story windows, which he could clearly see from his vantage point.

"I could fight _mishka_ in challenge for female. It is Species way, is it not?"

The feline sighed, his dark features pinched with worry as he assessed him from the ground. "Sometimes I forget you were not raised in a testing facility like the rest of us."

No, Bishop had been raised by a Mafia lord and his criminal organization.

 _Listen to me, 666. This is lesson you must learn. In this family, we take what we want—by force, if necessary. We lie, we cheat, we kill. It is way of life, da? You will never beg for scraps like common mongrel in the house of Sokolov. I will teach you to be ruthless, so the enemy knows my beast will grant them no mercy and will look upon you in fear when you deliver them to the gates of hell._

Bishop had been a true pup back then, about the same age as Valiant's cub. The human who'd purchased him from Mercile, a powerful man he was forced to call _Master_ for years, had forced many lesson upon Bishop as a child and even now he carried the human's mark on his skin for the world to see.

"In theory," Darkness continued, drawing Bishop's attention to the present. "Even if you challenge the bear and win, Paige would not go to you willingly— and you know it."

Bishop tore his eyes from the window, this time allowing a deep growl to rumble from his chest. "Why do you pester me? Do you not think I know this? I am not like how Vengeance was before, with Wrath's human. Force-mating does not appeal to me. That is a human sickness _they_ would _encourage_ me to practice, and even after they beat me for hours I still refused to mount the females thrown inside my cage. Do not insult me, _moy droog._ I know it can never be like in old ways, and that it is ultimately female's choice to remain with male she desires most." He paused, casting his eyes to the side. "And I know I am not that male."

A palpable moment of tension passed between them, but in the end it was Darkness who broke it by offering the male a mischievous grin. "There's hope for you yet, pup. Hang in there."

Bishop scowled at the feline, lifting his middle finger. "I have seen Natasha do this to you many times. Know that with my limited American customs, I can only hope it is meant as a signal for you to _go away_."

Darkness threw his head back and laughed.

Just then, the feline's cell phone rang, the sound loud and irritating. Bishop hoped whoever was on the other line would persuade the male to be elsewhere. He was certain Kat, his mate, would keep him busy until sunrise and Bishop could continue his vigilance outside _pchela's_ window in peace.

"— _fuck,_ slow down, Torrent. What do you mean _ambush—_?"

Bishop froze, his senses on full alert at sensing the distress from the feline's growled response. He swung his legs over and jumped, dropping in a crouched position on the grass floor.

Darkness began to pace, his expression grim. "That's all you got for me? Good, I'm heading over there now with Bishop. Sound the alarm, let them all know this is not a drill. Get Slade and Tiger on the phone— _now._ Justice will need his mate protected before he joins the rest of us, so get on that. Darkness out."

Once the feline hung up the phone, he signaled Bishop to follow him as he darted into the forest. The canine hesitated, taking one last look at the little _pchela's_ window, before he ran after his teacher. Bishop followed his scent easily enough, although his steps weren't as graceful due to his lack of night-vision.

"What is it?" he called out. "Mercile?"

Darkness snarled, weaving through trees with little effort and shouted over his shoulder, "Humans, dressed like soldiers. They've initiated an attack on all four points of entry, and they're carrying artillery fit for an army. We need to stop them before they breech our walls. Torrent said Natasha is already there, raising hell."

Bishop quickened his pace, adrenaline coursing through his veins at the prospect of a good hunt alongside his Alpha. He'd protect little _pchela_ in his own way, like the beast he was trained to be.

He would grant them _no_ mercy, and they _would_ look upon him in fear as he delivered the enemy to the gates of hell.

* * *

 **Author's Note : FINALLY. FI-NA-LLY! *jumps and claps in the air* That's probably what Shield was feeling when the deed was done, poor male. It only took him a gazillion chapters, but Paige made it worth it for him. Leave your chilly pepper votes, readers. You know I enjoy those. And lookie here, some Bishop backstory (not intentional, but certainly welcome) ~ The poor canine's pining after our little warrior, and now he's off to do battle against some unknown threat. Send me your thoughts, readers. I'm more than happy to answer questions! Cliffie haters don't give me the evil eye, new chapter coming soon. *kisses goodbye and runs away* ~ 3**


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It was the acrid stench of smoke that startled Shield from his deep sleep. He secured his hold around his mate's waist and sniffed the air, his heart rate spiking when the scent triggered an unpleasant feeling inside him. It wasn't natural smoke, like the kind he'd smelled billowing from a cluster of wooden blocks during what Paige had explained was called a _campfire._

But the one currently tainting the air, he was certain, originated from a weapon recently fired.

As a cub, he had learned to associate the stench with the military staff at the testing facility.

Shield eased himself from the bed gently, tucking the blanket around Paige, before he padded toward the window he'd open during the night. The male didn't know how late it was, although the concept of time still eluded him. Nevertheless, his eyes sought the time box over the nightstand across the room but he found the screen to be blank. Shield frowned. He glanced in the direction of the cleansing room, certain Paige had left a small light bulb on for him. She knew Shield did not care for absolute darkness, for it reminded him too much of his imprisonment inside the basement.

That light was gone, too.

Strange.

Shield crept closer to the window, parting the curtains as he pushed the glass door open. Usually, the ground below was lit by Medical's many light fixtures but he was surprised to find the area completely bathed in darkness.

A power outage?

"Is it time for breakfast already?" Paige grumbled, her words thick with sleep. "Ugh, who burned the toast?"

Shield turned to regard his mate, thankful the light from the moon offered him a little help with his night-vision. It wasn't as sensitive as that of a feline Species, but it was at least much better than a canine or primate's. He saw in vivid detail how his little warrior sat up and stretched her arms, a small yawn escaping her soft lips. She arched her back, granting him a full view of her naked breasts as her wings unfurled before they tucked themselves against her back to ease her movements.

He felt heat stir within his groin, and he couldn't help but glare down at the insatiable thing.

Shield had lost count of how many times he had mounted his female, but he knew after their last heated session not a drop of seed remained in his sack.

So how can his body be preparing him for more?

When the delicious scent of his mate reached him, he knew why. Sometime during dusk, after they had eaten their meal, Paige had reached the peak of her heat cycle. He remembered tackling his mate against the wall, much like he'd done in the hospital corridor, only this time Paige had willingly parted her thighs and allowed him to ravish her like an animal struck by his mating frenzy.

Paige had been the most adamant participant of the two, sucking, scratching and biting him wherever she could find purchase on his sweat-drenched skin. More than once, he had found himself at her mercy, and more to his surprise he discovered his animal side was more than willing to submit to her fervent touch.

Perhaps there was more dominance to his little warrior's avian nature than he thought.

"Shield, what's wrong?" Paige rubbed the sleep from her eyes, casting an uneasy glance about the room. "Something feels…weird."

Ah, so his mate could sense these things, too?

Good.

"There is no electricity in the building," Shield informed her in a low voice, gesturing to the blackness outside the window. "And I smell smoke."

"Smoke? Like there's a fire?" Paige scrambled from the bed, discarding the blanket on the floor as she hurried towards the window to stand beside him. She peered below for a moment, and then shook her head. "It's pitch black out there, big guy."

"And too quiet," Shield agreed, stroking his knuckles against the curve of her left wing absently. "I do not like it. The stench of this smoke is from a human weapon, and it is fresh. It…unsettles me, little one."

"You mean someone fired a gun?" Paige lifted her worried gaze to his. "Okay, let's not jump to conclusions. I mean, the task force carry weapons on them, right? And blackouts happen all the time, anyway..." She peered into the darkness once more. "But, uh, we should head down and find out what's going on, yeah?"

As if they had a choice.

Lighting a small flashlight Paige had found inside the medicine cabinet within the cleansing room, they dressed at a hurried pace, donning garments from a duffel bag that had been left outside their door earlier that morning. It seemed their absence had been noted, but the medical staff hadn't lost track of their wayward guests.

For once, Shield was grateful for their supervision.

"Do not wear bright colors," he instructed Paige, pulling a black, sleeveless shirt over his head. The jeans he wore were also black, and would allow him to blend well into the night.

Until he was certain it was safe out there, discretion was imperative.

"Okay, how's this?"

Shield turned to Paige, nodding in approval. She wore a navy-blue sweater, a color he could just barely make out in the darkness, which she had adjusted the hood around the collar area to drape over her head. Her jeans were also made of a dark fabric, slate-grey perhaps, as were her foot coverings. He noticed, however, that his mate appeared uncomfortable as she allowed him to scrutinize her. She squirmed and rolled back her shoulders, a huff of frustration escaping her lips.

 _Ah,_ he thought. _Her wings._

"Turn around for me, beautiful," Shield murmured.

Paige did as instructed without hesitation, glancing at him over her shoulder when he took hold of the excess material at her back. His female was small, and the sweater she wore was at least a size too large for her frame. Shield ripped two openings, wide enough to allow her wings to push through, and he smiled when he heard her sigh with relief.

"Thanks, handsome." Paige grinned and tucked her wings flat against her back, grabbing the flashlight she'd left on the nightstand as she glanced first at him, then at the door.

Right.

Time to move out.

They descended the emergency stairway leading to the lobby without incident, though Shield had carried Paige in his arms as they did so while she held the flashlight in hand to illuminate the way. His female was quiet throughout the journey, her scent betraying her agitation though she attempted to hide it behind a brave smile. More than once, he'd brushed his nose against hers and crooned to reassure her.

Shield would protect her with his life.

Whatever threat was out there, it would have to get through him first—and _that_ would not be an easy feat to accomplish.

Approaching a metal door at the foot of the stairway, Shield tensed as the pitter-patter of hurried footsteps reached his ears right before the door burst open and a figure halted below the threshold. Reacting on instinct, Shield curved his body over Paige and tackled the figure with the bulk of his weight to the floor, his ears ringing from the sudden course of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He heard Paige scream something unintelligible, but his focus was centered on the enemy whose throat he was currently constricting with his hand.

"Shield, _don't!"_ Paige threw her hands around his neck, pressing her lips against his ear. "Easy, big guy. She's a friend, remember?"

Shield blinked, his vision clearing from the haze of his rage. He looked down at his quarry, and found himself staring at a pair of familiar hazel-green cat eyes. Right now they were glaring at him, though he could tell by the tightness around the corners their owner was under extreme discomfort.

"Get off me, asshole," Rook snapped.

Shield grunted, releasing his hold on the female's neck and rose to his feet, stepping back as she stood with her hand pressed to her throat. He noticed her clothing appeared different, somehow. The black material of this new uniform pressed to her form like a second skin, with tactical gear strategically strapped to her waist and left thigh. A leather vest protected her chest area, a strange red symbol painted in red on the left breast, while curious shaped plates covered her knees and forearms.

The feline was dressed for combat.

"Are you okay?" Paige said, wiggling in his arms.

Shield growled softly and pressed her closer to his chest.

Rook cleared her throat, her eyes turning to Paige for the first time, and an almost imperceptible gasp escaped her lips.

Shield tensed, awaiting to see what the female would do.

Aside from the small medical team monitoring Paige's progression, his little warrior had remained isolated from the rest of the NSO since admitted after the incident in the woods.

This had been upon her request.

In some ways, Paige was like Shield. He, too, had difficulty assimilating with the other breeds when he first arrived to Reservation. As the only of his kind, trust did not come easy, and now that his mate considered herself _other_ he had sensed her hesitance to assimilate once more as a member of the Species community.

Perhaps she feared rejection.

Shield pressed a reassuring hand between the space of her wings and braced himself for that possibility. Female or not, he'd teach Rook a lesson if she dared upset his mate.

Resting a hand against her hip, Rook sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Looks like you're ready to be discharged, runt. If I leave you alone with this rogue much longer, I fear walking will become very uncomfortable at some point. Hope he didn't break anything down there. You are very small."

Paige squirmed. "Um, I'm fine."

Rook's smile was mischievous.

Shield relaxed his shoulders, sensing the tension dissipate from his little warrior's frame as the feline regarded her without scorn or repulsion. In fact, when her cat-eyes flickered over to the wings, they rounded with mild curiosity before their attention affixed back on the male and his mate once more.

This time, though, her expression was grave.

"What's going on, Rook?" Paige said in a quiet voice. "Where is everyone?"

"Lockdown." Rook crossed her arms over her chest, pushing a duffel bag Shield hadn't noticed forward with her boot. She'd likely dropped it when he tackled her to the floor. "I need you two to suit up, and make it quick. We cannot linger here, and there is much to be done."

Shield settled Paige on the floor at her insistence, but his gaze never left the feline's. "I know that word— _lockdown._ At the testing facility, it was a term used often by the soldiers assigned with securing my sector. They feared during my transfers to and from the basement, I would one day escape. I had often heard if that was the case, I was not to be terminated. Instead, they had protocols to shut all means of escape until I could be contained once more." Shield hesitated. "Has one of us escaped Reservation?"

Rook glowered. "Do not be foolish, rogue. This is our _home,_ not a prison. Humans are at our walls, attempting to breech them with weapons. We have secured the Species and humans most vulnerable to attack inside the _Coliseum,_ but there are a few residents in the Wild Zone who have chosen to remain in their dwellings and defend their territory. That's why I need you both with me."

"Oh, no," Paige whispered, horrified. "Valiant's family is out there! Noble told me he lives in a house deep in that wooded area, but if those jerks manage to force their way in—if…if they _see_ Noble, they'll know about—"

"Precisely." Rook pressed her lips into a firm line, turning her attention to Shield. "And our mission is to prevent that from happening. If the enemy enters Reservation, under no circumstances are they to discover the offspring or a pregnant mate to one of our males—do you understand?"

Shield didn't need to be told twice. Such a thing could never happen, and he would make certain of that. If Mercile caught on to the truth, they'd begin breeding his kind in no time and the offspring would suffer the very same fate he was forced to endure as a cub.

He would not allow that to happen.

As Paige hastened to empty the contents inside the duffel bag and began to strip her clothing, the male tore his attention from her to regard the feline instead.

"You say _under no circumstances_ , female, but your laws regarding humans contradict your words. Should the enemy set his eyes on a cub, will Justice accept that life to be forfeit under my hand?"

A predatory smile crossed her painted lips.

"Should that human be so unfortunate, Justice himself will deliver that killing blow."

Shield grinned.

He was beginning to like this so-called leader of his.

* * *

The moment Paige crossed the boundary leading to the Wild Zone, something triggered her flight response. Her wings twitched and fluttered, attempting to unfurl without her consent. Her heart rate spiked, the sound like a hammer beating against cloth, and she was certain every inch of her skin was covered in gooseflesh.

 _Go back,_ her mind implored her. _Go back!_

But she brushed the impulse aside and picked up her pace.

Since her integration within the Species sanctuary, not once did the wooded area instill in her a sense of unease as it did now. She knew part of the reason for her disquiet was the absolute silence plaguing the forest. Even now, as she followed Rook and Shield along a private dirt path snaking deep into the forbidden terrain, not a sound stirred in their wake.

In a place riddled with man-beasts and the wildlife under their care, this silence was unnatural.

Like traipsing into a grave.

Even so, Paige struggled to keep up with the others during their trek to Valiant's home. This particular path lacked the solar paneled stakes she'd seen planted along other trails, and more than once she caught herself before tripping on a rock or fallen branch. Paige had noticed Shield glance back each time this happened, his desire to carry her the rest of the journey obvious, but perhaps sensing his aid would not be well received the male grumbled under his breath and darted deeper into the darkness after Rook, widening the space between them.

Despite his disapproval, Paige couldn't help but grin. Shield understood her need for independence, even if he didn't agree with the methods she used to obtain it.

She needed to adapt, to rely on her instinct.

Or else, what was the point in all her training?

Narrowing her gaze, Paige felt her pupils expand as she slowed to assess her surroundings. She tested her avian eyes against the blackness around her, flicking back to her human ones once more, before changing them again. While not as effective as a flashlight, she noticed a subtle difference while in avian-mode. The terrain became more distinct, shades of black on black receding to become more of an array of dark blues and greys. The contrast, although not significant, was still better than stumbling blindly in the dark—

—which was why she found herself skidding to a complete halt when she caught sight of a familiar figure, his hair made brighter under the moonlight, running almost fifty yards _away_ from the direction Rook was leading them to.

It was Noble, and he was being hunted.

And about ten paces behind Valiant's cub, a larger figure was on his heels and gaining on him. Even with the absence of light, Paige recognized the hulking silhouette of the creature with the unsettling grin she'd encountered outside the wall.

Ladon's reptile hybrid.

 _Crap!_

The urge to call out to Shield and Rook rested on the tip of her tongue, but in that moment a guttural roar fractured the silence, followed by a cacophony of screams and the distinct series of high-powered firearms.

Then, a thunderous explosion shook the earth and the sky was suddenly lit up by cloud of fire.

Judging by the distance of the blast, Paige was certain the intruders had breached the eastern wall. She hesitated, torn between her desire to remain alongside her male or to follow the unprotected child of his people.

No.

They were _her_ people, too.

Paige didn't allow herself to think about Shield or Rook as she turned and sprinted after Noble, nor would she contemplate the possibility that choosing to rescue the cub could mean her certain death.

This was why Natasha had chosen her, she realized. If her mother were in her place, Paige was certain she would've made the same choice.

As she pushed through a thicket, she was thankful her Rider uniform was made of a leather-like material. It was far more dexterous, like a second skin, and plated to protect her most vital organs. The cloth was also pitch black, allowing her to blend well into the forest like a shadow while she pursued her quarry. She followed another unmarked trail, and picked up her pace when she heard _them_ from somewhere above.

Helicopters.

 _The Task Force!_

Hope flared inside her, but it was quickly dashed by the sound of a hissing growl and a startled cry. Quickly, she pinpointed their location and rounded the bend of the trail where she froze mid-step and gasped. Ahead, she could just make out the shape of the hybrid as it appeared to be attacking a large log on the floor. What was wrong with it? Had it gone mad? And where was the cub? It was only when the thing began to rake the surface of the log with its claws did she hear a diminutive snarl protest from within.

" _G-go away!"_ Noble growled.

Paige's lips parted in shock. Somehow, the Species child had managed to evade capture by crawling inside the log's hollow space where the creature couldn't reach it. And although clearly frightened, she couldn't help but admire the young feline's courage as it attempted to fend off its attacker with hisses and growls. Still, it wouldn't be long before the cub's temporary refuge gave way under the creature's massive bulk.

 _Think, Evans, think!_

Paige searched the ground until her eyes snagged on a large branch, its width thicker than her forearm and about three feet in length. _Perfect._ Before she could consider the consequences of her actions, she unfurled her wings and with one powerful downward thrust Paige leapt to the air higher than she had ever managed to achieve during her training. For the space of a breath, she felt almost weightless. She twisted her body mid-air and landed in a crouch at the creature's feet. At the sound of her boots thumping the ground, the creature paused and looked down at her with wide, reptilian eyes and an expression that could only be described as startled confusion.

Then, it flashed its jagged teeth at her.

Paige jumped to her feet and clobbered the side of its head with the branch, pouring every ounce of her strength into the blow. The branch snapped in two, and the creature rolled to the ground with a yelp as it shuffled backward to avoid another attack. Paige knew she didn't stand a chance against such a predator, but she'd learned a thing or two from the other Species and posturing was certainly one way to deter an opponent.

What did she have to lose?

"Noble, don't you dare come out of that log," Paige called out to the cub without taking her eyes away from the hybrid. She crouched and splayed out her wings, stretching them out to make her appearance seem bigger and more threatening. "You hear me, Highness?"

"P-Paige?!" Noble sputtered, his voice muffled by the log. " _No!_ Run away, Paige. You don't understand—! _"_

 _No, but you will soon enough._

Paige stilled at hearing _his_ voice slither inside her mind, only this time it was worse.

This time, there was no nightmare.

Somewhere to her left, Paige heard a rustling sound and another hissing growl. Three more hybrids had begun to circle the area, stalking closer to her and the cub. A fourth approached the hybrid she'd injured and sniffed the side of its head, licking a trickle of its blood as it emitted a chirping sound. This one was different in appearance than the others. It was smaller, its scales pitch black, and it was missing an eye. They were truly hideous creatures, Paige thought, pressing her back closer to the log. A cross between canine and reptile, her mother had said.

They reminded Paige of monsters.

A soft, masculine chuckle reached her, right before a puff of warm breath tickled her left ear and whispered, "We are all monsters, sparrow."

Paige squawked and jumped a foot in the air, rolling away from Dr. Malcolm's test subject. As Darkness had instructed her, she raised her fists and assumed a defensive position but her stomach clenched with unease when she encountered dead space and not the stalker from her dreams.

Camouflage.

The male was toying with her.

Paige swiveled her gaze, avian eyes straining to detect any sort of movement. There was a disturbance in the air, a stifling presence closing in on her, but she couldn't pinpoint its location. She knew he was quietly watching her. She could feel him probing inside her mind, analyzing her thoughts as if the intrusion fascinated him. Meanwhile, the hybrids continued to circle the area like demonic sentries. Paige counted five among them, _six_ with the injured one who had retreated a distance from where she stood. It sat on its haunches, tongue hanging from its open jaw while it, too, observed her.

"No more games, Ladon!" Paige snapped, wings quivering with irritation while she turned a full circle. "What do you want?"

"Is it not obvious, sparrow?"

And suddenly he was there.

Paige whirled and stumbled back, shocked by his abrupt appearance. He stood next to Noble's log, one foot resting over it while he appraised her with his arms crossed over his chest. If possible, he was just a few inches taller than Shield. Although, where her male had a hulking frame, Ladon's was built more streamline like a swimmer's. He wore nothing but a pair of black pants, the material sleek and stretched over the taut muscles of his long legs. There was nothing remarkable about his jet black hair, but due to the pale glow of his skin coloration the contrast made him appear sinister. Otherworldly. Of course, his tail could've contributed to that impression. It swept across the ground in a languid motion, and instinctively she knew one powerful swipe could cause her great damage. Yet, perhaps what disconcerted her the most were his eyes. Cold and calculating, much like a primeval crocodile assessing its prey before a kill.

The male cocked its head and smiled, flashing a set of very sharp canines.

 _Run!_

Paige locked her stance, and balled her hands into fists until her nails dug into her skin. The pain sharpened her focus, giving her the courage to lift her chin at the male in a small act of defiance.

Ladon brushed a finger against his lips, his expression set to one of amusement. "This is unexpected. Truthfully, I had anticipated you'd give into your fear and run from me, so that I could chase you. I must admit, I am disappointed."

Although the male's smooth voice had plagued her dreams for many nights, Paige still couldn't fathom why Dr. Malcolm's experiment was just standing there, engaging her in a conversation as if he hadn't a care in the world. As if the pungent stench of smoke in the air didn't faze him, nor the sound of firearms in the distance.

Then, a chilling thought occurred to her.

"Are you a part of this?" Paige swept her arm in the direction of the blast. "Did you attack our walls?"

Ladon sighed, crocodile eyes flicking toward the direction of the eastern wall. "It is a temporary alliance, I can assure you. Mother often spoke of Nicolai as a man of great power, and for that reason alone I sought him out with the aid of the human he entrusted most to handle the testing facility's security. He was fortunate my kin found him before the building was decimated by the explosion I created, although it appears he has altered the design of my plan to suit his thirst for revenge."

Paige's eyes widened in horror as his words sank in, their meaning clear. "You mean _Dougal?!"_

Ladon returned his gaze back to her. "That is what he calls himself, yes. Judging by the tone of your voice, I presume you do not hold a high regard for this male?"

Paige sputtered, incredulous. "You're damn straight I don't! He kidnapped me, drugged me, and he's a psychotic son of a bitch who tortured other New Species just for his own pleasure. Why would you help someone like him? What do you hope to gain by hurting people who are just like you?!"

By now Paige was shouting, but she didn't care anymore. Ladon was obviously an unstable test subject, and in a corner of her mind she wondered if Dr. Malcolm's insanity had passed on to the child she had created.

"There is only _one_ I would consider kin within these walls," Ladon murmured, taking a step forward. His eyes traveled down the length of her body, gaze skimming reverently over her wings before they settled back onto her face. "If Mother were alive, I would extend my gratitude. She chose my mate well."

Paige felt the blood drain from her face. " _What?"_

"Do you think it a coincidence your DNA was spliced with that of a bird's?" Ladon chuckled, gesturing between them. "My animal precedes yours, sparrow. I discovered Mother's new formula during its early stages, knowing her intention was to create a more… _docile_ version of myself to appease her worries." He paused. "I allowed her to continue her work until she succeeded."

"You _allowed_ her…?" Paige said, confused by the word he chose. As far as she was concerned, perfecting the formula had been Malcolm's goal all along.

Ladon lifted his gaze to the sky and frowned. "I knew it was only a matter of time before she replaced me. In her eyes, I was…a failure. After all, my nature was too dominant. Unpredictable. Ultimately, her demise would've been inevitable."

 _Shit, this guy's totally wacked._

Paige refrained from voicing her opinion on his questionable frame of mind. Admitting he would've killed Malcolm, regardless of the circumstances, proved she was in over her head and needed to find a way out of this predicament—and _fast._ But just then, movement at Ladon's feet caught her eye, and she resisted the impulse to drop her gaze. A hand emerged from the log's opening, followed by an arm, and then a head. With great care, Noble eased out of his hiding place as if he intended to either run or fight. Because he was Valiant's son, Paige had a sinking suspicion the cub had gathered his courage and would opt for the latter, which is why she found herself widening her stance to brace for the inevitable.

A fight, Paige knew, she couldn't possibly win.

But if she distracted Ladon long enough, provoked him in some way, Noble could slip away into the dark. Maybe even call for help.

Provided Ladon's pets didn't maul him to death first.

With all pretense of civility gone, Paige sneered, "So what you're saying is, deep down, you're a sociopath with mommy issues and you're just laying it out there so I can feel sorry for you?"

At this, a petulant expression crossed the male's exotic features. He flicked his tongue out in apparent irritation, the appendage appearing to be twice as long as that of a human's.

That's when Noble attacked.

Unfortunately, Ladon did too.

In a blur of white scales, his reptilian tail lashed out and coiled itself around Noble's throat, lifting his small body to the air before the cub could lay a hand on him. The hybrids hissed and howled, thrilled by their master's catch as they wove in and out of the clearing with their hungry eyes on the Species child. Noble let out a strangled growl, and attempted to dislodge Ladon's hold with his diminutive claws to no avail. Seemingly amused by the cub's desperation, the male added more pressure to his hold.

"So this is the NSO's most guarded secret?" Ladon curled his lips back as he sniffed and scrutinized Noble's features in morbid fascination. "A tainted bloodline?"

" _Put him down!"_ Paige snarled at the male, a surge of anger burning inside her chest. " _He's just a kid!"_

Ladon's gaze cut to hers, crocodile eyes hooded with mild interest. "You care for this feline, then?"

Paige didn't dignify that stupid question with an answer, but seeing as his tail was still wrapped around Noble's neck she jerked her chin up and skewered him with a glare.

"Would you die for him?"

This question was also stupid, but Paige didn't hesitate to reply, "In a heartbeat."

Ladon nodded, as if he had expected this answer from her and was pleased by the confirmation. "Perhaps it is fortunate I do not want your life, sparrow. Your loyalty, although foolishly misplaced, is commendable. And it would be a waste to kill the only breed in this world that is compatible with my own."

 _Ugh, seriously?_

Desperate to end this game once and for all, Paige attempted to keep her temper in check and rein in the impulse to gouge his eyes out. Noble's life depended on it, and from what little she could discern with her avian eyes, she knew the cub wouldn't last much longer under his hold.

A decision needed to be made.

No, a sacrifice.

Paige closed her eyes. She swallowed past the lump in her throat as the image of a male with nut-brown skin and silver hair flitted across her mind.

 _I'm sorry, Big guy._

Then, she opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Malcolm's test subject. "Whatever you want, okay? Noble lives, and it's yours."

A beat of silence passed.

Ladon truly appeared to consider her proposition with great care, although Paige suspected she knew what his answer would be. After all, despite their differences in design, he was still a New Species male. Aside from freedom, there was only one other thing they yearned for in this world.

A mate.

Therefore, when he suddenly flung the cub at her feet, Paige prepared herself to accept Ladon's demand—

— only to stop short, when he declared with an imperious tilt of his head, "Take me to the ocean, sparrow. _That_ is what I will trade for this feline's life."

For a moment, Paige could only stare in utter shock. She felt Noble's warmth press against her leg, his small frame overcome by a fit of coughing as he attempted to regain his breath. Paige crouched and massaged the cub's back, never once breaking her gaze from his tormentor. Thoughts racing, only a single question could surface from her lips.

"The ocean…?"

Another beat of silence passed, this one much longer.

Then, when Ladon opened his mouth to reply, the forest lit up and exploded with gunfire, drowning out his deafening roar while Paige witnessed, horrified, as bullet after bullet filled his chest until the scent of blood and smoke tainted the air.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : **Keep reading, my lovelies. The end is near.**


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

RESERVATION—VALIANT'S TERRITORY.

2:06 A.M.

It was over.

Natasha knew it the moment the sixth hunter threw his weapon to the ground, lifted his hands in the air and surrendered.

It had taken them less than an hour.

This was because the NSO had neutralized the threat before it spread like cancer, and they did it in a manner that was both stealth-like and lethal. Three of the assailants had suffered under Valiant's hands before they arrived, their deaths gruesome and undoubtedly meant to deliver a message to their companions. A message which they had received loud and clear.

You did not _fuck_ with a New Species _._

Furthermore, you certainly didn't fuck with one protecting his cub and mate.

But despite all that, there was one intruder present who'd gone off the rails and didn't give a shit one way or another. Of all the people to lead this assault, Natasha wouldn't have chosen a prick hell-bent on a suicide mission.

Then again, they were desperate.

Natasha assessed her quarry, feeling not an ounce of sympathy for the damage Jason Holloway had sustained at the hands of one pissed off Wild Zone resident. Half of his face was unrecognizable now, flesh mutilated by razor sharp claws. The cuts extended down the column of his neck, where the assault had continued across his chest, tearing his shirt to shreds. Had the NSO not intervened, Nat was certain the man's stomach would've been split open and his innards used to wrap around his own neck.

No one would've blamed him.

Valiant's only son was missing, and the sudden loss had unleashed a fury the likes the NSO had never seen.

It was fortunate Tammy had been able to break through his rage before the they resorted to using tranquilizers in order to contain the feline.

They'd been escorted to Medical, while Natasha and her team dealt with the aftermath.

Now, she needed answers.

Jason shifted on the ground, seeking a more comfortable position as he glared back at Natasha. This was a feat he would not accomplish easily. The man's wrists and ankles were zip-tied, secured perhaps a little more firmly than was necessary, and within moments he would be carted off to Homeland with Darkness for interrogation.

After that, Fuller Prison.

But knowing this, the man's nonchalance in the face of his incarceration worried her. The fucker had a wild card, and he wasn't going to use it until it suited his purposes.

Natasha didn't have time for this shit.

Another wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm her, the fifth one she'd had within the last hour.

 _Fuck._

She _really_ didn't have time for this shit.

"Got something to say before they ship you off, soldier?" Natasha asked. "We both know you and your buddies didn't organize this attack, not without outside help. I want a name and a location."

"Bitch, ain't got nothing to say to you," Jason drawled, closing his eyes. "You'll get what's comin' one way or another, don't you worry about that. You _and_ your circus animals."

Natasha took a deep breath and looked around the property, taking in the extensive damage the intruders had done to Valiant's home. Shattered windows. Bullets holes covering the structure from base to ceiling. A collapsed tree, destroying the entire living room area. The NSO had already sent the three surviving perpetrators into custody—and away from the enraged feline's presence— but the task force had remained, along with her Nemesis Riders, because even though the attack had been neutralized the enemy had still managed to slip through the cracks to take something precious from them.

Paige and Noble.

And in their wake, the NSO had found the remains of a massacre out in the woods.

Their only connection?

A man whose father was found butchered right outside their doorstep, which had lead him to seek retribution on his own terms.

"He wasn't killed by one of us, Jason," Natasha said in a low voice, attempting to reason with him. "What happened to your dad was a setup."

"Right," Jason bit out. "How stupid do you think I am? My old man was a goddamn citizen with a way of thinkin' _your people_ obviously had a problem with. _That's_ why he's dead, and not 'cause of some bullshit story you want to shove down my throat to make yourself feel better."

"Marshall Holloway was an anti-Species activist with a record," Natasha retorted. "Disturbing the peace. DUI. Got thrown in jail on more than one occasion for talking out of his ass to authority figures, including _the Sheriff,_ this after drowning himself in a bottle. And let's not forget Daddy was a good ol' boy. You're gonna sit there and tell me he never beat the shit out of you or your sister when you had a way of thinking _he_ didn't agree with _?_ "

Jason scoffed. "That's none of your fucking business—"

Natasha whipped the gun from her holster, aimed, and fired a bullet straight into his left knee. Jason's scream echoed in the quiet night, the sound guttural and filled with rage.

" _You f-fucking cunt!"_ Jason snarled, spittle flying from his mouth. He fell onto his back, writhing in agony. Blood leaked from the wound, soaking his pants instantly, but even then he managed to threaten her at the top of his lungs. " _I'll kill you, bitch!"_

Face devoid of emotion, Natasha pointed her gun to Jason's right knee and fired again. Another scream was wrenched from the former marine, this one taking longer to subside than the first. Natasha was patient, though. She waited until Jason's breathing leveled out, even if the man was in so much pain he could barely stay upright. She heard the crunch of boots on the ground, though even without looking over her shoulder she knew it was Bishop and he was there to make certain his alpha didn't slip over the edge.

Nat didn't.

Not yet, anyway.

"You might want to rethink your answer," Natasha whispered, using the heel of her boot to grind his left knee. "See, I got a mind to let you have a little private session with a certain male whose got a soft spot for my baby girl, and he'll be only too happy with the arrangement if it means in the end you'll tell me what I want to fucking know."

Bishop growled. "Mood he is in, _mishka_ will kill him and I would not deny him his vengeance."

"I was talking about _you_ , pup," Natasha tossed back at him.

This was met with silence.

Natasha didn't say more on the matter. Instead, she glanced over her shoulder and located the male with silver hair in the distance. For the last half hour he hadn't moved an inch, his back to the property as he gazed into the dark forest. Even from afar, his despair was unmistakable.

Losing a mate could bring even the toughest son of a bitch to his knees.

The stronger the bond, the deeper the pain.

Shit, shit, _shit!_

Natasha swung her attention back to Holloway, her finger poised over the trigger for another round. "Last chance, boy. What will it be?"

Jason gritted his teeth against the pain, determined to withhold his intel, but one glance at the canine behind her—the ink, the piercings, the flash of his fangs—and she knew his macho bullshit was done.

Not to mention, she still had ammo to spare.

Marshall Holloway may have raised his son to be a prejudiced asshole, but at least he wasn't a stupid one.

And thinking that, as she turned on her heel to assemble the search party for her daughter and Valiant's cub, the name of her target revealed, the last thing Natasha Delaney expected was to lose her footing before she collapsed to the floor and her vision turned black.

* * *

3:27 A.M.

12 MILES FROM RESERVATION.

"You fuck me over, Nicolai, you don't get _dick,"_ Dougal snarled into the cell phone, pacing the length of the abandoned shack with agitated strides. "It's _my_ ass on the line with the shit stunt I just pulled, not yours. I want the money transferred to me in an hour, along with a ride that'll take me off the grid for good." Pause. "Don't give a shit how you do it, just get it done." Another pause, followed by laughter. "You don't deliver, I find me another buyer. What I have here is worth a fuck of a lot more than what you're putting on the table, but seein' as we got history I thought it'd be real civil-like of me to offer this boon to you first as a courtesy, yeah?" Dougal stared at his boots, eyes narrowed to slits as his jaw muscle ticked. "One hour. You don't deliver the goods, then kiss your merchandise goodbye."

Paige watched as Dougal disconnected the call, tossing the cell phone across the rickety table as he walked toward Ladon's unconscious form on the floor and pressed the heel of his boot to his stomach.

The male groaned.

Blood continued to leak from the multiple bullet wounds Dougal had given him during the ambush.

None of his creatures had survived the attack.

"If you don't stop the bleeding, he'll die," Paige croaked, not for the first time. "Please, let me help him."

And not for the first time, Dougal ignored her.

In his eyes, she was no better than an animal like the rest of them.

Instead, he strode towards the corner of the cabin closest to the barren fireplace, where he'd zip-tied Noble's ankles and cuffed his wrists behind his back. The cub's eyes widened when he crouched and took a fist to his hair, forcing him to look at Dougal in the eye. Paige couldn't blame him. Not only was their tormentor dressed in an NSO uniform—though how he acquired one, Paige didn't want to know—but this was the first human the Species child had ever encountered who was a threat to his life.

"Fuck, can't believe those freaks actually did it," Dougal murmured, seemingly fascinated by the cub's appearance. He used his finger to part the cub's lips and reveal his canines. "Never seen one this small before. "

"Don't touch him," Paige growled, crawling an inch forward across the floor on her stomach with a grunt. Just like he did to Noble, Dougal had secured her wrists and ankles, but he'd left her wings untouched, although even this didn't allow her much movement.

Still, she refused to give in.

The NSO would be looking for them.

They just needed to stay in one place long enough to be found. If they didn't, the psychopath was going to sell them to Nicolai. Then, back to another testing facility and the beginning of a new nightmare. But as far as Paige knew, though, Dougal hadn't told Nicolai about the cub's existence. He'd taken a picture of Paige, and then one of Ladon, sending both via text to commence negotiations. That meant Dougal had not only gone rouge, he had other plans for Valiant's little boy.

Paige wouldn't let that happen.

On that thought, she heard Dougal let out a bellow as he backhanded Noble across the face and he shot to his feet, blood dripping from his hand. The cub curled into a ball, but not before Paige caught the triumphant gleam of his golden eyes as he spat blood from his mouth and growled.

 _Dougal's_ blood.

The cub had bitten his hand.

"You little shit!" Dougal roared, unsheathing the hunting knife strapped to his belt with his uninjured hand. "Let's see how tough you are without a tongue."

 _No, no, no!_

Throwing her head back, Paige felt it building inside her.

Desperation.

Fear.

Rage.

And just like the night she almost lost Shield while dying on the hospital bed, a force similar to an electric storm consumed her from within. Left with little choice, her lips parted to expel it and in its place she let out an inhuman scream. Windows shattered around them, and startled by the sound Dougal dropped the knife to protect his ears with both hands.

That was his first mistake.

He then turned, abandoning the cub on the floor, and closed the distance between himself and Paige with murder in his eyes.

Dougal's knife, forgotten.

That was his second mistake.

As he approached her, thus bringing him closer to where Ladon had been left to bleed out, neither would see the tail slither across the floor to wrap around Dougal's ankle until it was too late.

The space was small, therefore it wasn't a hard thing to do.

Paige wondered how long the male had been waiting for his opportunity to strike.

In the three seconds it took Dougal to realize his two fatal errors, the man's foot was yanked violently from beneath him and his body hit the floorboards _hard._

Then, like a waking dragon, a hissing growl filled the room as Ladon dragged Dougal toward him.

Paige locked her gaze to Noble's.

"Close your eyes, honey."

Noble hesitated only a millisecond before obeying her command.

Paige did the same.

What they couldn't do, however, was block the sound of Dougal's screaming as he was torn limb from limb.

* * *

RESERVATION: CONTROL ROOM.

3:44 A.M.

Saturn didn't believe who the caller was, at first.

The communications officer had been one of many Species on duty filtering the telephone lines after the attack, calls which ranged from the town's Sherriff Department, to the plethora of reporters attempting to wheedle an exclusive interview with Justice North, and finally down to the townspeople offering their support as a result of the tragic event.

And, to his great frustration, the prank callers.

Therefore, when this particular call came at precisely a quarter to four in the morning, Saturn's patience was stretched to the limit.

"NSO Reservation. How may I direct your call?"

"…he-hello?"

Saturn frowned. The volume was low, but the voice had been undoubtedly that of a child's.

He tried again.

"NSO Reservation. How may I direct your call—?"

"Male, please put my Papa on the phone," the child rushed in a gruff whisper. "I was taken from home by a bad human. I believe he is dead, but I am not allowed to look. You need to send help, before another bad human comes for us. "

Saturn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't the first time he'd received anonymous calls from humans pretending to speak like a New Species. On a good day, calls like that amused him.

Today was _not_ a good day.

Not when two of their own were missing.

"It is against the law to crank call our lines," Saturn informed the child, his tone glacial. "Play your games somewhere else. Do not call here again."

"What is a _kre-ink_ call?" The child sounded confused.

Saturn snorted. "I do not need to explain something you are obviously doing, human—"

"I am _feline,_ male. Not human," the child growled.

Saturn's brows lifted, a little impressed by the sound. He glanced at his console and saw the origin of the call was coming from a cellular device. The location was still unknown, but it wouldn't be long before it pinpointed its origin.

"Please put Papa on the phone," the child implored. "Mama will worry."

"And what is your _Papa's_ name?" Saturn reached for the keyboard which would disconnect the line, stifling a yawn as he did so. Once he acquired the father's name, the communications officer would send the police out to make a house call.

"My Papa is Valiant," the child replied proudly. "He is the ruler of the Wild Zone."

Saturn blinked, his hand hovering over the console as his thoughts began to race.

 _Impossible._

 _And yet…_

Years ago, while stationed at Homeland, he'd ignored a call from a female who claimed a Species male was lying unconscious within her dwelling, this after being shot with a tranquilizer dart. He'd hung up on her twice. But later, Saturn would discover the story had not been false and two lives were saved that day.

He would not make the same mistake again.

Adjusting the headset closer to his ears, Saturn took a deep breath and whispered, "…Noble?"

"Yes! That is my name!" The child's voice receded. "Paige, this male knows my name!"

Saturn surged to his feet, heart slamming against his ribcage. He sensed the other officers take notice of his change in demeanor, unbeknownst of the discovery he'd just made. Turning to them, he barked, "CALL JUSTICE! GET EVERYONE IN HERE— _NOW!"_ He paused. "AND SOMEONE TELL VALIANT HIS SON WISHES TO SPEAK TO HIM _IMMEDIATELY_!"

Not a single officer moved nor spoke at this command, too stunned by the revelation.

Then, chaos ensued.

* * *

4:57 A.M.

12 MILES FROM RESERVATION.

"Easy, big guy. Just take a breath," Paige whispered into his ear, threading gentle fingers through his mane. "Also, you're kind of crushing me."

Shield eased his hold on his mate, but just barely. He burrowed his face against her neck and took in her scent, unable to ease the tremor rocking his entire frame. He thought he'd lost her forever. For almost two hours, he'd felt her absence like a stab to his heart. One moment she was there running behind me. The next, gone.

 _Taken_.

Next to witnessing Paige's death that night at Medical, the impotence he'd felt when he retraced his steps and discovered Dougal's stench mingling with hers at the end of the trail had nearly crippled him.

Even now, he still couldn't believe his little warrior was in his arms safe and uninjured.

Or that his tormentor was dead.

"You will never leave my sight again," Shield rasped, pressing fervent kisses to every inch of her face. "Never."

Paige circled her arms around his neck and squeezed. "You got it, honey."

Elated by her swift compliance, Shield nipped her shoulder and decreed in a gruff whisper, "I will mount you so often, my seed will take root and swell your belly so that it will be easy for me to catch you if you think to wander from me again."

His mate parted her lips to reply, but in that moment a shadow fell over them and from somewhere above Shield heard a deep voice clear his throat. Glancing over his shoulder, he glared at the canine for interrupting them.

"I Think it's best if you took this somewhere more private, my friend," Moon advised, grinning down at him.

Shield grunted, conceding with reluctance as he rose to his feet and cradled his mate within the protection of his arms. In his haste to embrace her, he'd tackled Paige— _gently_ — to the ground just outside the decrepit human dwelling she'd been held hostage in and the world around him ceased to exist. The NSO rescue team had allowed him this moment, Shield realized. He knew most of the males present—Moon, Obsidian, Fury, Slade, and even Justice—would've wanted the same opportunity if their mates had been taken from them. Even the recalcitrant Valiant, who had shared the same vehicle with him when they'd journeyed outside the walls after his cub had made the call to Reservation, had not complained about the delay. Shield could scent the feline's agitation during the twenty minute ride, for he'd left the safety of the community and his mate behind to search for Noble.

And until his offspring had jumped into his arms and burrowed his small face into the crook of his neck, Shield knew Valiant had been cautiously hopeful but prepared for the worst.

Now, the feline appeared close to bursting with happiness.

Valiant stood near one of the NSO transporter vans with Noble in his arms, facing away from them, but Shield could tell his tears had not abated since his reunion and he was attempting to hide it. As if sensing his gaze, the feline turned in his direction. Neither a word, nor gesture passed between them. Shield didn't sense this was a display for dominance, so he calmly stared back and waited.

Then, in a rare display of camaraderie, Valiant grinned.

Without hesitation, Shield found his own lips returning the gesture.

"There is nothing more I can do for him, Justice," Trisha murmured, rising to her feet as she removed her latex gloves and leveled her blue eyes to his. "Even with the healing drug, the damage he sustained to his left lung and stomach is irreparable. He will not survive the night, but I gave him something to ease the pain until then."

Justice observed as she discarded the gloves into a plastic biohazard bag and sealed it, her face ashen and pinched with worry. He knew she was thinking about another patient in Medical who had a similar prognosis to the male lying unconscious on the floor.

The moment they brought Natasha into the emergency room, Trisha had revealed everything to him.

An hour ago, the NSO leader discovered his doctor had hidden Natasha's illness at the agent's command. He scented her guilt, but also anger and despair. Natasha's daughter was unaware of her mother's critical condition, and it was a revelation the doctor was not emotionally prepared to disclose. Darkness had transferred his interrogation assignment to Snow, and he was currently keeping vigil at Natasha's side, along with Bishop and Rook.

They, too, sensed her time was at an end.

"I should've told you," Trisha whispered, her voice broken. She dashed the tears from her eyes, cast them to the male on the floor for the last time, and then the doctor grabbed her medical kit before she left the dwelling.

Justice signaled to the six NSO officers stationed inside the shack, their weapons pointed at Dr. Malcolm's test subject. Without a word, they holstered their guns, picked up the male, and carried him out to the van which would take him to Medical. Justice didn't know what had transpired after Ladon left the dead human outside their walls, but after seeing the aftermath of his attack on the man called Dougal, and Noble's recount of how the male had released him and Paige from their restraints before succumbing to his wounds, he suspected he knew.

Deep down, Ladon was Species after all.

Their nature was complex, a mixture of human desires and animal impulses, but in the end all of them wanted the same thing.

A place to belong and call home.

A family.

Therefore, it was possible Malcolm's test subject had not understood that, not until it was too late.

Justice sighed warily, his cat eyes trailing over the bloodstains on the wooden floorboards. The matter with Nicolai needed to be addressed, but the elusive human had evaded authorities yet again and it seemed this time he'd disappeared off the radar for good. Whatever deal he'd struck with Dougal, it seemed Nicolai had lost interest after their telephone exchange.

Even so, the hunt would continue.

Bracing himself for the dawn of a new day, Justice North squared his shoulders and returned to his people to commence reparations.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You may be needing tissues for the next chapter. Fair warning :'(**


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Paige trembled as her fingers struck the chords of her guitar once more, searching desperately for the right note, but each time they did a sob racked her entire frame with so much force she was certain any moment her legs would buckle and she'd collapse to the floor.

She couldn't play.

She couldn't sing.

This was the only thing her mother wanted, yet her stupid fingers refused to cooperate and the knot inside her throat had taken her voice prisoner.

Standing five feet from foot of the bed, Paige couldn't summon the strength to grant Natasha Delaney's last wish.

They'd placed her in the same hospital room as the night the NSO rescued them from the testing facility, although neither Justice nor Darkness remained after Paige arrived. Natasha was hooked to a respirator, looking small and frail amidst the surplus of pillows at her back, her eyes gazing toward the window which Paige had opened at her request. A cool breeze ruffled the curtains, filling the room with the scent of maple and fresh soil. Above, the sky was slowly turning from a deep indigo to a soft robin's egg blue, tinged with hues of orange and pink.

Beneath that, an endless forest.

A breathtaking sight.

And one her mother would never gaze upon with her again after today.

As the realization struck her, Paige dropped the guitar, where it clattered on the floor before she burst into tears. She heard voices murmur out in the corridor beyond the closed door, among them Shield's anxious growl and Bishop's snarled response.

"On your feet, baby girl."

Paige stilled at her command, not a harsh whisper but more of a soft reproach. Lifting her head, she ignored the voices and focused only on her mother. Her eyes widened when Natasha lifted her hand to remove the oxygen mask.

"Mom, don't—"

"Hush, Paige," she said, dropping the mask on the bed. "I want to enjoy my concert without this stupid thing on my face."

Paige scrambled to her feet, feeling a surge of panic. She shook her head, more tears spilling from her eyes and croaked, "I _can't."_

Natasha held her gaze for a beat.

Then, something happened.

It began with a hum, the sound of her mother's voice so low Paige almost missed it. She concentrated on her lips at first, then on the words. Finally, she closed her eyes as Natasha Delaney delivered a solo of her own, the lyrics to Warren Zevon's "Keep Me In Your Heart" filling the silence between them.

Filling a hollow so deep, Paige felt the knot inside her throat disappear.

Still, she withheld her voice.

With Natasha taking the stage, it wasn't necessary.

Picking her guitar from the floor, her fingers no longer trembling, Paige strummed the chords with ease this time and committed the moment to memory, locking it away in a corner of her heart until the end of her days.

A sky filled with color.

An interminable forest.

And a mother's last farewell to her baby girl.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : **Leave your tears right here, my lovelies. I feed on your despair. 3**


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

RESERVATION: WILD ZONE—SHIELD'S TERRITORY.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER.

"Call me if you have any questions," Trisha said over her shoulder, buttoning her coat as she made her way towards the door. Her mate, Slade, was waiting for her beneath the threshold. "And you've got Tammy's number just in case you can't reach me, right?"

Shield followed the female doctor to the entrance of his den, heart still pounding like a drum, and quite unable to answer her simple question in his present state. He felt his earlier meal roil unpleasantly inside his gut. When the silence stretched between them, the doctor paused mid-step and swiveled her blue eyes to him.

"Shield, are you alright?"

The male licked his parched lips and swallowed thickly, but still the words would not come. Was he alright? He didn't know the answer to that. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, urging him to run through the forest until his legs buckled and exhaustion claimed him. At the same time, he was certain if he took one step outside that door the world would come to an end.

Shield had never felt so vulnerable in his life.

Trisha frowned, her expression filled with concern. "You look pale. Are you going to faint?"

"He is not going to faint," Slade answered for him confidently, his lips pulled back into a grin. "The male is just scared shitless, Doc."

Shield narrowed his eyes at the canine, the words coaxing a deep growl to rumble from his chest. He knew the male could scent his fear, but he hadn't expected someone he thought of as a friend to call him out on it.

"Give us a moment?" Slade directed the question to his mate.

Trisha narrowed her eyes at him, and then at Shield. She shook her head, clearly exasperated with the two males as she strode toward the door and hissed in a low voice, "No fighting, damn it. It's been a long night, and I'll not be spending the remainder of it patching up you two. We clear?"

"You got it, beautiful," Slade said, clearly amused by his mate's ire. He waited until Trisha hopped into the jeep, closed the door, and glared at them through the window, before he said in a low voice, "I was scared shitless, too."

Surprised by the admission, yet still angry at the canine, Shield said nothing to that and waited.

"Deep down to my core, I was scared out of my mind when it happened," Slade continued, his eyes cast to the floor as if lost in that memory. "Ask any of the mated males, and not a single one will tell you differently."

Shield hesitated. "Even Justice?"

" _Especially_ Justice," Slade replied.

Feeling his anger abating, Shield leveled his gaze to the canine and whispered, "Does it ever go away? The fear?"

"Nope," Slade said, and then the canine strode toward him and clapped him over the shoulder, his blue eyes dancing with laughter. "Welcome to fatherhood, man."

* * *

After Slade and his mate drove off into the night, Shield secured the doors and windows to his den, turned the kitchen light off and climbed the steps to the second floor. His home was spacious, but not overly so. Four sleeping quarters, three cleansing rooms, a generous kitchen and a veranda with a swing and rocking chairs. It was also made of brick and wood, and a blanket of vines covered its outer structure which allowed his home to appear like it was a part of the forest. And because it was located within the Wild Zone, human interaction was limited to only those he felt comfortable sharing his space with.

Yes, Shield had chosen the perfect den for his family.

He padded down the hallway with quiet footsteps, but froze when he heard a soft whimper. His heart rate spiked as he stood in the dark and took in a deep breath, the scent of his mate's blood still lingering in the air. Paige had gone into labor around lunch time, but she'd refused to be taken to Medical to give birth.

Seven months had passed since that night, but Natasha's death still lingered with his mate and the thought of her reliving that haunting memory while in distress had cemented his resolve to call Trisha and demand the doctor deliver his offspring _here_.

After ten exhausting hours, with help from old Doc Harris, she had succeeded.

Shield jolted into motion when he heard another whimper, this one a bit louder that the first. He nearly ran into his room, but stopped short outside the partly open door when his eyes found the source of the noise. Paige was fast asleep in the center of the King-sized bed, her dark curls spread over the pillows he'd placed at her back to ease with the feeding. The lamp on the nightstand to her right cast a soft glow over her tired face, and although hours before she'd been in unimaginable pain his heart swelled with pride at how she'd endured it like the little stubborn warrior that she was.

Just like her son.

The small bundle rested against his mother's chest, a small hand kneading the swell of her breast in search of the nipple he'd lost a hold of during the ten minutes Shield had been away while walking the doctor to the door. Crossing the threshold into his room, the male closed it quietly and took off his shirt as he rounded the bed. Without removing his sweatpants, he slipped beneath the heavy blanket and settled his front to her side. As usual, even in sleep his mate was drawn to his core temperature. She turned so that her face rested against his chest, her breasts spilling from her unbuttoned nightshirt, unaware the small cotton-wrapped bundle at her chest had slid further from his intended goal and was now nestled between them.

Shield propped his head with his arm and grinned down at the tiny, unhappy face squinting back at him. His own cub-hood was a distant memory, but he was certain this was what he looked like when he was born. A shock of silver hair, nut-brown skin, and a grumbling belly demanding to be filled.

The only difference between them were their eyes.

In this, Paige had been generous.

The cub's sky-blue eyes had been a shock to them all, for they were certain his appearance would resemble Shield in every way like the other cubs born to the Species who'd successfully bred with human females. But Paige wasn't _fully_ human, and he wondered if eventually his son would sprout little wings like his mother and possess the ability to shatter windows with his voice.

If he had a choice, he'd take the wings.

Shield did not wish to replace windows on a weekly basis.

On that thought, the male tugged the bundle back toward his mother's breast and chuckled when his cub latched onto the nipple. Shield then pressed his fingers along the side of her breast, using the downward stroke he'd seen his mate do to encourage the steady flow of milk while his son suckled hungrily at the offered bounty.

"He needs a name, Papa Bear."

Shield turned to the sound of this new endearment, keeping his fingers in place. Paige offered him a drowsy smile, and then lifted a hand to thread gentle fingers through his mane. Instantly, her touch coaxed a crooning purr from him. To his surprise, as soon as he did the cub began to croon too as if encouraged by his father.

"How about Silver?

Shield tore his attention away from his cub, bracing himself once more against the old argument he'd been having with his mate since they discovered she was pregnant.

"No."

Paige scrunched up her nose. "Seriously? I just spent the last ten hours pushing out this little guy here from my hoo-haa—which, FYI, hurts like a _mother—_ and you're still giving me the stink eye on Silver?"

Shield quirked a brow. "I have also spent the last ten hours being on the receiving end of your contractions, hearing you curse my name to your human god and swearing to this mystical deity that you will never allow me to mount you again unless ' _Mr. Happy is wearing his raincoat_.'"

Paige pressed her lips into a firm line, color staining her cheeks. "I was suffering."

Shield waited.

Paige heaved an exasperated breath. " _Fine._ I guess we'll just have to make a couple of more little guys until you give in. With my luck, and your superhuman swimmers, I'll be pregnant again before the end of the year."

This thought sent a tendril of arousal down to his groin. Shield wanted a big family, as any male would, but seeing his mate suffer so during labor made him hesitate.

"How many little guys do you want, beautiful?" Shield murmured, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Three," Paige replied without hesitation. Her eyes settled on the baby kneading her breast. "And if they're anything like _this_ little warrior, they're going to lay waste to the Wild Zone and drive Valiant up the wall."

"Then it is good Warrior will have your Shield to protect him from the feline's wrath."

Paige grinned. "Warrior, huh?"

Shield chuckled, cupping the back her head as he captured her lips with his.

This lasted for a while, their kiss.

Long enough that when their lips finally parted, Warrior had fallen into a deep slumber with a belly full of milk while nestled within the protective warmth of his family.

* * *

 **Author's Final Note: And as the curtains begin to close, this humble writer takes a final bow and bids her readers a warm farewell in the hopes of meeting again for another adventure.**


End file.
